LA ROSA Y LA PRINCESA
by Alondra
Summary: El significado de la amistad a veces puede ser difícil de comprender... ¿Pero qué pasa si se trata del Santo de Piscis Albafika? Basado en el SS Lost Canvas.
1. Una solitaria rosa

_Notas de la autora:__ Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, por lo que solamente los tomaré prestados para efectos de este fic… Muchas gracias^^ _

**"La Rosa y la Princesa"**

**por ****Alondra**

* * *

_El significado de la amistad a veces puede ser difícil de comprender... ¿Pero qué pasa si se trata del Santo de Piscis Albafika? Basado en el SS Lost Canvas._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Una solitaria rosa"  
**

Unos pasos resonaban sobre las húmedas baldosas que cubrían el camino en dirección al Templo de Atenea. Había empezado a llover copiosamente y una niña de cabellos castaños recogidos por una cola se esforzaba por no dejar que el hermoso ramo de flores que llevaba en brazos se estropeara. Se había esforzado mucho para lograr esas flores mostraran toda su belleza cuidándolas y regándolas día con día para que fueran dignas de ser ofrendadas al Patriarca del Santuario y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que una lluvia las estropeara.

- "Oh, no... si sigue lloviendo así, los pétalos se caerán antes de que llegue con el Patriarca…" – decía la niña con frustración. La lluvia no daba muestras de darle tregua y no tardaría el lograr su objetivo de destruir las flores… ya no podría contenerlo más… faltaba tan poco…

En eso, la pequeña sintió que algo la cubría protegiéndola de la lluvia y de golpe se detuvo.

- "_¿Qué es esto?"_ – pensó sorprendida – _"¿Una capa?... Oh… quién…"_ - levantó un poco la protectora prenda y a sus ojos apareció una silueta dorada… brillante como el sol, a pesar de la lluvia.

Un caballero de largos cabellos celestes caminaba de espaldas a ella y fue el responsable de que ella ahora tuviera su capa cubriéndola. Rápidamente su cerebro trabajó, si estaba en el santuario atravesando las doce casas, ese tenía que ser uno de los santos dorados.

- "_¡Un caballero dorado!"_ – avanzó hacia él – "Mu-muchas gracias…" – musitó, pero al ver que el caballero no se detenía, supuso que por la lluvia no la había escuchado, así que avanzó hacia él – "Caballero… ¡Espere por favor!... yo…"

El caballero se detuvo al escuchar sus pasos y dio la vuelta quedando frente a la niña. Ahora ella podía observarlo con más detenimiento. Era un caballero de facciones hermosas, mirada azul oscura profunda y seria, lo cual junto a su armadura resaltaba aún más su belleza. Ella había escuchado antes por su padre de un caballero con esas características… ¡No cabía duda que tenía que ser el Santo dorado de Piscis, Albafika, el más hermoso de los caballeros de Athena!

"No te me acerques…" – dijo el caballero con una frialdad increíble sacando a la joven de su estupor.

"¿Eh?... pero…" – no salían las palabras de sus labios luego de escuchar esas palabras tan duras. Se había quedado como paralizada, sorprendida por la actitud que estaba mostrando el caballero, luego de la manera tan amable con que se había portado antes con ella…

El santo de Piscis la miró por unos segundos más para luego dar media vuelta y continuar por un sendero rumbo a su propio templo. Las flores temblaban bajo los brazos de la niña, que no entendía que había pasado, pero no iba a dejar las cosas así. Se armó de valor y gritó:

- "¡Muchas gracias, caballero! ¡Prometo devolverle su capa la próxima vez! ¡Mi nombre es Agasha!" – lo observó desaparecer tras unas ruinas – "Ya se fue… ni siquiera estoy segura si me escuchó… ¡Vaya, pues que poco amable resultó ser! ¡Y eso que le di las gracias!" – dijo molesta en voz alta cuando un pétalo de una de sus flores cayó al suelo – "¡Oh, no! ¡LAS FLORES! ¡TENGO QUE DARME PRISA!" – y sujetando la capa del caballero, continuó su camino rumbo a la cámara del Patriarca.

_Aldea de Rodoiro – Al día siguiente_

- "… y ni siquiera se detuvo… ¡Sólo quería agradecerle y fue muy grosero!" – decía Agasha en tono molesto mientras ayudaba a su padre a armar diversos ramos de flores que formaba parte del negocio familiar.

- "Vamos Agasha, no lo tomes así. Me parece que estas malinterpretando las cosas con el caballero de Piscis" – dijo su padre tranquilamente mientras terminaba de darle los toques finales a un bello ramo de flores.

- "¿Y qué te refieres con eso? ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te conté, papá?" – terminó de decir perdiendo un poco la paciencia. El aldeano sólo sonrió…

- "Bueno, hay una razón por la que no quiere que la gente se le acerque…" – continuó ante la mirada interrogante de su hija – "Ese hombre cree que su cuerpo es un peligro para los demás."

- "¿Por qué?"

- "A causa de su entrenamiento, tiene la sangre llena de veneno… y no quiere que eso sea perjudicial para otros. Piénsalo hija, si hubiera dejado que te acercaras a él, posiblemente estarías muerta..." – sonrió acariciando la cabeza de Agasha – "Deberías estar agradecida por el gesto que tuvo contigo… aunque no lo parezca, el señor Albafika es una buena persona…"

- "Así que era eso…" – bajó la cabeza avergonzada de todo lo que le había dicho anteriormente. El caballero de Piscis nunca pretendió ser descortés con ella, sólo no quería hacerle daño… - "Pero, papá… entonces… si no deja que nadie se le acerque, entonces… ¿El señor Albafika está siempre solo? ¿No tiene amigos?"

- "A ese extremo no lo sé, hija… me imagino que se relacionará con los otros caballeros dorados, pero no sabría decirte… salvo que siempre está rodeado de rosas, las más hermosas que he visto, pero a la vez… mortales…" – continuó – "Pero no te preocupes por eso, el señor Albafika es un gran caballero y estará bien… vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa con estos pedidos de flores para la ciudad de Atenas y el barco sale en una hora… ¿De acuerdo, princesa?"

- "Sí, papá… ¡Lo que digas!" – devolvió la sonrisa a su padre y continuó con su tarea… sin dejar de pensar, sin embargo, en el misterioso caballero de Piscis…

Había pasado una semana desde que Agasha se encontrara por primera vez con Albafika de Piscis y no había podido alejar de su cabeza la idea si el Santo dorado se sentiría bien viviendo de esa manera… en completa soledad. Si exceptuamos que sus rosas envenenadas eran los únicos seres vivos con los que se rodeaba, no existiría posiblemente nadie más… nadie con quien charlar cuando estuviera alegre o triste… o simplemente pasar un tiempo en compañía de un amigo. Ella también había sido hija única y sabía lo que era criarse solo. Cuando era más pequeña, su padre trabajaba en los muelles de Atenas y lo veía muy poco, salvo hasta hace poco ya que un accidente lo obligó a dejar los muelles y volver a Rodoiro; pero antes de ello, su mare fue su única compañía. Fue ella quién le enseñó el arte de cuidar las flores, aprendiendo que con paciencia y dedicación, hasta la planta más difícil podía llegar a expresar toda su belleza en las manos de uno. Aquellas valiosas lecciones es lo que más recuerda de ella… ya que la muerte le impidió que continuara aprendiendo más cosas de ella.

Agasha se asomó por la ventana trasera de su casa, que daba a un patio de flores. En su jardín tenía las flores más hermosas y delicadas, ya que el resto entre su padre y ella las recogían del campo. Suspiró mirando unas gardenias…

- "Mamá…" – miraba las flores melancólicamente – "Hay tantas cosas que quisiera preguntarte y que yo misma no puedo responder… tú siempre me dijiste que cuando estuviera triste, sólo con sentirme rodeada de flores me sintiría mejor…" – suspiró y volteó a ver la blanca capa del santo que reposaba en una de las sillas de su casa – "¿Mamá, qué piensas del señor Albafika?... sé que papá me dijo que no me preocupara y que estaría bien, que es un santo de oro, pero… no puedo dejar de pensar que en el fondo debe de sentirse muy solo… como una rosa creciendo en soledad en medio del campo… y eso es muy triste…"

En eso, una ráfaga de viento entró de golpe por la ventana haciendo que las flores que tenia sobre la mesa listas para ser parte de algún arreglo floral cayeran al suelo en tanto que los pétalos comenzaron a danzar alegremente por toda la casa.

- "¡Oh, no! ¡Papá se enfadará si llega y encuentra todo este desastre!" – rápidamente la niña comenzó a recoger las flores y dejarlas en su lugar, junto a una pila de libros en donde su padre secaba las flores entre sus páginas, sobre todo para algún arreglo especial. Echó un vistazo a los libros cuando sus ojos se toparon con algo…

De entre los libros, uno con cubierta blanca y más delgada sobresalía entre los demás. Agasha se acercó y retiró los libros dejando a la vista el que le había llamado la atención. No lo podía creer cuando lo vio…

- "No… no es posible…" – tomó el libro entre sus manos – "Este libro… como pude haberlo olvidado…" – sus ojos se humedecieron mirando a los pétalos que seguían revoloteando – "Mamá… ¿Fuiste tú verdad? Ahora lo entiendo todo… ¡Gracias!… ya sé que hacer…"

La niña dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas y una gota cayó sobre la cubierta del libro en cuyo título se leía _EL PRINCIPITO_.

_Santuario de Athena – Cámara del Patriarca - Al día siguiente...  
_

- "Son muy hermosas, muchas gracias pequeña Agasha… estoy seguro que a la señorita Athena le gustarán mucho… " – dijo el Patriarca Sage, antiguo santo de cáncer, recibiendo la ofrenda floral de las manos de la niña.

- "Soy muy feliz al saber que le agradan, Patriarca" – sonrió la pequeña – "Mi padre siempre dice que nuestro pueblo está siempre agradecido de ser bendecidos por la diosa Athena…"

- "Me alegro de escuchar ello y ten por seguro que le transmitiré tus palabras a nuestra Diosa" – se dispuso a irse – "Ahora debo irme, tengo unos asuntos que atender… espero me disculpes, pequeña…"

- "No hay problema… ehhh… Patriarca… ¿le importaría si me quedara a recorrer un rato el santuario?... es que me gustan mucho los templos y demás esculturas…" – preguntó. El Patriarca la observó por algunos instantes y sonrió asintiendo…

- "Claro que sí, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que lo desees…" – y luego de decirlo se retiró a las estancias privadas de su cámara.

Agasha asintió para luego salir corriendo fuera del templo de Athena. Se sentía mal de haberle mentido al Patriarca, ya que el verdadero motivo de quedarse en el santuario era buscar al esquivo Santo de Piscis.

Al bajar por las escaleras del templo se topó con un mar de rosas rojas. Se trataban de las mortales _Demon Rose _que tienen fama de matar a todo aquel que aspire su perfume. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente del jardín y casi al instante éste desapareció ante sus ojos.

La niña suspiró aliviada y empezó su descenso por las escaleras. Esto pasaba cada vez que ella acudía a llevar la ofrenda floral al Patriarca y a pesar de estar acostumbrada, no dejaba de ser intimidante. Las _Demon Rose_ sirven de barrera protectora entre la Casa de Piscis y la Cámara del Patriarca. Es el último obstáculo que debe de sortear cualquier enemigo que osara atacar el templo de Athena si lograra cruzar todas las casas de los caballeros dorados, y las posibilidades de salir con vida luego de internarse en ese jardín de rosas eran prácticamente nulas. Sin embargo, ante un cosmos amigo, las _Demon Rose_ desaparecen para dejarle paso y una vez que termina de cruzar vuelve a aparecer a continuar con su misión protectora.

Al terminar de bajar por las escaleras, Agasha empezó a internarse en el Templo de Piscis mirando a todos lados por si se topaba con el santo. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y se preguntaba… ¿Qué le diría cuando lo viese?... "_¡Hola señor Albafika! ¿Me recuerda? Soy Agasha, la niña que Ud. ignoró hace algunos días, pero no se preocupe, sé que Ud. no es malo... sólo venenoso"…_ ¡Nonono! ¡Eso es estúpido y es posible que me lance una rosa envenenada al escucharlo!... a ver qué tal esto… "_Señor Albafika, muchas gracias por lo del otro día. Sé que su sangre es venenosa, pero no se preocupe que eso a mí no me afecta…"._ ¡Já!, eso no me lo creo ni yo y menos se lo va a creer él… ¡Arggg!… ¡No sé qué decirle!

Casi al siguiente instante se detiene y sin perder tiempo se oculta detrás de una de las columnas del templo. Había escuchado unos pasos. Tímidamente asoma la cabeza por un lateral de la gruesa columna y puede divisar al autor de esas pisadas…

El santo de oro, Albafika de Piscis, caminaba por los interiores del templo, acompañado a cierta distancia por otro santo que Agasha no fue capaz de reconocer desde donde estaba. Los dos santos se detuvieron y luego de intercambiar un par de palabras más se separaron. El caballero de oro que la niña no pudo reconocer, pasó muy cerca de donde ella estaba y allí pudo verle un poco las facciones… largo y alborotado cabello verde, mirada tranquila y marcas en el rostro. Estaba segura de haber visto a ese santo antes, aunque no recordaba donde…

Shion de Aries detuvo sus pasos… volteó a ver la columna que tenía a su lado y luego a su compañero dorado que se había quedado de espaldas a él. Agasha aguantó la respiración… ¡Diablos! ¿Se habría dado cuenta de su presencia? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Era un Caballero de Athena!... Pero ante su sorpresa y antes de que ella se descubriera sola como pensaba hacerlo en ese momento, el santo de Aries continuó su camino.

- "_Pero… ¿Cómo es que no…? Qué raro…"_ – pensaba la niña confundida. Sin embargo, era posible que al ser alguien sin fantásticos poderes como los caballeros, el Santo no la notase ni siquiera y que se detuviese a su lado fue pura coincidencia.

Luego de que el santo de Aries desapareciera de su plano visual, Agasha volvió la vista hacia quien buscaba, pero para estupor suyo, había desaparecido. ¡Eso no podía ser posible, si estaba allí hace apenas unos instantes! Armándose de valor, salió de su escondite y lentamente se acercó hacia donde había perdido de vista al santo de Piscis.

Y allí lo vio… estaba inclinado delante de unas bellísimas rosas, pero no eran las típicas _Demon Rose_, sino otras rosas de los colores más diversos… blancas, jaspeadas, rosadas, amarillas, azuladas, etc… variedades que ella jamás había visto y en donde un gran número de mariposas revoloteaban. El santo de Piscis las observaba complacido a la vez que tomaba una de ellas entre sus manos.

- "Athena…" – musitó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Agasha observaba el gesto del caballero y en ese momento parecía que su belleza sobresalía de entre todas las rosas de su jardín… _¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso podía ser de naturaleza mortal?_

Una de las atractivas mariposas se aventuró a revolotear alrededor de Albafika llamando su atención para luego posarse en su hombro, a lo que el santo sólo cerró los ojos. Agasha tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no gritar al ver que la mariposa, casi al momento de tocar al santo, caía sin vida al suelo. Suspirando, el caballero de Piscis tomó el inerte cuerpo del insecto en sus manos y lo observó con una triste mirada en sus ojos…

- "_E-era verdad… cualquier ser vivo al entrar en contacto con el señor Albafika… muere… es… terrible…"_ – pensó, pero en eso una voz profunda la sobresaltó.

- "Ahora ya lo has visto por ti misma… mi verdadera naturaleza…" – dijo el santo volteando a las columnas – "Sé que estás allí… ¡Sal ahora mismo!"

- "Se-señor Albafika… lo siento… yo…" – empezó a temblar a la vez que salía detrás de la columna. _Dioses, ¿Qué le haría el santo al enterarse que ella lo espiaba? ¿Acaso correría la misma suerte que esa mariposa?_

- "No te asustes que no voy a hacerte nada, si es lo que piensas…" – continuó el santo mirándola – "Sólo te advierto… por si no lo sabías… que la curiosidad mató al gato…"

- "Yo… este… caballero… no quise espiarle…" – tragó saliva – "So-solo quería…. quería darle las gracias por lo del… lo del otro día… la lluvia, las flores, su capa… lo… ¿Lo recuerda?" – la niña temblaba. Casi no podía mirar al santo a los ojos.

- "Lo recuerdo… si…" – en eso la miró fijamente y de entre su armadura extrajo una rosa negra.

El santo sin decir nada más avanzó lentamente hacia la niña que se encontraba paralizada, como aquel día lluvioso. Albafika acomodó la rosa entre sus dedos preparándose para arrojarla y con los ojos clavados en ella. Acaso… ¿Acaso iba a atacarla? ¿Tan enfadado estaba el caballero de Piscis?

- "Señor Albafika… por favor… no…" – las lágrimas se agolparon nublándole la vista ante en santo que no paraba de acercarse. Sí… ese parecía ser su destino… pagaría por su atrevimiento… en manos del caballero de Piscis…

El silbido de la rosa cruzó el aire para clavarse en su objetivo…

_Silencio._

Agasha abrió los ojos temblando. No sentía nada, ningún dolor ni nada parecido. ¿Estaría muerta? Estaba segura de que lo último que le pareció ver fue al Santo de Piscis lanzarle la rosa… pero entonces…

- "Ya puedes moverte… está muerta…" – escuchó la voz del santo.

- "¿Co-cómo? ¿Muerta?... que…" – miró al suelo y prácticamente a centímetros de sus pies yacía inerte una serpiente, atravesada por la rosa negra del caballero de Piscis. Agasha palideció al reconocerla como una de las más venenosas de las que existen en Grecia… de esas que matan en cuestión de minutos. Con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa, miró al santo… - ¡_El cuento!… ¡E-es igual que en el cuento!… la serpiente… la rosa…_ - pensaba Agasha nerviosamente.

- "Has tenido suerte… ahora vete… hay muchas de esas serpientes por aquí…" – continuó Albafika restándole importancia al hecho que acababa de salvarle la vida a la niña.

- "Señor Albafika… yo… - sonrió emocionada - ¡Sabía que era una buena persona!… ¡Muchas gracias!" – dijo acercándose a él.

- "¿Que no escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡VETE DE UNA VEZ!" – se volvió gritando molesto.

Agasha lo miró confundida y asintió tratando de esbozar una sonrisa…

- "Como usted diga, señor Albafika… siento haberle causado tantas molestias" – dio media vuelta con dirección a la salida del templo de Piscis. En eso recordó algo y al dar la vuelta para ver al santo, éste había vuelto a desaparecer.

Para cualquier caballero que estuviese en ese momento guardando alguna de sus casas, no hubiese podido dejar de ver a una niña bajar velozmente a través de las escaleras del santuario con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- "_¡La rosa! ¡La rosa me salvó!... ¡Parece como si el cuento hubiese cobrado vida!" – _pensaba la niña emocionada mientras corría_ – "Sigue siendo la misma de siempre… pero no me rendiré, porque esa rosa es única y no crecerá sola… se lo prometo… Señor Albafika"_

Y con esa idea en su cabeza, la pequeña Agasha continuó su camino de vuelta a la aldea de Rodoiro.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**** Bueno, la verdad que ha pasado bastaaaaante tiempo desde que escribí mi último fanfic (no sé, ¿a lo mejor 6 ó 7 años?: P) en fin, luego de empezar a leer el SS Lost Canvas me vino nuevamente la inspiración de hacer con 1os personajes de LC que más llamó mi atención y de quién he visto muy pocos fanfics en la web (al menos en español): Albafika de Piscis. Una rosa muy especial a quién le dedicaré algunos caps en esta historia (espero no tardar mucho XDD).**

**Por si alguno lo habrá notado, habrán algunas metáforas referentes a un cuento que seguramente muchos de ustedes lo han leído cuando niños: ****El Principito****. Sé que alguno me dirá que ese cuento no pinta absolutamente nada con la época donde se desarrollan los acontecimientos en el LC (Siglo XVIII me parece), pero por un momento y para efectos de esta historia vamos a olvidarnos de los artefactos modernos como los aviones, pistolas y demás cosas modernas que aparecen en el cuento cuento, y sólo concentrarnos en el mensaje. Así se podrá comprender mejor la historia^^**

**Quiero agradecer a la gente y lectores que nunca dejaron de animarme todos estos años para que volviera a escribir, y en cuanto a mis otros fics, pues algo tengo en el tintero… sólo esperen^^**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

**Ja ne,**

**ALONDRA.**


	2. Pétalos y recuerdos al viento

_Notas de la autora:__ Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, por lo que solamente los tomaré prestados para efectos de este fic… Muchas gracias^^ _

**"La Rosa y la Princesa"**

**por ****Alondra**

**Capítulo 2: "Pétalos y recuerdos al viento"**

**

* * *

**

_Corría el viento… arrastrando hojas y pétalos de rosas por todas partes…_

_Un muchacho de unos 14 años, de cabellos y ojos celestes, observaba paralizado lo que tenía ante sus ojos. A sus pies yacía inerte el cuerpo de una mujer, y aún no entendía como había pasado… _

_- Yo… no… - ¿Por qué? se preguntaba una y otra vez._

_Trataba de gesticular, pero de sus labios no salía palabra alguna. De su mano goteaba sangre… sangre que en esos momentos era uno de los venenos más mortíferos sobre la tierra, pero el chico aún era ignorante de aquello. Se acercó al cuerpo y lo sacudió. Murmuró un nombre, pero no había respuesta alguna… _

_- Déjala ya… está muerta – dijo una voz a sus espaldas._

_El chico volteó la mirada, la cual se encontró con una fría máscara cuya dueña, una amazona de piel negra, que estaba delante de él. La guerrera movió la cabeza hacia el cuerpo inerte y luego habló chico…_

_- Ya te lo había advertido, muchacho imbécil… - dijo tranquilamente – Si está muerta, es por culpa tuya._

_- No, eso no es cierto… - musitó – Yo no quería matarla… ¡NO HA SIDO CULPA MÍA! – gritó con lágrimas en los ojos._

_- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió la amazona – ¡Conocías perfectamente los riesgos y aún así los ignoraste siguiendo tus estúpidas emociones! ¿Qué fue lo que te dije tantas veces? ¡Los sentimientos no valen para nada, no existen!_

_- Pero… ella… ella era… - su voz temblaba._

_- ¡Eres un caballero dorado, Albafika!… y a partir de ahora… dejarás de sentir… sino, más gente sufrirá por tu culpa, ¿no lo ves? – señaló el cuerpo – Tú eres el único culpable… y esto… - sonrió tras la máscara – Ese sentimiento… te atormentará para siempre…_

_La amazona dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse, dejando al chico de rodillas junto al cadáver, sintiéndose hundido y miserable… no parecía que hubiese sido investido por la armadura de un santo dorado, sino lo más parecido era que lo hubieran cubierto por el manto de la muerte…_

_- No… no ha sido mi culpa… yo no quería… - musitó un nombre – No quiero hacer daño a nadie…_

_Se puso de pie y sin dejar de derramar lágrimas dijo…_

_- No volveré a sentir…NUNCA MÁS._

_-o__-_

Albafika se revolvía en su sueño mientras estaba apoyado en una de las columnas de su templo. Estaba con el rostro contraído por las emociones que experimentaba, y no se daba cuenta que alguien lo agitaba del hombro…

- Hey, Albafika… - Kardia de Escorpio lo llamaba sin dejar de agitarlo, mientras era observado a corta distancia por Shion de Aries y Degel de Acuario – ¡Vamos, despierta pez! ¡No tengo todo el día!

- Vaya, nunca había visto a Piscis así… es como si estuviese sumido en un sueño profundo… e incapaz de salir de él - comentó Dégel extrañado.

- Yo diría más pesadilla y presiento que lo está pasando mal… si me fuera posible… - comentó el lemuriano sin dejar de mirar al santo de Piscis.

- Lo sé, Shion… entrarías en su mente, pero sabes que no es posible… estamos hablando de Albafika, y a pesar de que los de tu raza cuentan con cierta inmunidad, un contacto de ese tipo podría matarte… o al menos, dejarte secuelas muy graves… - contestó Acuario.

- Sí, de todos nosotros el único que no es afectado por su veneno es Kardia, dado que el entrenamiento y la naturaleza de las técnicas de ambos es muy parecida… sólo que…

- ¡VAMOS PISCIS! ¡DESPIERTA CON UN DEMONIO! – gritó escorpio haciendo que les corriera una gota de sudor al carnero y al aguador.

- … Kardia no es que tenga mucho tacto que digamos… - suspiró Dégel y volteando a ver a su compañero, dijo – Ya déjalo Kardia, estoy seguro que nos alcanzará cuando despierte. Venga, vámonos que llegamos tarde a la reunión en el templo de Athena.

- ¡Claro que no! – gritó ofuscado el escorpión – Ya tengo mucho rato así haciendo el imbécil y este pez subdesarrollado no se va a salir con la suya… muy bien… es hora de emplear tácticas más duras…

- ¡Espera, Kardia! – ambos santos se pusieron el alerta – No irás a… ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez…

- ¡Nah! Esta vez no me cogerá por sorpresa, de acuerdo… allá vamos… - se inclinó hacia el santo de los peces y el dijo al oído – Hey, niño bonito… es una lástima que tu ÚNICA virtud sea ser TAN HERMOSO, ya que tus poderes están para el arrastre… me has oído, pequeña y hermosa ro… URGGGGG!

Lo siguiente que Kardia vio fue que una mano cuan tenaza lo cogía del cuello y que casi al simultáneo era barrido para caer boca arriba dando un fuerte y metálico golpe. Por fortuna, su armadura lo protegió. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con los furiosos de Albafika y una _Bloody Rose_ en su otra mano lista para clavarse en su objetivo. Shion y Dégel sólo negaron con la cabeza, sabían perfectamente que esto iba a ocurrir, ya que una de las cosas que detesta con toda su alma Albafika de Piscis, es que lo llamen "hermoso".

- Vuelve a repetir eso, Kardia de Escorpio… - amenazó – Y te juro que será lo último que pronuncies en tu miserable vida…

- Vale, vale… de acuerdo… - agitó las manos con una media sonrisa – Pero al menos te desperté, ¿no es verdad?

- Ya estaba despierto desde antes que empezaras a gritar, alacrán… sólo que no me esperaba que fueras tan testarudo y continuaras con tu escándalo… ¿Acaso crees que soy un estúpido? ¿Qué no me iba a dar cuenta? – continuó en tono molesto soltando al escorpión. Volteó hacia donde estaban Aries y Acuario y dijo con frialdad - ¿Por qué están aquí? Lo que necesitan lo dejé hace rato en la entrada del templo de Athena como siempre antes de cada reunión… no era necesario que se quedaran.

- Lo lamentamos, Albafika… - habló Shion – Pero cuando estábamos pasando por tu templo, sentimos tu cosmos ligeramente alterado. Te vimos dormido y nos preocupamos, fue todo…

- Y como lamentablemente YO soy el único que es inmune a tus rosas venenosas, pues me toco el trabajo de despertarte… no es algo que me sienta orgulloso, te digo… - bufó Kardia aún molesto por la reacción de su compañero de armas.

- Estoy bien, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes… ahora márchense, yo acudiré un momento… - les dio la espalda Piscis.

- Albafika, estás seguro de que…

- Shion, por favor… - le cortó. Aries suspiró…

- Como desees, te esperamos arriba… compañero… - y dando media vuelta empezó a alejarse con los otros caballeros.

Una vez que estuvo solo, el santo de Piscis se apoyó en una de las columnas, cerrando sus ojos a su vez que colocaba una mano sobre ellos…

_- Otra vez…. ¿Es que nunca van a terminar estas pesadillas? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué?_ – pensaba – _No pude controlar mis emociones y por causa de ello casi acabo con Kardia… mi maestra tenía razón… tengo que desterrar esos sentimientos… no valen para nada… al menos, para un caballero de Piscis…_

Un ruido repentino lo hizo ponerse en guardia sacándolo de sus pensamientos y al dar vuelta se encontró cara a cara con la persona que menos esperaba ver a esas horas y por el santuario.

- Bu-buenos días, señor Albafika – saludó Agasha tímidamente.

- ... – no hubo respuesta. La niña tragó saliva, la verdad que el santo de Piscis era intimidante cuando quería… ¿Había llegado en mal momento acaso?

- Yo... eeehhh… vine a devolverle su capa… la que me dejó el día el lluvia el otro día, ¿lo recuerda?

- Ah… ya, eso… - suspiró. _Demonios, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer esa muchacha cuando estaba pensativo? ¿Acaso tenía una brújula de emociones o algo?_

- ¿Señor? – preguntó al santo, que mirándola fijamente dijo…

- Gracias por tu gentileza… - dijo tratando se sonar lo más cortés posible – Déjala a tus pies y luego vete… luego la recogeré.

- ¿En el suelo? Pero… va a ensuciarse… es decir… como es blanca… ¿no puedo dársela en las manos?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó a la mariposa el otro día? ¿Quieres acabar como ella? – entrecerró los ojos, a lo que Agasha dio un paso atrás asustada.

La paciencia se le estaba agotando… desde el mal sueño hasta lo que pasó con el estúpido escorpión… lo siguiente que pasara sería la gota que colmaría el vaso… y lamentablemente, esa niña que tenía delante de él, pagaría por todo… y no quería eso.

En eso, un enorme y suave cosmos, cálido y gratificante, comenzó a envolver su templo. Albafika lo sintió y supo perfectamente de quién se trataba… nadie más en el mundo era poseedor de un cosmos parecido. Agasha por su parte tuvo una sensación… lo había sentido antes, pero no podía explicarse que era. Ya la había sentido en anteriores visitas al santuario… sólo que luego de experimentarlo, se sentía llena de energía y contenta. Ambos voltearon a la entrada del templo para toparse con la dueña del cosmos, que estaba acompañada por Dohko de Libra, que por casualidad se encontraba en Piscis justo cuando Athena descendía de su templo.

- Saludos, Albafika de Piscis… - sonrió Athena-Sasha – Me alegra ver que te sientes mejor…

- Athena… - se inclinó – Pero… Usted… se supone que debería estar en la reunión… ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Sentí que el cosmos de uno de mis caballeros no estaba tranquilo y decidí acercarme… no te preocupes, Albafika... – sonrió y mirando a Agasha que aún sostenía la capa del santo, dijo… - Veo que tienes visita, ¿Has venido a ver las rosas del caballero de Piscis, pequeña?

- Yo… eh... Athena-sama… - Agasha estaba muy nerviosa. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía a la diosa en persona y no se esperaba que fuera tan joven, apenas unos años mayor que ella – Vi-vine a agradecer al señor Albafika por su la capa que me prestó el otro día… llovía mucho y…

- Ahhh… yo también lo recuerdo… - comentó Dohko - Y creo recordar a la señorita pasar por los templos con la capa de Piscis… fue todo un detalle, Albafika… - sonrió a Albafika que lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. En esos momentos, el santo de Piscis no estaba para esos comentarios y si no fuera por la presencia de Athena, le borraría con sus rosas esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro a Libra.

- Fuiste muy amable con la jovencita, Albafika… eso te hace un buen caballero – Albafika se sonrojó y al verlo Agasha no pudo más que sentir simpatía por el santo de los peces – Y ya que te encuentras mejor, acompáñanos a la reunión… no podemos empezar si todos los caballeros de oro no están presentes, ¿no opinas igual?

- Sí, tiene razón Athena… - dijo el santo asintiendo.

- Los caballeros ya se han preparado y nos esperan… ah, Dohko… - miró fijamente al caballero de Libra y éste asintió. Luego volteó a ver a Piscis – ¿Me acompañas, Albafika?

- Eh, sí… señorita Athena… - y luego de mirar seriamente a Agasha, fue tras su diosa.

La pequeña suspiró, tal vez nunca le caiga bien al caballero de Piscis. En eso sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro…

- Suspirando no conseguirás nada, jovencita… Albafika es uno de los caballeros más esquivos y ariscos de todo el santuario, salvo cuando está la señorita Athena presente, allí el cuento es otro – sonrió Dohko.

- Espero no haberle causado problemas… yo sólo quería devolverle su capa… me dijo que la dejara en el suelo, pero se iba a ensuciar…. ¡Y se lo dije!... Se enfadó conmigo, creo… - bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

- Naaa… ya olvídate de eso, si quieres dame la capa y cuando me lo encuentre se la daré, ¿te parece bien? – le sonrió cálidamente. El caballero de Libra era muy simpático, eso no lo podía negar… y sobre todo que le inspiraba confianza.

- De acuerdo, ¡gracias señor Dohko! – sonrió entregándole la capa al santo de Libra.

- Antes que nada, ¿cuál es tu nombre pequeña? – preguntó.

- Agasha, señor…y vivo en Rodoiro - dijo tímidamente.

- Agasha… - sonrió con picardía - Tienes una sonrisa muy linda, ¿lo sabías? – dijo haciendo que se le subieran los colores al rostro y al verlo Dohko se puso a reír – Pero no te preocupes, no pienso distraer tu atención del caballero de Piscis… a ese nivel de belleza no puedo competir… ¡Jajaja!

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Pero de qué habla? – se puso aún más roja. _¡Diablos con el caballero de Libra, si que era pesado cuando quería!_

- ¡Jaja! vamos, que es una broma, Agasha… en fin, antes de que me olvide. Athena me pidió que te dijera que la esperases a la salida del templo principal luego que acabe la reunión… no me preguntes para qué porque no tengo ni idea… sólo me pidió que te diera el mensaje, nos vemos y cuídate, bonita – y luego de dedicarle un quiño partió rápidamente con dirección al templo principal.

Agasha se quedó en el sitio… _Qué extraño, ¿para qué querría hablar con ella la Diosa Athena?_ Sólo lo sabría si seguía las indicaciones de Dohko de Libra. Y sin pensarlo mucho, se encaminó a las puertas del templo principal.

-o-

_- Una hora más tarde-_

Agasha suspiró aburrida esperando a que terminara la reunión de los santos dorados en el Templo de Athena. Hasta el momento su único entretenimiento había sido observar un nido de hormigas y ver trabajar a sus ocupantes. Pensaba en la reacción del caballero de Piscis… _¿Por qué se comportaba así?_ Pero el asunto no era sólo con ella. Poco antes de encontrarse con el Santo de Piscis, no había podido evitar escuchar la discusión entre los caballeros y de cómo Albafika tenía sujeto por el cuello al santo de Escorpión. En ese momento le dio miedo, pero más era su deseo de devolverle su capa al caballero Albafika, que pasó totalmente por alto ese hecho.

Estaba sumida en ello, cuando de repente un súbito ruido escaleras arriba la hizo ponerse en pie. Uno a uno, o en grupos, comenzaron a aparecer los santos dorados. Agasha no los había visto nunca a todos reunidos y verdaderamente sus apariencias eran magníficas y junto con sus armaduras, impresionantes. Ella se quedó de pie mientras los caballeros pasaban delante de ella, algunos volteando a verla para luego continuar su camino a sus respectivos templos, y otros sonriéndole como lo hicieran los santos de Tauro y Leo. Pero hubo algo que ella no pudo dejar de notar. Casi todos los caballeros presentaban una enrojecida marca a modo de pinchazo en el cuello… y eso le extrañó.

- Hey, ¿mira a quién tenemos aquí todavía? Pobre, debes estar muy aburrida de tanto esperar… - saludó Dohko de Libra a la niña que volteó sorprendida y notó que el caballero de Aries estaba con él – Mira Shion, esta es mi amiga Agasha… ¿no te dije que era muy bonita? – dijo haciendo que la jovencita se avergonzara por segunda vez en menos de una hora por culpa de él…(_¡Grrr! Caballero de Libra ¬_¬*****_ - pensó la chica.)

- Hola, soy Shion de Aries. Un placer, pequeña… - saludó el lemuriano cortésmente. Ahora que Agasha lo tenía más cerca, pudo distinguir las marcas en su frente, características de su raza, además de su mirada serena y amable. Eso la tranquilizó un poco…

- Vamos carnero, sé un poco más informal, que no estás delante de la realeza… - miró a la niña – Deberás perdonar a mi compañero, a veces tiene dificultades de salir del protocolo y piensa que uno debe comportarse como si estuviese en un cuartel… - sonrió.

- Y si me permites la palabra, Agasha… - se apresuró a responder sin dejar de mirar a Dohko – No dejes que este "payaso" te agobie con sus tonterías… al parecer se golpeó la cabeza al nacer… sonrisa de triunfo.

- ¡Serás mentiroso, borrego esquilado! ¡Y no le digas eso a Agasha! ¿Qué pasaría si ella le cuenta a sus amigos que le parecen los caballeros dorados y les sale con esto que está viendo? ¡Adiós a nuestra reputación, por Athena!

- Oigan, señores… yo no diré nada, no se preocupen… - estaba hablando cuando Dohko la cortó poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

- No te preocupes, linda… que ahora mismo termino de poner en su sitio al carnero… - y siguió discutiendo con Shion, en tanto que este último ponía una cara de "me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro".

Agasha sonreía mientras la cómica escena (porque la verdad era bastante graciosa) ocurría ante ella. No pudo dejar de recordar el cuento que a ella tanto le gustaba y que justamente en él aparecían dos personajes animales: El borrego dentro de la caja y el zorro, que si bien Dohko no era un zorro, tenía personalidad alegre y despierta… como el zorro de cuento, que simbolizaba la amistad… tal y como le contó alguna vez su madre. Parecía que en el santuario, las fantasías de cualquiera se volvían realidad.

En eso algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Justo por detrás del acalorado debate entre Shion y Dohko, apareció Albafika de Piscis y casi detrás de él, Athena. Luego de despedirse de su diosa con una reverencia, el santo de los peces comenzó a descender. Ella contuvo la respiración cuando se detuvo al lado de Aries y Libra, pero no la miró, para decepción de ella…

- Shion, Dohko… - al escuchar al Albafika ambos dejaron de hablar – Me parece oportuno recordarles que tenemos trabajo que hacer… - dijo en tono frío – Saben que tenemos poco tiempo, así que no tarden… - y luego de decirlo se marchó.

- De acuerdo, Albafika… ahora te seguimos—dijo Dohko en tono jovial y al verlo erguido, Agasha pudo ver también la misma marca enrojecida en su cuello. La misma marca también la tenía Shion, pero no al grado de exageración que Dohko.

- Lo sentimos mucho, Agasha… pero tenemos asuntos que atender… hasta otra vez… ah, y te pido disculpas por la vergonzosa escena que protagonizamos mi compañero y yo… - luego de decirlo pasó por el lado del santo de Libra, cogiéndolo del brazo para luego arrastrarlo escaleras abajo…

- ¡Oye, Shion! ¡Pero qué diablos…! – se quejó Dohko indignado.

- Si vamos a tu ritmo, nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana y tenemos faena… ¡Así que deja de discutir y vámonos, especie de payaso! – a sus palabras Dohko se despidió de Agasha agitando la mano y desapareciendo por las escaleras con su compañero de armas.

Agasha se quedó mirando cómo ambos santos se alejaban y un pensamiento cruzó su mente… _"Que extraño, cuando el señor Dohko me saludó en la mañana no tenía esa marca en el cuello, y ahora sí, al igual que algunos de los santos que vi pasar… ¿qué será?"_

- ¿Pensando? – dijo una voz femenina.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah, señorita Athena! ¡Perdone, no la sentí acercarse! – se disculpó. La joven diosa sonrió…

- No te preocupes… Tu nombre es Agasha, ¿cierto? – preguntó a lo que la niña asintió y continuó – El Patriarca Sage me ha hablado de ti unas cuantas de veces, siempre diciendo lo bellas que son las flores que sueles traer al Santuario.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, señorita Athena… es un honor para mí escuchar sus palabras… - Agasha estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que hablaba a solas con la diosa y realmente no sabía muy bien que decir…

- Por favor, no me trates con tanto respeto, que tu y yo parecemos casi de la misma edad… - sonrió – Salvo por Tenma, el caballero de Pegaso, casi nadie más en el santuario me trata como una chica de 15 años… y eso me hace sentir… bueno… como si no tuviese amigos… pero Sage-sama es muy dado al protocolo y para él la informalidad no puede darse con la reencarnación de Athena en la tierra… - suspiró.

- No diga eso, señorita Athena… estoy segura que no todos sus caballeros piensan de esa forma… es decir, ellos la respetan mucho… y por eso actúan así… - respondió.

- Sí, estoy segura de ello… pero aún así, no deja de entristecerme un poco, ¿sabes?

Se quedó un momento en silencio a lo que Agasha iba a aprovechar para preguntarle el motivo por el cual le había pedido que se quedara en el santuario, pero pareciendo como si le hubiera leído la mente, Athena se adelantó a hablar…

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme al Templo del Santo de Piscis, Agasha? Hay algo que quisiera mostrarte… - dijo empezando a descender por las escaleras.

Agasha asintió y siguiendo a la joven diosa emprendieron camino al susodicho templo. Todo el camino lo hicieron en silencio, pero cuando Agasha vislumbró el familiar ambiente… el mismo lugar donde había visto al santo de Piscis inclinado junto a unas hermosas y variadas rosas… y donde había descubierto que tan mortal era el caballero. Athena-Sasha, finalmente habló…

- Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos… - miró el bello jardín ante sus ojos – Nunca encontrarás flores más bellas como estas en todo el Santuario…

- Sí, señorita Athena… las vi una vez cuando estaba visitando al señor Albaf… ¡Ups! – se cubrió la boca. No era que quisiera que todo el mundo se enterara que aquella vez estaba espiando descaradamente al caballero de los peces.

- Te agrada el caballero Albafika, ¿cierto? – dijo la diosa tomando una de las rosas en sus manos.

- Yo… eeehhh… - se sonrojó y se apresuró a responder – Es un caballero muy amable… y le estoy agradecida por lo que hizo por mí el día de la lluvia… sólo que…

- Sólo que… ¿qué? – dijo poniéndose de pie y mirándola sonriendo.

- Es que… es muy extraño… yo… he querido hablar con él, pero siempre actúa muy huraño… es como si no quisiera saber absolutamente nada de nadie… - tomó aire y continuó – Soy consciente que por su entrenamiento el señor Albafika tiene un veneno mortal en la sangre y que por eso no quiere que nadie se le acerque, pero… ¡Pero estoy segura que debe de sentirse muy solo, sin ningún amigo, y eso es muy triste! – dijo esto último con los ojos empezando al humedecérsele por las lágrimas. Sin pensarlo, había dejado que sus sentimientos salieran delante de la joven diosa.

- Athena-Sasha sonrió tiernamente al escuchar las palabras de Agasha. Era tal y como ella lo pensaba. Tal vez la diosa no era la única que se preocupaba por el estado anímico del caballero de Piscis, tan esquivo y solitario…

- En eso tienes razón, Agasha… yo también lo he pensado varias veces y por eso siempre trato de integrar al caballero de Piscis en todo lo que acontece en el santuario. Estamos de acuerdo en que si alguien se le acerca demasiado, puede correr el riesgo de perder la vida…

- Pero, entonces, ¿cómo…? – Agasha preguntó.

- Athena sonrió y moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, apartó unos mechones de su cuello, dejando a la vista una enrojecida marca, parecida a un pinchazo. Agasha dio un respingo… _¡Era la misma marca que le había visto a los otros caballeros! ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

- Siempre hay soluciones en esta vida para todo, excepto la muerte… - soltó su cabello dejando que cubriera nuevamente la marca – No te preocupes, la marca desaparecerá en un par de horas, eso es lo bueno que tiene… aunque no puedo evitar que el Patriarca Sage apriete los dientes de rabia cada vez que me ve hacerlo – sonrió divertida.

- Pero, ¿qué es eso? – preguntó sin salir de su sorpresa.

- Es la única forma en que Albafika puede estar con nosotros… sin peligro para nadie… - miró las rosas – Estas rosas que ves aquí, son muy especiales… no porque sean hermosas, sino porque representan la ÚNICA inmunidad conocida para las _Demon Roses_ y el propio Albafika. Siempre, cuando se reúnen los caballeros dorados, hay un cesto de estas rosas a la entrada del templo. Al pasar, cada caballero coge una…

- Y… no me diga que… - empezó a hablar sospechando lo que seguía…

- Exacto… se da un pinchazo con ella en la vena del cuello. Es la forma más rápida para que el antídoto de las rosas llegue a todo el cuerpo… y de esta forma, Albafika puede acompañarnos…

- ¿Y todos los caballeros lo hacen? Es decir…

- Existe un gran respeto entre los santos dorados, sin importar la manera de ser que tuviera cada quien, se respetan como camaradas… y no dudan en hacerlo, un pinchazo de una de estas rosas no es nada, por el bien de un compañero … - miró el emblema de Piscis grabado en la parte alta del templo – Desde hace siglos… todos los caballeros de Piscis han tenido que cargar con ese estigma que los obliga a apartarse de los demás por su naturaleza mortal… algunos más que otros… - sonrió – Yo fui quien le pidió a Albafika que creara estas rosas inmunes… porque deseaba con todo mi corazón tener a mis santos trabajando y compartiendo experiencias… todos juntos.

Agasha escuchaba atentamente el relato de la joven Diosa. _¡Por eso eran los pinchazos! ¡Para que el señor Albafika pudiese estar con ellos! _En ese momento sintió una gran admiración por la Diosa y empatía por los sentimientos que ambas compartían hacia el Santo de Piscis.

- Lamentablemente, Albafika no comparte la misma alegría que yo, ya que sabe que, a pesar de que sus compañeros jamás se han quejado por lo que tienen que hacer por él, tienen que provocarse en cierta forma, un "daño"… y eso lo atormenta. Casi siempre, cuando terminan las reuniones, se retira sin decirle nada a nadie, volviendo a encerrarse en sí mismo… y a pesar de lo que intento o hablo con él, no consigo sacarlo de ese aislamiento… - volteó a verla – Y aquí es donde entras tú, Agasha…

- ¿Yo? Pero, ¿qué podría hacer? Es decir, el señor Albafika no puede ni verme… - dijo nerviosa ante la posibilidad de volver a acercarse al santo.

- No lo creas, estoy segura que le caes bien al caballero de Piscis… aunque no sabe cómo expresarlo. Te he observado y déjame decirte que has compartido más tiempo de conversación con él, que cualquiera de todos nosotros… ¿Sabes Agasha? Albafika y tú me recuerdan mucho a un cuento que leía cuando era más pequeña… se llamaba _"El Principito"._

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo conozco! – dijo emocionada al escuchar el nombre de su cuento favorito y que la diosa también lo conociera.

- Entonces, sabrás que una rosa no puede permanecer solitaria… sin los cuidados necesarios, ser marchitará y morirá… - continuó con la metáfora – A veces, la rosa salvaje piensa que sólo con sus espinas podrá enfrentar al mundo… es hermosa y orgullosa, pero… aunque no quiera admitirlo, desea ser cuidada y que alguien esté cerca de ella, y para ello, deberá dejarse domesticar… - acercándose a la niña, Sasha la tomó de las manos - Dime Agasha, ¿Te gustaría domesticar a esa salvaje rosa?

- Nada me gustaría más, señorita Athena… - comenzó a derramar lágrimas – Yo… no quiero que el señor Albafika vuelva a sentirse solo… hice una promesa…

- Deberás ser paciente, eso sí… ya verás que su carácter cambiará poco a poco... y es posible que consigas algo que yo no he logrado hasta ahora…

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó.

- Verle SONREIR. - dijo con la joven diosa mirándola con ternura.

- Haré lo mejor que pueda, señorita Athena… pero… estoy pensado que si el señor Albafika y el resto de los caballeros me ven todos los días por el Santuario, les sonará extraño… no será fácil de explicar…

- ¿Qué te parece esto, Agasha?… - pensó un momento y dijo – ¿Te gustaría traerme flores de tu pueblo todos los días?

Agasha miró a la diosa y su rostro se iluminó, era la escusa perfecta para aparecer por el santuario a diario. Como dijo Athena-sama, con mucha paciencia y perseverancia, lograría amansar a tan salvaje rosa. Volteó a verla contenta y dijo…

- ¡Señorita Athena, será un placer hacerlo! – se inclinó.

- Puedes llamarme Sasha, si lo deseas… al menos, mientras no nos vean el Patriarca Sage y el resto de los caballeros – le guiño un ojo.

- ¡Sí, señorita Sasha! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Hasta mañana! – y luego de despedirse, salió a toda velocidad del templo de Piscis.

Sasha se le quedó viendo mientras se alejaba, segura de lo que acababa de pedirle fue lo correcto. No estaba segura como iba a funcionar su idea del todo… pero si los milagros existían, esta jovencita podría lograr uno al menos.

- Athena – dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas – ¿Está segura de lo que acaba de pedirte a esa niña? No tenemos ni idea cómo reaccionará Albafika… su vida podría peligrar…

- Lo sé, Sage… - volteó a ver al Patriarca que había estado escondido tras una columna escuchando toda la conversación de ambas jóvenes – Pero la alteración en el cosmos del Caballero de Piscis en estos últimos días ha ido en aumento… y presiento que nos oculta algo importante, y ese secreto lo está desgarrando por dentro… puedo verlo en sus ojos…

- ¿No bastaría sólo con preguntarle? Usted podría pedírselo perfectamente… - Sasha negó con la cabeza.

- No, tiene que salir de él mismo… no servirá de nada si se lo ordeno… - suspiró – _La rosa tiene que abrir sus pétalos poco a poco_… y entonces, sabremos la verdad. Y confío en que Agasha pueda lograrlo… abrir el corazón del Santo de Piscis…

Sage miró en silencio a su Diosa y luego a la niña que se alejaba.

_- LA VERDAD… ¿Realmente será suficiente con eso?… Athena no lo sabe, pero… yo te pregunto, Albafika de Piscis ¿Serás capaz de enfrentar a tu pasado?- pensaba el antiguo santo de Cáncer - Quizás, sólo quizás… esa verdad, jamás debiera ver la luz…_

Ambos se quedaron mirando al horizonte, en tanto que un leve viento se llevaba consigo los pétalos del jardín del templo del templo de los peces gemelos…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**** ¡Hola a todos! Antes de nada muchas gracias por las visitas, especialmente a Uzumi, Ángel de Acuario y Neferet Ichigo por sus comentarios a esta historia, que si bien inicialmente pensaba ser únicamente un one-shot, estuve pensando y decidí alargarlo, así que no se preocupen que habrá más de "La Rosa y la Princesa", al menos por unos capítulos más^^.**

**Hago la aclaración que en el Capítulo 1, cometí un error, confundiendo el nombre de Agasha (la niña de la rosa) por Agatha, eso fue por la traducción de los capítulos del Lost Canvas que tenía, pero pude corregirlo. Aún no termino de ponerme al día con el manga de LC, por lo que posiblemente pueda cometer algunos errores con las personalidades de los personajes que aparezcan… aunque trataré de ajustarlos para no salirme de la línea mucho.**

**Bueno, como comentario, veré de dibujar algunas escenas del fic y colgarlas en mi DA, todo depende del tiempo que tenga. Agradezco a todos por su paciencia^^.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Ja ne,**

**ALONDRA.**


	3. Conociendo a la Rosa: Parte 1

_Notas de la autora:__ Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, por lo que solamente los tomaré prestados para efectos de este fic… Muchas gracias^^ _

**"La Rosa y la Princesa"**

**por ****Alondra**

**Capítulo 3: "Conociendo a la Rosa - Parte 1: Soledad y recuerdos"**

* * *

_Flask-back - Sala del Patriarca – 15 años atrás_

_Un pequeño niño de unos cinco años observaba temeroso los alrededores del lugar donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Todo había pasado muy rápido… en un momento estaba en su aldea, abrazado al cuerpo de quién en vida fuera su madre, y en el siguiente estaba en un lugar completamente diferente… tenía miedo… mucho miedo… casi que ni siquiera podía hablar._

_Sus azules ojos estaban fijos en un hombre alto, con una larga túnica y una máscara que le cubría parte del rostro... sabía que tenía los ojos puestos en él, aunque no se los pudiera ver… estaba siendo examinado… y esa sensación, no le gustaba. Quería llorar, volver a su casa…_

_- ¿Dices que fue el único que sobrevivió? – dijo la enmascarada figura con una voz profunda, dirigiéndose a un hombre de enormes proporciones que estaba al lado del pequeño._

_- Sí, Gran Patriarca. – respondió el hombre – No quedaba nadie más en su pueblo, la peste arrasó con todo ser vivo, incluyendo las alimañas. Es increíble que este pequeño haya sobrevivido, y según el médico que lo examinó, no presenta rastro alguno de la enfermedad._

_El niño tímidamente volvió sus ojos hacia él. Era un hombre grande, de cejas pobladas, piel morena y largo cabello gris. Recordaba claramente como ese hombre enorme lo había separado de su madre muerta tomándolo en sus brazos y luego subirlo a lomos de un caballo para llevarlo lejos, lejos de su hogar… y no entendía por qué._

_- Es terrible lo que está pasando por esa zona… es la peor epidemia de peste que hemos tenido en los últimos años. Por fortuna, aún no ha llegado a Grecia…_

_- Si me permite la pregunta, Patriarca… ¿Cómo sabía exactamente que esta criatura sería encontrada con vida?... en un primer momento, me extrañé cuando me envió a las zonas de la epidemia. Sinceramente, al ver tanta muerte y desolación, no creí encontrar a nadie… sin embargo…_

_- Porque las estrellas no mienten, Rasgado amigo mío… – miró hacia el cielo suspirando – Y más aún si ellas son las protectoras de un futuro santo de Athena…_

_- ¿A qué constelación se refiere, Patriarca? – preguntó el santo de Tauro._

_El antiguo santo de Cáncer volteó a ver al niño que no dejaba de mirar a todo lado temeroso._

_- Piscis… – murmuró._

_Rasgado dio un respingo… ¿Este niño tan pequeño era el futuro santo de Piscis? La noticia no era que le agradara demasiado en lo absoluto, más aún conociendo lo que le depararía a este niño… y sintió lástima por él. Como adivinando sus pensamientos, el pequeño de cabellos celestes lo miró interrogante. El santo de Tauro sólo cerró los ojos a la vez que sacudía su cabeza evitando su mirada… _

_- Hasta que decidamos que hacer y quién lo entrenará… el niño permanecerá en el Santuario… - miró al caballero de Tauro que aún no se recuperaba por la noticia – Imagino lo que piensas, mi amigo… y no te culpo. La venida de Athena a la tierra está muy próxima y es necesario que todos sus caballeros estén preparados. Yo mismo tengo a mi cargo la tutoría del futuro santo de Cáncer y a veces me pregunto si es realmente para lo que estos chicos vinieron al mundo… si estaba escrito o si hubiesen tenido otra elección… pero por encima de todo está nuestro deber como caballeros para con este mundo y con Athena… y debemos cumplirlo. Sé como piensas y te agradezco de corazón por tu apoyo, Rasgado…_

_Aldebarán (como se hacía llamar Rasgado) iba a responder, cuando alguien interrumpió en la estancia. Era una mujer que aparentaba estar alrededor de los 30 años, muy hermosa de cabellos largos recogidos en una coleta alta y dulce mirada. Iba vestida de blanco, como era la usanza de las doncellas del santuario. Su andar ligero y elegante se confundía con la majestuosidad del Templo de Athena. La mujer se detuvo frente a ambos hombres y haciendo una inclinación habló…_

_- ¿Llamó Usted, Gran Patriarca? – dijo la mujer con voz suave._

_- Si, Nerea-san, gracias por acudir tan pronto… - miró al caballero de Tauro que no le había quitado los ojos de encima – Aldebarán, te presento a Nerea, es una de nuestras vestales del Templo de Athena…_

_- Es un placer, Aldebarán-sama… - sonrió dulcemente._

_- Ah, sí… igualmente… - titubeó un poco. El patriarca Sage se adelantó a hablar…_

_- Será mejor que no te hagas ilusiones, caballero de Tauro… este es el último día que verás a Nerea como vestal, ya que pronto dejará los rezos para volver a una vida normal… ¿No es así, Nerea? – dijo sonriendo a la vez que el santo de Tauro se sonrojaba._

_- Sí, Gran Patriarca… - sonrió – Agradezco a Athena en mis oraciones por la gracia que me otorga en esta nueva etapa de mi vida… al lado de mi futuro esposo…_

_- Verás Aldebarán…- miró al interrogante santo - Cuando una vestal llega a cierta edad y ha cumplido correctamente con todas sus obligaciones en el Templo de Athena, es libre de dejar el templo y casarse si así lo desea. Y justo este es el caso de Nerea. Por esa razón, la hice venir hoy…_

_El santo de Tauro miró al Patriarca, a la vestal y al pequeño que aún seguía inmóvil y temblando a su lado. No era necesario ser genio para entender lo que el antiguo santo de Cáncer había dicho. En el santuario, un niño tan pequeño no podía estar a cargo de alguien que no fuera su maestro según las normas, y casi todas las mujeres del santuario eran amazonas o vestales… pero aún así, no estaba muy seguro. Nerea desvió su mirada al niño de celeste cabellera y se acercó a él. El niño dio un respingo… aún estaba asustado…_

_- Hola pequeño… - sonrió mirando a sus azules ojos – No tienes por qué temer. Me llamo Nerea, ¿Y tú?_

- …_ Mamá… hermana… quiero ir… quiero ir a casa… con mi mamá… – dijo el pequeño quedamente y empezó a llorar. Aldebarán negó con la cabeza. Esto no iba a ser fácil… dado la experiencia por la que había pasado el crío._

_- Ya, ya… mi niño… sé que estás asustado por todo lo que ha pasado, pero aquí no te va a pasar nada malo… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_El pequeño la miró a los ojos y no sabía por qué… pero la persona que tenía frente a él no parecía mala, así que se animó a hablar…_

_- Albafika… - dijo con dificultad por las lágrimas…_

- "_Flor blanca"… eso significa tu nombre, ¿si lo sabías, no? – el pequeño dejó de llorar y volteó a verla asombrado, solamente su madre le había dicho que significaba su nombre. Con una dulzura impresionante, Nerea limpió sus lágrimas – Tu mamá debió haberte querido mucho. Prometo que me quedaré contigo y te cuidaré… puedes confiar en mí, pequeña flor…_

_Fue sólo un instante… un segundo, para que luego de escuchar esas palabras de Nerea, el pequeño de cabellos azules se abrazara a ella llorando desconsoladamente. Había sido mucho lo que su pequeño corazón había tenido que soportar en tan poco tiempo. La vestal lo abrazó y dijo…_

_- Mi flor blanca… deja salir todo ese dolor de tu corazón. Todo saldrá bien… te lo prometo… - en tanto que sucedía esta escena, el patriarca Sage se dirigió a ella…_

_- ¿Estás segura de tu decisión, Nerea?… ¿No te importa hacerte con esta nueva responsabilidad?... tú sabes lo que significará después… y no quiero causarte un sufrimiento innecesario…_

_- Lo sé, Gran Patriarca… y lo único en que pienso en este momento es que este pequeño necesita un poco de amor y cariño… si no le importa, déjeme que me lo lleve a Rodoido. Allí lo tendré bien atendido, hasta que usted lo disponga…_

_- Como quieras… eres libre de dejar el Santuario cuando quieras. Te lo encargo mucho, Nerea…_

_- Gracias, Patriarca Sage… - volteó a ver a la criatura que tenía en sus brazos, y besando su frente, lo cargó para luego empezar a irse por el largo pasillo que conducía fuera del salón del Patriarca._

_El caballero de Tauro observó a la mujer desaparecer por el corredor con el futuro santo de Piscis en sus brazos. Volteó a ver al Patriarca y éste sólo suspiró para luego irse sin decir nada. _

_Fin del Flask-back _

* * *

¡ALDEBARÁN! ¡CONTESTA GRANDULÓN!

Aldebarán de Tauro sintió de repente como si despertara de un largo sueño. Por un momento, su mente había regresado al pasado, justo en el momento cuando Albafika de Piscis pisaba por primera vez el santuario aún siendo un pequeño e indefenso niño. Nada comparado con la imagen actual del santo de Piscis, tan solitario como mortal. En eso, un manotazo en la cabeza lo hace reaccionar…

- ¡AUCH! ¡PERO QUÉ IMBECIL FUE EL QUÉ…! – volteó molesto para encontrarse con la sonriente mirada de Sísifo de Sagitario, santo de Athena y uno de sus mejores amigos en el santuario. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había enterado en qué momento Sísifo había llegado al Templo de Tauro.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Aldebarán?... ¡Hace rato que te estoy llamando y tú no me haces caso! ¡Vaya amigo! – dijo fingiendo estar ofendido y luego sonrió misteriosamente - ¿No será que tienes por allí un secreto y no lo quieres decir, eeehhh?

- ¡¿Qué dices? ¡No seas idiota, Sísifo! Además, se supone que en estos momentos deberías de estar entrenando a tu protegido… ¿Cómo se llama?...Regio…Rego…

- Ni hasta para recordar nombres eres bueno… Se llama Regulus, que por si no lo recuerdas ya es caballero de Leo… _"Aunque a veces desearía que dejara de comportarse como un niño… buff…"_ - esto último lo pensó. Volvió a mirar a Aldebarán de nuevamente tenía la mente en el espacio – Oye… oye… - casqueó los dedos frente al santo de Tauro – ¡ALDEBARÁN!

- Oh, ¿decías algo? – volvió en sí. Sísifo empezó a ofuscarse.

- ¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa? ¡Estás muy raro desde ayer, hasta tus pupilos se han dado cuenta! – lo miró seriamente – ¿Acaso estás preocupado por algo?

Aldebarán miró a su compañero de armas. No sabía si contarle lo que tenía ocupada su mente, pero al final prefirió que no. Era algo referente al pasado de otro santo y no tenía derecho a andar divulgando su vida a los demás.

- No pasa nada, he estado un poco cansado, es todo Sísifo…

El santo de Sagitario lo miró no muy convencido, cuando en eso vio aparecer por las escaleras a Albafika de Piscis (_¡Hablando del Rey de Roma!_), seguido no muy de lejos por Dohko de Libra y Shion de Aries. Al parecer, habían vuelto de la misión que les encomendara el patriarca algunos días atrás. El santo de los peces se detuvo frente a sus compañeros los cuales se pusieron de pie al verle. Piscis era el santo que menos se dejaba ver, junto con Asmita de Virgo que apenas salía de su templo.

- Te saludo, Aldebarán de Tauro… - saludó Piscis correctamente - Pido permiso para pasar por tu templo…

Sísifo lo miró y luego a Aldebarán que por un momento parecía que se había quedado sin palabras y se extrañó. En tanto Aldebarán, por un momento se perdió en el rostro de Albafika…

- Hola Albafika, me da gusto verte, ¿cómo has estado? – dijo finalmente de manera cordial tratando de entablar conversación.

- Bien, supongo… ¿Me permites pasar, Tauro? – lo cortó rápidamente y miró hacia atrás, donde Libra y Aries le observaban – Necesito ver al Patriarca y tengo prisa…

- Hola Piscis, ¿ya no saludas? – dijo Sísifo. No era que le preocupara que Albafika no le saludara, pero… al igual que varios de sus compañeros y la misma Athena, había sentido la intranquilidad del cosmos de Piscis en los últimos días y estaba más alerta.

Mis disculpas, Sagitario… - se disculpó y cerró los ojos – Estoy un poco cansado…

- Sí, el pez tiene toda la razón… - se acercó Dohko sonriente como siempre – La verdad que los tres no hemos parado en esta misión. ¡Yo mismo tengo ganas de darme un baño y echarme a dormir hasta que me salga de los coj…!

- ¡Lo que quiere decir, Dohko…! - Shion apareció por detrás cubriéndole la boca antes de que dijera una barbaridad y notando que Albafika había puesto una mirada de espanto – Es que concordamos con Piscis y estamos cansados…

- Entiendo… - suspiró Tauro – Bueno, espero poder conversar contigo en otro momento, Albafika… Adelante. – se movió a un lado cediéndole el paso por su templo.

- Gracias… - dijo secamente, sin embargo, Aldebarán le retuvo la mirada mientras pasaba por su lado, como si tratara de rescatar el rostro inocente de aquel temeroso niño que trajo al Santuario quince años atrás. Sin embargo… no vio nada…

Los cuatro caballeros dorados se quedaron observando cómo Piscis se marchaba sin voltear a verles. Albafika era frío por lo general, pero en este momento todos sabían que algo no marchaba bien…

- Lo han notado, ¿verdad? – dijo finalmente Sísifo. Shion asintió.

- Sí, desde hace unos días que está así. Aparenta normalidad de día, pero a veces, sobre todo durante la noche, su cosmos se altera… como… como explicarlo…

- ¿Cómo si fuera una pesadilla? – dijo el santo de Libra.

- Algo así… pero no… no es tan sencillo como eso, Dohko – continuó el Ariano – Si es un sueño, tú puedes llegar a controlarlo y normalmente dura sólo un momento, pero… el que tengas pesadillas casi todos los días ya no es algo normal... si tan sólo pudiera… - se quedó callado.

- ¿Pudieras?... ¡Ah, no Shion! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡Descártalo desde el principio! – dijo el santo de Libra algo nervioso.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Shion? – preguntó Sísifo. El lemuriano lo miró…

- Hablo de _entrar en su mente_ – dijo Aries con tranquilidad mirando escaleras arriba.

- Ya veo, pero… eso no es algo tan raro ¿Acaso no es algo que los de tu raza pueden hacer normalmente?... Y no es para que te pongas nervioso, Dohko, estás exagerando – preguntó Sagitario.

- No, Sísifo… ¡No estoy exagerando ni estoy loco! ¡Es sólo que el carnero está demente! – resopló ofuscado.

- No creas que no lo he intentado, Sísifo… y no me ha sido posible… por primera vez, me he topado con una barrera mental tan fuerte, que aunque esté a una distancia muy corta de Albafika, como a uno o dos metros, no puedo ver absolutamente nada… - calló un momento y continuó – Necesito hacer contacto más directo con él…

- ¡Exacto! ¿Y sabes lo que te pasará si lo llegas a tocar, Shion? Primero que nada, Albafika JAMÁS te lo permitirá, ya sabes cómo es él y menos como está de humor estos días… y segundo… por más que te pincharas con esas rosas especiales, sabes que ahora mismo sería inútil que lo hicieras, ¿no te das cuenta? – dijo Dohko. Sísifo asintió…

- Es verdad, esas rosas antídoto de Piscis tienen un _defecto _grave: entre pinchazo y pinchazo, tienen que pasar unos días… y aunque guardaras algunas para otro momento… una vez cortadas, tienes poco tiempo para pincharte con ella si quieres beneficiarte con su inmunidad. Es una lástima Shion, no era mala la idea… - volteó a ver a Aldebarán que no había participado en la conversación hasta el momento – ¿Tú qué opinas, compañero?

Sísifo casi se cae de cara al ver que Aldebarán estaba dándoles la espalda y nuevamente perdido en el espacio sideral… (XDDD)

- ¡RASGADO, ESPECIE DE BUEY! ¡¿TE HAS ENTERADO SIQUIERA DE ALGO DE LO QUE HEMOS DICHO? – gritó Sagitario escupiendo espuma por la boca. A Dohko y Shion sólo les corrió una gota de sudor (^_^UUUU).

Aldebarán-Rasgado, volteó a verles tranquilamente. Sísifo recuperó la compostura al ver la expresión TOTALMENTE seria de su compañero…

- Deberían dejar de preocuparse por Albafika y dejarle estar… pienso que es lo mejor… - dijo.

- Pero, Alde… acaso no te has dado cuenta de que… - empezó a decir Dohko, pero Tauro no le dejó…

- Lo que me he dado cuenta… es que ustedes los santos dorados, los más poderosos entre los 88 caballeros de Athena… se están comportando como unos completos críos… y el que más me sorprende eres tú Shion. Jamás pensé que osaras invadir la mente de un compañero sin su consentimiento…

- Aldebarán… - dijo Shion y al ver como lo miraba bajó la cabeza. Tauro estaba en lo correcto, no tenía que haberlo hecho…

- ¡Oye, Alde! ¡No seas tan estricto con Shion! – dijo Dohko molesto por el comentario de su compañero – Además lo justifico perfectamente. Si cualquiera tuviese los mismo poderes que un lemuriano, ¡Es más que seguro que hubiese entrado en la mente de Piscis! Todos estamos preocupados con estos cambios en el cosmos de Albafika y no porque seamos unos críos como dices… podría ser peligroso para… para…

- ¿Para Athena? ¿Para el Santuario? ¿O para SÍ mismo? Respóndeme, Dohko de Libra… y si me das una razón bien justificada, te prometo que me callaré… - preguntó Tauro.

El santo de Libra abrió la boca pero ni una palabra pudo salir. Era verdad… todos estaban tan enfocados en adivinar en lo que pasaba por la mente de Piscis que no habían pensado en qué manera lo estaría afectando. Sin darse cuenta, lo estaban agobiando… y era muy posible que Albafika ya se hubiese dado cuenta.

- Si ese muchacho se siente incapaz de poder controlarse, les aseguro que no se quedará en el santuario… - empezó a decir Aldebarán – Es muy consciente del peligro que significa su cuerpo para los demás y les aseguro que se sacrificaría antes de ver morir a alguien más… después de todo, es un PISCIS.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso, Rasgado? Hablas como si conocieras a Albafika desde mucho antes… - preguntó Sísifo.

- No creas que lo conozco bien… pero conozco a algunas personas que estuvieron cerca de él… una MUY buena… y la otra… bueno… eso no tiene importancia ahora… no vale la pena… - hizo una mueca como si ese recuerdo fuera muy desagradable.

Sus compañeros empezaron a mirarlo extrañamente. El santo de Tauro se dio cuenta tarde que había abierto demasiado la boca…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes son esas personas que dices que estuvieron con Piscis? Cuéntanos Aldebarán… - empezó a decir Dohko.

- Tú sabes algo de lo que le pasa a Albafika, ¿no es verdad? ¿Por eso estabas tan extraño desde ayer? - apoyó la moción Sísifo.

- Si tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa, pienso que deberías de compartirlo con nosotros… somos compañeros y santos de Athena después de todo, Aldebarán. Lo que sepas podría ser muy importante para desentrampar el misterio que está rodeando la actitud de Piscis ahora mismo… - dijo Shion seriamente, y de paso devolviendo el golpe recibido momentos atrás.

El santo de Tauro se sintió como toro encerrado en rejoneo y no encontraba la manera de escaparse. Sabía lo tercos que eran sus compañeros y no iban a dejar que se fuera tan fácilmente. No podía soltarles de golpe lo que sabía, sin estar seguro que fuera necesario… simplemente, no podía… más que todo por respeto a Albafika.

En eso, como si de una campana celestial se tratara, un cosmos muy conocido por todos apareció de repente…

- ¡Aldebarán-sama! ¡Buenas tardes! – dijo la pequeña Agasha saludando alegremente – Siento haberme tardado, lo que pasó fue que… ¡Oh! Lo siento, no sabía que estaba ocupado… - calló a ver al resto de los santos dorados que en ese momento acorralaban al pobre Tauro.

- ¡Agasha! ¡Mira que sorpresa! ¡No te preocupes, que no estabas interrumpiendo nada, absolutamente nada! - ni corto ni perezoso se zafó de los otros santos antes que procedieran a sacarle la verdad como banderilleros en corrida de toros. La chica traía en sus brazos unos ramos de flores.

- Me alegro mucho… - sonrió mirando a los otros caballeros – Señor Dohko, señor Shion, que gusto verlos… - miró al santo de Sagitario y se quedó callada. Todavía no lo conocía en persona…

- Sísifo de Sagitario, pequeña dama… mucho gusto… - la saludó con un beso en el dorso de la mano como todo caballero. Agasha se ruborizó…

- ¡Oye, Sísifo! ¡Eso no es justo! – tomó a la niña de los hombros – Te advierto que Agasha y yo estamos comprometidos, así que no te pases de listo, ¿verdad, preciosa? – dijo bromeando.

- ¡SEÑOR DOHKO! ¡Por favor no diga eso, no sea pesado! – y mientras lo decía le dio un golpe en la cara con las flores.

Los demás santos no pudieron evitar ponerse a reír. Para esos momentos, Agasha ya era una visitante común en el Santuario ya que casi todos los días subía a llevar flores al Templo de Athena. Poco a poco había ganado confianza con los caballeros y muchos de ellos la trataban como una especie de hermana menor. Lamentablemente, el único caballero por el cual ella acudía todos los días, seguía manteniendo su aislamiento.

Desde que Athena le encomendó la misión de lograr que el Santo de Piscis fuera más abierto con los demás, Agasha no había dejado de acudir ni un solo día al santuario, siempre con un ramo de flores para la diosa como ella le dijo que hiciera. Al volver y cruzar por el templo de Piscis miraba por si encontraba al esquivo Albafika y más de una vez le dejaba flores en la entrada del templo, para que viera que sus intensiones eran amistosas. Sólo que casi siempre para su decepción, al día siguiente que volvía el ramo de flores seguía en el mismo sitio donde lo dejó. Pero, daba igual, ella no se daría por vencida, más que todo por cumplirle la promesa a la diosa Athena y a ella misma. Bueno, era un nuevo día, así que volvería a intentarlo…

- Señor Aldebarán, aquí tiene el encargo que me pidió… la señora Cristina me dijo que lo usara 2 veces al día durante una semana… - sonrió – Ahora me retiro, un gusto verlos caballeros… - y terminando de decirlo continuó su camino al templo de Athena. Los otros santos miraron con curiosidad el paquete que Agasha le había dado al caballero de Tauro.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Una medicina? ¿Estás enfermo acaso? – preguntó Dohko.

- ¡Eso no te importa, Libra! No tengo por qué contarte todo lo que me pasa o mis secretos, ¿Eres mi madre o algo? – dijo ofuscado y sin darse cuenta, había vuelto a meter la pata (_¿O sería la pezuña? XDD_).

- ¡Ah, es cierto! Hablando de secretos, estábamos a mitad de una conversación pendiente, ¿no es verdad compañeros? – los otros santos lo miraron asintiendo y Aldebarán entrando en pánico, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió…

- Esto… ¡AGASHA! – gritó corriendo tras la niña que no estaba muy lejos – Dime pequeña, vas a pasar por el templo de Virgo, ¿cierto? – miró a sus compañeros – ¡Lo siento muchachos, acabo de recordar que le prometí a Asmita invitarle a beber sake y continuar con nuestra partida pendiente de ajedrez! ¡Mejor suerte la próxima vez! – y sin dejar pie a que Agasha dijera algo, la subió sobre sus enormes hombros y emprendió la veloz carrera escapando de los otros caballeros.

Los santos dorados se quedaron parpadeando mientras Aldebarán desaparecía dejando una estela de polvo. Sísifo se animó a hablar primero…

- Esto… ¿Desde cuándo Aldebarán es tan buen amigo de Asmita de Virgo?

- ¿Asmita bebe sake? Eso es extraño… - comentó Shion.

- Y lo más importante, ¡¿Cómo es en su santo juicio Asmita juega ajedrez si es más ciego que un topo? – gritó Dohko.

- Eso no es tan imposible, Dohko… - Shion comentó. Era posible que alguien le dijera los movimientos del juego a Asmita (_Autora: Bueno, eso pienso yo ^^UU_).

- Ese no es el punto… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nos hemos dejado engañar por ese buey de quinta! – resopló.

- Bueno, es igual… - sonrió Sísifo – No se preocupen compañeros, tarde o temprano volverá a caer. Lo importante de todo esto, es que ahora sabemos que Tauro sabe algo referente a Albafika… y por lo que he podido notar, es de suma importancia. ¿Cierto, Shion?

- No he querido leer su mente, porque lo que nos dijo antes fue correcto, no podemos invadir la mente de otro sin su consentimiento – dijo pensativo - Lo que sí presiento, es que Aldebarán también está envuelto en cierta forma en todo este misterio…

_- Aldebarán de Tauro… Albafika de Piscis… ¿Qué relación existe entre ambos?_ – pensaba Dohko. Cada vez, este asunto se estaba llenando de nuevas incógnitas.

Unos días después

Athena- Sasha terminaba de acomodar el último ramo de flores, unas bellas Dalias, en una esquina del salón del Patriarca

- ¡ACHUUUÚ! – un estornudo la hizo voltearse. El Patriarca Sage apareció cubriéndose la nariz con un pañuelo. Las ofrendas florales de Agasha habían empezado a formar parte del decorado del templo, al punto de empezar a causarle severos ataques de alergia.

- Salud, Sage-sama… - sonrió divertida mirando como el pobre Patriarca caminaba evitando las flores.

- Princesa Athena… - dijo a través del pañuelo – Entiendo que le encanten las flores, pero… no cree que esto… – miró la estancia que parecía un invernadero floral – No cree que esto….esto… a…a… ¡ACHUUÚ!... sonido en pañuelo ¿Ya es un poco exagerado?

- Jeje, lo siento mi querido Sage-sama… pero créeme… todo esto valdrá la pena… sabes a lo que me refiero… - sonrió disfrutando del aroma de las flores.

- Entiendo, pero…

- Sage… confía en mí… y también confía en que las cosas y las personas pueden cambiar… y que los milagros también existen - dijo Athena sonriendo pensando en Agasha.

Templo de Piscis

Albafika observaba con la vista perdida el bello jardín de rosas que tenía ante sus él. Sus ojos denotaban un marcado cansancio producto de tener varias noches sin dormir adecuadamente. Esos, como él los llamaba, _extraños sueños_ lo estaban alterando demasiado, al punto que para ese momento estaba seguro que medio santuario ya se había dado cuenta que algo le pasaba. Pero lo que más desesperaba al joven santo de cabellos celestes es que no tenía manera de controlar aquello. Sus sueños siempre trataban de lo mismo… sombras fantasmales y una canción, que tal como venía desaparecía… dejándolo sumido en la oscuridad y la incertidumbre. Y lo peor era que no podía contárselo a nadie…

_- ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?_ – cerró los ojos – _Por más que trato… no puedo… es inútil, no lograré nada si sigo pensando en lo mismo…_ - se dijo a sí mismo sacudiendo su cabeza y dijo en voz alta – ¡Soy un santo de Athena y debo alejar de mi mente esas tonterías!

Finalmente, Albafika decidió empezar con sus labores diarias… o cualquier cosa que fuera para distraer su mente. Se acercó al borde de un terreno preparado del jardín en donde las bellas _Demon Roses_ emanaban su mortífero perfume. Se inclinó, extendió su brazo mientras con el otro sostenía una rosa y de un sólo movimiento se provocó un corte en la muñeca con las espinas. La sangre empezó a gotear de la herida…

- La sangre y arena se fusionan… - murmuró encendiendo ligeramente su cosmos mientras la sangre empapaba la tierra - … y cobran vida en su forma elegida… - de la tierra ensangrentada comenzaron a brotar pequeños tallos a gran velocidad, seguidos de bulbos que se abrieron en unas hermosas rosas… las _Demon Roses…_ nacidas de la sangre de Piscis.

No era que Albafika necesitara hacer una especie de conjuro mágico para crear a sus rosas, sólo lo decía en voz alta para salir un poco de su soledad, lo que representaba su día a día. En su aislado mundo solamente eran sus rosas y él, y tuvo que aprender a convivir con ellas. Fue el tiempo que pasó con sus rosas lo que las hizo tan importantes para él. Eran sus amigas, sus confidentes, aunque no pudiesen hablarle… y a las que cuidaba, a pesar que a veces no pudiese entenderlas… o que ellas lo entendieran a él mismo…

- Esta es mi misión… ustedes… - dijo moviendo los dedos hacia las recién nacidas flores que se agitaron en señal de respeto y obediencia a su amo. Para ese momento la sangre ya había dejado de fluir de su muñeca – Y su misión será proteger a los demás… como se supone que tiene que ser, ¿no?

Una leve brisa hizo que los rojos pétalos se levantaran del jardín como si fueran un montón de mariposas. Albafika no les quitaba la vista de encima y en eso un extraño brillo apareció en su mirada, diferente a la que siempre tenía en sus solitarios y taciturnos ojos. Miró hacia todos lados por si hubiese alguien cerca y una vez que hubo confirmado con su cosmos que estaba totalmente solo, sonriendo de manera traviesa se adentró en su jardín…

- Ya hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago, espero no haberlo olvidado… ¡Está bien, vamos allá! – dijo y deteniéndose en medio del jardín, abrió sus brazos.

Como si hubiesen recibido una orden, los desordenados pétalos cobraron vida y empezaron a moverse y en el aire como si de un cardumen de peces se tratara. Los movimientos de éstos eran dinámicos, suaves y elegantes, describiendo figuras como melodías entonadas por una orquesta, y en donde el caballero de Piscis el director, con el movimiento de sus manos y dedos. Era difícil describir la expresión de Albafika rodeado de esa magia. Su sonrisa era genuina, como la de un niño… una muy poca vista y casi olvidada por el tiempo… como si en esos momentos, su naturaleza mortal estuviera muy lejos de él y ante nuestra vista solo existiera un hermoso caballero, cuyo único deseo solamente sea el proteger y hacer feliz a los demás.

Pero lamentablemente, la realidad era muy distinta…

Piscis se detuvo y sostuvo sus manos abiertas delante de su pecho. Unos pocos pétalos de rosas permanecieron en ese espacio entre sus manos describiendo círculos. Su mirada volvió a tornarse serena sin perder la sonrisa. Esos pequeños momentos con sus rosas lo hacían sentirse VIVO y darle una razón de existir… y no ser simplemente la personificación de la muerte. Su mente fuera se transportaba y volaba lejos…

_Muy lejos de allí…_

…

_¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES, CRÍO ESTÚPIDO?_

Una bofetada cruzó su rostro del pequeño niño de cabellos celestes haciendo que se precipitara al suelo arenoso justo al lado donde habían caído los pétalos que hace unos instantes tenía flotando en sus manos.

Albafika dio un respingo al ver la escena. Ese pequeño niño no era otro que él mismo, como si de alguna manera hubiese sido transportado al pasado. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose un paraje desolado y desértico que se extendía hasta el horizonte… y palideciendo como si reconociera el lugar. Intentó abrir la boca, pero ni una sola sílaba salió de ella. Al parecer el niño tampoco podía verlo. A la única persona que miraba fijamente era a la que tenía frente a él con la mano aún extendida luego de propinarle el golpe. Estaba cubierta por una capa, pero no se distinguían sus facciones.

_- Ella es… es…_ - pensaba Albafika aturdido, pero la voz del niño lo sacó de ese estado de estupor.

- ¡Maestra, lo siento!... Yo sólo estaba… - calló a ver que la figura (aparentemente femenina por lo que había escuchado) se acercaba a él. No podía verle el rostro, pero debía de ser terrible ya que el crío estaba muy asustado.

- Sólo te lo repetiré una vez más, miserable chiquillo… - lo cogió de los cabellos levantándolo con brusquedad haciendo que el niño se quejara – Si te tengo a mi cargo, es para convertirte en el arma MÁS letal que puedas imaginarte… - apretó más su agarre haciendo que el pequeño chillara de dolor – Todo lo que hagas usando tus poderes, será sinónimo de muerte para tus enemigos… ¡Eres un arma mortal, ¿lo entiendes?… ¡ASÍ QUE NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE JUGANDO O PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO, SINO TE ARREPENTIRÁS! – y terminando de decirlo lo arrojó lejos cayendo pesadamente en la arena del desierto.

La mujer se quedó mirándolo unos momentos más, para luego darse vuelta e irse, dejando al pequeño muy triste. Albafika, quién había presenciado la escena, apretó los puños de rabia… recordaba esa experiencia perfectamente… su duro entrenamiento en el desierto… pero por sobre todo… la dureza y crueldad de su maestra.

El pequeño peliceleste luchaba por no llorar, pero le dolía mucho… murmuró algo que el Santo de Piscis no pudo escuchar desde donde estaba…

- Me duele, me duele… quiero volver… quiero volver contigo…. Te extraño… -decía con voz ahogada.

_- ¿A quién extrañas? ¿De quién hablas? Dímelo… te escucho…_ - decía Albafika, esperanzado en que su versión infantil pudiese oírle.

- Ya no quiero estar aquí… no quiero… - mueve sus labios, pero el nombre no sale. Comienza a llorar. Albafika trata de acercarse a él, pero por alguna extraña razón, su cuerpo no responde. El santo de Piscis se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada… odió esos días con toda su alma. Dejar su niñez y a la gente que quería… para volverse un arma mortal.

Entonces, como si fuera aspirado hacia atrás por un sifón, las imágenes comienzan a pasar rápidamente y de golpe despierta en su propio templo del santuario de Athena. Albafika parpadea y se encuentra de pie en la mitad del jardín de las _Demon Roses_, pero la diferencia era que ya no tenía los pétalos flotando en sus manos. Al verlos en el suelo sus ojos volvieron a su semblante triste y su realidad… al caballero dorado de Piscis. Aquellos recuerdos lo atormentaban y siempre que podría trataba de guardarlos en lo más profundo de su memoria, pero al estar solo todo el tiempo, no podía evitar que de vez en cuando la nostalgia le invadiera y volvieran a su mente. Muchas veces había sentido la necesidad de ir a los templos vecinos y conversar con algunos de sus compañeros, pero por temor de lastimarles dada su naturaleza venenosa, al final nunca lo hacía. Y a la larga esa soledad estaba haciendo de a pocos una dolorosa herida en su alma…

En eso algo puso en alerta sus sentidos de caballero…

Había escuchado algo… una voz…

Pero, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no había sido capaz de detectar la presencia de un intruso en el Templo de Piscis?

Sin perder tiempo, salió corriendo del jardín de las _Demon Roses_ rumbo al interior del templo. Tomando por precaución una rosa en su mano, lentamente fue avanzando por los pasillos de la casa de Piscis. La voz se escuchaba muy cerca… pero parecía… ¿un canto? Albafika aguzó el oído y pudo escucharlo…

_"Tres flores rojas son, dos flores lilas son..._

_¿Cuántas flores blancas son?_

_Seis flores blancas son, cinco flores rojas son..._

_¿Cuántas flores lilas son?_

Si, definitivamente era una canción, pero no podía creer lo que escuchaba… ¡Era la canción que escuchaba en sus sueños! Pero, ¿de dónde provenía? El santo de Piscis se asomó por la esquina del pasillo y para su sorpresa, pudo distinguir el movimiento de un cabello. Sin perder tiempo, fue corriendo hacia allá.

- ¡HEY!– gritó – ¡¿Quién te ha permitido entrar al Templo de Piscis? ¡DETENTE INTRUSO! – y justo cuando dio vuelta a la esquina, la sombra había vuelto a desaparecer. Ahora Albafika tenía todos los sentidos alerta, tenía un intruso que sabía ocultar perfectamente su cosmos y al parecer estaba jugando con él. Sin dejar de mirar a todas partes volvió a decir en voz alta tratando de sonar lo más amenazante posible - ¡Te lo advierto, intruso! ¡Si no apareces en este mismo instante, te destruiré, ¿lo oíste?

_Duérmete ya, mi dulce y tierna flor..._

_Duérmete ya, duérmete ya..._

Era otra vez esa voz que seguía cantando la misma canción. Seguía sin sentir ningún cosmos… pero sabía perfectamente no estaba solo ni que era cosas de su imaginación. Albafika cerró los ojos y trató de serenarse… quizás los confusos sueños y el cansancio de los días pasados estaban pasándole factura, en forma de alucinaciones. No podía darse el lujo de perder la compostura y menos en un momento así…

_El búho no deja de cantar_

_en el grande, profundo y bello bosque_

_donde duerme mi amor..."_

¡Ahora sí estaba furioso! ¡Esta vez no iba a dejar escapar a quién fuera que se estuviera burlando del Santo de Piscis! Y se aseguraría de que pagara su osadía con la muerte. Tomó la rosa en sus dedos y dando media vuelta y la lanzó hacia donde escuchaba la voz con absoluta precisión seguro de que daría en su objetivo.

Fueron unos segundos, donde sus ojos pudieron distinguir una silueta, era blanca y sin rostro… lamentablemente desapareció en el momento que la _Demon Rose_ impactaba en la columna de piedra.

Albafika se acercó a la entrada de su templo, justo en la columna donde se había estrellado la rosa producto del ataque. Miró a todas partes, pero no había nada… bueno _casi_ nada…

Al mirar al suelo, justo en las escaleras que descendía de la columna, había un ramo de flores blancas, las que el santo de Piscis reconoció como Gladiolos, un hermoso tipo de flores de aspecto y aroma agradable. El caballero resopló molesto ya que sabía de antemano quién era la autora de la presencia de las flores…

- Esa muchacha otra vez… ¿Es que no se da por vencida, maldita sea? – dijo recogiendo el ramo del suelo, algo que nunca había hecho antes, ya que por lo general todos los días pasaba olímpicamente de él. Albafika estaba molesto por el anterior incidente del fantasmal intruso y lo único que quería era desquitarse con algo… con lo que fuere…

Ya iba a destruirlo contra una de las columnas, cuando se detuvo al percatarse de algo. Si ese intruso, fantasma o lo que diablos fuere, hipotéticamente lo había llevado hasta el ramo de flores en la entrada de su templo… posiblemente fuera por algo. _¿O no?_

El santo dorado miró los gladiolos blancos que tenía aún en sus brazos y suspiró…

_- Niña tonta… por esta vez tú ganas…_ - pensó Albafika aspirando el aroma de las flores y con una media sonrisa se volvió para entrar en su templo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**** Primero que nada les agradezco por sus comentarios a **_**"La Rosa y la Princesa"**_** y les ofrezco una disculpa por la demora, las obligaciones, los viajes y el trabajo me han tenido un tanto ocupada. En este capítulo agradezco a Rukia1 y La crítica de Vickie por sus comentarios, además de Umizu y Neferet que ya se han convertido en comentadoras oficiales del fic^^**

**A ver, este capítulo iba a ser originalmente uno, pero dado que me iba a salir muy largo y para no cansar a los lectores, decidí partirlo en dos partes, sobre todo para mantener un poco la intriga de la historia. Como habrán podido notar en cada episodio, aparecen pequeños **_**flashback**_**, que a lo largo de todo el fic, irán contando paralelamente otra historia, relacionada con la actual, desde el punto de vista de algún otro personaje. La intriga y misterio estará presente a lo largo de todo el fic… eso está garantizado.**

**Ahora algunas preguntas de los lectores… **

_**- ¿Por qué Albafika de Piscis y no algún otro personaje?**_

**Primero, porque no hay mucho escrito sobre él, y como alguien me comentó en alguna oportunidad casi todas sus historias son **_**oneshot**_** y del tipo **_**yaoi**_** (con excepciones, claro está^^U). Segundo, su misteriosa y evasiva personalidad da pie a poder crear un importante tramado de su vida: ¿Cómo fue su pasado? ¿Por qué es así tan esquivo con la gente? ¿Cómo se siente interiormente? Yo imagino que la eterna lucha interna siempre está creándole conflictos en su cabeza. Sabe y conoce su deber como santo de Athena, pero ¿Realmente es feliz? En fin, cosas así… un personaje interesante para un fanfic. Ya estarán notando en los flashbacks la presencia de nuevos personajes y escenarios, así como más gente involucrada… pero eso lo dejaremos para más adelante…^^**

**Como último comentario, no se esfuercen en buscar la canción que aparece en este capítulo porque no la encontrarán. Es una adaptación y cambio de letra que tuve que hacer a una canción japonesa que aparece en una de las ovas de BlackJack de Osamu Tesuka, el "Manga no kamisama". Pero, por si a alguno le suena la letra o siente curiosidad por saber de dónde rayos la saqué, la ova se titula **_**"Historia clínica 5: El búho de San Merida".**_** La canción es realmente así (bueno, es la traducción del japonés de la ova, no sé si será la correcta ^^U):**

_**Three red seeds, two blue seeds?**_

_**How many white seeds?**_

_**Six white seeds, five red seeds. **_

_**How many blue seeds?**_

_**Sleep now, my sweet darling.**_

_**San Merida, San Merida?**_

_**an owl is hooting at your**_

_**beloved San Merida forest?**_

**La melodía es muy hermosa y la verdad uno siente ganas de llorar. Si tienen oportunidad, descárguense las ovas o lean el manga de BlackJack, se los recomiendo^^.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Ja ne, **

**ALONDRA.**


	4. Conociendo a la Rosa: Parte 2

Notas de la autora: Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, por lo que solamente los tomaré prestados para efectos de este fic… Muchas gracias^^

**"La Rosa y la Princesa"**

**por Alondra**

**Capítulo 4: "Conociendo a la Rosa - Parte 2: Una rosa con espinas"**

**

* * *

**

Amanecía otro día más en el Santuario de Atenea. Antes que los primeros rayos del sol llegaran a asomarse, el Santuario ya empezaba su actividad y conforme avanzara la mañana, no quedaría ningún lugar donde no se observaran a los santos de Plata, Bronce y aspirantes a caballeros entrenando duramente, probando sus habilidades, siempre tratando de dar lo mejor de sí mismos. Se diría que es un día como cualquier otro en el Santuario, pero no... este día era ESPECIAL...

_ - Coliseo – Santuario de Athena - _

- ¡PREPÁRATE SHION! – grita Dohko lanzándose a toda velocidad hacia el santo de Aries que a duras penas puede contener la patada de su compañero que casi de inmediato le lanza otra patada, que si no fuera porque Shion se agachó en el preciso momento, hubiese terminado varios metros lejos.

- ¡Oye, Dohko! ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco? ¡Esto es sólo un entrenamiento! – dice el lemuriano, a lo que su compañero de armas sólo se ríe.

- Lo que pasa es que te has acostumbrado mucho a tus técnicas de teletransportación y estás perdiendo habilidades en el mano a mano, querido amigo... ¡Jajaja! – dice el caballero de Libra divertido a lo que Shion frunce el ceño en señal de fastidio – Pero no te preocupes, que en un dos por tres te pondré al corriente... ¿LISTO? ¡ALLÁ VOY! – y diciéndolo vuelve a iniciar su ataque, seguido de los vítores de apoyo y exclamaciones de asombro de todos los que contemplaban el combate.

En efecto, este era uno de los días especiales en donde se podían ver a los santos dorados entrenando con el resto de caballeros y aspirantes, algo que era bastante raro. Si bien era normal que un santo de oro entrenara a un aprendiz, que entrenara con varios era casi imposible, lo que a la larga agrandaba la brecha entre los dorados y el resto de los caballeros, y que sin querer generaran muchos veces sentimientos de temor por parte de los aspirantes ante la presencia de un santo de oro. Por eso, la diosa Athena en su deseo de mantener la unidad y confraternidad entre los guerreros del santuario, propuso a los santos de oro que cada cierto tiempo, entrenaran y ayudaran al resto de caballeros y aspirantes en afinar sus técnicas de combate. A casi todos los santos de oro les gustó la idea, ya sea por enseñar a los chicos nuevos, tener más actividad que las que ya tenían como dorados o simplemente salir por del aburrimiento. Por otra parte, el resto de los guerreros del santuario no pudieron más que mostrar su entusiasmo… después de todo, aunque fuera de vez en cuando ¿Quién resultaría ser mejor maestro que un caballero de oro?

Eso sí, lo único que no estaba permitido era usar técnicas especiales o muy poderosas, dada la diferencia de nivel entre los participantes, ni tampoco ningún tipo de arma, considerando que algunas armaduras las tenían. Para evitar aquello, todos los que participaran en los entrenamientos no portarían sus armaduras, solamente sus ropas de entrenamiento, y eso incluía también a los dorados, que a veces caían en situaciones que si bien no los enfadaban, les hacían mucha gracia, ya que ver de golpe a un santo de oro de la noche a la mañana sin su majestuosa armadura, pues confundía a algunos otros caballeros… generando sin querer alguna que otra confusión.

- ¡ESO ES DOHKO! ¡TÚ PUEDES! – gritaba Tenma de Pegaso animando a su maestro y amigo desde las gradas del coliseo mientras éste seguía con su combate con Shion de Aries. A su lado estaban Yato, santo de Unicornio y Teneo, uno de los alumnos que entrenaba Aldebarán de Tauro, además de Serinsa y Saro.

- ¡No grites tanto idiota, van a pensar que estás loco! – Yato le increpó - Además deberías llamarle Dohko-sama… ¡Muestra algo de respeto por tu maestro!

- Vamos, Yato, no seas exagerado… además te recuerdo que el día de hoy es como si los rangos y las armaduras no existieran. Es un día para divertirse y pasarla bien… - Tenma voltea a escuchar como el santo de Libra logra encajarle un golpe a Shion – ¡MUY BIEN DOHKO! ¡ASÍ SE HACE! ¡YUJUUUU!

Dohko voltea hacia su alumno…

- ¡TENMA! ¡¿Qué es lo que te he dicho mil veces acerca de gritar? ¡Pero gracias! – agita la mano, detalle que el santo de Aries no dudó en aprovechar…

- ¡DOHKO-SAMA, CUIDADO! – grita Teneo, pero fue muy tarde ya que Shion logra golpearlo atrapando su cuello cuan gancho y lanzarlo contra unas columnas cercanas.

- ¡TENMA, ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! ¡¿Viste lo que has hecho? ¡Por tu culpa, tu maestro fue golpeado! – le grita dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

- ¡Oye Yato, eso duele! – se quejó – Además no creo que sea para ponerse así…

- Te equivocas, Tenma… el señor Aldebarán siempre dice que no hay que distraer a nadie durante un combate… - dijo Teneo mirando hacia donde se había estrellado Dohko de Libra.

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Hablan como si fuera una pelea de verdad… ¿Acaso no ven que es sólo una pelea de entrenamiento?

- Aunque sea sólo un entrenamiento, no deja de tener su importancia para ninguno de los dos, Tenma de Pegaso… - suena una profunda voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que los tres muchachos se diesen vuelta.

Aldebarán de Tauro estaba de pie tras ellos…

- ¡Aldebarán-sama!… ¿Pero cuándo…? ¿En qué momento…? – dijo Teneo sorprendido. El santo de Tauro soltó una de sus características risas y tomó asiento junto con ellos…

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que estoy aquí? Poco después que Aries y Libra empezaran a combatir… me parece que no están afinando sus habilidades para sentir el cosmos, muchachos…

- ¡Oiga Aldebarán-sama, eso no es justo! ¡Estaba escondiendo su cosmos, confiéselo! – dijo Yato con una rabieta propia de un niño pequeño.

- Jeje, es verdad… sí escondía mi cosmos… pero aún así, no pueden dejar de estar atentos, cualquier enemigo podría sorprenderlos, ¿estoy en lo cierto?… - los tres chicos se quedaron callados y acto seguido Tauro se dirigió a Pegaso - Mira Tenma, para un santo cada combate es muy importante, ya sea durante una guerra, para salvar su vida o la de otros… o simplemente de entrenamiento, como es éste el caso… y si te fijaste cuidadosamente en Shion y Dohko cuando combatían, los ojos ambos mostraban una seriedad absoluta, atención a los movimientos del rival y gran concentración… eso puede ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota…

- Pero, como puede ser… es decir…. ambos… - iba a continuar pero Tauro le cortó…

- Dime, ¿Para qué crees que son estos días en que los Santos de Oro entrenan junto a ustedes los aspirantes, caballeros de Bronce o Plata? – pregunta a un confundido Tenma – Es por esto… - señala la arena en donde se puede ver a Shion acercarse a su compañero que aún seguía en los escombros. Al llegar a él, Aries se detiene…

- Eso fue un descuido muy peligroso, compañero… - Shion dice solemnemente, para luego esbozar una sonrisa. Dohko se levanta, se sacude el polvo y le devuelve la sonrisa…

- Lo sé, carnero…. Ya me tocará enseñarle algunas lecciones luego a ese muchacho… - lo mira - Vamos, tenemos algo pendiente tú y yo, ¡Continuemos!

Tenma y los otros chicos vieron como se reanudaba el combate mientras Aldebarán seguía hablando…

- El nivel y la capacidad de pelea de un santo de oro es el más alta de entre los 88 caballeros de Athena. Quizás ningún enemigo pueda llegar a enfrentarse jamás en un mano a mano contra nosotros los santos de oro, ya que gracias al dominio de nuestro cosmos, podemos utilizar técnicas más avanzadas basándonos en éste, pero nunca dejamos de lado el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. La estrategia y las habilidades combativas se aprenden con la experiencia y el paso del tiempo… y eso que lo que queremos que ustedes vean… y aprendan.

- Es verdad, Aldebarán-sama… hasta hace poco yo nunca en mi vida había visto combatir cuerpo a cuerpo a los santos de oro salvo a usted… - dijo Teneo sin dejar de observar la pelea - … el señor Shion y el señor Dohko son realmente extraordinarios…

- Eso es porque te falta más salir a la calle, niño… - dice Yato dándose importancia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Yato? ¿Acaso te crees capaz de derrotar a un santo dorado? ¿TÚ? – pregunta Tenma a conteniendo la risa. Aldebarán y Teneo lo observaban…

- No tanto como derrotarlo, nadie sería capaz de hacerlo… pero al menos podría asestarle uno que otro golpe… ¡Eso sí que podría!

- ¿De verdad, Yato? ¿Quieres bajar conmigo después a la arena? – una figura saltó a su lado pasando su brazo por el cuello de Yato.

- ¡AAHHH! ¿PERO QUIÉN? – mira a su interlocutor y grita al reconocer su alborotada melena castaña - ¡REGULUS! ¡No me asustes así!

- ¡Hola, compañero de entrenamiento! – lo saluda el joven santo de Leo muy jovialmente. También estaba vestido con su ropa de combate, y con ese aspecto distaba mucho de ser el santo de oro que era, más parecía un aspirante a caballero de bronce. Tenma lo observó asombrado…

- "_¿Regulus de Leo?... ¿El santo de oro prodigio que comentó alguna vez Yato? Vaya, es la primera vez que lo veo… ¡Wow! Es casi de la misma edad que Yato y yo…" _- pensó. Al verlo, el joven santo de oro estrechó su mano…

- ¡Hola! Tú debes de ser Tenma de Pegaso, he escuchado de ti… mucho gusto ^_^. Espero que podamos combatir luego los dos… - dijo sonriendo y luego miró a Aldebarán – ¡Aldebarán-sama, ¿cómo está?

- Jeje, tan alegre como siempre, cachorro… - contestó. Yato aguantó la risa…

- ¿Cachorro? ¡Pfff! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡TE QUEDA DE LUJO, LEO!

- ¡CÁLLATE YATO! – miró a Tauro – ¡Señor Aldebarán, ya no siga llamándome así! ¿Qué no ve que ya soy el santo dorado de Leo?

- Aunque lo seas, sigues siendo tan impulsivo como un cachorro de león… debes tratar de medirte. Aunque siendo el día que es hoy, te lo dejaré pasar, pero… - sonríe - Luego tendré cruzar algunas palabras con tu maestro Sísifo…- contestó el caballero de Tauro. Regulus hizo una mueca.

- De acuerdo… - mira al caballero de unicornio - ¡Y tú Yato si no dejas de reírte te daré una paliza!

- Como digas, "cachorrito"… - se rió. Regulus apretó los dientes…

Al ver que ambos chicos empezaban a exaltarse, Tenma intervino cambiando de tema…

- Pues ahora que lo veo, casi todos los santos de oro están aquí… veamos, aquí está Aldebarán–sama y el cachor… - Regulus lo crucificó con la mirada - … estooo... ¡Perdón, la culpa es de Yato!... digo, Regulus… van dos santos. Frente en la arena están combatiendo Dohko y Shion… con ellos son cuatro santos…

- ¡Bravo, Tenma!... ¡Ahora todos sabemos que puedes contar! ¡Y siendo tú es un gran logro! ¡Jajajaja! – se burló el unicornio.

- ¡Grrrr! ¡Cierra el pico, Yato! – le grita molesto, a lo que el aludido se hace el desentendido.

- Sí, por allí veo a El Cid de Capricornio que está con unos aspirantes... por allá está… mmmm… Manigoldo de Cáncer con… ¡Por Athena! ¿Por qué los aspirantes que están a su lado están tan asustados?... bueno, eso no tiene por qué extrañarme… y un poco más lejos… ¡Ah! ¡Está mi maestro Sísifo de Sagitario! Con eso somos… mmm… siete dorados… - dijo Regulus.

- No olviden que debemos descontar a los santos de Virgo y Géminis… el primero porque NUNCA sale de su templo por estar meditando y el segundo por… - Aldebarán hizo silencio. Regulus intervino…

- Está bien, Aldebarán-sama… no se preocupe en explicarlo, todos en el santuario saben lo de Géminis… - comentó el joven león.

No era historia desconocida que el bondadoso Aspros de Géminis, en un acto de locura, intentó asesinar al Patriarca Sage años atrás, lo que provocó que fuese asesinado por su hasta el momento desconocido gemelo Deuteros, sólo que éste último detalle ninguno de los presentes lo sabía.

- En fin con ellos dos van nueve santos… entonces faltarían… - empezó a comentar Teneo…

- Piscis, Escorpio y Acuario… - terminó la frase Dohko que se había acercado al grupo junto con Shion luego de terminar su combate.

- Albafika no vendrá por razones obvias… - dijo Shion haciendo alusión al problema venenoso del santo de Piscis. Luego dijo… - Lo que me extraña es que ni Acuario ni Escorpio estén presentes…

- Es verdad, y más aún conociendo a Kardia… a ese hombre le encantan los combates, aunque al final casi siempre se salte las reglas… por no saber esconder su estúpida aguja… - comentó Dohko. Los demás asintieron al recordar las mañas del peculiar escorpión.

- ¡Ah, hola Dohko!... – Tenma lo miró – Oye, siento lo de hace un rato, no quise distraerte…

- ¡Yo se lo advertí, Dohko-sama! ¡Pero el muy idiota no quiso hacerme caso! – dijo Yato.

- ¡Oye, Yato! No necesito que hables por mí, ¿te quedó claro? – lo toma por las solapas del traje.

- ¿Quieres pelea acaso? ¡Vamos, empecemos! – lo sujeta de las muñecas.

- ¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! – gritó Dohko molesto – ¿Es que no pueden estar ni cinco minutos sin estarse peleando? Es una lástima que desperdicien el tiempo riñendo como unos críos en lugar de aprender como se supone que deben de hacer cuando los santos de oro estamos combatiendo… PARA USTEDES.

- Es cierto, muchachos… - empezó a decir Shion seriamente – La finalidad de estos días de entrenamiento conjunto es para ustedes puedan aprender y beneficiarse con nuestras técnicas de pelea. Los santos de oro venimos por voluntad propia, no por una orden de Athena como algunos piensan…

- Para nosotros es una inversión valiosa de tiempo y queremos que saquen lo mejor de nosotros… por favor, no hagan que esto sea en vano… - terminó de decir Aldebarán.

Tenma y Yato bajaron la cabeza en silencio. Era verdad, se habían estado preocupando en sus rencillas personales que poner atención en los combates. En ese momento, comprendieron por qué Dohko y Shion estaban tan disgustados. En eso, otro santo de oro hizo acto de presencia…

- Hola muchachos, ¿todo está bien por aquí? – saludó Sísifo de Sagitario. Tenma y Yato se quedaron callados y nerviosos pensando que alguno de los santos de oro presentes iba a decir algo sobre su anterior comportamiento, pero…

- ¡No, Sísifo! ¡No pasa nada! – sonrió Dohko. – Lo que pasa es que los muchachos no se ponían de acuerdo sobre quién iba a combatir primero con Shion… ya sabes, a todo el mundo les encanta jugar con el _"Carnerillo de Oro"…_ ¿No lo crees, amig…?. ¡BUARRGGGG! [¡BLAFFF!]

Shion no le dejó continuar ya que con su telequinesis había hecho volar una enorme roca directo contra el impertinente Libra. A todos los presentes les corrió una enorme gota de sudor…

- Vaya con las rocas, hay que tener cuidado… mucho cuidado… me retiro, hasta luego… - dijo Shion dándoles la espalda a sus sorprendidos compañeros, más que todo para que no le vieran la enorme sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Ya cuando estuviera en su templo se reiría a sus anchas…

- Shi…i…o…on…gggrr…. Me… las… paga…gggrr…rás… - musitó el aplastado Dohko desde el suelo. Yato comentó a Tenma…

- Oye, no es por nada… pero no me gustaría ver a Shion de Aries enojado de verdad… da miedo…brrr… - dijo a lo que su amigo asintió.

- Ejem… bueno… como los veo tan ansiosos por pelear, será más interesante que vayan en parejas con un santo de oro… a ver…mmm… Yato con Regulus... y Tenma… - miró a Dohko que seguía en el suelo – Vaya, es una pena -_-UU… dado que tu maestro está fuera de combate te pondrás conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡UN MOMENTO, SÍSIFO! – gritó Dohko levantándose de un golpe a la vez que arrojaba la roca lejos con su cosmos – ¡Nadie ha dicho que esté fuera de combate! ¡¿Acaso crees que una simple piedrecita va a poder conmigo, con Dohko de Libra?

- "_Lo suponía, el simple poder de la sugestión, jeje…."_ – pensó Sagitario y luego dijo – Yo nunca quise insinuar eso, Dohko amigo… de acuerdo, tu pupilo es TODO tuyo… - Tenma miró a Sísifo que se marchaba…

- ¡Oye, espera Sísifo! ¡Preferiría combatir contigo!… ooooohhh…. – se estremeció al sentir un cosmos elevándose tras él…

- ¿Sabes, chico? Aún no se me ha olvidado tu gracia de la distracción que provocaste en mí cuando combatía con Shion… - lo miró con fuego en los ojos mientras se tronaba los nudillos - Así que prepárate que esta será una lección MUY ESPECIAL….

- Iiiiiii… ¡OH, MIRA ES ATHENA! ¡SASHA HA VENIDO A VERNOS! – gritó de golpe.

Todos voltearon donde señalaba Tenma, incluyendo Dohko, acción que aprovechó el santo de Pegaso para desaparecer del escenario a toda velocidad _(Autora: ¡Cielos! ¿Tanto miedo dan los santos de oro cuando se enfadan? XDD). _Dohko se apretó las sienes con los dedos…

- Este mocoso… es más sabido de lo que tenía idea… - dijo a lo que Sísifo soltó una risa.

- Ya me lo venía venir, pero la culpa es tuya, Dohko… ¿Cómo pudiste caer en una treta tan vieja? – dijo el santo de Sagitario.

- Lo que ese crío no sabe es que si hablamos de testarudos, yo soy el peor… jeje – miró a sus compañeros – Si me disculpan muchachos, voy a perseguir a un cuadrúpedo con alas… esto va a ser muy divertido… - y terminando de decirlo se fue silbando una alegre tonada.

- Vaya con ese cobarde de Tenma, haciéndonos quedar en ridículo a los santos de bronce… Eh, ¿qué te pasa, Regulus? – Yato volteó al ver que tenía al joven león dorado frente a él.

- Nada, que te estoy esperando para empezar nuestro combate, compañero ^_^ - dijo Regulus contento – Hace mucho que no entrenamos juntos, ¿no estás ansioso?

- Seeee ¬_¬…. ¿No se me nota la inmensa cara de felicidad que tengo? – dijo Yato con sarcasmo.

- ¡Perfecto, cuando quieras empezamos! ¡Prometo que no te golpearé muy fuerte, amigo! – se puso en guardia entusiasmado.

Yato suspiró, su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento nunca iba a cambiar… sacudió su cabeza y con un movimiento iniciaron el combate ambos jóvenes. Aldebarán miró a su pupilo Teneo…

- Bueno chico, entonces seremos tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo con una cálida sonrisa – Ve a esperarme en el lado oeste del campo de entrenamiento, allí estaremos más tranquilos. Espero que no me decepciones, Teneo…

- ¡Sí, Aldebarán-sama! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí! – y despidiéndose de Sísifo, se fue rápidamente. Sagitario sonrió…

- Bueno, creo que todo está arreglado… esos chicos son un poco revoltosos pero nobles de corazón, especialmente Tenma… ahora veo por qué la señorita Athena lo estima tanto… - suspiró – Bueno, continuaré con mi recorrido, a ver si puedo echar una mano al El Cid con sus aspirantes…

- Espera, Sísifo… - Aldebarán lo detiene – Quería preguntarte si tienes alguna idea por qué Kardia de Escorpio y Dégel de Acuario aún no han llegado al coliseo. Sobre Dégel, me lo puedo esperar… pero… ¿Kardia?

- Ah, es verdad… lo había olvidado… cuando venía hacía aquí me encontré con Kardia cuando bajaba las escaleras. Me dijo que iba a buscar a Dégel para algo y que vendrían posiblemente más tarde… - dijo Sísifo.

- ¿No te dijo para qué iba a buscarlo? ¿Y justamente el día de hoy? Se me hace extraño… que quieres que te diga… más sabiendo que a Kardia le encantan estos días de pelea…

- La verdad… no tengo ni idea, Alde… pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que aparecerán antes de que termine este día… Nos vemos, amigo… - dijo retirándose.

Aldebarán se quedó mirando unos segundos hacia las doce casas, negó con la cabeza y fue al encuentro de su pupilo que lo esperaba listo para combatir.

-o-

En otro lugar…para ser más exactos en el Templo de Piscis, un joven de cabellos azules hacía movimientos de calentamiento con los brazos, en tanto, un poco más alejado su compañero de cabellos y ojos celestes se vendaba las muñecas. Una tercera persona, un chico de cabello aguamarina, observaba las actividades de ambos tranquilamente…

- Te agradezco nuevamente que me eches una mano con esto el día de hoy, Kardia… - dice Albafika terminando de darle un último apretón a las vendas de su muñeca derecha.

- ¡Bah! a mi no me importa hacerlo, pez… lo único que no entiendo es por qué prefieres quedarte en tu templo, si bien podrías bajar a entrenar con el resto de nosotros en el coliseo… - comenta el santo de Escorpio sin dejar de estirar sus músculos.

- Sabes muy bien que eso no es posible, Kardia… - interviene Dégel de Acuario que también se encontraba con ellos – Recuerda que la sangre de Albafika es peligrosa para los demás excepto para ti… oh, lo siento… creo que no me he medido con mis palabras, Albafika… - voltea a ver al santo de Piscis, quien para su sorpresa lo mira tranquilamente.

- Descuida, Dégel… no has dicho nada que sea falso y no te preocupes por ello… - suspira – Todo el santuario ya debe conocer mi naturaleza mortal y sería un total irresponsable si entrenara con el resto de los santos y aspirantes…

- Te complicas demasiado la vida, Piscis… - dice Kardia despreocupado estirando su brazo por encima de la cabeza – Si tu sangre es el único problema, ¡Pues no te acerques a los demás y limítate a entrenar conmigo y se acabó!... ¡Asunto arreglado!

- Si fuera así de fácil, Kardia ¿Tú crees que Piscis no estaría entrenando con los demás desde hace tiempo? – dice el santo de Acuario a su compañero bastante serio – Y no me refiero únicamente al contacto…

- Me temo, Escorpio que no es posible… si mi sangre, en el caso que resultara con alguna herida que es muy esperable, llegara a salpicar el suelo, cualquiera que quisiera entrenar en el mismo lugar sería afectado y la verdad prefiero evitar que ocurra eso… es demasiado arriesgado.

Albafika luego de decirlo miró hacia el coliseo que se distinguía a lo lejos y su mirada denotaba tristeza, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el santo de Acuario. Había pasado mucho… muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que Piscis había pisado el campo de entrenamiento y si en la actualidad no iba era por ser quién era, no porque no quisiera. Si bien no lo aparentaba delante de los demás, en el fondo esa soledad obligada lo afectaba… y aislaba cada vez más…

El problema principal era el poder llevar su entrenamiento de forma adecuada. Si bien dominaba su cosmos y manejaba sus mortales rosas a la perfección, necesitaba mantenerse en forma física y eso era algo que no podía dejar de lado, ni él ni ningún otro santo dorado. Por lo general se las arreglaba solo, pero nunca era igual de efectivo que entrenar con alguien más, por eso le pedía a Kardia de Escopio que lo ayudara de vez en cuando. No era que fuese su mejor opción, ya que a veces el bicho era exasperante y creído al momento de combatir, pero no se lo podía pedir a nadie más…

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!… déjense de tantas explicaciones y detalles que la palabrería me aburre y es una pérdida de tiempo… - resopló el Escorpión. Dégel suspiró resignado y mirando a Albafika dijo…

- Siempre hay soluciones para todo, Albafika y si no es en el Coliseo, pues será en tu templo o en cualquier otro lugar… al final de cuentas… es nuestro deber ayudarnos entre los santos, ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo, Kardia?

- Oh, sí… por supuesto, Dégel… me da exactamente igual partirle la cara a Piscis, ya sea aquí o en cualquier otro sitio… "el orden de los factores, no altera el resultado" – dice con sarcasmo sin dejar de estirarse y añadió – Bueno, ¿vamos a empezar o qué? ¡Me estoy enfriando, por Athena!

A Piscis le corrió una gotita de sudor en tanto que Dégel se cubría la cara con la mano en señal de desesperación… _¡Por los Dioses! ¿Tenía que ser tan poco delicado su compañero? _

- Mil disculpas por sus palabras, Albafika… lamentablemente Escorpio nunca aprenderá lo que significa la palabra "educación"… - se disculpó Dégel.

- No te preocupes, Acuario… déjalo… que sea como él quiera…- sonrió el santo de Piscis entrecerrando los ojos hacia el escorpión.

- Ejem… bueno, ya saben las reglas… este encuentro será un mano a mano… - empezó a decir el santo de Acuario recobrando la compostura – Eso quiere decir, nada de técnicas especiales… y eso lo digo especialmente por ti, Kardia… - Escorpio hace una mueca de fastidio reacción que es ignorada por Dégel – Albafika, creo que no necesito recordártelo, ¿no?

- Descuida, lo sé… - responde tranquilamente el bello santo.

La zona designada para el combate era una explanada situada cerca del Templo de Piscis, delimitado por un campo de _Demon Roses_ y por otro lado se abría a la vista un peligroso y profundo barranco, advirtiendo que si alguien caía, nunca podría volver, al menos con vida. Ninguno de los presentes portaba sus armaduras, sólo su ropa de entrenamiento, dejando a la vista sus trabajadas y atléticas formas, ocultadas la mayor parte del tiempo por sus doradas armaduras. Ambos santos se colocan frente a frente comenzando a estudiarse mutuamente… Kardia aprieta los puños tensando sus músculos, Piscis por su parte permanece tranquilo pero sin quitarle la vista… como una serpiente que estudia a su presa.

- El combate terminará cuando el contrincante se rinda, sea incapaz de continuar o quede inconsciente… - dijo Dégel a cierta distancia de ambos – ¿Preparados? ¡YA!

A la señal de Dégel, Kardia se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Albafika aprovechando su velocidad, la misma que usaba cuando atacaba con su _Scarlet Needle_. Albafika pudo esquivar el primer golpe a tiempo, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con el segundo que le dio de lleno en el estómago quitándole el aire…

- ¿Qué te pasa, Piscis? ¡Parece que fueras un novato, y no un santo de oro! ¿Acaso te dolió ese golpe? – dijo Kardia burlándose, mientras Dégel negaba con la cabeza. Muy lejos de enfadarse, Albafika sonrió limpiándose la poca sangre que tenía en la boca producto del anterior ataque…

- No Kardia, sólo te estaba probando… y no pienses que te decepcionaré…- antes de que al santo de Escorpio pudiera borrársele la expresión de burla del rostro, se encontró frente a frente con Piscis que se había lanzado para atacarlo. Kardia cruzó los brazos para repeler el golpe, sólo que Albafika desaparece en el último momento para propinarle un potente codazo por la espalda lanzando a su oponente hacia adelante, que dando un rodamiento en el suelo vuelve a colocarse frente a él.

- Muy bien, muy bien… me alegra saber que no sólo eres una cara bonita, Piscis… - sonríe Kardia.

- Y vendrá más, Escorpio… - contesta el santo de los peces. Ambos tensaron sus músculos y se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque.

Al cabo de media hora de iniciado el combate, los golpes, magulladuras y heridas sangrantes eran bastante notorios en ambos santos dorados, que a pesar de tener signos de evidente cansancio y respirar agitadamente, sus miradas estaban muy lejos de querer darse por vencidos. Kardia tenía un profundo corte en la ceja en tanto que de Albafika lucía una herida similar en el brazo.

Dégel estaba sorprendido ya que no se esperaba que Piscis contara con esa habilidad para el cuerpo a cuerpo. Sabía que había combatido con Kardia anteriormente, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar alguno de esos combates… y si alguien había dicho alguna vez que Albafika de Piscis no era nada sin sus rosas, estaba muy… pero muy equivocado. El santo de los peces era agudo y certero para atacar, aprovechando su agilidad podía dar golpes precisos y eludir a tiempo los ataques. Además su fuerza no era para nada despreciable, habiendo logrado destruir algunas rocas durante el combate… si, era un guerrero bastante completo… pero eso no era lo único que le preocupaba…

- "_Esto no va bien…"_ - pensó el santo de Acuario – _"Si continúan con este ritmo de pelea es muy posible que empiecen a utilizar técnicas especiales, de Albafika no estoy seguro, pero conociendo a Kardia, él es bastante capaz y eso podría ser muy peligroso… será mejor que interrumpa la pelea…"_ – y decidido dijo en voz alta – ¡Muy bien, ya fue suficiente!… ¡Declaro un empate!, así que dejemos el combate por ahora…

Ambos santos miraron a Dégel, sin cambiar su postura…

- ¿Empate? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Dégel?... si esto AÚN no acaba… - Escorpio miró a su contrincante - ¿O no, Piscis? ¿Te quieres rendir acaso?

- Yo no he dicho tal cosa, por mi podemos seguir… - contestó Albafika sin desclavarle la mirada… detalle que sorprendió a Dégel, ya que no se esperaba que Piscis estuviera disfrutando tanto de la pelea… no lo reconocía, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer…

- Pero… pero, ¿acaso no lo ven? Si siguen combatiendo, esto podría acabar mal y… - no pudo terminar la frase porque Kardia lo cortó…

- Acuario… eso lo decidiremos el pez y yo, así que deja de meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen… ¿Listo, Piscis?

- Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo… ¡Me niego a que sigan combatiendo! – saltó entre ellos - Kardia, te conozco perfectamente, y sé que tú… ¡ARGGGG!

Dégel no pudo terminar la frase… ya que Escorpio, usando su gran velocidad, le había aguijoneado con su _Scarlet Needle_ en algunos puntos del cuerpo. Víctima de una potente parálisis, Acuario perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás, pero no llegó a golpearse ya que Kardia lo sujetó...

- Lo siento terriblemente, amigo mío… - lo depositó en el suelo sin dejar de mirar a su compañero que trataba inútilmente de articular palabra – Al igual que tú, también te conozco y sé que ibas a dar hasta lo imposible por obligarnos a detener la pelea… pero comprende que éste es un asunto entre dos santos, y donde nadie puede meterse… pero eso sí, te prometo que no nos mataremos… - sonrió – Te golpeé sólo en algunos puntos claves de tu cuerpo, así que tu parálisis no durará mucho, en poco tiempo estarás como nuevo… así que descansa un poco, relájate y espera a que terminemos, ¿de acuerdo, cubo de hielo?^_^

Albafika por su parte observaba todo cruzado de brazos… a pesar de estar sorprendido por lo que había hecho Kardia, de alguna forma lo había intuido. Las reacciones previas del Escorpión antes de atacar al santo de Acuario no pasaron desapercibidas ante sus ojos… el santo había esperado el momento justo en que Dégel se acercara lo suficiente para poder asestarle los golpes con su aguja, sino no hubiese sido capaz de lograrlo… el comportamiento exacto de un animal ponzoñoso cuando va a atacar a su presa… algo que Piscis, conocía muy bien… _demasiado bien_…

- Disculpa por esta pequeña interrupción, pez… - dijo mientras iba a su encuentro luego de dejar a Dégel – Ahora sí, _nada_ podrá interrumpirnos… ¡oh, cierto! No te asustes que las reglas serán las mismas que dijo el ánfora aguafiestas…

Albafika rodó los ojos y asintió suspirando… la verdad ya se estaba cansando de los comentarios del alacrán y no sabía si tendría la suficiente paciencia para aguantarlo como lo hacía Dégel… quizás hubiera sido bueno detener la pelea en ese momento, pero ya no había marcha atrás… Kardia estaba decidido a continuar hasta el final…

Sin previo aviso, Escorpio se lanzó a atacar nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza que antes, asestando varios de sus golpes a Piscis, pero éste consiguió salir de la línea de ataque y hacerle una barrida, logrando que Kardia perdiese el equilibrio, pero éste reaccionó y dando un giro logró asestarle una patada en el costado lanzando a Albafika contra unos escombros y pudo quitarse de en medio antes de que Kardia lo incrustara aún más de un puñetazo. El santo de Piscis vio la oportunidad y sin perder tiempo se colocó a espaldas de Escorpio y lo inmovilizó con una llave pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de Kardia y entrelazando sus manos sobre su nuca… _(Autora: Para el que no lo sepa, es la llave Nelson… ¿Cómo la aprendió?... Ni idea^^U). _Kardia se revolvió tratando de zafarse, pero con cada movimiento que hacía, Albafika le apretaba cada vez más…

- Será mejor que te rindas, Escorpio… - dijo Piscis tranquilamente – Es casi imposible que logres soltarte y mientras más te muevas, peor será para ti… terminemos con esto de una vez…

- ¡Ni lo sueñes, pez! - gritó Kardia cada vez más ofuscado y pensó – _"¡MIERDA! ¡Este pez cabrón resultó ser más fuerte de lo que pensaba! No puedo dejar que se salga con la suya… ¡NADIE DERROTA A KARDIA DE ESCORPIO!"_

En un arranque, Kardia hizo explotar su cosmos, liberándose de la llave de Albafika que fue lanzado hacia atrás por el impulso, justo al borde del precipicio. Hubiese caído con seguridad de no ser porque sacó una de sus rosas negras y la clavó en el borde de la roca deteniendo su caída. Dégel, que era testigo silencioso de todo desde donde le había dejado su compañero, se sobresaltó al confirmar sus sospechas…

- "_¡Maldita sea con Escorpio!… Dégel tenía razón al decir que no suele respetar las reglas… pero lo que más me preocupa es que si ese estúpido vuelve a elevar su cosmos, va a alarmar a todo el Santuario, ¡Tengo que ponerle alto a todo esto!"_ – pensó y dando un balanceo se impulsó hacia arriba cayendo lejos del mortal abismo.

Bastante molesto, Albafika buscó a Kardia dispuesto a ponerlo en su sitio en cuanto lo viera, cuando…

- ¡RESTRICTION! – el ataque de Escorpio le dio de lleno inmovilizándolo. Una de las técnicas más conocidas del santo de Escorpio, en donde utilizando su fuerza cósmica, inmovilizaba los movimientos de su oponente, del mismo modo que un escorpión antes de atacar a su presa…

- ¡ARRGGGG!… ¡KARDIA! – Albafika gritó al sentir la inmovilidad de sus músculos. El alacrán se había pasado de la raya… ¿Tanto era su orgullo que era capaz de usar técnicas especiales con tal de no perder contra él?

- Lo siento, pez… pero ahora que "Dégel árbitro" está fuera del juego, creo que no vale la pena contenerse… - dijo mirándolo con sus ojos rojos sin dejar de ejecutar la técnica - Y ahora que los papeles se han invertido repetiré tus mismas palabras: _"Será mejor que te rindas… es casi imposible que logres soltarte y mientras más te muevas, peor será para ti… terminemos con esto de una vez…"_

- ¡Grrrr, maldito Escorpio! ¡¿No te das cuenta de la estupidez que estás haciendo al elevar tu cosmos? ¡Vas a lograr que todo el Santuario piense que nos están atacando! – dijo furioso tratando de recuperar sus movimientos…

- Oh, no me digas… ahora también te vas a poner igual que Dégel… ¡Tst! – miró a Acuario y volviendo su vista a Piscis pensó – _"Esto se ve divertido, creo que lo provocaré un poco más, para ver hasta qué punto puede enojarse esta rosa envenenada…"_ – continuó impasible - Que decepción, Albafika… creo que solamente vales para lucir tu belleza junto a tus rosas… nunca podrás llegar más lejos… pequeña rata…

Albafika abrió grandemente los ojos…

Sintió una ira tremenda emerger dentro de sí y con un rugido rompió el _Restriction_ de Kardia, sorprendiéndolo ya que jamás nadie había conseguido contrarrestar su ataque mental. Albafika se lanzó hacia Escorpio, y con una fuerza inusual le soltó un potente puñetazo que hizo salir despedido a Kardia para terminar estrellándose contra una de las columnas del templo de Piscis, muy… muy cerca de donde estaba el paralizado Dégel, que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar…

- "_Albafika… ¿cómo es que tú? Ese cosmos…no ha sido normal…"_ - pensó Dégel, sin dejar de mover sus ojos entre Kardia que estaba totalmente fuera de combate y Albafika que aún permanecía de pie con el puño extendido… estaba como en una especie de shock y respirando agitadamente…

Sin poder sostenerse en pie, cayó de rodillas y se sujetó el pecho con ambas manos como si le ardiera. Acto seguido se despojó de los protectores y la camiseta dejando a la vista su bien formado pecho con tres profundas marcas en paralelo… que semejaban al zarpazo de una bestia. Dégel pudo notar que de esas marcas brotaba sangre… pero era muy extraño, no recortaba que Kardia le hubiese hecho alguna herida semejante a Albafika, a parte que se hubiese notado perfectamente por sobre la ropa y le hubiese hecho pedazos el protector pectoral… entonces… sino era producto de la pelea… _¿Entonces qué era?_

-o-

_ - Coliseo – Santuario de Athena-_

Aquella manifestación de cosmos, tal y como lo dijo Dégel, no pasó desapercibida por el resto de los santos que se encontraban entrenando en el coliseo. Casi todos, exceptuando algunos de los aprendices que aún no eran capaces de sentir el cosmos, voltearon la mirada hacia las 12 casas, en especial hacia la última… el Templo de Piscis…

- ¿Han sentido eso? ¡Por Athena, ha sido muy fuerte! – dijo Tenma señalando hacia los templos olvidándose por un momento que estaba colgado y amarrado de los pies de un palo y suspendido a gran altura sobre el suelo, con su maestro Dohko de pie en el otro extremo. Estaba pagando su castigo a causa de su anterior intento de huída…

- ¡Claro que sí, idiota! ¿Acaso crees que somos igual de despistados de tú? – le gritó Yato que había detenido su combate con Regulus.

- Ese fue Albafika de Piscis, Shion… reconocería su cosmos donde fuera… y… - empezó a decir Dohko.

- …Kardia de Escorpio… y me parece que también sentí a Dégel de Acuario… - terminó la frase Shion de Aries – Los tres tal parece que están en el Templo de Piscis… algo ha pasado puesto que el cosmos de Kardia se ha debilitado…

- Deben de estar combatiendo, es más que seguro… pero parece que ya se han calmado… - comentó Aldebarán llegando con Teneo a unirse al grupo – No creo que sea motivo de alarmarse…

- Yo nunca he visto pelear a Albafika, ¿tú sí, Dohko? – dijo Tenma al santo de Libra.

- Pues la verdad yo tampoco lo he visto… había escuchado por Dégel que a veces se entrena con Kardia por ser el único que es inmune a su sangre… pero de allí nada más… - contestó Libra.

- ¡Qué genial, de seguro Albafika debe ser muy bueno! Como me encantaría verlo pelear, ¿no piensas igual, Yato? – comentó el santo de Leo.

- ¡A mí no me metas en tus comentarios, cachorro!... ohhh…. ¡Espera Regulus!… era una broma… ¡Era una bromaaaaaaaaa! – luego de decirlo Yato tuvo que salir corriendo para escapar al _Lightning Plasma_ que estaba a punto de lanzarle el joven Leo.

Los otros santos comenzaron a reírse, excepto Aldebarán que seguía con la vista fija en la casa de Piscis.

- "_¿Que si Albafika es bueno peleando? Claro que tiene que serlo, después de todo ELLA lo entrenó…"-_ pensaba.

Dohko, que aún tenía sujeto a Tenma del palo desde lo alto de la roca, pudo distinguir la silueta de alguien que iba en camino a subir las 12 casas… y sonrió al reconocerla…

- ¡Vaya, justo a quién quería saludar! ¡AGASHA! ¡EEEYYYY! – y saltó de la roca sin pensar en su pobre pupilo que atado se precipitó a tierra, dejando un precioso agujero en el suelo. Al resto de los santos les corrió una gotita de sudor…

- ¡Jajaja!, vaya con Dohko… este nunca va a cambiar… - comentó Sísifo apareciendo de repente y tomando a Tenma por sus ropas lo desincrustó del agujero – Vamos muchacho, que ese golpe no pudo haberte hecho nada, ¿o sí?

- No, para nada Sísifo… jejeje… lo que pasa es que Dohko quiere que aprenda a caer de todas las formas posibles… y…eehhh…

- ¿Y caer de cara sin destrozártela es una de ellas? Pues si lo logras, avísame porque serás el primer mortal que lo logre… - sonrió dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda al golpeado Pegaso que no sabía dónde meter la cabeza. En eso se escuchó que Dohko regresaba con alguien conocido por todos en brazos…

- ¡Listo! ¡Tal y como te prometí que te enseñaría, hoy es el día de entrenamiento conjunto, Agasha! Todos entrenamos juntos y sin usar nuestras técnicas especiales… Vamos chicos, saluden a nuestra amiga de Rodoiro^^ - dijo contento.

- Yo… esto… - musitó la niña totalmente sonrojada.

- Eehh... Dohko, me imagino que Agasha se encuentra igual de entusiasmada que tú, ¿pero no sería mejor que la dejaras en el suelo antes de seguir avergonzándola delante de todos? – le dijo el santo de Aries en voz baja a ver el rostro de la chiquilla.

- ¿De verdad? Oh, cierto… lo siento, preciosa… - y la dejó en el suelo, a lo que Agasha miró a Shion de Aries prometiéndose mentalmente para la próxima vez regalarle un ramo gigante de flores. Casi de inmediato se encontró frente a ella a un joven de cabellos castaños y gran sonrisa…

- Hola, te llamas Agasha, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Tenma de Pegaso y éste a mi lado es…

- ¡A un lado, idiota! – le da un codazo lanzándolo a un lado – Yato, caballero del Unicornio, fiel servidor a nuestra diosa Athena y listo para acudir en defensa de cualquier dama en apuros… es un placer...

- ¡Buuu!, pero que número tan pasado de moda… - se burló Tenma a lo que Yato le devolvió una mirada asesina. Alguien se abrió paso entre ellos…

- Apártense ustedes… ¡Hola, señorita! Mi nombre es Regulus, guardián de Leo, para lo que necesite… - hace una leve y educada inclinación, que al ser vista por el resto de caballeros, tuvieron que hacer hasta lo imposible por no soltar tremendas carcajadas…

- … Y me parece que lo que necesita la señorita es que dejen de agobiarla, muchachos… - se interpuso Sísifo, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de su alumno, mientras no podría creer que Regulus también se prestara al juego de Yato y Tenma.

- No, no me agobian, señor Sísifo… todos son muy simpáticos… ¿De verdad están todos los caballeros dorados aquí entrenando con el resto de los santos? – preguntó mirando a todos lados por si distinguía la figura del santo de los peces gemelos.

- Casi todos, pequeña… algunos por asuntos personales no han podido venir… - empezó a explicar el santo de Sagitario.

- Ah, pero hay algunos pocos que están combatiendo allá arriba en el Templo de Piscis y parece que se ha armado una bastante gorda… - dijo el Pegaso incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada…

- ¿En el Templo de Piscis? ¿Ha pasado algo malo? – preguntó Agasha preocupada.

- ¡TENMA! ¡Se supone que estás cumpliendo con tu castigo! ¡TERMÍNALO DE UNA VEZ! – gritó Dohko cogiéndolo del cuello y arrastrándolo lejos de la niña antes de que metiera más la pata. Sea lo que hubiese pasado allá arriba, no era conveniente divulgarlo a todo el mundo…

- ¡Pero Dohko! ¡¿Ahora que hice? – siguió con sus quejas, que fueron ignoradas por el santo de Libra.

El grupo los observó alejarse y Shion suspiró… definitivamente la discreción no era el punto fuerte del santo de Pegaso. Volteó la mirada hacia la pequeña que seguía muy confusa…

- Tranquila, Agasha… lo que se refería Tenma de Pegaso es que en efecto se ha llevado a cabo un combate en Piscis, lo cual es debido a que Albafika no puede entrenar con el resto de los santos, me imagino que ya sabes por qué… - dijo tranquilamente Shion.

- Sí, lo comprendo, Shion-sama… - dijo asintiendo con un deje de tristeza, recordando la terrible maldición que tenía que cargar el santo de Piscis.

- Pero todo ha resultado bien, pequeña… - sonrió Aldebarán mirando a la chica – El combate ya terminó y es más que seguro que ha salido todo bien… tú no te preocupes por el caballero de Piscis… - le guiñó un ojo, a lo que Agasha bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

- Me alegra saberlo, Aldebarán-sama… bueno, debo retirarme… prometí llevarle estas flores a la señorita Athena… - miró a los demás santos – Muchas gracias por todo, caballeros… y despídanme del señor Dohko… - y haciendo una reverencia se retiró rápidamente.

Agasha no volteó la vista a los caballeros que aún estaban observándola, pero eso no le importaba mucho, ya que tenía sus pensamientos puestos en cierto bello santo y si estaría herido o no luego de su combate… y sintiendo una angustia en su interior, apresuró el paso.

_- Templo de Piscis… -  
_

Ignorante de lo que ocurría en el Coliseo del Santuario, Albafika tenía su vista fija en su pecho que poco a poco se iba tiñendo con la sangre que brotaba de aquella extraña cicatriz, que ahora mismo parecía una herida reciente. La miraba con una mezcla de asco y rabia, pero también tristeza… solía pasarle a veces y casi siempre lo controlaba, pero muy a su pesar, esta vez se le había ido de las manos…

_Pequeña rata…_

_Pequeña rata…_

Esas palabras que dijera Kardia y que provocaron la explosión de su cosmos volvieron a resonar en su cabeza una y otra vez, y de golpe, se sintió transportado al pasado…

* * *

_Flashback – Hace diez años…_

_¡AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!_

_Un espantoso grito resonó en las arenosas tierras en donde se encontraba, mientras a lo lejos el sol que era testigo silencioso, se ocultaba tras las lejanas colinas otorgándoles un rojizo brillo… como la sangre que empezaba a brotar de los labios del muchacho de cabellos celestes… víctima de un ataque que no vio venir. _

_Estaba paralizado y respiraba con dificultad… era terriblemente doloroso. A sus cortos 10 años había experimentado más dolor y golpes que cualquier otro niño de su edad. Tenía la golpeada mejilla contra la arena que en contacto con sus heridas, sólo le causaban más sufrimiento… pero debía soportarlo, si quería regresar con vida al Santuario…_

_Lentamente levantó la cabeza al escuchar unos pasos acercándose, los cuales se detuvieron a cierta distancia. Aquellos pies trenzados con tiras de cuero era lo que más veía cuando era sometido al "adiestramiento"… término designado especialmente para él, por su maestra…_

_- Ahora pequeña rata… trata de ponerte de pie… - dijo una seseante voz. _

_Albafika, trató en vano de levantarse, pero la fuerza que tenía sobre él era demasiado fuerte… demasiado…_

_- Lo suponía… eres una desgracia… ¡ARRIBA HE DICHO! – un brazo emergió baja la capa que portaba haciendo que el niño, cuan títere, se levantara de un golpe. Dejando un dedo levantado, lo sostuvo en el suelo, aunque era incapaz de moverse…_

_El chico miró a la persona que tenía delante de él, como siempre portaba su capa, pero bajo la capucha podía distinguir el brillo amarillo de sus ojos… unos ojos que podrían paralizar incluso al más fuerte e infringirle el peor de los miedos. Estaba demasiado golpeado y adolorido para hablar, sólo se limitó a escuchar… no podía hacer nada más por el momento…_

_- Como bien sabrás, mocoso… tengo la misión de enseñarte las artes de Piscis antes de la llegada de la futura Athena… la verdad me parece una pérdida de tiempo ya que hasta el momento no has hecho más que decepcionarme con tus patéticas habilidades… - movió la mano haciendo que el chico cayera hacia atrás con un fuerte golpe… - Pero como no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo y le di mi palabra como caballero de Athena al Patriarca, pues ahora me toca aguantarte… tenemos poco tiempo, así que tendré que llevar tu entrenamiento a un nivel más… como decirlo… EXTREMO…_

_Igual que un titiritero, comenzó a mover al chico golpeándolo contra la arena y rocas cercanas. A pesar del dolor, Albafika no soltó ni un solo quejido delante de su maestra…_

_- Mmm, vaya… me asombra que tengas tanto aguante, eso es bueno… - movió su mano y volvió a tenerlo frente a ella – Esta técnica que estás experimentando ahora mismo es muy parecida a la que utiliza el Santo de Escorpio llamada "Restriction"…la inmovilización total… como las Artes del Veneno comparten ciertas técnicas y pautas, si la llegas a conocer bien, no resulta difícil contrarrestarla… me parece una estupidez que la sepas, pero igual te la enseñaré, no porque esté diciendo que vayas a enfrentarte al caballero de Escorpio, ya que viéndote, dudo mucho que puedas llegar a ser el futuro Santo de Piscis… - se burló a lo que Albafika apretó los dientes de ira – Restriction es, según generaciones de Santos de Escorpio, una técnica mental, en la que usando su energía psíquica, logra paralizarte y quitarte los movimientos, como un escorpión a su presa… - se acerca al chico y le toma del mentón dejando entrever unas afiladas y negras uñas - … y la pica con su aguijón dejándola indefensa…_

_La mujer emitió un seseo parecido al de una serpiente a punto de atacar a su presa, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera…_

_- La verdad… es simplemente un golpe ejecutado con la punta de los dedos a la velocidad de la luz… perfora al enemigo y golpea sus nervios, provocando parálisis con su veneno. Puedes romper el ataque mental sólo con la fuerza de tu cosmos y tu gran ventaja, es que tienes dentro de ti el veneno fluyendo… el arma más poderosa con la que cuentas es tu sangre, recuérdalo crío… - lo rodea sin romper su control mental y vuelve a colocarse delante de él – Que no te asuste el dolor y que no te importe sacrificar cualquier parte de tu cuerpo… es tu diferencia entre la vida y la muerte… ahora… rompe mi técnica… - ordenó la amazona._

_El joven de cabellos celestes tensó sus músculos y sin quitarle la vista a su maestra, trató de moverse recordando sus palabras. Elevó su cosmos hasta donde pudo, pero no conseguía soltarse… ella era demasiado fuerte. La mujer lo miró y soltando un gruñido de rabia se le acercó…_

_- ¡ERES UN INÚTIL, CRÍO ESTÚPIDO! – lo miró sin romper su contacto mental, atravesándolo con sus ojos, rasgados cuan serpiente – Tendré que forzarte un poco más… ¡Hasta que sientas que tu vida se haga pedazos y ruegues casi por la muerte!_

_Para sorpresa de Albafika se llevó los dedos a su boca, dando un corte a su lengua con las uñas y dejando que la sangre que brotaba de su boca las cubra por completo. Relamió sus labios y miró al aterrado chico…_

_- Te haré un regalito… - le enseñó la ensangrentada mano – Forzaré tu inmunidad a un nivel mayor… y con esto, serás cada vez más… perfecto…_

_- No… se lo ruego maestra… no lo haga… - musitó finalmente Albafika._

_- Ya es demasiado tarde… si no lo hago, nunca llegarás más lejos, pequeña rata… - y con un veloz movimiento sus garras cruzaron el pecho del chico, cortando la piel y tejidos, dejando una profunda herida que se mezcló con la sangre que la amazona tenía en su mano._

_No hay palabras para describir el aullido de dolor que soltó Albafika, sintiendo como si se hubiese vertido ácido en su carne, el dolor era indescriptible, aquella mortal sangre mezclándose con la propia, circulando por su cuerpo, llegando a su corazón… sentía que iba a morir…_

_La amazona observaba todo con una sonrisa de satisfacción… sí, así tenía que pasar… sino, no se volvería el caballero más fuerte y mortal de todos. En un momento, el chico de cabellos celestes dejó de moverse… todavía era sostenido por el control mental de su maestra…_

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te moriste acaso, criajo?- dijo burlonamente. Lentamente el chico elevó la cabeza con una terrible mirada en sus ojos…_

_- No soy un estúpido… voy a ser un caballero de Athena… - apretó sus puños elevando su cosmos – ¡Y NO SOY UNA RATA! ¡MI NOMBRE ES ALBAFIKA! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Con una explosión de cosmos rompe la parálisis, dislocando su brazo en el proceso y lanzándose con todas sus fuerzas hacia su maestra, que lejos de sorprenderse elude su ataque y con varios movimientos le clava sus uñas en ciertos puntos del cuello, provocando que el chico pierda la conciencia desplomándose duramente en la arena del desierto._

_La amazona se le quedó mirando seriamente, para luego cogerlo de las ropas como si fuera un gato y arrastrarlo hacia el refugio…_

_Vaya con el mocoso… después de todo tiene "algo"… quizás no sea tan aburrido del todo entrenarte… Albafika… - dijo en voz alta._

_El joven chico había escuchado estas últimas palabras y el escuchar por primera vez su nombre salir de labios de su maestra fue lo que más le sorprendió… antes de perder totalmente el sentido._

_Fin del Flashback…_

_

* * *

_

- Albafika, ¿te encuentras bien? ¡ALBAFIKA, CONTESTA! – lo llamó Dégel de cierta distancia procurando no acercarse al santo de Piscis ya que éste aún estaba cubierto de sangre.

El joven de cabellos celestes sintió como si despertara de un sueño y volteó a ver a su interlocutor, que para agrado suyo, finalmente había recuperado sus movimientos, paralizados anteriormente por culpa del insensato escorpión…

- ¿Dégel? Ya puedes moverte, que bueno… ¿estás bien? – dijo tranquilo, pero el santo de Acuario no compartía su mismo humor…

- ¡Olvídate de mí! ¡Albafika, ¿cómo diablos fue que te hiciste esa herida del pecho? Porque no creo que haya sido Kardia el autor… no es su estilo de atacar… – señaló el pecho del santo de los peces.

- Supones bien, Acuario… - dijo tomando una de sus ropas y empezando a limpiarse la sangre del pecho, que para asombro de Dégel, las heridas estaban nuevamente cerradas.

- Pero, ¿Cómo…? – dijo entrecortado. Piscis mantenía su tranquilidad, pero no pudo evitar que le hiciera gracia el comportamiento de su compañero… la verdad, tenía razones para ponerse así…

- Me sucede a veces, digamos es que una antigua cicatriz… - suspiró y miró al acuariano – Pero no es algo que pueda atentar mortalmente contra mi vida… puedes estar tranquilo… ya he aprendido a vivir con ella… sólo te pido que guardes discreción respecto a esto… - volteó hacia los restos de la columna de su templo en donde a un lado Kardia permanecía recostado todavía inconsciente y dijo… - Será mejor que te lo lleves, Dégel… pero antes… te recomiendo que…

- Sí, lo sé, Albafika… y sobre lo anterior, cuenta conmigo… - contestó Dégel que invocando su cosmos, comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Kardia con una fina escarcha que casi de inmediato se volvió agua al entrar en contacto con la piel del santo de Escorpio, detalle que llamó la atención del santo de Piscis… el cuerpo de Escorpio fue limpiándose de restos de sangre, tanto propias como del santo de los peces. Sin dejar de formar escarcha, Dégel continuó su explicación… - Su temperatura… es inusualmente elevada, Piscis… muchas veces he tenido que ayudarle a bajar la fiebre y según el mismo Kardia me ha contado, es por causa de su corazón… por eso es posible que no viva mucho… usa una técnica muy especial para controlarlo, pero eso le consume la vida poco a poco… es por ello que Escorpio es como es, quiere vivir la vida al máximo y a veces no mide las consecuencias… sobre todo si la emoción proviene de una pelea…

- Sí, ya lo he visto… - respondió Albafika.

- Por esa razón quise estar presente durante el combate… conociendo a Kardia, intuía que esto podría pasar y que comenzara a emplear mayor poder durante la pelea… - detiene la escarcha y continúa – No te culpo por lo que hiciste… simplemente te defendiste, cosa que yo no pude hacer ya que el alacrán me tomó por sorpresa… eres realmente muy bueno, Albafika… es una lástima que no puedas entrenar con nosotros…

- Es igual, Dégel… ya es algo que tengo asumido desde que me convertí en el Santo de Piscis… y no creas que no me la paso bien con Kardia cuando combatimos… aunque a veces confieso que me dan ganas de atravesarlo con mis _Demon Roses_… - sonríe levemente para luego mirar a su compañero – Bueno, creo que es mejor que te vayas… siento no poder ayudarte a llevarlo…

- No hay problema… - y de un movimiento carga al empapado Kardia sobre su hombro… - Creo que me lo llevaré a mi propio templo y dejaré que se recupere allí… tengo un par de palabras que ajustar con el bicho… - sonríe.

- Bueno, entonces… hasta otra, Acuario… - Piscis empezó a retirarse a su propio tempo, pero una voz lo llamó…

- Albafika… tú eres una gran persona y tu sentido del deber es intachable… - Piscis se detiene al escucharlo, pero no voltea a verlo - Si quisieras, podrías compartir tiempo con nosotros… tus compañeros de Orden. Si te lo digo es porque puedo percibir tu tristeza al estar todo el tiempo en soledad y porque realmente disfrutas estar en compañía de alguien… quizás no sea el más indicado para decírtelo, pero… no te encierres en ti mismo…

- Dégel… ya hemos discutido este tema más de una vez y creo recordar que quedó zanjado… todo el mundo conoce mi naturaleza mortal y es la misma la que me impide interactuar con otros… entiéndelo, no puedo poner a nadie en peligro por causa mía… - contestó tratando de sonar frío.

- Ya te dije que siempre hay solución para todo en esta vida, Albafika… incluso para tu problema… ¿o acaso no recuerdas tus rosas antídoto?…-

- No, Acuario… no es igual, esas rosas son solamente temporales y lo sabes bien… - volteó a verlo – Por favor, ya no insistas más en el tema… no hagas que las cosas sean más difíciles para mí…

- Lo entiendo y te respeto, Piscis… al fin de cuentas, te decisión tuya el hacerlo o no… sólo…

- ¿Sólo qué?

- Ten cuidado… contigo mismo… - sentenció Dégel mirándolo seriamente. Albafika se dio cuenta de inmediato que se refería a su anterior reacción cuando realizó el último ataque a Kardia…

- Lo tendré, Dégel… gracias… y sobre lo que me contaste del problema de Escorpio, nada saldrá de mis labios… es un asunto personal y debe quedarse así…

Acuario asintió con una leve sonrisa y dando media vuelta, emprendió el camino a su propio templo con Kardia a cuestas.

Albafika lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció completamente escaleras abajo. Miró a su alrededor y luego a sí mismo… la verdad se sentía muy adolorido por causa de los golpes de Kardia, que finalmente le estaban afectando. Caminó hasta el borde de las escaleras de su templo y se dejó caer sentado…

- Ahhh… vaya con el bicho idiota, sí que pega duro… bueno, esto no es nada que no se pueda curar con algunas hierbas… pero lo otro… - miró los alrededores de su templo y la destrozada columna… - Esto me va a costar más trabajo arreglarlo…. ¡Grrrr!... ¡Kardia, imbécil!... ah, pero que digo, si yo fui el culpable… ¡Auch! – se tocó las cicatrices del pecho y recordó lo que lo había causado… otra vez había vuelto a recordar aquello…

_Inmunidad total… el guerrero perfecto… la encarnación de la muerte_… eran frases que resonaban en su cabeza… ¿Cuántas veces las había escuchado desde que partió a entrenar para volverse el Santo de Piscis? ¿Y qué había ganado a cambio?... aunque no quisiera admitirlo delante de los demás… en realidad odiaba su soledad… echaba de menos la compañía de otros… un apretón de manos entre amigos… un abrazo… un… un…

UN BESO.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no sentía la calidez de un beso? Ya no lo recordaba… pero a veces en sueños se le aparecía la imagen de alguien que se acercaba mucho a él y lo abrazaba… y alguna que otra vez le pareció sentir unos suaves labios en su frente… lo que sentía era algo difícil de explicar… era un sentimiento que podría compararse al amor… pero no de pareja… sino uno diferente… que recuerda haber sentido en algún momento de su vida aquello… pero ahora no lo recordaba… y no entendía el por qué…

En eso, un sonido a sus pies llamó su atención… y al descubrir el origen del sonido, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto…

Una serpiente marrón con marcas oscuras, a la que Albafika reconoció como una víbora, se deslizaba muy cerca de él. Era igual a la que había tratado de atacar a esa niña y que había matado con sus rosas… y ésta pensaba hacer exactamente lo mismo… bien, peor para ella si intenta morderlo… se condenará sola a muerte…

La serpiente abrió sus fauces dispuesta a morder, cuando a gran velocidad fue atrapada de la cabeza por el santo de Piscis quien la elevó a la altura de sus ojos…

- Puedes llamarlo "piedad" si quieres… pero no me gusta que ninguna criatura muera por mi culpa, salvo que sea necesario… por lo menos, tú no escupes veneno… - dice a lo que la enfurecida serpiente le muestra los colmillos y se retuerce tratando de liberarse. Albafika sonríe y continúa - Serpientes venenosas… todas son iguales… atacan por sorpresa… son letales… traicioneras… crueles… - aprieta a la serpiente – Nunca… jamás… se preocupan por nadie…

- "_Eres un crío imbécil… jamás llegarás lejos…"_ - escucha una voz en su cabeza.

- ¡No es verdad, soy un Santo de Oro! Sirvo a Athena y protejo los ideales del bien en este mundo… - contesta Albafika molesto a la voz. La serpiente lo mira fijamente, clavando sus rasgados y amarillos ojos en él… cosa que irrita más al Santo de Piscis…

- "_Una desgracia… no eres más que eso… no tienes la suficiente madera para ser caballero… no vales para nada, mocoso…"_ - al escucharlo Albafika mira a la presa que tenía en sus manos y como poseído por una rabia contenida, la sigue apretando…

- Jamás escuché nada positivo de ti… ¡Y sabes que me esforzaba tratando de ser el mejor! ¡No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada! – dice más fuerte.

- "_¿En serio? Entonces, ¿por qué crees que te atormenta tu pasado? Lo sabes bien, ¿verdad?"_ – dice la voz _– "Me pides explicaciones… me acusas… pero no eres mejor que yo, chiquillo idiota… Eres un guerrero incompleto, no sirves como caballero… y a pesar de esa chatarra dorada que portas… seguirás siendo NADA… y condenado a vivir solo… y morirás… SOLO"._

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡YA NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE MÁS! ¡MALDITA SEA, DEJA DE ATORMENTARME DE UNA VEZ! – con este último grito da un fuerte apretón y de repente escucha un crujido de sus manos. Abre los ojos y sólo se encuentra con el cadáver de la serpiente, muerta al fracturársele las cervicales…

Consternado, Albafika la suelta dejando que caiga con un ruido sordo a sus pies… estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y si primero había intentado salvar a la serpiente, ahora estaba muerta por su culpa…

- Por Athena, ¿qué hice?... ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? – se toma la cabeza con ambas manos y sin poder contenerse más… deja que unas lágrimas escapen de sus ojos… cayendo sobre el cuerpo inerte de la serpiente. Lo que Albafika ignoraba, era que era observado desde uno de los tantos ventanales del Templo de Athena…

El Patriarca Sage había sido testigo absolutamente de todo, desde que empezara el combate con Kardia de Escorpio hasta el presente incidente que terminó con la muerte de la serpiente. Aquellas reacciones no eran normales y no pudo evitar sentir preocupación por lo que le ocurría al Santo de Piscis

- "_Albafika… siento muchísimo lo que te está pasando y no puedo evitar sentir lo mismo… después de todo… también fui CULPABLE…"_ - pensó sin dejar de observarlo el Patriarca del Santuario, quien con un suspiro, dejó que lejanos recuerdos vuelvan nuevamente…a su mente…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**** ¡Hola nuevamente a todos!... les ofrezco una disculpa por la demora en publicar este nuevo capítulo de **_**"La Rosa y la Princesa"…**_** como de costumbre el trabajo y las obligaciones son los culpables, a parte que estamos en pleno verano por aquí en España y hace un calor terrible, por lo que es difícil concentrarse en casa… ¡pero bueno! Mejor tarde que nunca^_^. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a las nuevas lectoras de esta historia: Minelava y Sweet-hikari1, además por supuesto de Neferet que no deja de darme ánimos siempre. **

**Veamos, ¿Comentarios personales sobre el fic? Pues no muchos, seguimos mostrando la interacción de los personajes, bromas, peleas y más escenas del pasado de Albafika… lo que sí me pareció interesante de hacer es una escena del Caballero de Piscis en combate cuerpo a cuerpo… y si es ahora un caballero dorado, TUVO que haber peleado de esa manera anteriormente y no solamente con sus rosas… quizás se sale algo de su descripción general, pero… ¿por qué no? ^^**

**Antes de despedirme, algunos lectores me han preguntan sobre ese "misterioso personaje encapuchado" y algunos ya lo odian por sus cortas e intensas apariciones… y por las descripciones ya saben que es una amazona… ¿Pero que más sabemos?... ya lo sabrán conforme avance la historia... vendrá mucho más :P  
**

**Muchas gracias por su lectura, paciencia y comentarios, y hasta el próximo capítulo^^**

**Ja ne,**

**ALONDRA.**


	5. El estigma de la rosa

Notas de la autora: Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, por lo que solamente los tomaré prestados para efectos de este fic… Muchas gracias^^

**"La Rosa y la Princesa"**

**por Alondra**

**Capítulo 5: "El estigma de la rosa"**

**

* * *

**

"_Se dice que cada persona nace con un futuro ya escrito bajo la protección de una estrella… que será la que lo guiará a lo largo de toda su vida…"_

_Otros sin embargo dicen… que el futuro de uno no está escrito, que sólo existe lo que cada uno hace…_

_Sin embargo… a veces uno puede negarse a aceptar ese destino… y trazar su propia existencia…_

_Pero… ¿A qué costo?_

-o-

* * *

_- Flashback - Santuario de Athena – 14 años atrás -  
_

_Una alta figura cuyo rostro era cubierto por una máscara contemplaba el paisaje que tenía desde los grandes ventanales del Templo de Athena. Su rostro, aunque parcialmente cubierto por sombras, se mostraba sereno… aunque realmente lo que intentaba era ocultar las preocupaciones que en ese momento inundaban su mente… _

_Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto… que era parte de su misión y deber desde que asumió el cargo de Patriarca luego de la última guerra santa, cuando dejó su dorada armadura para cumplir con su nuevo papel y velar por la seguridad del Santuario de Athena y preparar a los caballeros hasta la próxima guerra santa. Sage, antiguo Santo de Cáncer, siempre se había destacado por su serenidad, propia de la gente de su raza, los Lemurianos, conocedores de las artes de creación y reparación de armaduras, y se consideraba muy justo a la hora de tomar decisiones, que casi siempre resultaban ser las más acertadas… pero claro, incluso el Patriarca no era perfecto y podía equivocarse a veces… cometer errores… pero… _

_¿Por qué se sentía tan intranquilo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?_

_Sus pensamientos pronto fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unas voces infantiles que provenían de la gran explanada muy cerca del templo principal. Ese lugar era conocido por ser donde se llevaban a cabo las ceremonias más importantes del Santuario y que en esos momentos resonaba con risas alegres que llenaban el vacío del templo. Desde hacía algunos unos meses, comenzaron a llegar al Santuario los pequeños aspirantes a caballeros, como parte de la preparación de los santos para lo que ocurriría dentro de algunos años, cuando se desatara la próxima Guerra Santa contra Hades. Este grupito que el Patriarca Sage tenía ante sus ojos era especial, ya que se trataban de los futuros caballeros de oro… niños que mostraron sus brillantes talentos a corta edad y que fueron elegidos para ser los próximos Santos de Oro._

_Pero por supuesto, no era que en esos momentos no existiesen caballeros de oro… pocos meses atrás habían sido investidos con sus armaduras los nuevos santos de Géminis y Sagitario, que se unieron a los ya presentes santos de Tauro y Leo, salvo que este último no se encontraba en el santuario por razones personales. Su presencia significaba una gran ayuda, más que todo para mantener el orden en el santuario. No era que el Patriarca estuviese perdiendo facultades, pero siempre venía bien tener una ayuda adicional, más que todo porque los caballeros dorados representaban a los más poderosos y modelos a seguir por los futuros santos. _

_Pero como eran niños, también era bueno que jugaran y se relacionaran entre ellos, ya que un futuro no muy lejano serían compañeros de armas y era vital crear lazos de confianza y hermandad entre ellos. Verlos retozar juntos llenaba al Patriarca de tranquilidad y parecía que sus preocupaciones se habían disipado… hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una figura emergiendo de las escaleras… haciendo que ese sentimiento regresara nuevamente a su mente…_

_El niño de cabellos celestes se detuvo al llegar al final de las escaleras haciendo que los demás niños dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y lo miraran con atención, algunos incluso se animaron a acercarse un poco a él... lo cual no era raro. El pequeño tenía unas facciones muy lindas que casi podrían confundirlo con una niña si no fuera por sus ropas, que eran propias de un chico. Miraba tímidamente a todos lados sin decir una palabra… y a su alrededor, el silencio comenzaba a resultar muy incómodo… el resto de los niños lo observaban con curiosidad, cosa que no le gustaba. Estaba a punto de darse vuelta e irse cuando…_

_- Vamos, Albafika… no te quedes callado y diles hola a todos… - dijo una dulce voz detrás de él – Ellos van a ser tus nuevos amigos…_

_El pequeño volteó a ver a la hermosa mujer de cabellos recogidos que sin dejar de sonreír acarició su cabeza para calmarlo mientras esperaba su respuesta. Animado por ella, se armó de valor y dijo…_

_- Ho-hola a todos… mi nombre es Albafika… es-estoy contento de conocerlos… - dijo con timidez. _

_Sus palabras arrancaron algunas sonrisas de los niños que se le acercaron y empezaron a hacerle preguntas una tras otra, como ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué santo quieres ser? ¿Por qué tu cabello es celeste?... cosas así... _

_- Muy bien, sabía que podías hacerlo, pequeña flor… - dijo la mujer a lo que el pequeño sonrió. _

_- ¿Nerea? ¿Es usted, Nerea-san? – dijo una voz que hizo que la dama de cabellos castaños volteara para encontrarse con un hombre de gran tamaño vestido con una armadura dorada que ella reconoció casi al momento…_

_- ¡Aldebarán de Tauro!… ¡Qué alegría me da verle después de tanto tiempo! – dijo Nerea con una sincera alegría que hizo sonreír al caballero…_

_- Lo mismo digo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Nerea-san… está usted… la veo… - iba a decir que estaba igual de hermosa desde la última vez que sus ojos fueron cautivados por su presencia, cuando en eso su mirada se desvió a "cierta" parte abultada de su cuerpo que hizo que las palabras se le quedaran en la garganta… - … la veo… la veo…_

_- ¿Embarazada? ¿Esa es la palabra que está buscando, Aldebarán-sama? – contuvo una risa a lo que el santo de Tauro se sonrojó notoriamente – Pues sí, de casi ocho meses… el tiempo pasa muy rápido, después de todo, hace casi un año que me casé…_

_- E-es verdad, lo había olvidado… que tonto…– dijo sin poder evitar un pequeño dejo de decepción en su voz. _

_Aldebarán recordaba claramente aquel día hace casi un año en que conoció a Nerea cuando trajo al pequeño Albafika al Santuario de Athena. Nerea había tomado una importante decisión al dejar de ser vestal del templo Athena para casarse y vivir en Rodoiro junto a su esposo. Dadas las circunstancias tan abruptas de la llegada del futuro santo de Piscis, el Patriarca tomó la decisión de encomendárselo para cuidara de él hasta que llegara el momento de asignarle un maestro. Nerea tenía apenas algunos años más que el santo de Tauro, pero aparentaba ser mucho más joven y ahora que la volvía a ver, luego de todo este tiempo, estaba mucho más radiante y hermosa, junto con esa pequeña vida que creía dentro de ella. A pesar de los sentimientos que el caballero dorado pudiera albergar en su corazón hacia ella, verla así tan feliz era suficiente para él…_

_- ¿Aldebarán-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó la mujer sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

_- Eh… sí, no es nada… me distraje un momento… - dijo aparentando normalidad, aunque el sonrojo en su rostro lo delataba. Nerea sonrió dulcemente al verlo, cuando una voz infantil los interrumpió…_

_- ¡Nerea! ¡Nerea! Quiero que veas algo que… - Albafika se detuvo de golpe al ver al enorme hombre con armadura delante de él. Ese rostro… lo había visto antes hace mucho tiempo. El santo de Tauro sonrió al reconocerle… era el pequeño de cabellos celestes que trajo hace un año al Santuario…_

_- Nerea-san, ¿Este es el pequeño Albafika? ¡Vaya, cómo has crecido, muchachito! – le dijo contento al niño. Pero su alegría no pareció compartirla el pequeño peliceleste, que se escondió tras las faldas de Nerea y lo miró de forma recelosa._

_- Sí, ya tiene un poco más de seis años. Vive conmigo en el pueblo, pero últimamente, y a petición del Patriarca, he empezado a traerlo al Santuario para que se familiarice con él y sobre todo, que conozca a los otros futuros caballeros… - calló un momento – Usted debe saber, Aldebarán-sama… que no podré tenerlo siempre conmigo… que esto es sólo temporal… - a sus palabras el santo de Tauro se sintió incómodo._

_- Sí, es verdad, pero dejando de lado eso… encuentro al chico bastante crecido y saludable… aunque… - el niño seguía sin despegarle sus desconfiados ojos como cuando un gato mira a un perro que no conoce – Según parece, creo que no tiene muy buenos recuerdos de mí, después de todo lo que ha pasado… _

_- No se preocupe, Aldebarán-sama… es sólo que mi flor blanca no le recuerda del todo, déjeme a mí… - voltea a ver al pequeño – Albafika… ¿No recuerdas todas las veces que te conté cómo te conocí y te traje conmigo a casa? – el niño la miró – ¿Te acuerdas del valeroso caballero que te rescató? Pues… aquí lo tienes delante de ti… te presento al señor Aldebarán, caballero dorado de Tauro… no le tengas miedo y dile las mismas palabras que me dijiste una vez cuando lo vieras de nuevo…_

_El niño miró a Nerea y luego al santo de Tauro… tomó aire y dijo finalmente…_

_- Gracias, por rescatarme y darme una nueva mamá… señor caballero de oro… - sus palabras sonaron no muy altas, pero perfectamente claras que al escucharlas, Aldebarán de Tauro no pudo sentirse más que orgulloso y satisfecho… sí, definitivamente era el mejor regalo que había recibido en mucho tiempo…_

_Nerea lo miró contenta y el caballero de Tauro estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando un cosmos conocido hizo dirigir su atención hacia el templo principal y entrecerrando los ojos, pudo distinguir al dueño de esa presencia. Sintiéndose molesto al ser interrumpido, dijo mirando a Nerea y al niño…_

_- Siento enormemente tener que retirarme, Nerea-san… pero tengo un asunto importante que atender con el Patriarca… espero poder verla en otro momento… y… la felicito por su futuro bebé…_

_- Muchas gracias, caballero de Tauro… - sonrió tras lo cual volvió su atención hacia el pequeño peliceleste que no se había despegado de su lado._

_Rápidamente, pero con paso seguro, Aldebarán atravesó los corredores del templo de Athena en dirección a la cámara del Patriarca. Al poco tiempo de volver de una misión, recibió un mensaje urgente diciendo que el antiguo santo de Cáncer lo llamaba a su presencia. Podía imaginarse, el motivo de su llamado… pero no estaba del todo seguro. Los soldados que hacía guardia en las puertas de la cámara del Patriarca saludaron respetuosamente al ver al Santo de Tauro y sin demora abrieron las puertas para él. _

_Allí estaba en Patriarca Sage, sentado en el trono con su semblante tranquilo. Siguiendo el protocolo, Aldebarán se quitó el casco de su armadura y se inclinó respetuosamente…_

_- Aldebarán de Tauro, presento mis respetos ante usted Gran Patriarca Sage… - dijo en el más formal de sus tonos._

_- Muchas gracias, Aldebarán… ya me enteré del éxito de tu misión y me alegro que todo haya salido bien… por favor, puedes ponerte de pie… - contestó solemnemente a lo que el santo de Tauro obedeció._

_- Apenas volví al Santuario, recibí un mensaje diciendo que quería verme… así que me apresuré a acudir inmediatamente… - dijo Aldebarán._

_- ¿Inmediatamente? ¿Estás seguro? – dijo con una media sonrisa._

_- ¿Por qué lo dice, Patriarca? – contestó el dorado frunciendo el ceño._

_- No se te veía con mucha prisa cuando hablabas con cierta antigua vestal de este Templo… es más, tu cosmos se notó ligeramente alterado cuando retomaste tu camino… - dijo con una sonrisa un poco más amplia._

_- ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Acaso estaba espiando? – dijo visiblemente molesto._

_- No me malinterpretes, mi amigo… dio la casualidad que me entretuve observando a los pequeños futuros santos jugar entre ellos… y en esos momentos llegaste, casi al poco de llegar Nerea con el futuro Piscis… - lo miró y antes de darle oportunidad para replicar continuó – Y no te preocupes… jamás se me ocurriría invadir los pensamientos de otra persona… al menos, no por causas innecesarias… eres como una ventana de cristal, Rasgado… y no es necesario que use la telepatía para darme cuenta de las cosas… al menos contigo… - dijo tranquilamente. Aldebarán se sintió descubierto… _

_- De todas formas da igual, Patriarca… Nerea-san tiene su vida echa y yo… lo único que puedo hacer es sentirme feliz por ella… - dijo con algo de decepción en su voz._

_- Es verdad, Nerea es una gran persona y el Santuario siempre estará agradecido con ella por todo lo que hizo y lo que hace con Albafika…- el Patriarca hace una breve pausa y continuó un poco más serio - Pero no te he hecho venir especialmente para decirte esto… aunque tiene algo que ver en cierta forma…_

_- Lo escucho, Patriarca… - dijo el santo de oro._

_- Lo que te voy a decir y pedir… es algo muy importante y espero que tomes esta misión con la seriedad del caso y lo que significa para el Santuario, para la futura venida de Athena y la guerra santa que se nos viene encima… durante estos últimos días lo he pensado mucho y finalmente tomé una decisión…_

_- Cumpliré la misión que se me encomiende Patriarca, antes que nada, soy un santo de Athena y le he jurado lealtad hacia ella sobre todas las cosas… y creo que ya lo ha visto últimamente… - dijo totalmente convencido de sus palabras._

_- Lo sé, por eso mismo te lo vuelvo a repetir… - hace una pausa y continua – Como habrás podido darte cuenta, los pequeños futuros santos de oro ya han empezado a entrenarse, algunos de ellos en el santuario… algunos otros, el lugares más retirados, citando como ejemplo al futuro Aries quien está siendo entrenado por mi hermano Harukei en el lejano Jamir… y por supuesto, el futuro Piscis no estará excluido de ese entrenamiento…_

_- Quiere decir que… ¿Finalmente eligió a un maestro para el niño, Patriarca?_

_- Así es… y esta va a ser tu misión, Aldebarán… necesito que vayas en su busca y le pidas que venga al santuario a mi presencia…_

_- Comprendo Patriarca, pero… me parece una misión muy sencilla… es decir, sin ofender, al escucharle hablar al inicio, empecé a preocuparme como si pensara mandarme al mismísimo infierno de Hades… - dejó salir una sonrisa de sus labios, pero para su sorpresa, el Patriarca estaba mortalmente serio…_

_- Aldebarán… - Tauro borró su sonrisa de inmediato – Aún no he terminado… no te he dicho de quién se trata… pero apenas te diga el destino, estoy seguro que lo sabrás inmediatamente… - tomó aire y escogiendo las palabras dijo – Cruzando el mar… en el sur… LAS TIERRAS ÁRIDAS…_

_Al escuchar aquellas palabras, como si de un espectro se tratara, el rostro de Aldebarán cambió por completo… no, no podía ser… el Patriarca no podía estar hablando en serio… no se estaría refiriendo a…_

- … _necesito que vayas en busca del santo plateado de Ofiuco…ALRISHA._

_Un silencio sepulcral invadió el trono del Patriarca. El antiguo santo de Cáncer miraba a Aldebarán que se había quedado inmóvil con su rostro cubierto por las sombras de sus cabellos… sí, esta iba a ser la misión MÁS difícil que le había encomendado a alguno de sus caballeros, pero sobre todo, lo difícil que sería el lograr convencerle de cumplirla…_

_- ¿Aldebarán? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? ¿Ahora entiendes la seriedad del caso?_

_- Lo escuché perfectamente Patriarca y tengo una simple respuesta para ello… - levantó el rostro de golpe mirándolo con furia – ¡Y es un rotundo no! ¡ME NIEGO A CUMPLIRLO!_

_- Aldebarán… - dijo sorprendido, pero rápidamente retomó su papel de líder del Santuario – ¿Me estás diciendo que te niegas a cumplir una orden directa mía?_

_- ¡De lo único que me doy cuenta es que no tiene ni una maldita idea de lo que está diciendo y que ha perdido totalmente la cabeza! – gritó fuera de sí olvidándose totalmente del protocolo sobre cómo dirigirse al Patriarca…_

_- ¡ALDEBARÁN DE TAURO! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mí en ese modo? – Sage gritó molesto, dándose cuenta que el asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos…_

_- ¡Por favor, Patriarca! Es que… ¿Es que no se da cuenta de lo que me está pidiendo? ¡¿Sabe de quién estamos hablando? – apretó los puños con marcada ira._

_- ¡Lo sé perfectamente, Tauro!… ¡Y no se te ocurra volver a decirme que he perdido el juicio porque te pesará! – lo amenazó._

_Tanto Aldebarán como el Patriarca se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Los ojos de Sage eran visibles y estaban inyectados por la rabia. Tauro, por su parte, no le quitaba la mirada… como dispuesto a no dejarse intimidar, ni mucho menos dejarse vencer… la situación era muy tensa como si fueran a atacarse mutuamente… pero, al final, no ocurrió…_

_- Rasgado… - su voz tranquila lo llamó usando su nombre real, que sólo lo utilizaba cuando quería entrar en confianza con el santo de Tauro. No lo culpaba por lo que posiblemente en esos momentos estaba sintiendo… y era necesario que le explicara un poco más la situación… - Escúchame por favor… entiendo lo que sientes en estos momentos, pero créeme… a mi me cuesta mucho más el tener que pedírtelo que a ti el aceptarlo…_

_- Patriarca Sage… - dijo finalmente en un tono más tranquilo, sabía que debía serenarse antes de hacer algo imperdonable - Le pido disculpas por lo que le dije hace unos momentos, pero tenga que en cuenta que lo que me está pidiendo va más allá de mis límites…_

_- ¿Acaso no te sientes capaz de cumplir esta misión? ¿Es lo que tratas de decirme, Tauro?_

_- No se trata de hacerlo o no… es cuestión de principios… y me refiero a que está en juego mi honor como santo de Tauro… usted ya debería saberlo… - dijo muy serio._

_- Sí, creo recordar eso, ya hace mucho tiempo. Siempre te he respetado por tu alto sentido del honor, Rasgado amigo mío… - se acercó a él – Pero recuerda que soy el Patriarca del Santuario y que sobre todas las cosas, me debes respeto y obediencia… pero más que a mí, a nuestra Diosa Athena… como uno de sus Santos de Oro…_

_- Sage-sama… - lo miró llamándolo también por su nombre – Estoy totalmente seguro que podría encontrar alguien más que entrene a ese niño Albafika… estoy seguro que en el mundo existen talentosos caballeros dispuestos a ello… antes de tomar la decisión de traer a Ofiuco al Santuario…_

_- Ya lo he pensado, y no creo encontrar a nadie más… ella es la persona más adecuada para entrenar a Piscis…_

_- Usted no la conoce tanto como yo… y le aseguro que no es la más adecuada como maestra del niño… - replicó Tauro._

_- ¿Qué tratas de decir…?_

_- ¡PATRIARCA! ¡ALRISHA DE OFIUCO VA A MATAR AL CHICO! – levantó la voz ya con un dejo de desesperación en ella – ¡Ofiuco es uno de los seres vivos más despreciables que existen sobre la faz de la tierra y usted lo sabe mejor que yo! ¡Que mis palabras no son mentira! ¡¿O acaso quiere que le recuerde lo que aconteció hace algunos años en el Santuario por lo cual ella fue enviada a las malditas tierras áridas?_

_- ¡SUFICIENTE! – dijo a lo que el santo de oro volvió a guardar silencio pero sin bajar la mirada – Muy a mi pesar y aunque no comparto tanto su manera de ser como sus métodos de entrenamiento, Alrisha sigue siendo el santo plateado de Ofiuco y que ha jurado lealtad hacia Athena… si no fuera así, no tendría su armadura…_

_- Pero… - iba a decir algo pero Sage lo interrumpió._

_- Te aseguro, que no intentará matar al futuro Piscis… su juramento como santo no se lo permite… pero es necesario que hable con ella y se lo ordene personalmente… como Patriarca del Santuario, no se atreverá a desobedecerme, a riesgo de perder su armadura…_

_- ¿Y cree que Ofiuco va a venir tan alegremente al Santuario? ¿Y todavía siendo YO quien vaya a buscarla para pedírselo? – dijo con un deje de ironía en su voz._

_- Por eso mismo te lo estoy pidiendo a ti… si mandara a cualquier otro santo en su busca, estoy seguro que…_

_- ¿Lo mataría?... A que lo haría, ¿no es verdad?- dijo mirándolo de reojo._

_- No tanto como ello… pero no lo dejaría muy bien parado. Sus habilidades en la pelea son extraordinarias, pero contigo no se atreverá a hacerlo… después de todo, eres un santo de oro y alguna vez fueron compañeros de entrenamiento…_

_- No me lo recuerde, por favor… - dijo con rabia en su voz._

_- Pero lo más importante… ella es la ÚNICA persona en este mundo que puede enseñar a Albafika las artes de Piscis… aunque es la amazona de Ofiuco, fue uno de los pocos caballeros que tuvo como maestro al antiguo Santo de Piscis… y no existe en estos momentos prácticamente nadie que domine las artes del veneno al nivel que ella posee…_

_- Y a pesar de ello, no le fue concedida la armadura de Piscis que tanto anhelaba… - dijo Aldebarán con sarcasmo.  
_

_- Alrisha no estaba destinada a ser la propietaria de esa armadura y lo sabe muy bien… a pesar de ello, su reputación como amazona del serpentario es ampliamente conocida… es tanta su peligrosidad que tuve que apartarla del Santuario y enviarla a las tierras áridas…._

_- Donde debería quedarse eternamente, si me permite mi opinión… - luego de un momento de silencio Rasgado suspiró – Está bien Patriarca, cumpliré con esa misión… aunque tenga que tragarme mi orgullo de santo, pero recuerde que SÓLO lo hago por el Santuario y por mi juramento de Santo dorado a Athena…_

_- Gracias, amigo mío… - dijo el Patriarca colocando ambas manos en los hombros del santo de Tauro, que luego de hacer una reverencia se dispuso a marcharse cuando el Patriarca lo llamó…_

_- Rasgado… sólo quería decirte una última cosa antes de que partas a las tierras áridas… - el santo de Tauro volteó a verlo – Por favor… intenta NO provocar un enfrentamiento innecesario con Ofiuco… sólo tienes que traerla a mi presencia, nada más…_

_- Lo intentaré, Patriarca… pero recuerde que un toro siempre reacciona con furia frente al color de la sangre… el ROJO… como dije antes, lo intentaré, pero no le prometo nada… _

_Y sin decir nada más y haciendo una inclinación, el santo de Tauro abandonó las estancias de la sala del Patriarca, tras lo cual Sage suspiró como si se acabara de librar una terrible batalla… y que significaba una pequeña parte del inicio de todo este episodio en donde Piscis sería su más absoluto protagonista. Aldebarán no soportaba la presencia de Ofiuco, eso estaba fuera de dudas… pero no conocía a otra persona capaz de lidiar con ella. La amazona era peligrosa, es cierto… pero no tenía otra opción. Sólo el tiempo diría si tuvo razón o no…_

_Todavía con esa idea en la cabeza, el Patriarca salió de sus estancias rumbo a los ventanales del templo con la idea de ver a los niños seguir entrenando y jugando. Al asomarse, pudo distinguir al Santo de Tauro que se retiraba, pero antes de alcanzar las escaleras de salida, se detuvo y desvió su camino hacia un grupito pequeño de niños que estaban al lado de una mujer de cabellos marrones, que reconoció como Nerea, y que al parecer estaban rodeando a un pequeño de cabellos celestes que sin duda debía tratarse de Albafika. Aldebarán se detuvo frente a Nerea y empezó a charlar con ella… _

_Como le había asegurado anteriormente al santo de Tauro, Sage no gustaba invadir la mente de los demás, aunque era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Sin embargo, su fino oído lemuriano junto a su habilidad para leer los labios fueron suficientes para permitirle enterarse de esa conversación…_

_- Entonces, ¿parte nuevamente de viaje, Aldebarán-sama? – dijo Nerea._

_- Sí, Nerea-san… estaré fuera algunos días. Estas misiones son parte de mi deber como santo…_

_- Comprendo… entonces no me queda más que desearle un buen viaje, pero antes… me gustaría que viese algo… - miró al pequeño futuro Piscis que estaba junto a los niños al parecer entretenidos con algo – Albafika… el señor Aldebarán ya se va, ¿por qué no le enseñas lo que puedes hacer?_

_- ¿Eh?.. sí, Nerea-san… - se acerca a donde estaban los dos adultos, extiende sus pequeñas manitos y cierra los ojos…_

_De pronto, se levantó una ligera brisa que trajo consigo varios pétalos de flores que se juntaron en sus manos describiendo círculos como si estuviesen dentro de un pequeño torbellino. Separó un poco más las manos y el círculo se hizo más grande. Los niños gritaron alborozados. Aldebarán estaba asombrado a ver esto… ¿Tan pequeño y ya era capaz de controlar su cosmos de esa manera? Ahora no le cabía duda que estaba destinado a dominar los talentos de Piscis… a pesar de lo que eso significara…_

_- Y eso no es todo… en casa ha logrado hacer crecer las flores a voluntad… es realmente maravilloso… - dijo Nerea con orgullo. _

_Aldebarán no respondió, limitándose a observar las habilidades del pequeño peliceleste. Se veía tan dichos… que no se sintió capaz de contarle a Nerea lo que iba a hacer… no, era mejor guardar silencio y que fuera feliz con el pequeño, al menos por un corto tiempo adicional… pero el santo de Tauro se sentía como si estuviera a punto de condenarle a muerte y no sabía si podría… algún día… perdonarse a sí mismo._

_Nerea sintió la mirada del santo y lo observó… su expresión era triste, pero antes de que ella pudiese preguntar que le pasaba, Aldebarán dio media vuelta y empezó a marcharse escaleras… a cumplir con su nueva misión._

_Y el Patriarca Sage, desde los altos ventanales del Templo Principal, había sido testigo de todo ello… lo que significó el comienzo del estigma de Piscis… un destino que quizás no debió haber tenido… _

_Pero en ese momento… sólo los Dioses serían los únicos conocedores de las respuestas…_

_ - Fin del Flashback - _

* * *

Los recuerdos del Patriarca Sage fueron reemplazados por la imagen del Templo de Piscis recientemente castigado por la violenta pelea llevada a cabo momentos atrás. La figura del santo de los peces aún permanecía inmóvil sentada en sus escalones visiblemente abatido. No era necesario ser muy observador para notar la visible tensión que emanaba del cosmos de Albafika y que la pelea no había hecho más que aumentarla. El combate entre ambos santos había sido uno de los duros que habían tenido… y a su vez, preocupante…_ ¿Acaso estos cambios tenían que ver con el pasado de ese muchacho?_

Por supuesto esa pregunta había cruzado por su mente muchas veces, pero rápidamente la ignoraba diciéndose a sí mismo que lo que había hecho había sido lo correcto… que tenía que ser así. Ahora Albafika se había convertido en uno de los santos dorados más fuertes, con unas habilidades de las que ni siquiera él mismo era consciente de ellas y que sólo se manifestaban cuando combatía ya fuera usando sus técnicas especiales o cuerpo a cuerpo… sólo que al usar esto último, se desataba una faceta desconocida del santo de Piscis, y de la que era preferible que no profundizara… ya que podría mostrar un lado oculto, muy peligroso… y sobre todo… mortal.

Ya era más que claro que las alteraciones de su cosmos no estaban pasando desapercibidas por ninguno de los dorados y el peligro era que en cualquier momento, como un gatillo en un arma, podrían estallar, claro ejemplo fue su reacción frente al ataque de Kardia… y estaba seguro que Albafika también era consciente de ello… podía sentirlo...

De pronto, una presencia llamó su atención, era muy pequeña, pero se acercaba a toda prisa al Templo de Piscis… y una sombra de preocupación cruzó su rostro.

No, ahora no era un buen momento… no en el estado que se encontraba Albafika…

_Podría ser peligroso…_

-o-

Ajena a todo el drama que se vivía en el Templo Principal, una jovencita de cabello castaño subía presurosa, pasando velozmente a través de los templos. Apretaba con tal fuerza el ramo que flores que tenía en sus brazos que parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento… pero ahora eso no importaba… el único pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente era el saber que él estuviese bien…

Agasha se detuvo al llegar al Templo de los peces gemelos… respiraba agitadamente tanto por la acelerada subida, como por el temor de que el santo de Piscis estuviese herido. Sus últimos encuentros con Albafika de Piscis no habían sido de la manera que ella hubiese querido. A pesar que ella le dejaba flores casi todos los días en su templo, él continuaba ignorándola. No sabía si era por el temor de envenenarla por accidente… o porque a él realmente no le importaba que ella estuviese allí…

Se sentó en el borde de las escaleras a recuperar el aliento. No quería, pero ese último pensamiento había empezado a atormentarla en los últimos días… _¿Qué tal si resultaba que el señor Albafika la odiaba y no quería tenerla cerca? ¿Por qué no obtenía respuesta alguna de su parte?_

Agasha sacudió esas ideas de su cabeza. La señorita Athena confiaba en ella y en que podría lograr que el señor Albafika sonriera otra vez. El simple pensamiento de verle así era lo que le daba fuerzas para intentarlo día con día… no podía rendirse tan fácilmente…

ELLA nunca lo hubiese hecho…

Ya estaba dispuesta a continuar su camino cuando algo llamó fuertemente su atención… algo que se supone debería estar allí… pero ahora no estaba…

La joven sonrió abiertamente… sí, no debía darse por vencida… poco a poco, estaba logrando lo casi imposible…

-o-

Una punzada de dolor recorrió su pecho y espalda. A pesar de que sus heridas ya estaban cerradas, la sangre que manchaba su cuerpo y ropas aún estaba fresca. Dadas las características tan particulares de su naturaleza, su sangre también era especial, ya que no se coagulaba tan rápidamente como normalmente cualquier sangre lo haría. Eso le permitía utilizarla con comodidad para crear las mortales _Demon Roses_ y mantenerlas… eran unas flores muy exigentes, que para vivir necesitaban de la sangre de su amo… sangre fresca. Si Albafika tenía que sangrarse a sí mismo para mantener sus flores, prefería hacerlo de una sola vez y guardar la sangre… provocarse heridas no era algo que le divirtiera en absoluto al santo de Piscis… no como a otros psicópatas que conocía en el santuario y que prefería ignorar…

Pero ahora eso no era su mayor preocupación… había perdido sangre durante la pelea, aunque no mucha, era visible y estaba esparcida por los alrededores de la parte trasera del templo de Piscis, convirtiéndolo en un área muy peligrosa para cualquiera que intentara cruzar. Estaba adolorido por las heridas y lo que más deseaba era entrar en su templo a curarse, pero era más urgente dejar limpio el suelo antes de que alguien viniera. Con el calor que hacía en esos momentos, la sangre estaba perdiendo humedad que subía como vapores mortales al cielo… incluso el respirarla por un breve lapso de tiempo, podría dañar seriamente a cualquiera…

_Maldito sea él… maldito sea su estigma…_

Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de su templo sin dejar de castigarse mentalmente a sí mismo cuando un ruido seco seguido por un grito ahogado le hizo levantar la mirada hacia su origen… y casi se le va el alma del cuerpo al descubrir al responsable…

Petrificada y cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, Agasha observaba el panorama que tenía frente a sus ojos… todo lucía destrozado y con visibles manchas de sangre por todas partes. Ella no podía imaginar las terribles consecuencias de la pelea que había tenido el santo de Piscis… y en medio de todo ese caos… estaba él… el señor Albafika… la razón por la cual ella continuaba subiendo todos los días al santuario.

No podía ser capaz de asimilar lo que estaba ante sus ojos… ¿Qué le había pasado, por todos los Dioses? Su blanca piel estaba cubierta de sangre y lo que más la aterrorizó fue una horrible herida que atravesaba su pecho de lado a lado, como si hubiese sido atacado por una especie de bestia salvaje… ¿Con quién había estado combatiendo? ¿Quién se había atrevido a lastimar a su señor Albafika?

No… no… no podía creer que tuviese tan mala suerte… _¡¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?_ Lo único en lo que Albafika podía estar seguro era que los Dioses le estaban jugando una broma demasiado pesada… ¡Y ahora esa niña aparecía en el momento en que no quería encontrar a nadie! Ya bastante tenía con cargar con sus propios problemas, ¿Y ahora tendría que soportar la humillación de que alguien que no fuera del santuario lo viese en ese estado? … no era que le importara demasiado el que alguien lo viese así ya que estaba muy lejos de ser un obsesionado con su apariencia como muchos de sus camaradas pensaban, pero ahora mismo estaba ya bastante alterado como para pensar de manera razonable.

En otras circunstancias hubiese pasado olímpicamente del tema, pero ahora no tenía cabeza para ello. Había sido bastante paciente con los intentos de esa muchacha de acercarse a él, e incluso finalmente se había rendido a su insistencia de recibir flores de ella… había empezado a acostumbrarse a su presencia… pero todo tenía un límite… incluso su tolerancia y su aparente calma. Albafika desvió la mirada hacia la sangre del suelo y luego a la serpiente que había matado momentos antes…

No podía dejar que ella se acercara más… tenía que echarla cuando antes de su templo antes de que fuera tarde…aunque eso implicara ser rudo con ella…

- Señor Albafika… e-está… usted está… - decía Agasha sin poder controlar sus nervios. Quería acercarse al santo… quería saber que tan profundas eran las heridas de su pecho… si estaba sufriendo…

- No te acerques… - fue su única y fría respuesta.

- ¡No!… usted está herido… lo han lastimado… - dijo con un coraje inusual en ella. Ahora no iba a dar marcha atrás… no iba a dejar así al santo de Piscis…

- No pasa nada, estoy bien… te pido que te vayas… – dijo sin mirarla tratando de mantener la calma. No… la sentía acercarse… los vapores de su sangre derramada eran muy fuertes ahora… ella no lo soportaría…

- Señor Albafika, déjeme… ¡Déjeme ayudarle, por favor! – dio un paso hacia adelante.

- Muchacha, te lo repetiré por última vez… no te acerques más y vuelve por dónde has venido… esto no es asunto tuyo… ¡Vamos, vete! - volteó a verla con la más fría de sus miradas y alzando el tono de su voz. Tenía que echarla como fuera de allí, estaba demasiado cerca del peligro.

Pero lejos de obedecer, Agasha continuó avanzando… estaba tan concentrada en el Santo de Piscis, que no se dio cuenta de la sangre esparcida cerca de donde estaba… y olvidando que era un _veneno mortal_…

- ¡No me voy a ir, señor Albafika! No pienso dejarlo herido… ¡No quiero verle morir! – dijo gritando y aceleró el paso saltando a la tierra impregnada por su sangre del santo…

Fue demasiado rápido… demasiado inesperado… y no le dio tiempo a pensar correctamente las cosas al santo de Piscis… de hacer las cosas de otra forma…

- ¡VETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, AGASHA! – gritó desesperado estirando su mano de golpe y, sin controlar sus acciones, su cosmos se manifestó…

Lo siguiente que sintió Agasha fue que una poderosa fuerza como una ráfaga de viento la golpeó de lleno, lanzándola hacia atrás con violencia. Desgraciadamente, Albafika no había medido su fuerza, por lo que la chica salió despedida en dirección a una de las columnas del templo…

Una expresión de horror cruzó el rostro del santo de Piscis al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho… no lo pensó… y no iba a poder detenerla antes del impacto…

_Esa chica va a morir… y todo por su culpa…_

Cerró los ojos… no quiso ver más…

.

.

.

Pero el milagro sucedió…

Justo antes de impactar en la columna del templo y provocar una desgracia, Agasha se detuvo, quedando suspendida en el aire… Albafika se quedó paralizado…

Agasha abrió los ojos al sentir que nada le había pasado… pero al ver la situación en la que se encontraba y detenida en el aire…tanta fue su sorpresa que las palabras no lograron salir de su boca.

Era la primera vez que experimentaba el poder de la psicoquinesis…

- No te muevas, Albafika… mantente tranquilo y baja tu brazo lentamente… - dijo una profunda voz, que casi al momento se reveló como el Patriarca del Santuario apareciendo muy cerca de donde estaba el santo de los peces, y casi al mismo tiempo, Shion de Aries hizo lo propio tras una de las columnas del Templo de Piscis.

El bello santo al principio se sorprendió pero luego sintió un gran alivio. Shion… él había sido quien detuvo a Agasha con su psicoquinesis… no dijo nada, pero le dio las gracias en silencio al lemuriano. Siguiendo la orden, Albafika dejo caer lentamente su brazo al lado de su cuerpo. Ni el Patriarca ni el santo de Aries le quitaron la vista un solo momento…

- ¡Bájenme! ¿Qué le está pasando a mi cuerpo? ¡Por favor, paren esto! – gritó Agasha desesperada aún suspendida en el aire.

- Shion… - dijo el Patriarca. El santo de Aries asintió y usando su control mental depositó suavemente a la chica en el suelo.

Albafika se había quedado sin moverse en su sitio… esto era grave, muy grave… sin querer, había atentado contra la vida de una niña indefensa… y siendo un santo de oro, era algo imperdonable. El Patriarca se acercó y usando su cosmos levantó una nube de espeso polvo que cubrió parte de las manchas de sangre y formando un camino hacia Piscis. Al llegar a él lo miró severamente, como cuando un padre mira a un hijo que ha cometido una travesura, pero esta vez era mucho peor. Albafika no se atrevía a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Shion mientras tanto permanecía al lado de Agasha que en ese momento se sentía como en una pesadilla, un mal… mal sueño. Fijó sus ojos en el santo de Piscis de pie frente al Patriarca del Santuario, en el mismo lugar donde le había gritado que se fuera antes… antes de empujarla con sus poderes… acaso… _¿Acaso la había atacado? ¿El santo de Piscis había tratado de matarla? _Eso no podía ser posible… era un error… no podía ser verdad… pero esa mirada, esos fríos ojos que la acuchillaron… Miedo… eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, pero más que todo, una enorme tristeza que empezó a llenar todo su ser y desgarrar su corazón…

Todo su ser se paralizó cuando Albafika la miró a los ojos… muy brevemente, pero ella pudo notarlo. El santo de Piscis casi de inmediato desvió la mirada y la volvió hacia el Patriarca…

- Patriarca Sage… yo… - quiso hablar, pero no le salían las palabras…

- Shion… - dijo con voz severa – Tengo que hablar seriamente con Albafika… por favor, usa tus poderes para llevar a Agasha a su pueblo…

- Como ordene, Patriarca… - se inclinó hacia la chica que aún permanecía en el suelo y le dijo amablemente – Agasha… haremos un corto viaje, tu cierra los ojos, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué va a pasar, Shion-sama? – dijo la chica, sin dejar de mirar a Piscis. Sea lo que fuere, en el siguiente instante ya no estaría allí.

En el momento en que Shion cerraba los ojos para concentrarse, Agasha pudo sentir como los ojos de Albafika se posaron nuevamente en ella. Volteó a verlo y… lo sintió…

"_Por favor, perdóname…"_

Lo escuchó claramente en su cabeza… como si el santo de Piscis le hubiese dicho esas palabras directamente. Y sus ojos… no eran los ojos fríos que la miraron anteriormente… era una mirada triste… llena de culpa… de arrepentimiento… que llegaron hasta lo más profundo de su alma. De repente, todo a su alrededor comenzó a volverse borroso… como si desapareciera de allí. Tenía que gritar… detenerlo de alguna manera…

- ¡Espere! ¡NO! ¡Señor Alba…! – no pudo terminar la frase ya que en el siguiente instante desapareció de allí, dejando tras de ella el rastro del cosmos de Shion de Aries.

Albafika miró al vacío espacio por unos instantes más antes de enfrentarse con los ojos del Patriarca Sage…

-o-

Lo había sentido… sintió el cosmos del santo de los peces gemelos elevarse peligrosamente, para luego disminuir de la misma manera, así como Sage-sama y Shion de Aries hacer acto de presencia. Nunca esperó que Albafika fuera a llegar hasta este punto y casi poner en peligro la vida de una inocente que en estos momentos estaría muy confundida y sobre todo… asustada…

Era necesario que interviniera… tenía que hablar con ella sin demora… y sin esperar más, la joven divinidad cerró sus ojos…

-o-

No le dio tiempo de terminar la frase porque en un parpadeo se encontró de repente en las afueras del los terrenos del Santuario, para ser más exacto, muy cerca al pueblo de Rodoiro… su pueblo… Agasha miró confundida a todas partes… _¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué ya no estaba en el Santuario? ¿Por qué ya no estaba cerca de él? ¿Qué le va a pasar? _Sintió una terrible angustia en su pecho…

- Perdona que no te deje en el mismo pueblo, pero no sé exactamente dónde vives, Agasha… - la voz de Shion la devolvió a la realidad – Dime, ¿te encuentras bien? Te lo pregunto porque cuando uno experimenta por primera vez la teletransportación es normal sentirse un poco confundido al principio, pero esa sensación pasará pronto, te lo aseguro…

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó la chica sin más.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el lemuriano confundido.

- El señor Albafika… Albafika-sama… ¿Donde está él? – dijo nerviosa.

- Albafika se ha quedado en su templo con el Patriarca… estoy seguro que necesitarán hablar… - la miró preocupado – Mira Agasha, se que estás un poco asustada por lo que ha pasado, pero te aseguro que Albafika no es así… él…

- ¡ÉL ME HA LLAMADO! – gritó asustando al santo – ¡Shion-sama! ¡Albafika-sama me ha hablado a mi mente! ¡He sentido su voz!... Él… se siente muy mal por lo que ha pasado… sus ojos… lo he visto… - empezó a llorar cayendo de rodillas – Y yo lo he provocado…

- Agasha…

- ¡El señor Albafika me lo advirtió, debí haber tenido en cuenta que la razón lo la que me pedía que me fuera era para que su sangre envenenada no me afectara, pero no le hice caso y sólo pensaba en correr hacia él!... ¡No podía soportar verlo herido!… y ahora estoy segura que por culpa mía el Patriarca lo va a castigar… o peor aún… ¡Ya no le dejará seguir siendo el Santo de Piscis! – lo miró sin dejar de derramar lágrimas – Shion-sama, se lo suplico… lléveme de vuelta al Templo de Piscis… ¡Tengo que hablar con el Patriarca! ¡Decirle que la culpa no es de Albafika-sama sino mía! ¡Por favor, lléveme de regreso!

Shion permaneció en silencio sin saber que hacer… por primera vez se sentía desarmado y realmente era doloroso ver llorar a una niña tan buena y dulce como Agasha… realmente quería ayudar a Albafika, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer él? No podía desobedecer una orden directa del Patriarca…

- Agasha, yo… lo siento mucho… pero el Patriarca Sage me ordenó llevarte de vuelta al pueblo… y créeme, ahora mismo no es prudente que vuelvas al Santuario, al menos por un tiempo…

- ¡Shion-sama! – lo sujetó del brazo – ¡Usted sabe que no es culpa de Albafika-sama! ¡Fue un accidente, lo juro! Tiene que creerme… lléveme de vuelta… - se puso de rodillas frente a él – Se lo suplico, ¡POR FAVOR!

- Lo siento muchísimo… yo… quisiera ayudarte… pero…

En ese instante, en que el santo de Aries detuvo sus palabras… escuchó una voz… una suave y dulce voz…

- "_Shion…"_ - al escucharla y sentir el cosmos que acompañaba a esa voz, el lemuriano no tuvo dudas de quien le hablaba directamente a su mente…

- "_¿A-Athena-sama?... ¿Es usted?" _– dijo mentalmente.

- "_Sí, Shion… por favor, necesito pedirte un favor…"_

Agasha levantó la mirada al no escuchar respuesta del santo de Aries y se extrañó al verlo de pie con los ojos cerrados… como concentrado en algo. Iba a llamarlo, cuando el lemuriano abrió finalmente sus ojos…

- Me parece que repetiremos el viaje, Agasha… Cierra los ojos… - dijo Shion tranquilamente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿En serio? ¡Oh, muchas gracias, Shion-sama! – lo abrazó - ¿Vamos de vuelta al Templo de Piscis? – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

- Vamos de vuelta al Santuario… pero no vamos con Albafika de Piscis…

- ¿Cómo? – parpadeó confundida.

- Vamos a ver a Athena… - y luego de decirlo, desaparecieron con la teletransportación.

-o-

Albafika miraba al suelo… se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que había pasado. Por primera vez, había dejado que sus emociones contenidas dieran rienda suelta y se manifestaran. Ya había experimentado esos cambios las veces que combatía cuerpo a cuerpo, pero eso le ayudaba a controlarlas… esta vez, por estúpido, había perdido el control… y el castigo sería muy severo. Luego de un tenso silencio, el Patriarca finalmente habló…

- No puedo creer lo que he visto… ¡¿Se puede saber en qué diablos estabas pensando, Albafika? – dijo visiblemente molesto - Nunca me he cansado de decir que de entre los santos dorados, eres uno de los que más se destacan por su razonamiento y cautela al momento de actuar… ¿Y ahora qué me encuentro?… ¡Que por un arranque de cólera, por poco y matas a esa pobre criatura!

- ¡Yo nunca quise hacer eso, Patriarca! – dijo el santo de los peces en su defensa, aunque se notaba el temblor en su voz – Fue… fue un accidente y me siento totalmente responsable por mis acciones… pero, tiene que entender… la zona no era segura, acababa de pelear con Kardia… - tomó aire – Habían demasiados restos de sangre por todas partes… y ella…

- ¡SANTO DE PISCIS! – levantó la voz callándolo - ¿Es que acaso no puedes analizar la situación y encontrar soluciones? Para mí no fue mucho problema deshacerme de tu sangre… ¿No podías haber hecho lo mismo antes de lanzarle un golpe con tu cosmos a esa niña? Ella jamás hubiese sobrevivido a un impacto de esa magnitud… lo sabes bien, ¿no es verdad?... ¡¿LO SABES? ¡RESPONDE, ALBAFIKA!

Era un golpe muy duro para él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía al Patriarca tan enfadado, pero nunca por causa de él. Albafika ya no sabía que más decir… sería un irresponsable si seguía tratando de buscar excusas por su comportamiento, aunque lo hiciera para evitarle un posible daño a esa niña. Sólo había actuado como siempre, alejando a todos de él para que no corrieran peligro por su naturaleza mortal… aunque en el fondo, odiaba hacerlo… una obligada soledad, la cual no podía evitar...

Pero, sea como fuere, él era un caballero dorado y actuaría como tal… aunque le costara perder su armadura, afrontaría las consecuencias…

- Asumo toda responsabilidad por lo ocurrido, Patriarca Sage… y estoy dispuesto a aceptar el castigo que se me imponga… - dijo el santo de Piscis finalmente.

El Patriarca lo miró fijamente sin cambiar su expresión… en silencio lo evaluaba. Luego de unos segundos que resultaron eternos para Albafika, finalmente habló…

- Albafika… estás tan obsesionado con la idea de que tu sola presencia puede provocar daño que muchas veces que muchas veces no mides las consecuencias de los que dices o haces… y aunque no lo veas, tú mismo te haces daño. Me preocupa, porque ese comportamiento lo llevo observando en ti desde hace varios días… pensaba hablar contigo sobre ello, aunque no esperaba hacerlo tan pronto…

- Que… ¿qué trata de decir, Patriarca? – a su pregunta el Patriarca ablandó su mirada, pero sin perder la severidad de su voz.

- No creas que no me he dado cuenta de las fluctuaciones que tu cosmos ha estado sufriendo últimamente… y no solamente yo, sino creo que el resto de tus compañeros también lo han notado… y están preocupados…

- Me parece que está confundidos… no me pasa nada… estoy bien…

- Escúchame hijo, puedes tomarme por lo que quieras… ¡Pero nunca por un tonto! – dijo sobresaltando al joven – Tu cosmos está alterado y no intentes negarlo… ahora te pregunto… ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?

Albafika cerró los ojos por unos momentos y apretando los puños empezó a hablar…

- Si lo supiera… ¿No cree que ya hubiera buscado la manera de controlarlo? – dijo con una expresión de rabia y frustración en su rostro liberando la tensión en la que se encontraba – No lo sé… ¡No sé qué diablos me está pasando! ¡Llevo días pensado sin encontrar una respuesta!… nada está claro en mi mente… esos sueños… esas pesadillas…

- ¿Dijiste pesadillas? – preguntó Sage interesado.

- Sí… no sé si llamarlas pesadillas… pero son sueños muy confusos… veo cosas… veo gente… y me despierto alterado en mitad de la noche… no lo entiendo… - continuó luego de tomar una bocanada de aire – Temo que esto afecte mi cordura y temo por mis compañeros… y como usted dice, ya algunos de ellos se han dado cuenta…

- ¿Como Dégel? – preguntó sin rodeos para luego agregar – Lo menciono porque me lo comentó hace unos días… además, es posible que ya te lo haya dicho…

- Sí, me lo dijo… dijo que tuviese cuidado… conmigo mismo… y ahora que lo pienso, tiene razón… - miró al Patriarca – Temo enloquecer y uno de estos días atacar a alguien… y provocarle la muerte…

- Ya lo has hecho… ¿no te diste cuenta? - dijo el Patriarca mirando a un extremo hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de la serpiente que Albafika había matado con sus propias manos en un arranque de cólera – Que curioso que fuera una serpiente… ¿tienes alguna idea de eso, caballero de Piscis?

- La serpiente… - respiró agitadamente – No… no tiene que ver nada… fue un desafortunado accidente… - Albafika no lo entendía, _¿A dónde quería llegar el Patriarca con todas esas preguntas?_

- ¿Un accidente? ¿En serio? Aunque no lo veas, esa serpiente tiene mucho que ver con lo que crees que te está pasando… inconscientemente se está empezando a manifestar en ti… como la cicatriz en tu pecho que aún continúa sangrando… como si llorara… un estigma sangrante… - y mientras hablaba finos hilos de sangre empezaron a brotar nuevamente de la antigua cicatriz del santo de Piscis.

El santo empalideció... _¿Cómo era posible que aún sangrara esa cicatriz? ¿Fue por lo que acababa de pasar? No... ¡Era una pesadilla, tenía que serlo! _Albafika puso una mano tratando de ocultar la cicatriz, sin poder evitar que la sangre resbalara por entre sus dedos.

- Como bien sabes, las artes de pelea de Piscis se basan en sus rosas y otras técnicas especiales… ya lo he visto… pero, ¿qué pasaría si esas técnicas se complementaran con otra forma de pelear? – lo miró – Una forma de pelear tan agresiva como mortal… técnicas únicas que sólo un maestro igual de mortal podría enseñar… y que muy dentro de ti, están latentes…

Para ese momento, la paciencia de Piscis había llegado a su límite… y olvidándose de su sangrante herida se volvió furioso hacia el Patriarca...

- Pero… ¿qué está diciendo, Patriarca?… ¡No diga eso jamás! Ni siquiera se le ocurra mencionarla… la enterré hace mucho tiempo… ¡ESTÁ MUERTA! – gritó furioso. El Patriarca lejos de sorprenderse, respondió con una media sonrisa…

- ¿Muerta dices? Quizás esté muerta para ti, Albafika… pero quieras o no… cuando reaccionas de esta forma se manifiesta… - continuaba impasible – La llevas dentro de ti cuando comienzas a pelear y si no eres capaz de controlar tus emociones… aparece su sombra… esa misma mirada penetrante… esa agudeza para atacar… - pausa un momento – Fíjate en tus manos si no lo crees…

El santo de Piscis ahogó un grito al ver que sus uñas de repente se habían vuelto afiladas, como las espinas de sus rosas. No podía ser verdad… se estaba volviendo como ella. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos clavándose las uñas en el cuero cabelludo… era un mal sueño… quería despertar… tenía que hacerlo, sino perdería totalmente el juicio…

- Deténgalo… haga… haga que se detenga… - dijo en voz baja. Se sentía perdido, pero no podía seguir negando la realidad… en eso, la voz del Patriarca habló…

- Albafika, escúchame… lo que nos enseñan nuestros maestros, permanece dentro de nosotros… puede manifestarse en ciertos momentos, pero no debe ser algo que nos asuste, que no te absorba… cierra tus ojos y respira tranquilamente… concéntrate… recuerda quién eres y por qué luchas… luchas por el santuario y por Athena… nuestra Diosa…

- "_Athena-sama…"_ - pensó el santo, recordando a su joven Diosa.

De pronto un aura de tranquilidad empezó a envolverlo… sí, peleaba por su Diosa y por la paz del mundo. No debía sucumbir a sus recuerdos y emociones… tenía algo por lo cual luchar. En un instante, durante esos pensamientos, el recuerdo de los ojos de Agasha cruzó por su mente… recordó lo que había ocurrido y juró nunca más volver a hacer algo contra ella…

Al abrirlos, miró a su alrededor y notó que las largas uñas habían desaparecido y las heridas de la cicatriz habían vuelto a cerrarse… se sintió aliviado, al menos por ahora…

- ¿Mejor? – Albafika asintió a la pregunta del Patriarca – Recuerda lo que hemos hablado, muchacho… y mantén tu mente tranquila cuando te sientas abrumado… ya sea cuando pelees o por esas "pesadillas"… y una última advertencia... - lo señaló – Esa cicatriz indica que ella aún vive… pero de ti depende que ese recuerdo no te haga perder el control… no dejes que vuelva a consumirte…

- Algo que ocurrirá siempre, por más que quiera evitarlo… y eso me desespera… pero, tiene razón Patriarca… soy un santo de oro y debo actuar como es debido… a pesar de este estigma… - lo miró – Lamento profundamente lo que ocurrió… me avergüenzo de mi mismo…

- No te preocupes, Albafika… afortunadamente pude presenciar el combate y al detectar lo que estaba pasando, tuve que tomar mis precauciones…

- Lo imaginaba… y entre ellas incluía el llamar a Shion, ¿cierto?… por fortuna, muy a tiempo… pero, quiero saber algo, de verdad creyó que… es decir… que yo sería capaz de… - el santo de Piscis tenía temor de decir la palabra _matar_… no lo soportaba…

- No me gusta suponer las cosas, pero soy precavido, siempre lo he sido… y en el estado que estabas en ese momento no podía permitirme ese lujo… - sonríe ligeramente.

- Tendré que pedirle disculpas a Shion… estoy seguro que mi comportamiento provocará que pienses cosas erróneas sobre mi salud mental…

- Estoy seguro que él lo entiende y descuida… Shion es un caballero muy discreto y jamás haría algo para perjudicar a un compañero de armas… pero si quieres sentirte mejor, hazlo… y me parece que también tendrás que pedirle disculpas a otra persona… sabes a quién me refiero, ¿verdad?

- "_Ya lo he hecho…"_– pensó mirando al Patriarca, que como si hubiese leído su mente, asintió tranquilamente.

- Tú ten calma, hijo y verás que las cosas saldrán bien… ahora te recomiendo que vuelvas a tu templo, cures esas heridas y descanses… estoy seguro que lo necesitas… - y dando media vuelta comienza a irse.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Patriarca! No va a… - se detiene y voltea a verle – ¿No va a tomar medidas por lo que ha pasado? ¿Va a dejarlo pasar simplemente?

- Nuevamente estás dejando que tus emociones salten, muchacho… y yo nunca dije nada de pasar por alto lo ocurrido… te he dicho que descanses porque luego serás llamado al Templo Principal y deberás acudir vistiendo tu armadura… allí se te dirá cuál será tu castigo… - Albafika al escuchar esa palabra inclinó la cabeza apesadumbrado… lo tenía merecido. Pero lo que no esperó, fue escuchar una leve risa seguido de unas amables palabras… - Y cambia esa cara, Albafika… más que castigo, necesito que acudas porque tengo una misión para ti y pienso que te vendrá muy bien ahora mismo… estoy seguro que unos días fuera del santuario te ayudarán a despejarte y cuando vuelvas te sentirás mucho mejor…

- Yo… - iba a decir algo pero el Patriarca lo cortó.

- No repetiré mi orden… y espero seas puntual, Santo de Piscis… - y terminando de decirlo, desapareció usando la teletransportación.

Aún se podían sentir los restos del cosmos del Patriarca a medida que se desvanecía, y que servía de temporal compañía a un confundido Albafika. Todo esto era extraño, demasiado extraño… realmente esperaba que le fuera a dar un castigo peor, pero en lugar de eso lo mandaba fuera del Santuario… pero lo que sí tenía que admitir era que el Patriarca Sage era alguien digno de admirar, que con sólo decirle unas palabras había logrado calmarle y devolverle su antiguo ser… le habló como si viera a través de él, como si supiera algo más sobre su pasado… _¿Sería eso posible? ¿Qué el Patriarca estuviese al tanto de lo que le pasaba? ¿Cómo sabía tanto de sus estigmas?... _no podía evitar pensar en ello pero también otras dudas asaltaban su cabeza_… ¿Le habría dicho la verdad o le estaba ocultado algo más? _ Casi por acto reflejo tocó su cicatriz… lo que provocó que ELLA volviera a sus recuerdos…

Albafika sacudió la cabeza… Sage-sama tenía razón, era tontería seguir agobiándose por lo mismo. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y por ahora, dejaría de lado sus problemas y se concentraría en cumplir correctamente la misión que fuese a asignarle el Patriarca. Pero antes tenía algo que hacer y extendiendo sus brazos, concentró su cosmos…

Casi de inmediato, las manchas de sangre de los alrededores empezaron a cambiar, volviéndose un espeso polvo rojizo y elevándose dejando limpio el suelo. Albafika sonrió… su sangre era su aliada y siempre haría lo que él quisiera. Y con un segundo movimiento de sus brazos, esa niebla roja se dirigió rauda hacia las _Demon Roses_ que cubrían las escaleras que daban acceso al Templo Principal para acabar mezclándose con ellas…

Por ahora, ya no tendría que preocuparse de que sus rosas pasaran hambre…

- "_Será mejor que me dé prisa… el Patriarca pronto me llamará a su presencia y ya he perdido demasiado tiempo…"_ – pensaba mientras se introducía en su templo – _"Agasha… espero que te encuentres bien…"_

Y con este último pensamiento dirigido hacia ella, desapareció en la profundidad de su Templo.

-o-

Agasha no recordaba un viaje que hubiese sido tan rápido…

De igual forma como la vez anterior, desapareció de ese lugar y apareció en otro totalmente distinto… verdaderamente, los poderes del señor Shion eran asombrosos. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los del caballero de Aries que sonreía tranquilamente…

- Listo… espero que este viaje te haya resultado más cómodo que el anterior, ¿te sientes bien, Agasha? – preguntó.

- Sí, estoy bien, Shion-sama… eehh… ¿Dónde estamos? - miró a su alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar. Era más que seguro que no estaban en el Templo de Piscis… el lugar lucía totalmente diferente. Más grande y monumental…

- Como te dije antes de partir, hemos venido al Templo Principal… y siendo más preciso, a las estancias de Athena-sama… nuestra Diosa…

- ¿La señorita Athena? Pero… no lo comprendo… ¿Por qué, Shion-sama?

La verdad, el santo de Aries tampoco lo sabía, salvo por la orden que le había dado su Diosa… pero antes de que pudiese responder, un suave cosmos llenó el ambiente…

- Shion, ¿por qué no dejas que yo se lo explique a nuestra joven invitada? – Athena-Sasha apareció por una de las puertas y casi de inmediato Shion se arrodilló ante ella…

- Athena-sama… - dijo con profundo respeto. Agasha permaneció de pie sin saber qué hacer. Athena la miró dulcemente y dijo…

- Gracias por venir tan pronto, Shion… puedes ponerte de pie… - el santo lo hizo. Luego miró a la joven aldeana – Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, querida Agasha… espero que el viaje con los poderes de Shion haya sido cómodo para ti…

- Señorita Athena… - bajó la cabeza – A mí también me da gusto verla… eehh… _"Vamos, Agasha… di algo más… la señorita Athena y Shion-sama van a pensar que eres una idiota…"_ – pensó para sí. Sin embargo, la joven diosa sonrió…

- Muchas gracias, Shion… si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme a solas con Agasha… luego volveré a llamarte… - dijo a lo que el lemuriano asintió.

- Como usted ordene, Athena-sama… - y cerrando sus ojos, desapareció nuevamente usando sus poderes.

- Agasha… - dijo a lo que la niña se sobresaltó – Por favor, ven conmigo…

Ambas jóvenes caminaron por uno de los tantos corredores que comunicaban las estancias de la Diosa, hasta llegar a unos grandes balcones desde donde se podía ver casi la totalidad del Santuario. Athena-Sasha cerró los ojos disfrutando del refrescante aire que provenía del cercano mar. El viento hacía que sus largos cabellos danzaran alegremente, así como los de la joven aldeana que estaba de pie a su lado y se no podía evitar sentirse sobrecogida ante la presencia de la joven Diosa.

Luego de mucho tiempo, volvía a encontrarse a solas con Athena-sama. La última en que se encontraron en una situación semejante fue cuando ella la animó a acercarse al Santo de Piscis y en aquel momento, nada podría haberla hecho más feliz que lograr que el solitario santo "volviese a sonreír"… pero ahora, después de todo lo que había ocurrido… ya no estaba tan segura de que hacer…

- Siento mucho lo que ocurrió, Agasha… te ofrezco mis disculpas por el comportamiento de Albafika… no me esperé que fuera a pasar algo así… - dijo finalmente volteando a verla. Podía notarse un deje de tristeza en sus ojos…

La joven se sorprendió al escucharla… no se imaginaba que la diosa fuera a disculparse con ella. Recordó todo lo que había pasado y estaba segura que éste era el momento preciso de ayudar a Albafika-sama... era ahora o nunca…

- ¡Señorita Athena! – se arrodilló ante ella – ¡El señor Albafika no tuvo la culpa de nada, créame! ¡Yo fui la única imprudente por no hacerle caso y él… él hizo lo que tenía que hacer! ¡Por favor, no lo castigue! ¡Se lo ruego!

- Agasha, tranquila… estoy al tanto de lo que te ocurrió… - la miró – Sé que desde el fondo de tu corazón quieres ayudar al caballero de Piscis, pero hay cosas que no pueden simplemente dejarse pasar... y Albafika es un Santo de Oro… El Patriarca Sage tomará las medidas más adecuadas para esta situación…

- No, no… no, por favor… - la miró sumamente angustiada – Estoy segura que el señor Albafika nunca trataría de lastimar a nadie… fue un error… créame, es la verdad… no… no permita que le quiten su armadura…

Agasha no podía evitar que las lágrimas siguieran resbalando por sus mejillas… realmente creyó que si le decía la verdad a la señorita Athena las cosas cambiarían, pero parecía que eso no iba a ocurrir… entonces, ¿para que la hizo venir al templo principal? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir unas cálidas manos que acariciaron sus cabellos…

- Agasha… mírame a los ojos… - se arrodilló a su altura y la hizo levantar la mirada – ¿Estás totalmente convencida de lo que dices? ¿Tanto confías en el caballero de Piscis a pesar de lo que sucedido?

- Señorita Athena… aunque el señor Albafika no me dirija la palabra y continúe ignorándome… es una rosa solitaria como usted dijo una vez… y una rosa necesita ser cuidada… y yo… lo más que deseo es ayudarle, pero no soy más que una molestia para él… no quiero perjudicarlo más… intentar acercarme a él fue un error… no quiero que siga odiándome…

- Albafika jamás podría odiarte, pequeña… porque yo misma lo pude sentir… - le sonríe – Pude sentir como te habló con el corazón… ¿ya lo olvidaste?

Agasha abrió grandemente los ojos y miró a la Diosa…

- La voz… esa voz que escuché… - y volvió a recordar esas palabras que en aquel momento, las cuales borraron cualquier rastro de duda que pudiese existir en su interior…

"_Por favor, perdóname…"_

- Debes saber, que en estos momentos, el caballero de Piscis está pasando una etapa difícil… tanto el Patriarca Sage y yo lo sabemos… - se pone de pie – Estoy de acuerdo que su conducta no fue la más apropiada, pero a pesar de ser un santo dorado, Albafika es un ser humano… y como tal, puede cometer errores…- mira a Agasha - Como su Diosa, debo tratar de ponerme en el lugar de mi santo y comprenderlo… y es lo que intento hacer siempre con todos.

- Entonces… - la miró esperanzada – ¿No lo va a castigar?

- Sage-sama se estará haciendo cargo de eso ahora mismo… pero no te preocupes, pequeña… el Patriarca es una persona justa y estoy segura que hará lo correcto…

- Señorita Athena… ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo sonriendo.

- Levántate, Agasha… - extiende su mano la cual toma la niña y se incorpora delante de la Diosa – Y nunca dejes de sonreír… todos los caballeros del Santuario te aprecian mucho… y el Patriarca y yo nos incluimos entre ellos… - sonríe - A decir verdad, le pedí a Shion que te trajera porque estaba preocupada por ti… pero veo que no había razón para estarlo… y eso me llena de alegría…

- Sí, señorita Athena, no lo olvidaré…- dijo sintiéndose animada de nuevo. Sí… los milagros realmente existen… se sintió muy feliz, pero más que todo, por el santo de Piscis.

- Y lo más importante… no dejes que los pequeños tropiezos te venzan, ya que poco a poco, tus esfuerzos están empezando a cosechar sus frutos… - dijo la diosa, para luego continuar con una sonrisa de complicidad – ¿No has notado que faltan unas flores en Piscis? Y me refiero a las que dejas casi todos los días en las escaleras de su Templo…

- ¿Aahhh? – abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida_… "¿Cómo sabe ella eso?" – _pensó.

- "_Lo sabe, recuerda que es una Diosa… así que no tengas dudas…"_ – respondió otra voz en su cabeza... una voz que conocía muy bien. Agasha se sobresaltó para encontrar a sus espaldas a Shion de Aries que las observaba tranquilamente desde la puerta que daba al balcón donde ambas se encontraban… él había sido quién le había respondido mentalmente...

- Gracias por tu puntualidad, Shion… - dijo Athena al ver a su caballero que al escucharla hizo una inclinación – Te encargo a Agasha y asegúrate que llegue bien a su pueblo… - miró a la joven – Te agradezco tu tiempo… y recuerda lo que hablamos…

- Sí, gracias… Athena-sama… no lo olvidaré… - se despidió.

Mientras el cosmos de Shion la envolvía y preparaba para otro viaje, no despegó sus ojos de la Diosa Athena que le sonreía dulcemente… que gran persona era ella, con una nobleza digna de admirar…

Cuánto le recordaba a ELLA…

En el momento que todo comenzó a volverse borroso… por un momento… pudo sentir una voz… muy lejos… pero no tuvo dudas…

La escuchó…

"_Agasha… espero que te encuentres bien…"_

En ese instante, la joven no pudo sentirse más feliz… y con destello, ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**** Muchas gracias a todos por sus amables comentarios y les pido disculpas por la demora en la publicación de este capítulo. En el siguiente capítulo me expandiré un poco más en las notas ya que pienso terminarlo en esta semana… ¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo!**

**ALONDRA.**


	6. Rosas, recuerdos y enfrentamientos

Notas de la autora: Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, por lo que solamente los tomaré prestados para efectos de este fic… Muchas gracias^^

**"La Rosa y la Princesa"**

**por Alondra**

**Capítulo 6: "Rosas, recuerdos… y enfrentamientos"**

* * *

_EL VIENTO…_

Acaricia y envuelve todo a su paso, siendo muchas de las veces terrible y destruir todo lo que encuentre en su camino… pero otras veces… es calmo y cálido… fluyendo y deslizándose suavemente a través de los verdes retoños del campo, arrastrando consigo pilosas semillas que iniciarán su viaje… dejando que el viento las lleve hacia algún lugar… en donde la vida volverá a nacer…

O también, arrancar las pardas hojas de los árboles, que caerán al suelo para volverse de nuevo unas con la tierra como lo fueron alguna vez…

_Vida y muerte_ siempre van de la mano… unos van y otros vienen, esa es la inquebrantable ley de la existencia… y de la que nadie puede escapar… con excepción de los Dioses…

Ajeno a ello… el viento seguía con su recorrido partiendo desde el océano, recorriendo los verdes campos, altas arboledas, polvosos caminos… hasta llegar a un verde prado, entre cuyas hierbas sobresalían blancas lápidas de piedra grabadas con los nombres de las personas que reposaban bajo ellas para que sean recordados por quienes los conocieron en vida… y que ahora descansan en silencio dejando que el viento… arrastrando recuerdos… nostalgia… como la que sentía la joven que se encontraba arrodillada frente a una de esas lápidas, y cuyos cabellos se había vuelto por un momento uno con el viento…

- Hola mamá… - dijo Agasha mientras dejaba un ramo de flores frente a la tumba de quién en vida fuese su madre – Ha pasado mucho tiempo… perdóname por no haber venido a verte antes… espero no estés triste…

Era verdad, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la joven aldeana había visitado el cementerio en donde reposaban los restos de su madre. Solía acudir muy seguido, pero a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos en el Santuario y tener que ayudar a su padre con la venta de las flores, casi no había venido… y se notaba el paso del tiempo por las marchitas flores que se encontraban en la tumba. Sin pérdida de tiempo, Agasha empezó a limpiar y recoger los restos de las envejecidas plantas para dejar unas nuevas y frescas. Tenía que quedar todo muy bien… porque para ella hoy no era un día cualquiera…

Hoy era MUY especial…

- ¡Listo! Todas se ven hermosas… - dijo terminando de darle los últimos arreglos a la ofrenda floral y suspirando continuó – Como a ti te gustaban… lo recuerdas, ¿verdad mamá?... siempre… siempre los gladiolos fueron tus flores favoritas… – una lágrima escapó de sus ojos – …te extraño tanto…

Agasha no pudo evitar sentirse triste ya que hoy se cumplía un año más de la muerte de su madre. Ella apenas tenía 7 años cuando murió, pero su recuerdo permanecía muy fresco en su memoria. Su madre sido su mejor amiga, compañera de juegos y confidente desde que era pequeña … y siempre que se sentía sola o preocupada por ella, acudía a visitarla al camposanto y le hablaba por largo rato… ya que estaba segura que ella de alguna forma la escucharía y luego en sueños… posiblemente, respondería a sus dudas… y a pesar de lo absurdo o imposible que pudiese sonar, Agasha lo creía…

Y ahora era uno de esos momentos en que las dudas y preguntas llenaban su mente…

- ¿Sabes algo, mamá? – empezó a hablar con nostalgia – A pesar de lo que diga mi padre de que no podemos vivir y pensar siempre en el pasado, a mi me gusta venir y contarte lo que me ocurre… y quiero pedirte que lo perdones por sus palabras… lo más seguro es que te extrañe tanto como yo, sólo que papá prefiere no venir… no lo entiendo, pero… ya sabes cómo es él de sensible… - sonríe con tristeza, para luego continuar con energía – ¡Pero lo que quiero contarte es algo más maravilloso! Recuerdas a los caballeros del santuario, ¿verdad? Pues he conocido a varios de ellos desde que empecé a subir al Templo de Athena a llevarle flores de ofrenda… y lo mejor es que allí he conocido a la flor más hermosa que puedas imaginar… una rosa tan bella que no hay palabras para describirla… pero es una flor muy solitaria ya que dentro de ella existe algo que mantiene alejados a los demás… y eso… es muy triste…

Agasha no quiso decir palabras como "venenoso" o "mortal" en su solitario monólogo y suspiró recordando su primer encuentro con el caballero de Piscis… la manera brusca como la alejó de él, pero luego comprendió que lo hizo para evitar que fuera afectada por su veneno… y la segunda vez, en donde por imprudencia de ella por poco y podría haber muerto a causa del veneno de sus rosas… y lo que más recordaba era la forma como la miró luego del incidente… de una manera que nunca había hecho antes…

Una mirada de tristeza y arrepentimiento…

- Señor Albafika… - cogió entre sus dedos una de las flores del arreglo floral – Sé que no fue culpa suya lo que ocurrió, en parte también fue mía por no hacer caso a sus advertencias… me importa tanto lo que le ocurra… espero que el Patriarca no haya sido muy duro con usted… - volteó a ver la tumba – El señor Albafika es el caballero de Piscis ¿y sabes, mamá? Es una de las personas más buenas, nobles y amables que he conocido… pero por ser quién es, la gente no puede acercársele y es una pena porque la verdad… no tiene por qué ser así… me gustaría tanto que abriera aunque sea un poco su corazón… pero al menos sé que le importo un poco… - sonrió suavemente recordando las últimas palabras que le había dedicado el santo…

"_Agasha… espero que te encuentres bien…"_

- Aunque parezca que no quisiera saber nada de mí, la señorita Athena tiene razón en todo lo que dijo sobre sus sentimientos, ¿y sabes qué?… ahora más que nunca no lo abandonaré... – palpó un pequeño bolso de tela a su lado que al parecer contenía algo y añadió – Y para demostrárselo, haré algo por él que seguro le agradará… quizás me tome algo de tiempo, pero no me importa, estoy segura que le gustará mi regalo… ¡Prometí hacer que se sienta feliz y lo haré!

- ¿Pensando en voz alta? - dijo alguien a sus espaldas de repente.

Tomada por sorpresa, Agasha se llevó un buen susto y perdiendo el equilibrio tropezó con la lápida de su madre, cayendo de espaldas en el pasto. Torpemente, se levantó como pudo y sosteniéndose de la lápida mientras se sacudía el vestido, dirigió su mirada a quien le había hablado…

- Lo siento querida, no fue mi intención asustarte, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo una sonriente mujer ya entrada en años, robusta, de tez blanca y cabellos recogidos bajo un pañuelo. De su mano una pequeña niña rubia con trenzas de 6 años miraba la escena con curiosidad…

- ¡Señora Cristina! – dijo entre sorprendida y aliviada ya que por un momento pensó que podría ser "cierto" santo – Cielos, me sorprendió… no esperaba ver a nadie por aquí… ¡Hola Thalassa! ¡qué gusto me da verte! – dijo mirando a la pequeña niña que como respuesta sonrió abiertamente.

La señora Cristina, como la llamó Agasha, es vecina suya en el pueblo y a quien conoce de toda la vida. Era una amable mujer, que por azares del destino nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos, pero eso no representaba ningún impedimento para que fuera muy querida y respetada por todas las personas de Rodoiro. Además, cumplía la importante labor de ser la curandera y herborista del pueblo, siendo sus brebajes y preparados herbáceos unos remedios muy efectivos siendo conocidos incluso en otras aldeas aledañas a Rodoiro. Sonriendo, la mujer respondió…

- Me imagino, mi niña… yo tampoco suelo venir mucho por aquí, pero ya sabes… existen ocasiones en los que uno siente la necesidad de venir y recordar a quienes quisimos mucho cuando vivían… ¿no es verdad, Thalassa querida? – a sus palabras la niña asintió vigorosamente.

- A quienes quisimos… oh, es cierto… - dijo Agasha recordando algo a la vez que miraba como la pequeña rubita sostenía unas flores en sus manos.

- Sí, Agasha… los padres de Thalassa… - dijo acariciando la cabeza de la niña – Siempre que puedo la traigo para que visite su tumba y los recuerde… sobre todo el gran cariño que le tenían… ya van a ser 2 años desde que murieron… - miró a la pequeña – Thalassa, cariño… ¿por qué no vas a dejar las flores a la tumba de mamá y papá? Ahora mismo iré contigo… - sonrió tiernamente.

La pequeña asintió y con paso veloz fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la tumba de sus padres, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba la madre de Agasha.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?... es decir, ¿hay alguna mejora en su salud? – preguntó la joven castaña a la mujer.

- Verás querida, es un proceso muy lento el que tomará para que Thalassa recupere el habla… recuerda que fue un trauma muy fuerte por el que tuvo que pasar y según el médico tomará tiempo… quizás días, quizás meses... o ta vez años… pero sobre todo, lo que hay que tenerle es mucha paciencia y cariño… - Agasha asintió y volvió su vista a la pequeña que acababa de detener su carrera para luego arrodillarse frente a la blanca lápida de sus padres.

Thalassa perdió a sus padres cuando volvía con ellos en una carreta con mercancías que fue atacada por unos delincuentes. La niña se salvó la vida milagrosamente gracias a la oportuna intervención de algunos guerreros del Santuario que estaban cerca de la zona, pero sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que fue seguido por varios días de fiebre luego de lo cual le fue imposible articular palabra alguna. Sin embargo, escucha y entiende perfectamente lo que los demás le dicen y se comunica en base a gestos, señales y dibujando en la tierra la mayoría de las veces. La señora Cristina conocía también a los padres de la niña y decidió hacerse cargo de ella luego del accidente y la ha tratado como si fuese su propia hija desde entonces.

Fuera de todo lo triste que pueda sonar esta historia, Thalassa es una niña muy alegre y atenta, aunque un poco tímida con los extraños. Agasha la quiere mucho y no pierde la ocasión de jugar con ella siempre que le es posible.

La joven se le quedó mirando sin darse cuenta que la señora Cristina se había inclinado delante de la lápida que tenía en frente…

- Recuerdo a tu madre... era como un ángel… dulce y amable... – empezó a decir atrayendo la atención de Agasha - Cuando aparecía, era como si todo a su alrededor se iluminara... era una persona muy especial... mucho..." - dijo sonriendo con nostalgia mientras miraba las flores de la tumba...

- Sí, lo sé… papá siempre lo decía… es una pena que no hable mucho de ella… - dijo algo triste.

- ¿No lo hace? – dijo la mujer sorprendida.

- No… se lo he preguntado varias veces, pero siempre cambia de tema y… es frustrante a veces, ¿sabe? Ya que mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña y me gustaría saber más cosas sobre ella…

- Lo sé, querida… y tu padre tendrá sus razones para hacerlo, pero ten por seguro que la recuerda tanto como tú por lo que te recomiendo que no le insistas más… lo importante es que tú si la recuerdes… como lo haces ahora… ella te lo agradecerá… - dijo levantándose y mirándola a los ojos.

- Sí, eso mismo me digo muchas veces… sólo espero que un día papá quiera que la visitemos juntos… - miró a la pequeña Thalassa a lo lejos que empezaba a colocar las flores en la tumba de sus padres - … como usted lo hace con Thalassa cuando viene a ver sus padres… es casi como yo…

- Pero a diferencia de ella TÚ tienes a tu padre… ella se quedó completamente sola y eso es lo más triste… ¡Sí, ya voy cielo! – dijo al notar que la pequeña Thalassa la llamaba agitando sus manitos – Agasha, ¿quisieras acompañarnos un momento? Quisiera hablar contigo…

- Sí, por supuesto… - contestó empezando a caminar con la señora al encuentro de la niña.

- Verás Agasha… antes de venir aquí pasé por tu casa buscándote y pensaba regresar luego… pero ya que tuve la suerte de encontrarte aquí, me gustaría pedirte un favor… - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Un favor? Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata? – contestó de inmediato sin pensar.

- Tengo que salir de Rodoiro por unos asuntos y quería pedirte si podrías cuidar a Thalassa por este día, ¿podrás hacerlo? - preguntó la curandera.

- ¿Eh? Yo… esto…

Agasha se quedó sin saber que decir ya que justo este día ella había planeado empezar a buscar el regalo para el santo de Piscis y el cuidar a Thalassa la retrasaría… pero ya no podía decir que no a la amable señora … además a la pequeña rubia se le habían iluminado los ojos al escuchar que iba a quedarse con ella…

- Se me ocurrió pensar en ti ya que ella te quiere mucho y le encanta estar contigo… ¿hay algún problema? Porque si no puedes…

- ¡No! ¡En absoluto, señora Cristina! A mí también me encanta estar con Thalassa – dijo a lo que la cría se abrazó a su cintura – La cuidaré, no se preocupe… - sonrió.

- ¡Gracias, querida! No sabes el alivio que me provoca escucharte… si no fuera porque tengo que ir a varios sitios la llevaría conmigo, pero Thalassa es muy pequeña y se cansaría mucho…

- No se preocupe, entiendo… uhm, por curiosidad, ¿A dónde es qué va? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- Oh, voy a una aldea cercana a por unos asuntos y luego a la _Isla de los Curanderos_ por unas hierbas que necesito para mis preparados… - contestó.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡¿Dijo que iba a la Isla de los Curanderos? Oh, lo siento… – gritó asustando a la mujer y a la niña sin querer…

- Sí, eso dije Agasha… ¿por qué? ¿Necesitas algo de allí? – preguntó extrañada.

- Pues… la verdad sí que necesito algo… - dijo metiendo una mano en su bolso de tela y extrayendo un papel doblado que le entregó a la amable mujer – Estas son las hierbas, bueno, no todas… solamente son dos… ya que el resto las puedo conseguir por aquí cerca… si fuera posible que me las trajera, se lo agradecería mucho…

La señora Cristina examinó con cuidado el papel y luego de un momento miró a Agasha seriamente…

- Dime algo, Agasha… ¿Hay alguien herido en casa? ¿Te has lastimado tú o es acaso tu padre el herido?

- ¿Eh? ¡No, claro que no! ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – dijo sintiéndose algo nerviosa.

- Querida, no por nada he sido la curandera del pueblo por casi tres décadas… y estas hierbas en conjunto, si no me falla la memoria… constituyen un POTENTE CICATRIZANTE… creo que el mejor que se conoce por estos lugares… - dijo sonriéndole – Ahora te lo vuelvo a preguntar… ¿quién es el herido de ustedes dos?

- Nosotros estamos bien, ¡en serio!… la verdad el herido es… es… - se sonrojó violentamente - es un amigo… un caballero…

- ¿Un caballero? ¿Te refieres a los caballeros del Santuario de Athena? – preguntó intuyendo por donde iban los tiros. La señora Cristina era muy hábil para adivinar lo que pensaba una persona con sólo observar sus expresiones…

- Sí, así es… - dijo aún sonrojada.

- ¿Y ese caballero amigo tuyo es el que está herido? ¿Por eso quieres prepararle el cicatrizante con las hierbas? – terminó de decir sonriendo. Definitivamente la pequeña Agasha estaba creciendo… como pasaba el tiempo…

- Sí… - dijo casi en un murmullo. Estaba segura que la señora Cristina la había descubierto… ahora todo el pueblo se enteraría…

_O tal vez no…_

Para su sorpresa, la señora empezó a reír sonoramente para sorpresa de Agasha y Thalassa…

- Mi querida Agasha, no tienes por qué avergonzarte y con todo gusto iré por las hierbas que necesitas para ayudar a tu amigo… - acarició su mejilla – A veces no me equivoco al decir que te pareces a tu madre… no sólo porque tienes sus mismos ojos… - la miró con ternura - Sino porque ella siempre estaba pensando en el bienestar de los demás… fue una persona muy especial... – dijo para luego añadir – Y no te preocupes que esto quedará entre tú y yo -_^ – le guiñó un ojo.

- Muchas… muchas gracias, señora Cristina… - sonrió aliviada – No sabe lo que significa para mi… y no se preocupe, yo cuidaré de Thalassa hasta que vuelva…

- Te lo encargo, Agasha… una cosa más… ¿conozco a ese "misterioso caballero" amigo tuyo? – preguntó con picardía a lo que Agasha volvió a sonrojarse y rápidamente añadió - Está bien querida, no tienes por qué decírmelo, pero espero que me lo presentes uno de estos días, ¿de acuerdo?

- Yo… sí, claro… - no supo que más decir.

- Muy bien, entonces así quedamos… - se inclinó a la altura de Thalassa – Muy bien, cielo… te quedarás con Agasha hasta que regrese… sé buena y pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo? Cuídense las dos y salúdame a tu padre Agasha…– y luego de despedirse con un beso de la pequeña, empezó a irse por el camino que conducía fuera del camposanto con dirección a Rodoiro.

Agasha se quedó mirando como la curandera se alejaba por el camino y suspiró. Vaya, quién iba a pensar que fuera tan difícil hablar de ese tema con alguien. Pero confiaba en que la señora Cristina no diría nada a nadie… sería muy vergonzoso y no estaba preparada aún. Lo que sí no tenía idea era cómo rayos le iba a cumplir la promesa de presentarle al señor Albafika… ¡Si ni siquiera ella misma había tenido una conversación de más de un minuto con él!… eso le pasaba por hablar sin pensar… sólo ella era capaz de meterse en ese tipo de problemas…

Pero ya habría tiempo para preocuparse por eso después… ahora tenía algo más importante en mente y el tiempo es escaso y muy valioso…

En eso un tirón de su falda la sacó de sus pensamientos y al voltear se encontró con los ojos de Thalassa que la miraban interrogantes. Agasha sonrió y dijo sonriendo…

- Muy bien, Thalassa… ahora somos tú y yo… dime, ¿te gustaría ayudarme a buscar hierbas para el regalo de un amigo? – preguntó.

A sus palabras la pequeña rubia aplaudió mostrando su aceptación de la idea y tomando la mano de Agasha también se fueron por otro camino, dejando atrás al viento que seguía su camino llevando consigo algunos pétalos de las frescas flores de las tumbas de los familiares de ambas chicas.

-o-

_- Santuario de Athena – Sala del Patriarca -  
_

Albafika había acudido temprano ese día a la cámara del Patriarca siguiendo las órdenes del día anterior. Sabía que se le iba a encomendar una misión, solo que no sabía muy bien de que se trataba… pero por dura que fuera, él la cumpliría como santo dorado que era… ya que en lugar de eso podría haber recibido un castigo mucho peor, o incluso… ser despojado de su propia armadura de Piscis…

Pronto sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando la alta figura del Patriarca Sage hizo acto de presencia en la sala. El santo de Piscis miró la seria mirada en el rostro del Patriarca antes de inclinar la cabeza y de que las puertas se cerraran aislándolos del resto del templo.

_Diez minutos después…_

La joven diosa Athena no había apartado la vista de las puertas de la sala del Patriarca desde el momento en que Albafika de Piscis había entrado a reunirse con el Patriarca y esperaba pacientemente desde una de las columnas del templo. Estaba segura que Sage-sama no iba a ser estricto con el santo de los peces pero de todas formas no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupada… sobre todo recordando cómo había reaccionado Agasha convencida que Albafika iba a ser castigado severamente… y eso había llegado al fondo de su alma.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando de pronto las puertas de la sala del Patriarca se abrieron dejando salir al joven Piscis que sin demora empezó a caminar con paso ligero rumbo a la salida del Templo. No sabía qué clase de misión le había encomendado Sage-sama, pero igual necesitaba hablar con él…

- Albafika… - dijo la diosa saliendo desde la columna en que se encontraba y haciendo como si recién acabara de entrar a la sala. No quería que pareciera que había estado espiándolo.

- ¿Eh?... ¡Oh, Athena-sama! – detuvo su andar y de inmediato se inclinó en señal de respeto – Perdóneme, no la escuché venir…

- No te preocupes por eso, Albafika… - sonrió – Puedes ponerte de pie… me gustaría pedirte si podrías acompañarme un momento…

- ¿Acompañarla?... pero… - iba a continuar pero la diosa continuó…

- No tomará mucho tiempo, es más… sólo será hasta las puertas del Templo Principal… - se acercó hasta cierta distancia del bello santo dorado que se había incorporado - Además, me gustaría hablar contigo…

- Sí, claro… mi señora… - contestó respetuosamente pero en el fondo un sentimiento de preocupación comenzó a emerger… _¿Acaso le iba a preguntar sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior con Agasha? ¿Es que nunca iba a terminar de arrepentirse?_

Ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio. Albafika era notoriamente mucho más alto que su diosa y la observaba discretamente sin saber que decir, tampoco tenía idea por qué lo había llamado. Por un momento pudo notar que casi era de la misma edad de la joven aldeana a la que había atacado el día anterior… ¡Era como si casi hubiera atacado a su propia diosa!... definitivamente no merecía perdón alguno…

- Dime Albafika… ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Te sientes mejor de tus heridas? – dijo al cabo de unos momentos.

- Eh… sí, Athena-sama… ya estoy bien, no fue nada de cuidado… - respondió.

- El Patriarca Sage me dijo que fue una gran pelea la que tuviste con Kardia de Escorpio… espero que él también se encuentre bien… - dijo tranquilamente.

- Sí, no se preocupe… estoy seguro que también está bien… _"Además bichos como ése son muy difíciles para morir…"_ – dijo lo último para sus adentros, ya que no consideraba respetuoso decir ese tipo de comentarios delante de su diosa.

- Me alegro por ambos… y ya no sigas atormentándote por lo que ha pasado, Albafika… puedo sentir la intranquilidad en tu cosmos y eso me entristece… lo más importante es que te encuentres bien… - le sonríe tiernamente.

- Athena-sama… muchas gracias… y quiero pedirle disculpas nuevamente… soy un Santo de Oro y no debí haber actuado así… - se detiene justo cuando llegan a la salida del templo e inclina la cabeza hacia su diosa.

- Te dije que no te preocuparas, Albafika… dime algo, ¿Qué misión te ha encomendado El Patriarca? – preguntó.

- Según parece, Athena-sama… han ocurrido ataques en algunas zonas al Este de Grecia y en los poblados que se encuentran al Sur, justo cruzando el mar … no se sabe que es exactamente, pero según el Patriarca puede ser obra de alguna estrella maligna… - dijo seriamente.

- Ya ha empezado… y esto seguirá hasta que se inicie la guerra santa con el retorno de Hades… - contestó con la misma seriedad.

- Aún no se sabe que se trate de eso, pero eso sólo lo sabré una vez que esté por esos lugares y me entere bien lo que ocurre… no se preocupe, Athena-sama… regresaré con éxito de la misión… - dijo con seguridad.

- Estoy segura de ello, Albafika y te deseo la mejor de las suertes… - sonrió a su santo.

El caballero de los peces se inclinó en señal de despedida y no había avanzado más de veinte escalones cuando escuchó la voz de su diosa en su mente…

- "_Algo más, Albafika… Agasha se encuentra bien… y estoy segura que se alegrará cuando sepa que tú también lo estás…" _

Albafika volteó a ver a su diosa sorprendido, pero Athena-Sasha ya había desaparecido.

-o-

Los pasos de Albafika hacían eco en los escalones de las Doce Casas del Santuario. Había recorrido esos escalones infinidad de veces desde que había sido investido con la armadura dorada de Piscis y pensaba en todo lo que había pasado y lo que le esperaría en esta nueva misión que le había encomendado el Patriarca… sin que su mente se ocupara en otra cosa más… el joven Piscis pensaba en los posibles combates que tendría que enfrentar…

Sin saber que en ese mismo momento, otro enfrentamiento estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, para ser más exacto, algunos templos más abajo…

_- Templo de Libra -  
_

El ambiente era tenso… dos santos dorados se miraban fijamente sin que ninguno hiciera un movimiento inesperado… mientras que muy cerca, a modo de precaución, otros tres caballeros de oro observaban el combate con cuidado… ya que ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que podría pasar…

_Silencio… mucho silencio…_

- Muy bien, Shion… - dijo finalmente el santo de la balanza sonriendo - Creo que esta vez te tengo en mis manos…

- No te confíes tanto, Dohko… sólo hasta el final se sabrá quién será el ganador… - respondió tranquilamente el lemuriano.

- Jeje, eso es verdad, Dohko… ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó el día del combate de ayer? – dijo uno de los santos de oro que observaba – Te confiaste y mira como terminaste…

- ¡GRRR! ¡Cállate, Sísifo! ¡Sabes muy bien que si el carnero me ganó fue por pura suerte, pero esta vez no pasará lo mismo! – bufó Dohko enojado.

- Si tú lo dices… pues tendrá que ser así… - miró hacia arriba totalmente incrédulo y añadió mirando a sus otros dos compañeros dorados que estaban de espectadores – Con tal que no termines tan mal como ayer…

Aldebarán de Tauro soltó una carcajada en tanto que El Cid de Capricornio se limitaba a mirar en silencio a los contrincantes.

- ¡BUENO, YA ESTÁ BIEN CON USTEDES TRES! – dijo Dohko ofuscado.

- No hables en plural, Libra… - dijo seriamente El Cid levantando su brazo derecho y encontrando de repente fascinantes sus dedos. Dohko tragó saliva al recordar a la famosa Excalibur, siempre presente en el brazo del santo de Capricornio… su arma MÁS peligrosa...

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¡Ustedes dos! – señaló a Tauro y Sagitario – ¡Si Shion y yo los dejamos asistir fue con la condición de que hicieran silencio y ninguno de los dos lo está haciendo… ¡Y lo que van a conseguir es que nos desconcentremos en el combate!

- Dohko… está bien, no pasa nada… - dijo Shion cerrando los ojos.

- ¡¿Acaso no entienden que para lograr la mayor efectividad en el combate es necesario todo el silencio posible? ¡Pero claro que no! ¡Se ponen allí a parlotear como dos comadres en un mercado! - dijo con más fuerza.

- Dohko… -_-* - lo llama mientras una venita crece en la frente del lemuriano.

- ¡¿Y al final que es lo que van a conseguir? ¡Que nos desconcentremos y será por culpa de ustedes! – siguió elevando el tono de voz.

- Dohko…-_-************** (cientos de venitas en la cabecita de Shion).

- ¡No les pido otra cosa más! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES SILENCIO PARA GANARLE AL CARNERO! - gritó.

- ¡DOHKO DE LIBRA, CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!

Shion gritó perdiendo la paciencia y sin darse cuenta elevó su cosmos e hizo que varias piedras sueltas se elevaran y salieran disparadas hacia Libra que por fortuna pudo esquivarlas. Mientras tanto el resto de santos buscaron refugio detrás de alguna columna… con excepción de El Cid que con un movimiento de su brazo pulverizó las pocas piedras que podrían haberle acertado y siguió mirando tranquilamente….

- ¡Oye, ten más cuidado, Shion! ¡Eso fue peligroso! - se quejó Dohko.

- La culpa fue tuya, Dohko por estar haciendo tonterías y perdiendo el tiempo… - dijo el lemuriano bastante fastidiado - Y en esto es en lo que está convirtiendo este encuentro… en una completa pérdida de tiempo… mejor me voy a mi Templo a reparar armaduras… eso sí que será más productivo… - terminó de decir del santo de Aries mientras colocaba dos dedos en su frente y cerraba los ojos.

- ¡Espera, espera! Tampoco es para que te pongas así, amigo mío… - Dohko lo retuvo del brazo – Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir ninguna interrupción… pero no abandones el combate, te lo pido por favor…

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Dohko? – lo miró de reojo.

- Te lo prometo… palabra de santo… - el santo de Libra sonrió levantando la palma de su mano – Además todavía quiero mi revancha…^_^

Shion suspiró negando con la cabeza y volvió a la posición que tenía inicialmente antes de perder la compostura con el santo de Libra. Sagitario y Tauro se miraron…

- Por un momento Dohko me ha sonado igualito a Tenma con lo último que ha dicho, ¿no te parece, Alde? – comentó Sísifo en voz baja.

- Tú lo has dicho, arquero… - contestó Tauro en el mismo tono.

El Cid les hizo una señal de silencio a sus compañeros, al parecer también harto de la pérdida de tiempo y volvió su vista hacia ambos contendientes que habían vuelto a ponerse en posición… nuevamente… el silencio era el único que dominaba en ese momento…

Finalmente…

.

.

Dohko hizo el esperado movimiento…

.

.

.

**- ¡JAQUE!** – dijo moviendo la pieza elegida del tablero de ajedrez, logrando que su caballo negro atacara simultáneamente a la Torre y al Rey blanco contrario – ¡Jajajaja! ¡Te lo dije, Shion! ¡No escaparás de esta!

- ¿Y tenías que hacer tanto escándalo para eso? A veces no te entiendo, Dohko… - dijo el santo de Aries sin sorprenderse a la vez que ponía su rey a cubierto.

- ¡Por eso mismo! ¡Ya te dije que este combate lo ganaré yo! – contestó enérgico capturando la perdida torre con el caballo – Además este es un juego de estrategia y lo mejor de todo es que viene del Oriente, justo de donde soy yo… así que ya todo está dicho…

- Si más no recuerdo… - contestó Shion capturando al avezado caballo con su reina – El ajedrez viene de los árabes y no de China… a menos que los libros de historia hayan sido reescritos…

- ¡Ríete lo que quieras, carnero! **¡JAQUE!** – volvió a atacar al rey de Shion con su línea de peones negros. Shion, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, puso su rey a cubierto.

Entre tanto, el resto de santos dorados miraban atentamente el curioso combate…

- La verdad que hace mucho que no veía un juego de ajedrez tan… como lo diría… _peculiar_… - comentó en voz baja Sísifo sonriendo - Se nota que Dohko vive los combates en su totalidad, ya sean cuerpo a cuerpo… o como en este caso… en base a estrategias mentales…

- Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Sísifo… - contestó Aldebarán - Pero por lo menos ya se calmaron un poco… a ver cómo termina eso… tal vez sea cierto y Dohko termine obteniendo su revancha… - dijo al ver como el santo de Libra conseguía otra pieza blanca para su colección.

- No. – dijo el santo de Capricornio sin apartar la mirada del tablero.

- ¿Cómo dices, El Cid? – preguntó Sísifo.

- Dohko no se ha dado cuenta, pero Shion le está tendiendo una trampa… - volvió la vista hacia el juego justo cuando Libra volvía a mover sus piezas y continuó – Y justo acaba de caer en ella…

- Entonces la partida ya está decidida… vaya, pobre Dohko… no le va a gustar nada cuando pierda… ¿uhm? – en eso Aldebarán volteó la mirada al sentir un cosmos conocido aproximándose al Templo del Libra… algo que fue notado también por el resto de los caballeros presentes…

En efecto, casi al momento que todos voltearon, Albafika de Piscis hizo su aparición detrás de unas rocas mientras descendía por la empinada escalera…

- Hola Albafika, hace mucho que no te veíamos, ¿cómo has estado? – saludó Sísifo cordialmente al santo de Piscis. La verdad que era un lujo poder ver a Albafika, ya que el bello santo casi siempre permanecía aislado con sus rosas envenenadas…

- Bien, gracias… - contestó educadamente y miró a Dohko que continuaba con la vista clavada en el tablero de ajedrez – Dohko, pido permiso para pasar por tu templo…

- Sí, si… lo que sea… pasa… - contestó sin levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. Albafika lo miró extrañado…

- Je je, déjalo Albafika… está tan concentrado en su juego que te aseguro que toda una horda de espectros podría pasar por su Templo y él ni siquiera se daría cuenta… - Sísifo dijo riendo.

- Eh, bueno… si es como dices… entonces continuaré con mi camino… Hasta luego a todos… - se despidió disponiéndose a continuar bajando por las escaleras.

- ¡Espera, Albafika! – se levantó Shion de su juego.

- ¡Oye, Shion! ¡Ni se te ocurra escabullirte! – gritó Dohko sin dejar de mirar el tablero.

- Tranquilízate, Dohko… tú sigue pensando que yo estaré por aquí… - volteó a ver al santo de Piscis - No tengas tanta prisa, Albafika… si quieres puedes quedarte y charlar un poco con nosotros… - dijo Shion amablemente a la vez que se acercaba al santo de los peces.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Albafika lo miró como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Shion había sido testigo de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en el templo de Piscis y entendía que el lemuriano se sientiera preocupado por él… pero en esos momentos no se sentía con ánimos de hablar con nadie…

- Sí, es verdad… nos encantaría que nos contaras como te fue en el combate que tuviste en tu Templo con Kardia de Escorpio… - dijo Aldebarán al joven de cabellos celestes.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Lo saben todos? – dijo Piscis sorprendido.

- Y tanto que sí… con todo el despliegue de energía había que ser un completo novato para no darse cuenta… tiene que haber sido una pelea impresionante… - sonrió Sísifo mirando a El Cid que por respuesta se limitó a asentir.

- Yo… preferiría no hablar de ello… - dijo Albafika sintiéndose incómodo.

- Por allí me he enterado a través de Dégel que Kardia aún sigue inconsciente… pero, no pongas esa cara Albafika… - se apresuró a añadir Sísifo – Tu sangre no algo que pueda matarle, lo sabes bien… de seguro recuperará el sentido para esta tarde…

- Discúlpenme, pero tengo que irme… estoy de misión… - contestó el bello santo secamente. Se notaba que Albafika estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por controlarse… que Kardia aún siguiera sin recuperar el sentido era algo que lo hizo sentirse aún más culpable…

- ¿Misión? ¿Y a dónde te envía el Patriarca en esta ocasión? Cuéntanos un poco, anda… por cierto, Shion, es tu turno… - dijo Dohko acercándose también al grupo que rodeaba a Albafika y palpando el hombro del lemuriano.

- ¿Qué?... ah, es cierto… - y usando su telequinesis, Shion hizo que una de las piezas del tablero se moviera hacia una nueva posición. Casi de inmediato volvió su atención hacia Albafika.

- Lo siento, Dohko, voy con prisa… no puedo perder más el tiempo… - volvió a insistir... exteriormente se le notaba tranquilo, ya que por dentro estaba desesperado por retirarse.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Albafika? Te siento más alterado y nervioso de lo normal… - preguntó el santo de Libra notando la tensión en el joven Piscis – ¿Ha sucedido algo allá arriba a parte de la pelea que tuviste con Kardia?

A su pregunta el resto de santos voltearon a verle con interés y Albafika definitivamente estaba a punto de perder la paciencia… lo único que quería era cumplir con su misión y despejar su mente unos días fuera del Santuario… ¡y sus compañeros no lo dejaban hacer ninguna de las dos cosas! Estaba a punto de contestarle de mala manera a Dohko cuando Shion decidió intervenir…

- Está bien, Dohko… no es necesario que le sigas insistiendo… Albafika tiene una misión que cumplir y no debemos retrasarlo… además estoy seguro que nos contará cuando regrese - miró a su compañero de armas peliceleste – Que tengas suerte Albafika… esperaremos a tu regreso… - sonrió serenamente.

- Eh… sí, claro… ah, por cierto Shion… - dijo recordando algo – El Patriarca quería verte y que acudieras en cuanto te fuera posible… hasta pronto a todos...

Y sin decir nada más el santo de los peces gemelos se despidió reanudando su camino con paso rápido… no tanto por el apuro de cumplir con su misión, sino porque no quería que ninguno de sus compañeros notara la triste expresión en su rostro. Volteó un momento a ver a los otros santos sin detener su andar y notó que el santo de Aries lo miraba fijamente…

- "_Gracias, Shion_…"- pensó sin dejar de mirarlo muy seguro de que el lemuriano lo estaba escuchando gracias a sus habilidades telepáticas –_ "Por lo de hoy… y por lo de ayer… siento mucho lo que pasó en mi templo…"_

- "_No tienes que darlas, Albafika…quiero que sepas que te entiendo y no preocupes por nada más… ya hablaremos más tranquilamente a tu regreso…"_- contestó mentalmente y sonrió.

Albafika asintió y volviendo la vista al frente continuó con su camino. Shion era una persona muy fácil de tratar y siempre había sido muy amable y respetuoso con él… era una lástima que su único contacto con el lemuriano se limitara a saludos y pocas palabras… no podía hacer más que eso… no siendo quién era…

Los santos de oro se quedaron observando en silencio hasta que el santo de los peces desapareció de su campo visual... todos en el fondo, sentían pena por lo que tenía que pasar su compañero… no era justo para él ni para nadie...

- Me siento mal por Albafika… si las cosas pudieran ser de un modo distinto para él… no tendría que estar siempre aislado… la verdad, yo no podría soportarlo… - dijo Dohko suspirando.

- Es inútil lamentarse, Libra… - comentó Sísifo de Sagitario – Albafika escogió ese camino al volverse Santo de Piscis… no importa cómo nos sintamos al respecto, debemos aceptar las cosas tal como son… realmente es un gran caballero… por cierto Dohko, siento curiosidad… ¿Por qué le preguntaste si ALGO más había pasado?

- Por nada, Sísifo… sólo son cosas mías, ¡Ja ja!… – dijo sonriendo y mirando al santo de Aries que estaba distraído pensó - _"Ayer durante el entrenamiento conjunto, Shion desapareció de un golpe y justo me pareció sentir su cosmos cerca del Templo de Piscis… dijo que era por algo relacionado con el Patriarca… y ahora justo Albafika antes de irse dice que necesita verlo de nuevo… me parece muy extraño… bueno, ya veré la forma de sacárselo después…"_

Ignorante de lo que pensaba el santo de Libra, Aldebarán de Tauro había permanecido en silencio sin despegar la vista del camino que había seguido el santo de los peces…

- Bueeeeno, se terminó el descanso… vamos Shion, que tenemos un encuentro pendiente, ¿no es cierto?... – sonrió al aludido haciendo referencia a su partida de ajedrez.

- Muchachos, me van a tener que disculpar… pero recordé que tengo algo que hacer en mi templo… nos vemos luego… - dijo el santo de Tauro empezando a irse también.

- Es un largo camino, Alde… ¿no quieres que te lleve? – dijo Shion refiriéndose a usar sus poderes de teletransportación.

- Nah, da igual Shion… además caminar me vendrá bien para ejercitarme un poco… llevo mucho rato sin hacer nada más que mirarlos a ti y al chiflado de tu amigo... y que no creo que te deje irte tan fácilmente… ¡Que se diviertan! - sonrió mirando al joven Libra para luego irse.

- ¡Oye! ¡Escuché eso! – justo cuando Dohko iba a replicar, Aldebarán desaparecía por uno de los laterales del templo – ¿Pero qué rayos le pasa a ese buey subdesarrollado?... con lo que detesta caminar y ahora se muestra encantado de hacerlo… parece que hoy es uno de esos días extraños… – bufó Dohko.

- Quién sabe… bueno, será mejor que también me vaya… no quiero hacer esperar al Patriarca… los veo al rato… - dijo despidiéndose y se preparó para teletransportarse.

- ¡Ey! ¿A dónde crees que vas, carnero? – dijo – ¡El juego aún no ha terminado y si te vas perderás por abandono de partida! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡SHION! – gritó al espacio vacío que había dejado el lemuriano luego de desaparecer con sus poderes – ¡Pues muy bien! ¡Shion abandona! ¡La victoria es mía!

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Dohko? - dijo Sísifo que se encontraba con El Cid observando el juego de ajedrez que habían dejado ambos – Shion ha sido el ganador de la partida… **TÚ** perdiste.

- ¡¿CÓMO DICES? – gritó Libra sin poder creerlo.

Sin pérdida de tiempo se puso delante del tablero y Dohko ahogó una exclamación al darse cuenta que la última pieza que había movido Shion descubrió un alfil estratégicamente colocado y que terminaba el juego con un rotundo _Jaque Mate_ a favor de las blancas, sin que el santo de Libra pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo…

- Debo reconocer que ha sido una forma muy elegante de ganar una partida… y sin hacer tanto escándalo… - comentó a un lado de la cabeza Dohko…

- Te lo dije antes… el juego ya estaba decidido… - dijo El Cid sin darle mucha importancia a la peligrosa elevación del cosmos del caballero de Libra.

- En fin… ¿te parece si lo dejamos solo, Capricornio? – dijo mientras los guijarros que reposaban en el suelo empezaba a temblar.

- Apoyo la idea, Sagitario… - contestó sonriendo en complicidad, sabiendo que Dohko no iba a aguantar por mucho más tiempo su creciente rabia.

Ambos santos ya estaban subiendo las escaleras y cuando estaban cerca del Templo de Escorpión, el cosmos de Libra estalló, haciendo que unos pobres pajaritos huyeran despavoridos de sus nidos…

**¡!¡!¡!¡!¡GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!¡!¡!****¡!****¡!****¡!**

******¡!****¡!****¡!**¡SHIOOOOOON!**¡!****¡!****¡!****¡!**

-o-

No muy lejos de allí, Aldebarán de Tauro se detuvo por el violento estallido del cosmos de Libra. Hizo un sonido de desaprobación negando con la cabeza pensando en lo inmaduro que podía ser su compañero para luego continuar presuroso con su recorrido si es que quería alcanzar al Santo de Piscis. Luego de un minuto finalmente pudo verlo…

- ¡Albafika! ¡Oye! ¡Espera un momento! – lo llamó haciendo que el santo de los peces se detuviera cosa que aprovechó Tauro para finalmente darle alcance_..._

- ¿Aldebarán-sama? – dijo sorprendido cuando el santo llegó a su lado – ¿Qué le pasa? – recordó el estallido del cosmos de Dohko que había sentido momentos antes - ¿Sucedió algo allá arriba con Libra?

- No, en lo absoluto… es sólo que nuestro compañero detesta ser derrotado en combate… una vez que se le pase el berrinche de rigor volverá a ser el de siempre, jeje… - miró al santo de Piscis que continuaba mirándolo con algo de confusión… - _"Vaya… este chico no se divierte con nada… no será tan fácil como pensaba…"_ – pensó y aclarando su garganta dijo – Verás, iba rumbo a mi templo cuando te vi bajando y… bueno… me dije, ¿por qué no bajar juntos? De todas formas ambos vamos por el mismo camino, ¿no crees?

- Eh, bueno… si así lo quiere… - contestó Albafika – Pero no olvide que…

- Si, si… ya lo sé… a prudente distancia… no te preocupes por eso, chico… - dijo sonriendo y continuaron el camino escaleras abajo.

Ambos santos caminaban en silencio… Albafika mirando al frente y Aldebarán pasando sus ojos entre el joven Piscis y el camino. Hacía mucho que tenía ganas de hablar con él a solas… pero no había tenido la oportunidad ni el tiempo para hacerlo… y es que lo había tenido en sus brazos cuando era un niño pequeño…

- ¿Y cómo te encuentras, Albafika? – preguntó con la idea de empezar una conversación - ¿Todo bien con tu templo y tus rosas?

- Sí… - contestó sin mucha emoción.

- La verdad que casi no paso por allí pero por lo que me cuenta la pequeña Agasha… - Albafika se puso tenso – Dice que tienes el jardín más hermoso de todo el Santuario… incluso de la comarca… vaya, tal vez… si te parece bien.. me gustaría hacerte una visita para contemplar ese extraordinario jardín… por supuesto, el que no se sea de las flores peligrosas…

- "_Peligrosas… sí, eso es lo que soy… un peligro para los demás…"_ – pensó Albafika y el silencio volvió a sumirse entre ambos santos.

- "_Albafika… parece mentira como has crecido tanto… y pensar que eras el pequeño y lloroso niño que rescaté hace tanto tiempo… ¿cómo lo habrás pasado todos estos años, Albafika?... Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué no sonríes como lo hacías antes?... a veces pienso que yo tengo mucha de la culpa de que seas así…"_ – pensaba mientras lo miraba, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para el santo de Piscis…

- Aldebarán-sama, ¿podría dejar de observarme tan fijamente?… no me siento cómodo… - dijo de golpe deteniéndose y mirando molesto al santo de Tauro. Tal parece que ya se estaba cansando de ser el centro de la atención y lástimas de todo el mundo…

- Ah, lo siento, chico… - contestó un poco apenado - Es sólo que estaba imaginándome como había sido tu combate del día de ayer con Kardia… como te dije hace un rato… tiene que haber sido…

- No fue nada de lo que usted se imagina… - contestó cortándole con un dejo de fastidio en su voz - ¡¿Por qué insisten usted y los demás en preguntarme siempre lo mismo? ¡¿Acaso pensaba que iba a matar a Kardia? ¡¿Eso es lo que querían que hiciera?

- Albafika… - dijo sorprendido.

- Ah… yo… ¡lo siento! No quise gritarle… es sólo que… no quisiera pensar más en ello… perdone por hablar de esa forma, Aldebarán-sama… - dijo mirando apenado hacia el suelo.

Tauro miró al joven santo como un padre que mirara a su hijo que ha cometido una travesura… en el fondo… sabía que Albafika estaba pasando por un mal momento y la decisión del Patriarca de mandarlo de misión lejos había sido bastante acertada… anímicamente era muy claro que no se encontraba bien. El joven Piscis por su parte, siempre había tratado con mucho respeto al caballero de Tauro (ya que siempre lo trataba de usted), al ser uno de los más veteranos... y al hablarle de esa forma, sentía como si lo hubiese insultado terriblemente...

- Mira, muchacho… - dijo tranquilamente – Sé que no lo estás pasando bien y te preocupa lo que puedan pensar los demás… pero créeme… ellos confían y quieren lo mejor para ti… no debes agobiarte tanto por eso ni tampoco encerrarte en ti mismo… a la larga, eso no es bueno…

- ¿Y qué más me queda, Aldebarán-sama?… esto… - lo miró tocando su propio pecho - Es lo que soy… el Santo dorado de Piscis… y tengo que vivir con ello toda mi vida… - cerro los ojos sonriendo casi con ironía – Me preparé para esto toda mi vida y el veneno es parte de ello… algo eso que nunca me abandonará… hasta que muera…

Albafika se alejó unos pasos del santo de Tauro y suspirando continuó…

- Después de todo, Aldebarán-sama… así me enseñaron a ser… y sobre todo… JAMÁS formar lazos ni deberme a nada NI a nadie… solamente a mi Diosa… a Athena… - las palabras parecía que le dolieran al salir de su garganta… - Esto… así es como debe ser… así no lastimaré más a nadie… - dijo casi en un susurro mirando al vacío - … _como mi maestra me dijo hace tiempo y tuvo razón… siempre la tuvo… maestra…_

- ¡Albafika! ¿Qué te pasa? – se acercó Aldebarán preocupado porque parecía que el joven santo hubiera entrado en una especie de trance y lo sacudió tocándolo a través de su capa… - ¡Muchacho, MÍRAME!

- ¿Eh? Ah… lo siento… - parpadeó varias veces como si volviera de un corto sueño y al voltear se sorprendió al ver a Tauro tan cerca de él – ¡Aldebarán-sama! ¡¿Acaso ha perdido el sentido? ¡Aléjese de mí, es peligroso! – se zafó de su agarre volviendo a colocar distancia entre ambos.

- Discúlpame, chico… yo no quería… pero de repente pareció como si estuvieras… mejor dicho… como si no estuvieras aquí… - contestó aún preocupado.

- No me pasa nada, estoy bien…mire, tengo que irme… lo siento de verdad… ya… hablaremos en otro momento… ¡Adiós! – dijo entre molesto y avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Sin voltear a ver al santo de Tauro, emprendió el veloz descenso sin importarle que algún santo a parte de Aldebarán lo viera correr… como si huyera… ya había pasado por demasiado en este día y lo único que quería era alejarse de Santuario… y de sus _demonios internos_…

Aldebarán se quedó sobre el sitio mirando cómo se alejaba corriendo el santo de Piscis mientras trataba de recordar las palabras que musitó mientras estaba en esa especie de trance…

"_Después de todo, Aldebarán-sama… así me enseñaron a ser…"_

"_Como mi maestra me dijo hace tiempo y tuvo razón… siempre la tuvo… maestra…"_

Aldebarán abrió grandemente los ojos al entender a que se refería el santo de Piscis y de repente tuvo unas ganas enormes de estrellar sus puños contra las rocas… comenzó a recordar y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes al volver a sentir ese odio que tanto tiempo estuvo dentro de él… un** ODIO** que posiblemente, nunca lo dejaría. Un ruido muy cerca de él lo hizo voltearse para descubrir la cola de una serpiente desapareciendo entre las rocas…

_Serpientes_… las criaturas que **MÁS** odiaba en este mundo…

...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por la larga ausencia en la continuación de esta historia. En la última nota que subí dije que no escribiría nada hasta que terminara con mi tesis doctoral, que la verdad me ha tenido bastante ocupada estos últimos meses…. y aún no la concluyo… todavía me quedan cosas por arreglar y preparar. Muchas gracias a todos por sus ánimos y buenos deseos referentes a mi trabajo… en verdad, significan mucho para mí… ^_^**

**Ahora mismo con el inicio del verano en España casi todos se han ido de vacaciones, incluyendo mis directores de tesis y hasta que no vuelvan pues tengo unos días libres para hacer otras cosas tales como salir de la ciudad o ir a la playa… ya saben, esas cosas típicas del verano… ¿y por qué no? Tratar de escribir algo de mi fanfic… ahora que cuento con algunos días de relax y tranquilidad, sin preocuparme por otras cosas, me ha sido más fácil escribir aunque sea un capítulo… aunque claro, he tenido que invertir algunas tardes para ello… pero me alegro del resultado… y espero que a ustedes también les agrade.**

**Como ven, nuevos personajes irán apareciendo y algunos cobrarán cierta importancia a lo largo de la historia… ya lo verán. Como comentario, en este episodio me he inspirado un poco en el Gaiden de Albafika haciendo referencia a la Isla de los Curanderos (creo que así se llama)… la verdad, me ha sido de gran ayuda… y en cuanto a la enfermedad que sufre Thalassa, la pequeña niña casi al inicio del capítulo, es conocida en medicina como AFASIA, provocada por algún fuerte traumatismo en la zona lateral izquierda del cerebro. La persona puede perder temporalmente la capacidad para coordinar y estructurar oraciones, presentando dificultades para hablar... pero que con el tiempo puede corregirse. Pero aunque esta pequeña no pueda hablar, estoy segura que sabrá hacerse querer^^**

**No estoy segura cuando volveré a actualizar… pero en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo veré de hacer algo… y si tardo mucho… pues ya saben la razón.**

**¡Hasta el próximo episodio!**

**Ja ne,**

**ALONDRA.**


	7. Sangre, veneno y arena

Aviso de la autora: Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, por lo que solamente los tomaré prestados para efectos de este fic… Muchas gracias^^

**"La Rosa y la Princesa"**

**por Alondra**

**Capítulo 7: "Sangre, veneno… y arena"**

* * *

_ARENA…_

Compuesta por miles de millones de pequeños fragmentos de piedra nacidas a partir de las enormes rocas por acción del erosivo viento o de las torrentosas aguas… la arena puede ser gruesa o muy fina siendo casi imposible poder contarla… es maleable, adaptable y capaz de ocupar cualquier lugar por más pequeño que sea… es una hermana del viento que juega con ella formando caprichosas formas... las llamadas _dunas_, que van desde ondulaciones superficiales hasta colinas de arena que se mueven lentamente siguiendo los deseos del viento…

Es en el desierto en donde se pueden observar todas estas maravillas… que le da su característica forma al desierto en sí… **Arena y Desierto** son uno…

La arena puede ser tan hermosa como las figuras que forma en el desierto por acción del viento… o mortal… al convertirse en trampa para aquel viajero incauto… pudiendo ser sepultado por una tormenta de arena… o succionado por arenas movedizas… prestas a cobrarse cualquier presa… no importando qué o quién sea…

La arena ha formado parte importante en la vida y desarrollo de los seres vivos que conviven el día a día con ella… dentro de los cuales se encuentran incluidos algunos grupos de personas que han aprendido a vivir con la arena como lo hicieran sus antepasados y aprender de ella… en otras tierras son conocidos como los Moradores del desierto….

Son… CRIATURAS DEL DESIERTO…

* * *

_- Flashback – Las Tierras Áridas - 14 años atrás -_

_Bajo el ardiente sol del desierto una figura de cuatro patas se desplaza con paso lento pero seguro y siguiendo una dirección a través de un sendero invisible, que sólo podría ser reconocido por alguien de esos lugares… mas no por los extraños. El desierto es muy cambiante y si uno no viaja con alguien que lo conozca bien… jamás podría encontrar el camino de regreso y se convertiría en su tumba…_

_Pero los beduinos, llamados también "moradores o gente del desierto"… no tenían esa clase de problemas…_

_- Oooshhh… ¡__**Yalla**__, Yalla! ¡Sht! ¡Sht! ¡Vamos andando! – decía el beduino en su idioma animando al camello que le servía de montura y que al parecer estaba flaqueando en su andar… - ¿Cómo va allá atrás, __**Sidi**__?_

_Un poco más retrasado… un incómodo Santo de Tauro trataba de hacer equilibrio con la caja de su armadura a sus espaldas sobre la joroba del camello que lo transportaba que ignorante a la precaria situación de su jinete, seguía caminando tranquilamente… al igual que la media docena de congéneres suyos._

_- Podría ser mejor… uff… oye, esta… ¡Auch! – casi se cae cuando el animal dio otro paso pero logró sostenerse – ¿Estás seguro que ésta es la única forma de viajar?_

_- Y la mejor de todas… no es posible atravesar Las Tierras Áridas sin un __**gamal**__… son fuertes, obedientes y pueden aguantar varios días sin comer ni beber… son buenas bestias, Sidi… ya se irá acostumbrando a ellos y estoy seguro que les cogerá mucho cariño…_

_- Lo dudo mucho… además creo que me estoy mareando… - dijo Aldebarán con una expresión muy rara en su rostro…_

_El morador del desierto soltó una risa antes de volver su vista al frente… con la cabeza y rostro cubiertos por una tela a modo de protección contra el calor y la arena del desierto, además de la vestimenta propia de la zona… hacía muy difícil al santo de Tauro poder adivinar la edad de su guía… pero por la voz y la forma como lo trataba, aparentaba ser una persona joven… pero con la suficiente mayoría de edad para poder realizar largos viajes por el desierto en solitario con una caravana de camellos._

_La verdad, la gente del desierto era bastante particular…_

_Siguieron avanzando por una hora más hasta llegar a una intersección de caminos, constituidos por un sendero que se desviaba entre el abra de una rocosa montaña y otro que iba cuesta abajo con dirección este. El beduino detuvo a su camello de golpe, tras lo cual el resto de animales que lo acompañaban lo imitaron, haciendo…por supuesto… que el caballero de Tauro casi se fuera de bruces al suelo… si no fuera a que se sostuvo de las riendas de su montura evitando por poco el duro golpe…_

_- Oh… Sidi, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿se lastimó? – preguntó el guía._

_- No… ¡Por fortuna no!… - contestó Aldebarán molesto - Y una cosa más, chico… ¡la próxima vez que vayas a detenerte por lo menos avísame antes!_

_- No habrá próxima vez, Sidi… - dijo mirándolo – Ya hemos llegado…_

_Sorprendido, Aldebarán se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor… parecía que el paisaje hacia la zona de la montaña se volvía más desolado y escarpado, a diferencia de los sitios por donde habían cruzado durante el viaje. Mientras observaba el panorama, el joven beduino hizo que su camello se sentara en la arena y casi de inmediato desmontó, caminando al lado del caballero de Tauro…_

_- Los camellos sólo pueden llegar hasta aquí, Sidi… el camino es demasiado pedregoso y podrían lastimarse… - dijo y señaló hacia un punto de las montañas - Si va por la montaña hacia esa dirección… llegará sin problemas a su destino…_

_- De acuerdo y te agradezco el haberme traído hacia este lugar, chico… espero no haberte desviado mucho de tu recorrido… - dijo sonriendo el enorme santo._

_- No hay problema, Sidi… me preocupaba que pudiera perderse y de todas formas no me quedaba tan alejado de mi camino… - contestó el beduino – Lo único que tengo que hacer es tomar este sendero y volveré a mi ruta en poco tiempo._

_- Me alegro y gracias nuevamente… que tengas buen viaje, muchacho… - dijo el caballero colocando la caja de su armadura dorada, la cual estaba dentro de un enorme bolso de cuero, a su espalda. Ya estaba a punto de irse cuando…_

_- ¡Sidi, espere! – dijo el guía haciendo que se volviera a verle – Yo… perdóneme... sé que mi padre siempre me dice que no debo meterme en los asuntos de los demás… pero… - llevó su mano al rostro retirando la tela que lo cubría y dejando ver sus juveniles facciones… - Por favor… no vaya al lado sur de la montaña… _

_Aldebarán no se había equivocado cuando pensó que el chico era más joven de lo que aparentaba… pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la expresión de temor en el rostro del muchacho. Sabía perfectamente lo que trataba de decir su guía, pero de todas formas quiso escucharlo de sus labios…_

_- ¿Por qué dices eso, chico? – preguntó con curiosidad – Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

_- Sayid… - contestó – Sidi… yo… he escuchado historias sobre estas montañas de los viajeros con los que me he topado y que han estado por allí… y dicen… - lo miró con miedo - Cuentan cosas horribles… que hay un demonio… un __**Djinn**__ malvado que mata a los viajeros… por eso nadie nunca viene por esta montaña…_

_- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó – Qué extraño… yo me imaginaba que habría más gente viviendo por aquí ya que tenía entendido que por estas montañas existen minas de gran valor…_

_- Oh, sí que las hay, Sidi… muy valiosas… de diamantes y piedras preciosas… pero… la gente no va por allí… tienen miedo del Djinn… ya que mata y devora a todo aquel que se atreva a acercarse… sobre todo a los __**Rumís**__… como usted…_

_- Entonces… ¿no hay ABSOLUTAMENTE nadie viviendo por aquí? - preguntó Aldebarán mirando a Sayid._

_- Bueno… - dijo el chico pensando por un momento – Me parece que existen algunas pequeñas tribus nómades como nosotros los moradores del desierto… pero de una raza distinta… ni siquiera hablan nuestra lengua y mucho menos la de los rumís… viven apartados del resto de pueblos y creo que casi todos ellos son pastores de cabras…_

_- ¿Y a ellos también los ataca ese demonio al que llamas "djinn"? – preguntó el santo._

_- No creo, Sidi… sino no estarían por allí… es posible que hayan obtenido la protección y los favores del Djinn a cambio de algo…pero nadie quiere saberlo… - se puso nervioso nuevamente - También se piensa que esas tribus están malditas… por esa razón nunca salen de la montaña…_

- "_Por Athena… no puedo creer la clase de historias que esta pobre gente ha generado en torno a estas montañas… aunque no debería extrañarme sabiendo cuál es la causa…" – pensó y luego dijo – Te agradezco tus advertencias, Sayid… pero me es importante ir a esa montaña… así que si me tengo que encontrar con ese "demonio maldito"… pues tendré que arreglármelas de alguna forma…_

_- ¡Pero, Sidi! – el joven lo sostuvo del brazo – ¡Usted no sabe lo que dice! ¡El Djinn lo devorará!_

_- Estaré bien, chico… confía en mí… además tengo experiencia lidiando con este tipo de situaciones… - lo miró y sonrió – Ahora será mejor que te vayas, sino la noche te cogerá aquí a ti y a tus animalitos… ¡Adiós y gracias!_

_Y sin darle oportunidad para replicar, Aldebarán de Tauro dio un gran salto hasta la primera roca que estaba al pie de la montaña y emprendió el veloz recorrido, siguiendo el camino que le había indicado Sayid. El joven beduino lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció completamente…_

- "_Sidi… por favor… vuelva con vida… no deje que lo maten…" - dijo para sí mismo, antes de montar en su camello, cubrir su rostro y continuar con su viaje a través del enorme desierto._

-o-

_No había recorrido ni la mitad del camino de la montaña, cuando el santo de Tauro decidió detenerse y descansar sentándose a la sombra de una gran roca para protegerse del terrible calor y destapando la cantimplora de cuero que llevaba, bebió un largo trago... y cerró los ojos sintiendo la leve brisa de viento que refrescaba un poco su rostro. Verdaderamente era un camino muy duro y ahora entendía por qué decía el joven Sayid que los camellos no podrían pasar por estos lugares. Había tenido que saltar entre las rocas, bordear precipicios y escalar por los muros de piedra… y parecía que lo peor aún no había pasado… _

_De lo que SÍ estaba seguro de que se había perdido… _

_Esto no era nada bueno, ya que si lo cogía la noche en aquellos parajes sin un lugar para protegerse sería bastante problemático, además de retrasar la misión… la montaña era muy grande y sin una referencia como guía podría estar vagando por días enteros…_

_- ¡Ah, esto es frustrante!… si tan sólo pudiese sentir su cosmos… pero no, si quiere permanecer oculta, pues lo está haciendo muy bien… vamos, Rasgado, ¡Piensa! ¡¿Dónde, en medio de este maldito lugar, podría estar escondida? – decía el santo para sí mismo, y al mismo tiempo, tratando de hacerse un poco de compañía en medio de esa inmensa soledad…_

_Ya estaba a punto de continuar con su búsqueda, cuando de pronto el ruido de un tintineo, parecido al de una campana, llamó su atención. El santo de Tauro se puso de pie y silenciosamente se acercó hacia donde había escuchado el ruido… pronto más ruidos se le sumaron al primero, como el balido de animales y voces que parecían ser… si no le fallaba el oído… de niños. Cuando dio la vuelta al peñazco, casi al frente de él, salvo por la separación de una enorme grieta en el suelo, a su vista se mostraba un rebaño de animales, que parecían cabras, y casi a un extremo, las figuras de dos niños que al parecer estaban llamando al algo, o a alguien, arrodillados delante de una gran roca._

_Recordando las palabras de su guía beduino, esas debían ser las personas que habitaban por aquellos parajes, y que se pensaban, protegidos por el extraño "djinn"… pero para Aldebarán de Tauro, representaban la solución al problema que tenía, así que sin pensar en nada más se encaminó hacia ellos con la esperanza de que pudieran ayudarle. Se situó al borde de la grieta que tenía en frente y tomando impulso dio un gran salto sobre ella, aterrizando muy cerca de los niños. Los pequeños levantaron sus cabezas asustados con el temblar del suelo y se paralizaron al ver al enorme hombre cubierto por una capa tan cerca de ellos._

_Aldebarán observó a los niños que tenía en frente… una niña de posiblemente unos once años que sostenía de la mano a otro más pequeño que podría tener unos seis años. Ambos eran de piel muy oscura, pómulos salientes y labios gruesos... rasgos que correspondían a la raza negra, muy propia de la zona en la que se encontraba. Ambos niños vestían con ropas amplias y la niña tenía sus cabellos cubiertos por un velo… y lo miraban con mucho miedo sin atreverse a hacer nada… la niña tenía un bastón de pastor en sus manos, pero temblaba tanto por el miedo que parecía que no iba a poder sostenerlo por mucho tiempo más… el niño en tanto pasaba su mirada entre el enorme hombre y un agujero bajo la roca en donde antes habían estado mirando._

_En esos momentos, el santo de Tauro no estaba seguro exactamente de qué hacer ya que no sabía si esos niños entendían su idioma y si se acercaba a los niños de improviso, posiblemente éstos saldrían corriendo y se quedaría igual que al principio… así que si iba a hacer algo, tendría que ser con mucho cuidado. Ya estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo cuando un balido lo hizo detenerse y voltear la mirada... provocando un respingo en los niños. _

_Aldebarán se mantuvo en silencio cuando volvió a escuchar el balido que venía justamente debajo de la roca… lentamente se agachó y observando con cautela pudo distinguir que había un pequeño animal atrapado en un agujero bajo las rocas… "Por eso los niños estaban tan preocupados… debe ser parte de su rebaño…" pensó y luego de mirar a los niños, sonrió y sujetando la enorme roca con ambas manos, aplicó un poco de fuerza logrando desprenderla y la arrojó hacia un lado. De inmediato se agachó hacia el liberado agujero y extendiendo su brazo sacó a un pequeño cabrito que al verse libre comenzó a balar con fuerza. El santo de Tauro lo dejó en el suelo delante de los niños…_

_- Listo… aquí lo tienen… parece que no está herido… - dijo Aldebarán sonriendo sin estar seguro que los niños lo entenderían o no._

_La niña sin soltar la mano del pequeño niño (Aldebarán asumió que podría ser su hermanito) se acercó lentamente con los ojos fijos en el santo de Tauro, preparada a reaccionar si llegara a ocurrir algo. Ya muy cerca del animalito, lo cogió rápidamente con su mano libre para luego retroceder los pasos avanzados… siempre sin quitarle la mirada al enorme santo._

- "_Bueno, parece que no ha ido mal la cosa… intentaré preguntarles antes de que se vayan… son mi única esperanza de encontrarla…" – pensó y luego dijo – Niños, escuchen… tal vez no me entiendan, pero necesito su ayuda… busco a alguien… se llama Alrisha… ¿la conocen? _

_A sus palabras, ambos niños se miraron y el rayo de esperanza que había vislumbrado Aldebarán se desvaneció de golpe cuando vio que los niños comenzaban a retroceder con la misma mirada de desconfianza y temor que le tenían desde el principio… _

_- Escuchen, por favor… esperen… no les haré nada, créanme… "Demonios, no me entienden…" – avanzaba al mismo tiempo que los niños retrocedían – Alrisha… Alrisha de Ofiuco… necesito encontrarla… díganme si la conocen… A-L-R-I-S-H-A… - dijo en nombre más lentamente, pero los niños seguían igual._

_De repente, los niños dieron media vuelta y empezaron a correr asustados, espantando a varias cabras que estaban cerca. Aldebarán ya estaba al borde de la desesperación… no… no podía dejar que esto pasara… eran su esperanza, sino se quedaría atrapado en esa montaña. En eso, el santo de Tauro cayó en cuenta sobre algo y mirando a los niños que seguían corriendo, gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones…_

_**¡!¡!¡! GULSHAM ¡!¡!¡!**_

_Como si fuera arte de magia, la niña se detuvo en seco, haciendo que si hermanito casi se fuera al suelo al tenerlo sujetado y volteó a ver al santo de oro._

_- ¡ESO ES! ¡GULSHAM! – volvió a gritar esperanzado… había dado con la clave. Se acercó a ellos a la vez que la niña lo hacía seguida por detrás por su hermano a quién le había dejado el cabrito en sus brazos._

_- ¿Gulsham? – dijo la pequeña cuando lo tuvo delante mirándolo interrogante._

_- ¡Sí, Gulsham!… ¿Dónde está? – respondió asintiendo._

_La niña volteó a mirar a su hermano, le dijo unas palabras en una lengua que Aldebarán no fue capaz de entender y que luego salió corriendo llamando a voces y silbando haciendo que los animales empezaran a moverse. Luego de recoger su bastón de pastor, se acercó un poco más al enorme santo y tiró de su capa…_

_- Gulsham… - señaló con su bastón hacia un punto en medio del camino de montaña y tras soltar la capa de Aldebarán, comenzó a caminar hacia esa dirección. Se detuvo volviendo a verlo e hizo un movimiento de cabeza como invitándolo a seguirla…_

_Aldebarán sonrió asintiendo y empezó a seguir a los niños por unos caminos que sólo ellos conocían. De cuando en cuando la niña mayor le gritaba al chico algunas frases cortas en su lengua y seguían caminando con el rebaño y el santo detrás de ellos. Luego de un rato de estar caminando, la niña se detuvo cerca del borde de un sendero que iba cuesta abajo y miró al guerrero…_

_- Gulsham… - volvió a decir señalando hacia esa dirección. Su hermano se puso al lado de ella._

_- Entiendo, pequeños… agradezco mucho por todo y prometo compensarles el favor algún día… - volvió a sonreír. _

_La pequeña, aunque no había entendido lo que dijo el santo, le devolvió una tímida sonrisa al cual fue imitada por su hermano. Y sin decir nada más, se fueron rápidamente con su rebaño hacia otra dirección en la montaña. Aldebarán se les quedó mirando mientras se alejaban recordando cómo habían reaccionado al inicio cuando lo conocieron, con gran temor, pero al escuchar ese nombre cambiaron totalmente…_

_Sí, quizás lo que dijo el beduino no eran exageraciones y esos pueblos debían estar protegidos por el Djinn… o en el caso contrario… le tendrían MUCHO miedo. Pero bueno, eso muy pronto lo sabría… y acomodando la caja de su armadura en su espalda comenzó a bajar por la cuesta que lo llevaría a su destino._

_-o-_

_Aldebarán pensó que una vez que descendiera de la montaña el paisaje cambiaría… y efectivamente, cambió… pero no de la forma que había imaginado el santo… se había vuelto más desolado y tétrico. A los lados del camino, sobresalían marchitos arbustos y restos de animales muertos de los cuales sólo quedaban huesos… pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que en los muros de roca, había extrañas inscripciones cada cierto tramo del camino. El santo de Tauro no tenía idea que podían significar… pero de seguro no era nada bueno… y tan absorto estaba en ellas que no se percató de la inclinada pendiente de roca que se abrió ante él… y cuando lo hizo ya fue demasiado tarde…_

_Rasgado soltó un grito al verse cayendo a toda velocidad por la pendiente. Desesperadamente trató de agarrarse a los lados de la roca, pero era muy resbalosa y lo único que estaba logrando era lastimarse los dedos… comenzó a sentir pánico… su velocidad iba en aumento y no tenía idea de lo que encontraría al final. Y cuando el resbaladizo camino llegó a su fin fue recibido por una aparatosa caída de casi cien metros sobre la boca de la roca… y sin poder sujetarse de algo, Aldebarán se precipitó al vacío._

_- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Si no hago algo, voy a matarme! – gritó viendo como el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca de él mientras caía… y ese suelo parecía tener afiladas aristas emergiendo de él. Tauro frunció el ceño – ¡Muy bien! ¡Armadura de Tauro! _

_Al gritar, la caja se abrió liberando la dorada armadura que con un destello se unió a su cuerpo y una vez que estuvo totalmente vestido miró hacia abajo y gritó con fuerza…_

_- ¡GRAN CUERNO! _

_Como una ráfaga de luz, el poderoso ataque de Tauro salió hacia el suelo destrozando todas las aristas para terminar con un demoledor impacto en el suelo y Aldebarán cayó justo detrás haciendo un ruido como si se hubiera zambullido en algo. El santo emergió escupiendo líquido mientras se sujetaba de algo que parecían ramas espinosas…_

_- ¡Bufff!… ¡Buarggg! ¡Qué asquerosidad, como apesta este sitio! – dijo molesto sacudiéndose el líquido que parecía ser una especie de fango por lo espeso y viscoso que era. Esperó que sus ojos se ajustaran a la luminosidad del sitio y miró a su alrededor – Mmm… parece que lo que confundí con aristas parecen ser una especie de techo de ramas espinosas y algunas emergen como aristas… visto de arriba parece que fuera sólido, pero ciertamente es una trampa. Parece que mi ataque perforó más de la cuenta y llegó hasta un lecho de agua… - un nauseabundo olor llegó hacia él – ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¡AAAHHHH!_

_Al voltear, Aldebarán se encontró frente a frente con un cadáver humano en avanzado estado de despomposición… la visión era repulsiva, estaba ensartado de manera irregular sobre unas ramas espinosas que en ciertas partes parecían que se habían enroscado sobre él como en el cuello y extemidades… y fuera de lo macabro que se veía, era en cierto modo muy extraño… ya que los espinos no crecen tan deprisa para enroscarse y el cuerpo no podía llevar más de una semana en ese estado. Al volver la vista hacia otro sitio, pudo distinguir más cuerpos ensartados y algunos que ya estaban en los huesos… pero lo que más le dio asco era que a sus pies todavía flotaban algunos. Harto de esa visión, el Santo de Tauro se dispuso a irse inmediatamente de ese lugar… tanta muerte y podredumbre le enfermaba._

_Ahora más que nunca sabía quién era el culpable…_

_-o-_

_No muy lejos de allí… una figura encapuchada observaba el horizonte hacía donde había escuchado un estruendo y sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa…_

"_Sí… esto prometía ser muy divertido…"_

_-o-_

_Un poderoso grito resonó en el desierto paraje que seguido de un luminoso impacto hizo que el muro de espinos saliera despedido en todas direcciones y tras de él emergió Aldebarán, sacudiéndose todo el polvo y barro que ensuciaba su armadura. Casi de inmediato, se concentró y la armadura de Tauro se separó de su cuerpo, volviendo a ensamblarse en la característica figura que le daba su nombre para luego resguardarse en su dorada caja. Rasgado suspiró…_

_- No creo que tenga que necesitarla más… esta armadura sagrada no merece ensuciarse en semejante sitio… de todas formas, estaré al tanto… - dijo mirando la caja y luego a la enorme extensión de terreno que tenía en frente._

_Tal y como lo había predicho, estaba en el lado sur de la montaña… el paisaje había dejado de ser rocoso, estando en su lugar unas pequeñas elevaciones a modo de colinas, con altos arbustos secos formando pequeñas aglomeraciones y alguno que otro solitario árbol… pero en particular llamó su atención uno que estaba más retirado que los demás, de muy grueso tronco y ramas pequeñas hacia arriba… no recordaba haber visto antes un árbol semejante. _

_Pero no debía perder más el tiempo… ya no estaba muy lejos… podía sentirlo… _

_Aldebarán ya no tenía ganas de seguir jugando con ramas y espinas, por lo que decidió rodear los grupos de arbustos buscando algún camino más limpio y al querer pasar una trocha… tuvo otra desagradable visión…_

_- No puede ser… esto ya es demasiado repulsivo… ahora entiendo por qué tienen miedo la gente de estos lugares… - dijo al ver el cuerpo empalado de algún desgraciado que tuvo la mala suerte de pasar por esos lugares… aún se podía ver la sangre seca coagulada entre las piernas y boca del cadáver. Un grupo de buitres lo observaban a lo lejos posados en unos árboles cercanos… al cuerpo lucía carcomido por lo que el santo dedujo que los carroñeros ya habían empezado con su festín… y aguardaban pacientes para poder continuar con él… _

_Tauro sacudió la cabeza y pasando por un lado del cadáver siguió adelante, sirviéndose del enorme árbol de tronco grueso como guía. Ya estaba muy cerca cuando en eso sintió que algo se enredó entre sus piernas haciéndolo caer... numerosas ramas emergidas en los arbustos espinosos se aferraron a sus extremidades y empezaron a jalarlo de nuevo hacia la zona arbustiva… _

_Pero, para este momento, a Aldebarán ya se le había acabado la poca paciencia que tenía…_

_- ¡Muy bien!… ¡¿Con que quieres seguir jugando, miserable? ¡TRÁGATE ESTA! ¡AAHHH! – y haciendo iluminar sus dos manos, destellos de cosmos salieron disparados, destrozando lo que quedaban de los inquietos arbustos y las ramas que lo tenían atrapado. Casi de inmediato, el santo se levantó y mirando a todos lados, gritó – ¡ALRISHA! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ! ¡MUÉSTRATE DE UNA VEZ!_

_Una risa sardónica se escuchó muy cerca de donde estaba Aldebarán…_

_- Vaya, que poca paciencia tienes… con lo divertido que estaba el espectáculo… - dijo una voz femenina haciendo que el santo de Tauro volteara hacia donde la había escuchado… sobre las ramas del enorme árbol… _

_Finalmente la había encontrado… el objeto de sus mayores odios y desprecios…_

_- JAMÁS te daría un espectáculo ni aunque me rogaras, Gulsham… o debería decir… ALRISHA DE OFIUCO… _

_Al escuchar su nombre, la dueña de la voz se dejó ver de entre las ramas del gigantesco árbol y dejó caer la capucha de su cabeza hacia atrás. La piel negra como ébano indicaba claramente su raza, con cabellos ensortijados cortos, cogidos en pequeñas trenzas y pegados al cuero cabelludo, y para completar una máscara plateada cubriendo su rostro, símbolo inequívoco de que era amazona. En un momento en que el viento levantó su capa, dejó al descubierto su cuerpo de formas femeninas... pero definido y musculoso, tanto que era posible ver las rajaduras entre los músculos, algunas venas saltantes y abdominales perfectamente marcados que harían la envidia de cualquier guerrero. Prendas y sandalias de cuero completaban su atuendo… que la confundiría con los que usaban los guerrero del desierto… _

_Aldebarán se la quedó mirando fijamente tratando de contener las ganas de lanzarle un ataque…_

_- Gulsham… me hace honor que recuerdes mi verdadero nombre, como yo recuerdo el tuyo, Rasgado… ¡Oh, es verdad!... casi lo olvido… ALDEBARÁN DE TAURO… así te gusta que te llamen, ¿verdad? - dijo la amazona sin dejar el tono de burla en su voz._

_- Tuve que utilizarlo para poder encontrarte... al parece NADIE te conoce como Alrisha de Ofiuco... ¿acaso has perdido tu reputación? - dijo el santo con sorna.  
_

_– Al contrario... de esta forma me conocen por aquí... los nombres cambian según la situación, ¿o no te parece? - cruzó los brazos y dijo - Siento mucho el desorden… de haber sabido que vendrías, hubiera arreglado un poco más todo esto… acepta mis disculpas… - hizo ademán de inclinación. _

_- ¡Esta no es una visita social, Ofiuco! – le gritó furioso detectando la burla en su voz y actos – Y más vale que bajes inmediatamente de ese árbol para dirigirte a mí… ya no estoy para tus juegos estúpidos…_

_- Pues mira qué pena que lo digas… con lo bonita que está la vista desde aquí, ¿por qué no subes también, Rasgado? De seguro te encantará… - siguió con el mismo tono. _

_- ¡Ahórrate las ironías, Alrisha! ¡Que sabes muy bien que lo que más quisiera es ver es tu miserable, inmunda y despreciable persona ser despedazada por los carroñeros! – dijo apretando los dientes. La amazona, lejos de inmutarse, lo miró y dijo… _

_- Tst tst tst… - negó con la cabeza – Rasgado, Rasgado… no has cambiado nada... no llevamos ni dos minutos hablando y ya empezamos con los insultos… qué propio de ti…_

_- Por ÚLTIMA vez y no voy a repetirlo más… o bajas ahora mismo de ese mugroso árbol… ¡O TE BAJARÉ YO MISMO HACIÉNDOLO ESTALLAR EN MIL PEDAZOS! – extendió sus brazos hacia el árbol dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza._

_- ¡Mucho cuidado con lo que piensas hacer! - el tono de voz de la amazona cambió de inmediato a uno de advertencia, haciendo que Tauro se detuviera y continuó con voz neutral – Este "mugroso árbol" como tú lo llamas, es un **Baobab**… y es conocido por nativos de esta tierra como __**"El espíritu del desierto"**__… un árbol que puede salvarte por el agua que tiene en su interior y saciar el hambre con sus frutos… la presencia del baobab significa la VIDA. _

_De un salto, la amazona de ofiuco descendió del árbol y se acercó con paso lento al santo de Tauro a la vez que continuaba hablando…_

_- En el desierto… los baobabs son árboles sagrados… y te digo algo más - sin previo aviso se llevó la mano a la máscara mientras seguía hablando – …a cualquiera que descubrieran dañando o cortando alguno de ellos… - la máscara dejó su rostro dejando al descubierto unos ojos de intenso color ámbar con la pupilas rasgadas como una serpiente - … se le condenaba a la más cruel y dolorosa de las muertes… el EMPALAMIENTO… que me supongo ya lo habrás visto al venir hasta aquí… sí… no es nada agradable… y los gritos de dolor de los condenados pueden confirmarlo… – siseó a menos de un metro del enorme santo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos._

_No era la primera vez que Aldebarán veía el rostro de la amazona de Ofiuco ya que Alrisha jamás le dio importancia a la ley de las amazonas sobre la máscara. Su rostro alargado, de pómulos salientes, labios gruesos y nariz fina, propia de la gente negra de esas zonas, estaba decorado por algunas cuentas y anillos en cejas, labio inferior y varios de ellos en las orejas. Parte de la piel de su mejilla izquierda también estaba tatuada con unos puntos blancos formando un símbolo que Tauro no pudo reconocer. Sus ojos normalmente eran negros, pero ahora tenían en ellos esa mirada reptiliana… que también ya la había visto tiempo atrás… pero aún así no podía evitar el sentir un hilo de frialdad le recorrió la espalda al sentirla sobre él… sí… Ofiuco sabía cómo intimidar a cualquiera… a pesar que él era mucho más grande que ella, si se descuidaba podría ser una rival de temer… y mucha sangre ya había corrido por las manos de esa peligrosa amazona. _

_En el santuario, Alrisha ya era conocida por su agresividad y sus habilidades se limitaban más que a las técnicas de Ofiuco, ya que dominaba las artes del veneno a un nivel elevado… y eso la había hecho merecedora del apodo de "Mamba negra"… una de las serpientes más venenosas y mortales del desierto…_

_- Ahora entiendo y me parece increíble toda la parafernalia que se ha montado en estas montañas por culpa tuya… desde que llegué aquí no he dejado de escuchar historias de demonios come-hombres, djinns y yo qué sé… ¿Es por todo esto que te has ganado esa fama, Ofiuco?_

_- Djinn, je… qué idiota es la gente… pero debo admitir todas esas leyendas fabricadas en torno a mí me han sido de gran ayuda para conservar la tranquilidad de estos parajes, mi estimado Tauro… y este lugar merece ser así… - lo miró con seriedad - Los extraños y rumís no hacen más que venir a robar… y por lo tanto MERECEN ser castigados…_

_- ¿Y deberé suponer que esos pobres diablos que he visto "empalados" por el camino han tratado de robar tesoros o cortar árboles? ¿Eso también incluye a todos los demás que me he encontrado bajando de la montaña? – preguntó más por curiosidad que por provocación. Alrisha sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura que resaltaba en contraste con su negra piel a la vez que sus ojos volvían a su color oscuro normal…_

_- No todos… digamos que los que encontraste en el camino podrían ser "invitados no deseados"… y los que has visto ahora mismo… pues ellos son otro asunto... y me reservo el compartir la información, ¿comprendes? - sonrió con sorna – pero al fin y al cabo todo es igual… los ladrones caen todos al mismo sitio…_

_- Caen al mismo sitio… ¡UN MOMENTO! – gritó recordando algo – ¿Me estás diciendo que esos niños pastores que encontré en la montaña me condujeron directamente a la trampa de espinos? ¿A TÚ TRAMPA?_

_- Oh, no… qué mal pensado eres, Rasgado… pobres niños, debería darte vergüenza… - sonrió mirándolo con una mezcla de burla y desprecio – Ese camino es la ÚNICA forma de llegar hasta aquí y muy pocos han conseguido sobrevivir… es más… eres el PRIMERO en años que consigue salir de la trampa… permíteme que te aplauda por ello… - lo hace ruidosamente._

_- ¡Te dije que no te burlaras, víbora! – gritó a lo que Alrisha dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar la misma sonrisa – ¡Y déjame decirte que ya me cansé de tus estupideces!… te voy a dejar en claro que si estoy aquí son por órdenes del Santuario… ¡Ya que preferiría mil veces bajar al Hades antes que ver tu miserable rostro de nuevo, Ofiuco!_

_- Comprendo… ya me extrañaba que hubieses venido a verme por tu cuenta… y ya que las palabras amables no van contigo, lo haremos a tu manera… - lo miró seriamente - ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Rasgado de Tauro?_

_- Je, veo que ya se te cayó la máscara de falsedad… - dijo irónico. Ella lo miró de reojo…_

_- Yo nunca estuve fingiendo, sólo te contesto de la misma forma, Tauro… y antes que lo olvide, por cierto… te recuerdo que acabas de perder tu HONOR… - dijo lo último arrastrando las palabras._

_- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE, OFIUCO? – le gritó enfurecido._

_- Lo repetiré… Aldebarán de Tauro, has perdido tu honor… - al ver que el santo se acercaba amenazante continuó impasible – Y por si no lo recuerdas lo haré yo… ¿no me dijiste, hace muuuucho tiempo cuando estábamos en el Santuario, que JURASTE por tu honor de caballero que jamás volverías a verme en lo que te quedase de vida?... pues, allí lo tienes… - sonrió triunfante._

_- ¡YA BASTA! – gritó más que harto y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol por no destrozar a la amazona que tenía delante de él… la verdad Ofiuco sabía cómo provocarlo y el odio que le tenía no ayudaba en nada … en eso, recordó las palabras del Patriarca Sage… _

"_Por favor… intenta __NO__ provocar un enfrentamiento innecesario con Ofiuco… sólo tienes que traerla a mi presencia, nada más…"_

_Pero iba a ser muy difícil… debía calmarse y pensar, sino pondría en peligro a la misión…_

_- De acuerdo, Ofiuco… admito que lo dije y no lo niego… pero como mencioné anteriormente, estoy aquí por órdenes del Patriarca Sage y antes de nada está mi juramento de obediencia al Santuario y a Athena, mi diosa… - dijo a lo que Alrisha enarcó una ceja – Por lo tanto, cualquier cosa que haya dicho anteriormente, queda relegado a un segundo plano…_

_- Si te hace feliz creer eso… pues que sea así… - sonrió amazona._

_- ¡Cállate y escucha!... Ahora mismo vas a venir conmigo al Santuario de Athena… el Patriarca quiere verte y me ha ordenado llevarte ante él… - dijo en tono autoritario._

_- ¿Y se puede saber la razón de esta petición, Tauro? – preguntó la amazona._

_- No tengo por qué decírtela... ¡Sólo tienes que limitarte a obedecerme, Ofiuco! – levantó la voz – Te recuerdo que tengo un rango superior al tuyo, amazona de plata… no lo olvides…_

_Alrisha soltó una carcajada sorprendiendo al santo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, habló mientras paseaba a su alrededor cruzada de brazos…_

_- ¿Y qué pasa si digo que NO quiero ir al Santuario? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Obligarme? – lo miró por encima de la nariz – Mira, Rasgado… sé perfectamente que tienes un rango superior al mío, pero no por ello es recomendable que lo estés restregando en todos lados tan a la ligera… eso por un lado… - levantó un dedo para luego extender el otro - Por otro lado, si no me falla la memoria… según las leyes del Santuario, cuando un santo es convocado, se le debe informar POR LO MENOS de qué se trata el motivo de su llamado… - y triunfante añadió – Allí está escrito… y si no me crees, pregúntaselo TÚ mismo al Patriarca…_

"_Maldición y mil veces maldita…" pensaba furioso para sus adentros el santo de Tauro… Alrisha se estaba dando el lujo de jugar con él como si fuera una marioneta… pero desgraciadamente ella tenía los puntos a su favor y si quería que su misión tuviese éxito tendría que ceder un poco… al menos por esta vez…_

_Ya habría oportunidad de cobrarse después…_

_- Muy bien, víbora… te lo diré… sólo para no tener que seguir con esta estúpida conversación… - a sus palabras Alrisha curveó sus labios hacia arriba – El motivo de tu llamado es con relación a un niño protegido por la estrella de Piscis y que según el Patriarca… podría ser el siguiente portador de la correspondiente la Armadura Dorada… y ese niño se encuentra ahora mismo en el Santuario de Athena…_

_- Y déjame adivinar… lo que quiere el viejo Sage es que yo me encargue de enseñarle las Sagradas Artes de la casa de Piscis, ¿verdad? – preguntó._

_- Tú misma te has respondido, Ofiuco… - dijo Tauro frunciendo el ceño hacia ella._

_- Vaya, vaya… ahora lo entiendo… sino, ¿por qué otra razón querría el Patriarca sacar a la serpiente de su agujero?... intereses, intereses… con eso se mueven las cosas en este mundo… - dijo con ironía._

_- Créeme… mil veces hubiera preferido que fuera otra persona en tu lugar y que te quedaras para siempre enterrada en tu asqueroso agujero… - dijo con rabia para luego añadir – Pero lamentablemente…_

- … _¿lamentablemente no existe nadie más que sepa las Artes de Piscis?... sí, eso es muy cierto… y NO cualquiera puede aprenderlas… tiene que ser alguien MUY especial… ya que podría significar la muerte el querer intentarlo… _

_- ¡Eso lo decidirá el Patriarca cuando estemos en el Santuario, Ofiuco! – dijo Tauro ya más que molesto – Ahora que ya sabes el motivo de tu llamado… ¡partamos inmediatamente a Grecia! ¡Ya me cansé de perder el tiempo contigo!_

_Alrisha de Ofiuco lo miró entonando los ojos para luego sonreír…_

_- Tiempo… tiempo… ¿por qué tanto apuro, Tauro? – lo rodeó lentamente – Eres un santo dorado y deberías relajarte un poco más… disfrutar de la vida… y sentir placeres únicos… deliciosos… – deslizó suavemente sus largas y negras uñas por la espalda del santo - … y excitantes... si así lo quisieras…_

_De un movimiento, Aldebarán sujetó su mano apretándola y la acercó a él con brusquedad…_

_- No te atrevas a volver a tocarme… ¡JAMÁS en toda tu vida!… ¿ME ESCUCHASTE, OFIUCO? – le gritó. Alrisha ni se inmutó…_

_- Eres tan tonto… aún enojado por lo que ocurrió en el pasado, ¿es que nunca piensas olvidar, Rasgado? _

_- Yo no olvido, Alrisha… y créeme que cuando dije que algún día te acabaría con mis propias manos… te aconsejaría que no tomes tan a la ligera mis palabras… - amenazó. Los ojos de Ofiuco en ese momento se volvieron ámbar con pupilas de serpiente…_

_- No lo haré… ten por seguro que NO lo haré, Santo de Tauro… - lo miró desafiante._

_Se quedaron mirándose en esa posición como si en cualquier momento alguno de ellos fuera a atacar al otro… pero en lugar de ello, Alrisha sonrió volviendo su color de ojos al oscuro normal. Aldebarán la miró unos instantes y la soltó…_

_- De acuerdo… lo haremos como tú quieras, Tauro… y no por el hecho de obedecer las órdenes del Patriarca… sino porque hace MUCHO tiempo que no me divertía tanto como hasta el día de hoy… así que por esta vez te seguiré el juego y dejaré que me lleves al Santuario… ¿Estamos de acuerdo?_

_- No voy a discutir más contigo, Ofiuco… - respondió cortante colocando la caja de su armadura en su espalda – Sólo te haré una advertencia… o mejor dicho, tres de ellas…_

_- ¿Sí? ¿Y qué es? – preguntó la amazona fingiendo ingenuidad._

_- La PRIMERA advertencia… durante todo el tiempo que estaremos en el Santuario vas a llevar tu máscara puesta, ¡sin excepción!... tú estarás acostumbrada a hacer lo que te dé la gana en tu desierto, pero allá los caballeros y amazonas son muy respetuosos de las reglas y no quiero que nadie tenga que morir por TÚ culpa… ¿está claro?_

_- Si te hace feliz… que sea así… - dijo con visible burla en su voz._

_- ¡SEGUNDA advertencia! – interrumpió a la amazona - No se te ocurra armar alguna pelea o provocar destrozos en el santuario… ya bastante tuvimos la última vez… y TERCERA advertencia… a la primera señal de alguna falta de respeto, majadería o desacato en presencia del Patriarca Sage… ¡YO MISMO ME ENCARGARÉ DE REGRESARTE EN PEDAZOS A LAS TIERRAS ÁRIDAS, OFIUCO! ¡¿LO HAS ENTENDIDO? – gritó al final._

_- Está bien, está bien… lo prometo… - respondió la guerrera mostrando las palmas de las manos como señal de aceptación. _

_A pesar de sus palabras, en el fondo Alrisha se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo… y las circunstancias le prometían que habría mucha más diversión asegurada. Cómo disfrutaba ver al santo de Tauro tan fuera de sus casillas en su presencia, pensaba para sí Ofiuco… no había cambiado nada… y sí, estaba segura que tarde o temprano tendrían ese esperando enfrentamiento y ella lo disfrutaría completamente._

_Pero eso sería en otro momento… ahora tendría otro asunto entre manos que atender…_

_Aldebarán por su lado, se preguntaba por qué la insistencia del Patriarca en pedirle que buscara a esa maldita mujer para que entrenara al pequeño Albafika… el santo de Tauro estaba seguro que no tenía idea del error que estaba cometiendo… Ofiuco podía ser muy impredecible y peligrosa… temió en ese momento por el futuro del pequeño Piscis y sobre todo de lo que tendría que soportar…_

_Se obligó a sacar de su cabeza esos pensamientos al ver que Alrisha de Ofiuco se acercaba al él lista para partir al Santuario… Rasgado tendría que colocarse una venda sobre sus ojos y sin dejar de repetirse a sí mismo que lo hacía por el bien del Santuario y por su diosa Athena…_

- "_Patriarca... confío en usted… espero, por el bien de ese niño, que no se equivoque…" - pensó el santo de Tauro con tristeza antes de emprender el camino de vuelta al Santuario llevando consigo a la peligrosa Alrisha de Ofiuco... quien sería la futura maestra del Santo de Piscis. _

_Y no pudo dejar de dedicarle sus pensamientos hasta el final…_

"_Albafika…" _

_- Fin del Flashback -_

* * *

Aldebarán de Tauro había llegado sin darse cuenta a su templo totalmente abstraído en sus pensamientos. Los recuerdos de la búsqueda de Alrisha de Ofiuco en las Tierras Áridas no habían sido nada agradables… y aún no comprendía como alguien como ella fue elegida por el Patriarca como maestra de Albafika… es verdad, el chico se había convertido en un poderoso santo pero… ¿A costo de qué?

No tenía idea de cómo había sido el entrenamiento que llevó el niño en ese lugar tan lejano y horrible donde tuvo que ir a buscarla… tuvo que haber sido algo espantoso… Tauro sabía cómo era Alrisha ya que habían entrenado juntos por un tiempo en el Santuario cuando ambos iban por sus armaduras. Recordaba que ella siempre fue muy distinta… no sólo por su color de piel que de por sí era algo fuera de lo común y no recordaba que hubiese existido uno como ella antes… pero tal y como cambiaban los tiempos… era absurdo pensar que todo permanecería igual… ella tampoco fue así cuando la conoció e incluso la llegó a respetar como rival y guerrera…

Pero a raíz de ese terrible y penoso día… todo cambió entre ellos… y lo que pasó sería algo que Aldebarán de Tauro NUNCA podría perdonar en lo que le quedara de vida…

Pero ya no valía la pena pensar en la razón y el por qué de las cosas… simplemente porque ya no había quién para echarle la culpa… y la razón era que Alrisha de Ofiuco ya estaba MUERTA desde hacía años… y la prueba palpable era que la Armadura de Ofiuco estaba celosamente guardada en el Santuario… y para ser más exacto… bajo la atenta protección del Santo de Aries. Recordaba claramente cuando el Patriarca le asignó a Shion la labor de cuidar de la armadura de Ofiuco hasta la llegada de su siguiente portador… y la vio perfectamente cuando se la entregó…

Y estaba seguro que Albafika también la había visto…

Pero entonces, ¿por qué el chico seguía teniendo esas alteraciones en su cosmos? ¿Qué era esa ansiedad que parecía consumirlo día con día? La soledad que estaba viviendo Piscis ya estaba empezando a hacer mella en él y esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón que la misión que iba a realizar Albafika lo ayudara a despejarse y que cuando volviera las cosas fueran distintas… Rasgado le tenía mucho cariño al joven santo y no era para menos… sólo quería lo mejor para él.

- Nerea-san… - dijo en voz baja – Si tan sólo estuvieras aún entre nosotros… no sabes cuánta falta le hiciste al chico… y estoy seguro que Albafika también te recuerda… - miró hacia el cielo – Si te has convertido en un ángel… por favor, cuídalo desde donde estés…

Un suspiro escapó del pecho del santo de Tauro y sus ojos se posaron en el pueblo de Rodoido que se divisaba a lo lejos… y en donde sabía que existía otro pequeño ángel terrenal de cabellos castaños que también se preocupaba por el santo de Piscis… y al cabo de un momento una sonrisa afloró en sus labios…

Quizás sus plegarias… _en cierta forma_… ya habían sido escuchadas…

-o-

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Albafika partiera a la misión que le encomendó el Patriarca Sage. A pesar de que el lugar hacia donde había ido no se encontraba excesivamente lejos del Santuario, estaba tomando más tiempo de la cuenta, pero eso sucedía algunas veces y no era razón para preocuparse…

Al menos que la preocupada fuera Agasha… entonces la historia era distinta…

Cuando ella veía pasar a alguno de los caballeros dorados cerca del puesto donde tenía sus flores, algo que ocurría casi a diario ya que los santos acostumbraban visitar el pueblo como parte de sus labores de vigilancia y protección… le preguntaba inmediatamente por el santo de Piscis… obteniendo, la mayoría de las veces, una respuesta negativa para desilusión de la jovencita.

- No te preocupes tanto, Agasha… - dijo Shion de Aries con una sonrisa amable en una de las veces que pasaba por su casa – A veces las misiones de nosotros los caballeros suelen tomar más tiempo de lo previsto inicialmente… pero ten por seguro que Albafika se encuentra en perfectas condiciones… y si algo le pasara, nosotros lo sabríamos de inmediato…

- Sí, tiene razón señor Shion… pero… yo… no sé… - las palabras se agolparon en su garganta como un nudo y sus labios temblaron sin poder evitar lo que sentía.

Apenada, bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, cuando en eso sintió la tierna caricia de una mano en sus cabellos… y por un momento se imaginó que se trataba de la mano de su santo favorito… sólo que al abrirlos tuvo que volver a la realidad al encontrarse con la serena mirada de Shion de Aries…

- Ten paciencia, pequeña… ya verás que pronto volverá. Y te diré algo… apenas Albafika regrese te prometo que vendré a avisarte de inmediato… pero cambia esa cara, ¿de acuerdo?

Agasha sonrió secándose un poco sus humedecidos ojos… de verdad el santo de Aries era un caballero muy bueno y amable… era agradable tener un amigo como él…

- Sí, señor Shion… lo haré… muchas gracias… - dijo contenta y le extendió un ramillete de flores – Para usted… estoy segura que se verán muy bien en su templo… espero que le gusten… - sonrió.

- Te lo agradezco, Agasha… - le devolvió la sonrisa con ternura y pensó – _"Es una niña tan dulce… estoy seguro que ella es exactamente lo que Albafika necesita… es una lástima que tenga ese problema con el veneno… cualquiera se sentiría afortunado de ser querido de esa manera…"_

- Señor Shion, ¿le pasa algo? – preguntó al verlo pensativo. El santo parpadeó un par de veces…

- No, nada… me distraje un momento… - sonrió – Bueno debo irme… gracias nuevamente el obsequio…- se despidió caballerosamente con una leve inclinación.

- Gracias a usted, señor Shion… y salude al resto de caballeros de mi parte… - contestó.

- Lo haré… - ya estaba por irse cuando dijo – Ah, antes de que lo olvide… si ves pasar a Dohko de Libra por aquí… un favor, también obséquiale unas flores de tu parte, ¿lo harás?…

- ¿Uh? Sí, claro… pero, ¿por qué? – preguntó extrañada.

- El pobre ha estado un poco de mal humor últimamente desde cierto "combate" que tuvimos… - sonrió recordando la partida de ajedrez en donde lo derrotó sin que pudiera hacer nada – Estoy seguro que si se las das tú se pondrá muy contento… ya sabes que uno de tus mayores admiradores…

- ¡Señor Shion! – se sonrojó notoriamente, reacción que hizo gracia en el lemuriano – ¡Usted no, por favor! Que ya tengo bastante con las bromas de los otros santos cada vez que subo al Santuario…

- Vamos, Agasha… no te enfades… - sonrió el santo tranquilamente – Además… si Dohko descubre que me has regalado flores a mí y no a él… tendré que soportar sus rabietas por varios días… y créeme… - bajó la voz en un susurro – Eso es bastante molesto… (guiño).

Agasha volvió a sonrojarse haciendo una mueca de molestia, pero pronto cambió a una de risa… no podía enfadarse con el buen santo de Aries ya que sabía que sólo le decía eso para alegrarla. Shion, por su parte, disfrutaba las conversaciones con esa jovencita y aunque no era su estilo hacer el tipo de comentarios como el que acababa de hacer, le tenía confianza y eso era suficiente para despertar ese lado travieso que mantenía casi siempre oculto… al menos por un momento…

Un ruido cercano le hizo desviar su atención y descubrió a un grupo pequeño de chicas más o menos de la edad de Agasha, asomándose por una esquina y a la vez que se reían nerviosamente. El santo de Aries no deseaba llamar demasiado la atención de los lugareños por lo que decidió dar por concluida la conversación con la joven florista…

- Bueno Agasha… me temo que tengo que continuar con mis obligaciones… además, creo que tienes visita… - miró a nerviosas las chicas que se sonrojaron al ver que volteaba la cabeza hacia ellas - Te avisaré apenas sepa algo, hasta pronto… - volvió a despedirse y al momento de pasar por el lado de las muchachas se detuvo – Señoritas… - inclinó su cabeza educadamente haciendo que las chicas se quedaran mudas…

Agasha tuvo que cubrir su boca con las manos para evitar reírse de la cara que estaban poniendo las jóvenes… ¡la escena era demasiado graciosa! Una vez que el caballero de Aries desapareció por una esquina, las chicas que tenían sus ojos clavados en el lemuriano, reaccionaron y rápidamente fueron al encuentro de Agasha…

- ¡Agasha! ¡Dinos! ¿Quién es ese hermoso caballero que estaba hablando contigo? – dijo una de las chicas aún nerviosa.

- ¡Ah, qué lindo! ¿Viste sus ojos? ¿Y cómo nos saludó hace un momento? ¡Por poco sentí y que me moría!… ¡Brillaba como el sol y era igual al de los cuentos! – dijo otra aún con los ojos ensoñados.

- ¡Oigan, ya cálmense!... – dijo Agasha - El caballero que vieron es el señor Shion, santo dorado de Aries, de la primera casa del santuario… y a veces viene por aquí…

- Ah… ¿entonces se trata del caballero de oro que es amigo tuyo? – dijo la tercera chica sonriendo como si supiera algo.

- Conozco algunos de los caballeros del santuario, pero… un momento, ¿por qué me preguntas eso de repente, Tessa? - dijo Agasha mirándola.

- No, por nada… sólo que lo vi tan amigable contigo, que pensé… pues… como últimamente ya no nos cuentas nada, que quizás sería un amigo especial tuyo… - sonrió misteriosa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Ese caballero y tú son novios, Agasha? ¡Anda, cuéntanos! – dijo otra de las chicas emocionada.

- ¿Eh? ¡No, claro que no! ¡No supongas cosas que no son, Tessa! ¡No tengo ningún amigo especial en el santuario! – lo negó rotundamente aunque no pudo evitar el sonrojarse un poco. Agasha por un momento palideció, temiendo que la señora Cristina hubiera contado algo de lo que habían hablado en el cementerio el otro día…

La joven llamada Tessa no sabía nada de los sentimientos de Agasha por el caballero de Piscis, pero la conocía desde hace tiempo y al ver la reacción de su amiga, confirmó sus sospechas. No era mala, pero igual sentía curiosidad ya que Agasha ya no la frecuentaba ni a ella ni a sus amigas tanto como antes y al ver que subía tanto al santuario, pues habían empezado a pensar que tal vez tendría alguna historia romántica con algún caballero de allí. Ya iba a preguntarle algo más cuando…

- ¡TESSA! - dijo una voz a sus espaldas – ¿No se supone que tu madre te pidió que fueras al mercado hace un buen rato? ¿Qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo? – las chicas voltearon en seco al ver a la señora Cristina con una severa expresión en su rostro.

- Aaah… señora Cristina… nosotras… - titubeó Tessa.

- ¡Nosotras nada! ¡Dejen a Agasha trabajar que tiene varios arreglos florales que entregar! ¡Y lo mismo va para ustedes dos, Naia y Ophelia! ¡Vamos, váyanse de una vez! – ordenó.

Las tres chicas asintieron y se fueron rápidamente. Agasha se quedó mirando a la curandera con asombro… sabía que la señora Cristina tenía autoridad, pero no había visto hasta donde podía llegar, hasta el punto de hacer obedecer hasta al más rebelde de los niños. La mujer volteó a verla cambiando su rostro de serio a uno amable…

- Me parece que llegué justo a tiempo, ¿no? – dijo sonriendo – Lo vi todo desde mi ventana, justo cuando ese caballero dorado se estaba yendo seguido del acoso de las chicas hacia ti, querida… - frunció el ceño – Algunas jóvenes no tienen muy claro el concepto de "vida personal"…

- No se enfade con ellas, señora Cristina… - contestó Agasha – En parte las entiendo un poco… he estado tan absorta en mis asuntos que las he olvidado casi por completo… antes estábamos siempre juntas y… bueno…

- Lo sé… eso suele suceder cuando los pensamientos y el corazón van dirigidos hacia algo… o alguien… - sonrió y luego añadió – Una curiosidad… ese caballero de hace un rato… acaso es…

- ¡No, no lo es!... es decir… el señor Shion es mi amigo y me cae muy bien… pero no… él no es el caballero que… - dijo avergonzada.

- Vaya, es una pena… con lo apuesto y amable que se ve… no me extraña que las otras chicas se hayan quedado encandiladas con él… parece que es una excelente persona… - sonríe – No cualquiera recibe un ramo de flores como regalo tuyo…

- Bueno… yo… - dijo algo avergonzada. Al verla, la señora Cristina decidió cambiar de tema… Agasha era aún muy inexperta en asuntos del amor y no quería apenarla demasiado…

- Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra tu amigo caballero de sus heridas? ¿Le hizo bien el preparado de hierbas? – preguntó la curandera.

- ¿Eh?... bueno, lo que pasa es que ahora mismo no se encuentra en el Santuario y no sé exactamente cuándo vendrá, por eso no se lo he llevado… justo le estaba preguntando al señor Shion por él cuando usted nos vio… - contestó.

- Ya veo… bueno, ya me contarás cuando lo veas… en ese concentrado de hierbas te he añadido algunas más que cuesta mucho conseguirlas ya que vienen de lugares lejanos… para ser más exacta, de las Tierras Áridas que se encuentran al otro lado del mar… - dijo la mujer.

- ¿Las Tierras áridas?... ¿De tan lejos? – preguntó asombrada.

- Exacto, de un árbol maravilloso cuyas semillas se sabe que son cicatrizantes… te aseguro que le harán muy bien… - en eso escuchó las campanadas de la iglesia – Oh, mira… ¡Qué tarde se me ha hecho! Será mejor que me vaya… mucha suerte, querida Agasha… - y despidiéndose se fue a toda prisa.

Agasha se quedó mirándola y pensó en todo lo había pasado… desde su conversación con el caballero de Aries hasta la que tuvo con la señora Cristina... por fortuna, nadie más a parte de ellos dos sabían lo que sentía por el caballero de Piscis… y desde el fondo de su corazón rogó para que volviera sano y salvo al Santuario… extrañaba tanto el poder verlo…

De pronto, dio un respingo al percatarse que aún no había terminado con los arreglos florales pendientes para esta tarde... y sin perder más el tiempo, reanudó su trabajo.

-o-

Habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro de Shion con Agasha en el pueblo, y desde ese día no había vuelto a tener noticia alguna del caballero de Aries… es más… tampoco había visto a ningún otro caballero dorado visitar el pueblo…

"_¿Habrá pasado algo malo?"_ se preguntaba Agasha mirando hacia el Santuario. El señor Shion le hizo la promesa de avisarle en cuanto el santo de Piscis regresara… pero no tenía noticias y eso empezó a preocuparla. Tal vez había pasado algo muy grave y estaban tan ocupados que no pudo ir a verla… ¿Estaría bien el señor Albafika?

Esa mañana, ya harta de esperar, decidió ir por su cuenta al Santuario en busca de respuestas y ver por si encontraba a su querido caballero. Sin perder tiempo, cargó con ella un bolso llevando el preparado de hierbas por si acaso fuera necesario y partió hacia el Santuario… rogando no entretenerse demasiado por el camino…

Para su sorpresa, las casas de los santos estaban casi todas vacías… ya que cada vez que subía saludaba al guardián de la casa, pero en la mayoría de los casos no encontró a nadie… _"Qué extraño…"_ se preguntaba la joven aldeana mientras continuaba con su ascenso.

-o-

Entre tanto, algunas casas más arriba, para ser más exacto, en el Templo de Acuario… un joven de cabellos verdosos con gafas, examinaba el estante de libros que tenía en frente y esbozando una sonrisa al encontrar el que buscaba. Pasó unas páginas y deteniéndose en una de ellas, musitó…

_- Estigmas… heridas sangrantes que aparecen en algunas partes del cuerpo y que suelen relacionarse con algún hecho milagroso, intervención divina…o también por causas diabólicas…_ mmm… - revisó los gráficos del libro – Esta definición está más enfocada hacia temas religiosos, pero no se parece en nada a lo que tiene Albafika en su pecho… - cerró el libro con frustración y cansancio – Ya he revisado gran parte de la información que tengo aquí, pero nada coincide… quisiera volver a hablar con Albafika, pero… lo más seguro es que se niegue y tampoco quiero molestarlo… en fin, será mejor que lo deje para más tarde y salga a tomar aire fresco… - dijo quitándose las gafas y encaminándose a la entrada de su templo.

Dégel de Acuario era el guardián de la 11va casa del santuario de Athena y considerado por muchos como el caballero "más sabio del Santuario"… por su inteligencia, mente analítica y reflexividad ante cualquier situación. Además, es capaz de leer las constelaciones, siendo muy hábil en la interpretación de los astros, desempeñando esa labor junto con el Patriarca Sage. Sus habilidades en la planificación de tácticas y estrategias lo convierten en un elemento muy valioso en caso de alguna batalla… siendo un observador desde algún punto estratégico y siempre procurando tener todo bajo control, sin caer en la improvisación o intuición… así era Dégel de Acuario… planificador, estratega e investigador… pero no por ello dejaba de ser un guerrero poderoso en el combate. Conocedor de las técnicas de los hielos eternos, se le considera un guerrero bastante poderoso… y aunque aún no ha mostrado todo su poder en el combate… es más que seguro que tendrá que hacerlo con la cercanía del inicio de la Guerra Santa…

Debido a es un investigador nato, Dégel busca siempre el por qué de las cosas que parecen incomprensibles apoyándose en la lógica y en los hechos… como en este caso, el extraño estigma de Albafika en su pecho. Luego de su pelea con Kardia, había empezado a investigar sobre ello, pero no le encontraba sentido alguno… tal vez la respuesta no estaba en los libros y tendría que dirigir sus pesquisas hacia otro punto…

Pero…_ ¿HACIA DÓNDE?_

En eso, una figura apareció ante sus ojos subiendo con paso apurado por las escaleras y al cabo de unos momentos pudo reconocer a Agasha, la jovencita del pueblo de Rodoiro que siempre sube a llevarle flores al Patriarca del Santuario. Ya la había visto varias veces pasar por su templo y según tenía conocimiento, le tenía cierto apego al caballero de Piscis… o en caso contrario, Dohko de Libra hablaba demasiado… lo que si había notado era que la jovencita dejaba muchas veces flores en el templo de Piscis a parte de las que llevaba al Patriarca… pero últimamente ya no había visto ninguna, mucho antes de que Albafika partiera a su misión... ¿Qué podría significar?

Pero ahora que se daba cuenta, la chica no llevaba ninguna flor en sus brazos… y es más… la expresión de su rostro parecía de angustia.

Ese detalle le había llamó la atención… y sabiendo lo que le ocurría a Albafika, le pareció interesante conocer un poco más de cerca a esa niña… quizás podría ayudarle a encontrar la respuesta que buscaba…

Ignorante de que era observada por el santo de las aguas, Agasha continuaba con su ascenso por las escaleras, pero justo al llegar a la subida del templo de Acuario la mirada de la joven se encontró con la del guardián de ese templo que justo aparecía por detrás de una columna. Agasha se detuvo de inmediato, sabiendo que si encontraba a un caballero dorado debía pedirle permiso para cruzar por su templo. Sabía que el santo que tenía en frente era el caballero de Acuario ya que lo había visto alguna que otra vez de lejos, pero nunca le había hablado directamente…

- Buenos días, señor caballero de Acuario… - saludó correctamente – Por favor, le pido permiso para pasar por su templo…

- Puedes llamarme Dégel de Acuario… - dijo cortésmente – Te llamas Agasha, ¿verdad? – la chica asintió - Adelante... puedes pasar.

- Muchas gracias, señor Dégel… - contestó y cuando estaba pasando por su lado, el santo dijo…

- Qué extraño… hoy no llevas ninguna ofrenda floral, Agasha… - preguntó, a lo que la chica se detuvo de golpe…

- Eh… pues… no… - contestó poniéndose nerviosa. Nunca había tratado directamente con el caballero de Acuario y no sabía cómo era en realidad… tal vez no le permitiría pasar al ver que no tenía un motivo real para subir… y no podía decirle que era para ver al Santo de Piscis... tal vez no lo tomaría muy bien.

- ¿Y aún así vienes al Santuario? – la miró fijamente a lo que la niña se puso más nerviosa – Tranquila, no me mires así… - sonrió tranquilamente – Sólo te estoy haciendo una pregunta…

- Yo… eh… pues, sí… venía a visitar a la señorita Athena… - comenzó a recordar – Ella me dijo que cada vez que quisiera podía subir a visitarla… y bueno, hoy venía a eso… - inconscientemente apretó con fuerza la bolsa que llevaba colgada, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para el santo de Acuario…

- ¿Es eso verdad? – volvió a preguntar a lo que la joven asintió – Bueno, de acuerdo… continúa con tu camino.. ha sido un placer, Agasha…

- M-muchas gracias, señor Dégel… - dijo aún nerviosa y se dispuso a continuar.

El santo de Acuario la observaba, cuando en eso un penetrante aroma golpeó su olfato. Hizo un gesto como de reconocimiento y dijo…

- ¡Espera un momento! – dijo en voz alta a lo que Agasha palideció… ya que el tono de voz le había cambiado por completo al santo… - Disculpa, Agasha… ¿pero podrías decirme qué es lo que llevas en esa bolsa?

- ¿En esta bolsa?... yo… eh… no, no es nada… - la cogió con ambas manos, reacción que hizo que Dégel frunciera el ceño… - "_Oh, no… pensará que estoy llevando algo que podría poner en peligro a la señorita Athena… ¡Qué estúpida! ¡Qué estúpida soy!"_

- Te lo volveré a preguntar… que… - iba a continuar cuando de repente Agasha se postró de rodillas ante él.

- ¡Señor Dégel, lo siento! ¡Perdóneme, por favor! – dijo angustiada y casi a punto de llorar – Yo… no le dije la verdad… ¡No voy a ver a la señorita Athena!

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Dégel confundido.

- Yo… pensaba ir al templo del señor Albafika… para… quería… quería llevarle algo y entonces yo… - la chica estaba muy nerviosa… ¿cómo iba a explicarle al santo de Acuario sobre los preparados de hierbas?... pero para su sorpresa Dégel se le acercó con una expresión tranquila…

- Levántate, Agasha… - la tomó de una mano haciendo que se incorporara y luego preguntó señalando la bolsa – ¿Me permites?

- Yo… sí señor… aquí tiene… - dijo derrotada entregándole la bolsa al santo. Varios días de trabajo y esfuerzo iban a terminar en manos de un santo que no era el que ella quería… y todo por culpa de su torpeza.

Dégel de Acuario la observó con la misma tranquilidad y metiendo su mano extrajo un puñado de las hierbas… las llevó a la altura de su nariz y aspiró profundamente…

- Ahhh… _Plantago lanceolata_… _Calendula officinalis_… y…mmm… creo que _Adansonia digitata_… me parece que son algunas plantas… las otras no puedo identificarlas muy bien… pero el aroma es inconfundible... - dijo devolviendo el puñado al bolso. Agasha lo miraba con los ojos abiertos…

- Usted… cómo es que… - empezó a decir la chica.

- ¿Cómo es que las conozco?... no creas que eres la única persona que visita a la curandera de Rodoiro, Agasha… y ocasionalmente me ha enseñado algunos de su secretos… - sonrió. A la jovense le iluminaron los ojos…

- Ah, ¿usted conoce a la señora Cristina? – preguntó aún sin poder creerlo – Yo soy vecina suya desde hace varios años, ¿cómo es que nunca lo he visto por allí?

- Vamos por partes… sí, también la conozco desde hace tiempo. Me gusta aprender sobre plantas medicinales ya que es bueno estar preparado para todo… nunca se sabe en qué circunstancias tendrías que recorrer a esos conocimientos… y en cuanto a lo segundo… cuando bajo al pueblo lo hago por lo general en las horas menos concurridas y sin vestir mi armadura… para asuntos personales no me agrada llamar demasiado la atención… - contestó tranquilamente el santo de las aguas.

En eso, Agasha recordó haber visto a un joven muy parecido al caballero de Acuario una que otra vez por la casa de la curandera… pero tal como venía se iba de la misma forma… como si fuera una brisa.

- Me acuerdo de ti, pequeña florista… - le dedicó una sonrisa - Y también sé que lo que llevas allí es uno de los compuestos cicatrizantes más efectivos que se conocen hasta ahora… y debo suponer que son para Albafika de Piscis, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

- Sí… son para el señor Albafika… es que el otro día tuvo una pelea y supe… no, mejor dicho… le vi unas terribles heridas en el pecho… - dijo recordando.

- ¡¿Tú estabas también ese día? – preguntó sorprendido ya que no recordaba en ningún momento que Agasha hubiera estado presente en el templo de Piscis.

- Sí… pero llegué un poco después, cuando la pelea ya había terminado… y bueno… lo vi… - no dijo nada más, ya que no quería recordar la reacción que tuvo el santo de Piscis con ella... cuando por error, casi la mata – Por qué lo pregunta, ¿acaso también lo vio?

- Eh, sí… también lo vi… - dijo recordando las terribles heridas en el pecho de Albafika y la forma como se cerraron... aquellas extrañas "cicatrices vivientes". Le había prometido guardar el secreto, pero eso no impedía que buscara respuestas por su cuenta... como lo estaba haciendo hasta hace unos momentos. En eso, la voz de Agasha lo regresó a la realidad...

- Me preocupé mucho y por eso quise buscarle estas hierbas para ayudarle a curar sus heridas… no se me ocurrió que más hacer por el señor Albafika… - dijo la jovencita con sinceridad. El santo de Acuario se le quedó mirando...

-_ "Estaba en lo cierto… esta chica guarda sentimientos por Piscis…"_ – pensó y luego dijo - Ya entiendo… ha sido un gesto muy amable de tu parte hacia Albafika… y estoy casi seguro que se curará de sus heridas… - dijo el santo, sin estar seguro si podría ser así o no.

- ¿Verdad que sí?... eso espero… lamento mucho haberle mentido, señor Dégel… fue sólo que… - bajó la cabeza apenada.

- Está bien, no tienes que disculparte, pequeña… también conozco a Albafika y sé que no le gusta que se sepa demasiado de su vida o de lo que le pase… el único problema es que si piensas verlo, ahora mismo no se encuentra en su Templo…

- ¿Qué? ¿Aún no vuelve de su misión? – preguntó abriendo sus ojos.

- Me temo que no, Agasha… y no sé exactamente cuándo lo hará... lo siento… - dijo el santo. A sus palabras la joven suspiró con desilusión…

- Comprendo… entonces será mejor que regrese otro día… le agradezco mucho su amabilidad, señor Dégel… hasta pronto… - se despidió, pero cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras, el santo de las aguas la llamó…

- Agasha, espera un poco… ¿te gustaría pasar a mi templo y acompañarme con una taza de té? – le ofreció amablemente.

- Eh… ¿yo?... bueno… - titubeó un poco.

- Sería un placer que aceptaras… además me gustaría hablar un poco más contigo sobre otros temas, además de plantas medicinales… si tú deseas, claro está… – volvió a ofrecerle.

Agasha miró al caballero algo dudosa… pero luego cayó en cuenta de que le había mentido al inicio y que lo más correcto era compensarle por su comportamiento… además el caballero había sido muy amable con ella… y por otro lado, sería la primera vez que podría admirar un templo por dentro… ya que todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

- Está bien, señor Dégel… acepto gustosa… - sonrió la chica.

- Muchas gracias, Agasha… sígueme, por favor… - dijo Dégel empezando a introducirse a su templo, seguido muy de cerca por la jovencita.

Mientras caminaban por el interior del templo de Acuario, Agasha no podía dejar de admirar las hermosas estatuas que lo adornaban… casi todas con motivos relacionados con el agua… eran de verdad, hermosas. Había cruzado muchas veces por aquel templo, pero nunca se había detenido a contemplarlo… y se preguntaba si todos los templos de los caballeros de oro serían igual de majestuosos.

Estaba mirando las estatuas, cuando de repente sus ojos se posaron en una en la que aparecía una hermosa mujer joven que parecía estar llenando un cántaro sumergiéndolo en el agua. Agasha se le quedó mirando fijamente como si le recordara a alguien… esa expresión serena y la belleza de las formas… ¿dónde había visto esa cara antes?

- ¿Agasha? ¿Sucede algo? – llamó el santo de Acuario al ver que la chica se había detenido delante de la estatua.

- ¿Eh? Oh, lo siento, señor Dégel… me entretuve observado la estatua… - respondió y notó que el santo se detenía a su lado.

- Es bella, ¿no es cierto? – dijo mirándola - Ya estaba aquí antes de que me nombraran Santo y la que más me gusta entre todas las demás estatuas más que todo por la naturalidad que expresa… y te cuento algo más que casi nadie sabe… - volteó la mirada hacia Agasha - Normalmente las estatuas de este templo están inspiradas en ninfas de agua nacidas de la imaginación del artista… pero esta estatua fue tallada usando como modelo a una persona real…

- ¿En serio? – preguntó la chica sorprendida.

- Así es… al parecer se trataba de una antigua vestal del templo de Athena... cuentan que un artista, que por aquellos tiempos estaba haciendo trabajos para el Santuario, vio a la referida vestal por casualidad llenando agua en un cántaro en una de las fuentes del Templo Principal… y dicen que para él sólo fue suficiente una mirada para realizar la escultura… - Dégel sonrió – Lo que pienso que sucedió fue que el escultor se enamoró a primera vista de esa joven vestal y sabiendo que era alguien inalcanzable para él no pudo hacer más que expresar sus sentimientos en esta escultura…

- Estoy segura que es verdad, señor Dégel… - dijo Agasha en voz baja – Al verla me parece… me parece poder sentir las mismas emociones del escultor y sobre todo… que la hizo con todo su amor… es tan… - extendió la mano pero no la llegó a tocar – Parece que estuviera viva… es hermosa…

- Veo que te gusta el arte, Agasha… me agrada eso de ti… vamos, continuemos… - dijo el santo haciendo un además con la cabeza de que lo siguiera.

- Mi madre cuando vivía siempre me contaba de todas las maravillas que las personas han hecho con sus manos y que siempre hay que aprender mucho de ellas… - suspiró con nostalgia mientras caminaban por los pasillos del templo - Ella también en cierta forma era una artista… ya que cultivaba flores que luego se convertían en hermosos arreglos florales… recuerdo verla cuando los hacía… la verdad aprendí viéndola, pero creo que nunca llegaré a estar a la altura de ella… por más que trato…

- No digas eso, pequeña… he visto algunos de tus arreglos y son dignos de admirarse… - dijo a lo que la joven se sonrojó – Y estoy seguro que con el tiempo los podrás hacer tan bien como tu madre, Agasha… - el santo pensó un momento y luego dijo – Y a parte del arte floral y hacer mezclas con hierbas medicinales… dime algo, ¿saber leer?

- ¡Oh, sí!… mamá también me enseñó. Mi padre siempre me dice que leo mucho mejor que él… pero sí, cuando puedo me gusta leer… es una lástima que no tenga tantos libros…

Esto último lo dijo un Agasha un poco apenada ya que tener libros en aquella época se consideraba un lujo, tanto como la educación, y sólo la gente con dinero podía permitirse acceder a ellos… la familia de la chica era humilde y no le era posible. Pero, Agasha tuvo mucha suerte, a diferencia de muchos de los chicos de Rodoiro que nunca fueron a la escuela ni aprendieron a leer…

- ¿En serio? Entonces dentro de poco te aseguro que colocarás a tu madre en el más alto de los pedestales… - dijo Dégel justo en el momento que llegaban a una puerta doble de madera labrada.

- ¿Por qué lo dice, señor Dégel? – preguntó algo confundida.

- Por ESTO… - sonrió y de inmediato abrió las puertas.

Agasha sintió que en un momento se le cortó la respiración al ver la cantidad de libros colocados en estantes que llegaban hasta el techo y prácticamente la rodeaban… eran tantos… nunca en su vida se habría imaginado que existían tantos libros…

- Bienvenida a mi salón favorito, Agasha… espero que te agrade tanto como las estatuas… - dijo el santo sonriendo al ver la reacción de la chica luego de lo cual procedió a acercarse a una mesa que tenía un juego de té de fina porcelana china… sí, Dégel de Acuario gustaba mucho del arte…

- ¡Oh, por los Dioses!… jamás me imaginé que existiera un lugar así en el santuario… ¡Cuántos libros! ¡Deben de ser cientos! – dijo admirada dando vueltas alrededor.

- ¿Te parece?... y eso que no has visto la biblioteca que está en el templo principal… prácticamente es 4 veces más de lo que ves aquí… - dijo y luego pensó – _"Por no decir que la biblioteca de Bluegard es aún mucho más grande… conteniendo casi toda la historia de la humanidad…"_ – recordó con nostalgia su lugar de entrenamiento.

- Es increíble… y dígame señor Dégel, ¿los ha leído todos? – preguntó aún sorprendida.

- No, no todos… pero espero poder hacerlo algún día… aquí existen varios temas y me gusta tener a mi disponibilidad información importante… toma asiento, por favor… - dijo señalando una pequeña mesa de centro a la vez que le entregaba una taza de humeante té, algo que Agasha aceptó gustosa…

- Muchas gracias, señor Dégel… ¡Qué suerte que tiene! Yo tengo en casa dos o tres libros que ya me sé casi de memoria de tanto leerlos… y a parte de la señora Cristina, creo que sólo en la iglesia del pueblo existen más libros… - tomó un sorbo de té antes de continuar – Usted debe ser muy rico para tener tantos, ¿no?

Al escuchar la pregunta, Dégel se atragantó con el té que estaba bebiendo y faltó muy poco para que lo escupiera delante de la chica que en acto reflejo se hiciera hacia atrás…

- ¡Oh, santo cielo, señor Dégel! ¿Se encuentra bien?... – Agasha preguntó asustada, al ver el color rojo de la cara del santo.

- ¡Cof, cof!... ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!… ¡cof!... pero, ¿por qué piensas eso, Agasha? – alcanzó a preguntar entre carraspeos y una vez que se calmó continuó – Ya me encantaría que fueran míos, pero no es así… - sonrió y luego de toser un poco continuó - Salvo algunos pocos… todos estos libros forman parte del patrimonio del Santuario y si los tengo aquí es por la razón que te expliqué anteriormente… para tener información útil que me permita desempeñar adecuadamente mis labores como santo de Acuario, ¿lo entiendes ahora?

- Siento si lo importuné… se lo pregunté porque para tener tantos libros hay que pertenecer a una familia adinerada… lamentablemente, no es fácil que la educación llegue a todos, ¿sabe?… admito que yo tuve suerte, pero muchos chicos como yo no la tuvieron…

Dégel se quedó observando a la chica que miraba con tristeza a la taza que tenía entre sus manos y pensaba… _"Es cierto… en Rodoiro y en muchos otros pueblos cercanos hay mucha gente de clase humilde que no puede darle la educación necesaria a sus hijos… y muchas veces terminan sin poder aprender a leer y escribir… si las cosas cambiaran…"_

- Anímate, Agasha… esperamos que pronto las cosas cambien y todos puedan estudiar y aprender con las mismas facilidades. Nosotros los santos a parte de velar por la seguridad de todos, también tenemos la obligación de darles todos nuestro apoyo… - dijo tratando de alegrarla, pero en el fondo no sabía si eso ocurriría tan pronto, ya que se avecinaban tiempos difíciles… y ahora todos los esfuerzos del Santuario se centraban en prepararse para ese momento…

La joven aldeana lo miró y sonrió…

- Muchas gracias, señor Dégel… eso sería maravilloso… tener tantos libros en el pueblo sería como un sueño… - dijo sonriendo al santo que le devolvió el mismo gesto.

Estaba pasando su mirada por las estanterías cuando de pronto, un libro con cubierta de cuero y doradas letras llamó su atención. Poniéndose de pie se acercó a la estantería en que estaba y en un nivel bastante alto…

- ¿Qué ocurre, Agasha? – preguntó Dégel – ¿Has visto algo que te interese?

- Sí, eso creo… ese libro con cubierta de cuero… me parece que lo reconozco… - dijo sin dejar de mirar el libro con interés.

- ¿Te gustaría mirarlo? – preguntó.

- Oh, no quisiera hacerlo molestar… ¡Oh! – se sorprendió al ver que el libro empezaba a moverse y de repente, por sí solo, salió flotando de la estantería…

- Resulta muy útil usar la telequinesis para ciertas cosas, ¿no te parece? – el santo volvió a sonreír mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su té. Fuera de sus habilidades para controlar el hielo, mover cosas con la mente y cosmos a veces le era de utilidad...

Lentamente, el libro se depositó en las manos de Agasha. Con mucho cuidado lo abrió y soltó una exclamación de alegría…

- ¡Ah, es "El Principito"! – dijo contenta mientras lo revisaba – ¡No sabía que lo tenía aquí!

- ¿También te gusta?... es curioso, era uno de los libros preferidos de nuestra diosa Athena cuando llegó al santuario… es un libro perfecto para niños y muy fácil de leer…

- Es mi favorito… - lo cogió con cariño – Mamá me lo leía muchas veces de chica y aún lo tengo en casa… sólo que por los años ya está muy maltratado… ¡Y qué maravilla!... ¡Este libro tiene dibujos!... el mío no los tenía… - comenzó a mirar los dibujos y justo al encontrar el dibujo del principito con la rosa dijo… - El príncipe y la rosa… esta escena me encanta…

- ¿Y por qué justamente esa escena de todas?... cuéntame, Agasha… - preguntó Dégel con interés a la vez que se acercaba a ella.

- Muy simple… - lo miró – Una sola rosa no podría valerse por sí misma… necesita un jardinero que la cuide… que la escuche… que vea si está bien… - volvió a mirar el dibujo – Y a pesar de la rosa sienta que es independiente… y que… y que diga que no necesita a nadie que la cuide… en el fondo no es así ya que al ser cuidada con tanto cariño… la hace sentir especial y única entre las demás… no importa cuantos cientos de ellas existan en el mundo… ella siempre será ÚNICA para su jardinero…

- ¿Por esa razón te preocupas tanto por Albafika? – la miró tiernamente. No se imaginaba los sentimientos tan profundos que guardaba esa jovencita hacia Albafika y a escucharla hablar con tanta emoción… no pudo evitar sentirse igual…

- Sí… así es… el señor Albafika debe sentirse muy solo… y a pesar que dice que no necesita a nadie, pienso que no es así… él es muy bueno y noble… y no merece tener que soportar semejante sufrimiento… - dijo la chica con tristeza.

- Entiendo cómo te sientes, Agasha… yo también me lo he preguntado muchas veces, pero comprende que ése es el destino que eligió al convertirse en el Caballero de Piscis… y como bien sabes… por causa del veneno…

- … del veneno en su sangre no puede acercarse a nadie… - la chica lo interrumpió cambiando su expresión a una de rabia – Es que… no lo entiendo… ¡No es justo, señor Dégel!... si los caballeros existen para servir a la señorita Athena y ella vela por ellos… ¡¿Cómo puede permitir que uno de sus santos tenga que pasar por todo ello y ser condenado a vivir en soledad?

- Agasha… - el santo de Acuario no sabía que decir.

- Lo siento… es que a veces me pongo a pensar pero no lo entiendo… señor Dégel, usted que es tan culto… dígame, ¿Todos los caballeros de Piscis han sido siempre así? ¿Acaso todos han vivido siempre en soledad? ¿Sin tener amigos ni familia?... si es así… entonces estoy segura que nadie querría ser un santo de Piscis… - lo miró asustada – Oh, discúlpeme… me exalté y dije cosas sin pensar…

Pero Dégel de Acuario no la escuchaba… todavía sus anteriores palabras estaban resonando en su mente…

_¿Todos los caballeros de Piscis han sido siempre así? ¿Acaso todos han vivido siempre en soledad? ¿Sin tener amigos ni familia?_

- "_¡Eso es!... ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?... la respuesta estaba ante mis ojos y ni siquiera la había visto…"_ – estaba tan pensativo que no notó cuando Agasha se la acercó y tocó su brazo.

- Señor Dégel… ¿se encuentra bien?... disculpe si lo enojé con mis palabras… es sólo que yo… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que el santo la tomó de los hombros por ambas manos mirándola…

- Al contrario, Agasha… debo agradecerte ya que me has ayudado mucho… no tienes idea cuanto, pequeña… - sonrió y luego dijo – ¿Quieres saber algo? Albafika tiene mucha… MUCHÍSIMA suerte de tener a tan maravillosa "princesa"…

- ¡Señor Dégel, pero qué está diciendo! – se sonrojó apartándose del santo de las aguas que sonrió a ver su reacción... el santo de Acuario no pudo evitar sus palabras… la joven era tan tierna que se merecía eso y mucho más…

Realmente le hacía justicia al libro que tenía en sus manos… como si hubiese sido escrito para ella…

- Está bien, Agasha… me alegra que seas así y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites… y te ayudaré en lo que pueda con esa "rosa"… ya sabes a quién me refiero… - le dedicó una sonrisa que fue respondida por la joven.

- Es una pena que no haya vuelto el señor Albafika… lo que sucede es que en los próximos días no sé si pueda venir por mi trabajo con las flores… lo digo por las hierbas… me gustaría que las tuviera apenas vuelva de su viaje… por sus heridas, ya sabe… - dijo con preocupación.

- Si deseas, puedes dejármelas y yo se las entregaré a Albafika cuando vuelva de su misión… - la miró tranquilamente.

- ¿En serio? ¿Me haría ese favor, señor Dégel? – lo miró esperanzada.

- Claro que sí… puedes confiar en mí, Agasha… - y a sus palabras la chica se quitó el bolso y lo puso en sus manos.

- Señor Dégel… muchas gracias… – agradeció con una breve reverencia.

- De nada, para eso son los amigos… - vio como la chica volvía a ojear el cuento y cuando estaba por devolvérselo dijo – Si quieres puedes llevártelo, Agasha…

- ¡¿De verdad? ¿Me lo prestaría? – lo miró sorprendida.

- Claro que sí… llévatelo y tenlo todo el tiempo que lo desees… me da mucha alegría ver a alguien ilusionarse tanto por un libro… - dijo colocando una mano en su hombro. A su reacción, Agasha lo abrazó… para luego separarse rápidamente. El santo sólo sonrió tiernamente… - _"Es una chica encantadora… es difícil no sentir cariño hacia ella…"_ – pensó en santo de las aguas.

- Oh, lo siento, señor Dégel… - dijo avergonzada - Es que me siento tan contenta y no sé como compensarle su amabilidad, ¿podría hacer algo por usted?

- No te preocupes, pequeña… aunque, ahora que lo mencionas… - pensó como si recordara algo – ¿Te importaría si tomara algo del preparado de hierbas que me diste para Albafika?

- Por supuesto, tome lo que necesite… - sonrió – Pero no olvide dejarle algo al señor Albafika… - lo miró con algo de preocupación - ¿Usted también está herido?

- Jaja, descuida… sólo necesito un poco para cierto "decerebrado" que conozco y que le vendrán muy bien…- dijo refiriéndose a un escorpión de no le daba más que dolores de cabeza - El resto de las hierbas prometo entregárselas a Albafika, Agasha...

- Uh… bueno… como usted diga, señor Dégel… - parpadeó algo confundida y luego dijo – Siento no poder quedarme más tiempo… pero tengo que regresar al pueblo a ayudar a mi padre con el negocio… pero prometo venir otro día a visitarlo… ^^

- De acuerdo, Agasha… y recuerda que si necesitas más libros, puedes venir todas las veces que quieras… - contestó sonriendo.

- Muchas gracias por el té… ¡Hasta pronto, señor Dégel! – se despidió saliendo con paso ligero de la biblioteca del templo de Acuario.

Dégel se quedó al pie de la ventaba de su biblioteca observando cómo se alejaba la jovencita por las escaleras del santuario rumbo a su pueblo. Realmente el encuentro que había tenido con ella había resultado mejor de lo que había esperado… es más, esperaba volver a verla muy pronto. Si tan sólo la situación de Albafika fuera distinta y no tuviera problemas con el veneno de su cuerpo… estaba seguro que sería muy feliz con una chica como ella…

Pero ahora mismo, era imposible pensar en ello… al menos que lograra resolver su problema… y tal parece que… gracias a su conversación con Agasha… había logrado encaminarse en su búsqueda de respuestas.

Por lo que sin pérdida de tiempo, Dégel de Acuario se colocó sus gafas y escogiendo unos cuantos libros… dio comienzo con su investigación.

-o-

Ajeno a lo que ocurría en el Santuario… en aquellos mismos instantes muy lejos de allí… un anciano se retorcía de dolor en una desvencijada cama… y luego de unos instantes soltó un desgarrador alarido… pero que nadie fue capaz de escuchar al encontrarse totalmente apartado de cualquier aldea… o persona…

El anciano estaba solo e iba a enfrentar sus últimos instantes de vida en soledad…

- ¡Aaaarrrgggg!… que... dolor – el anciano agonizaba escupiendo una espesa espuma por la boca – Gu… guar…dián… hasta… la... auggghhhh… la… ¡Muerte!…

Y luego de un último grito, el desconocido anciano… _EXPIRÓ._

_.  
_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola a todos nuevamente!_

_¡Bueno! Definitivamente este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento… y la verdad lo quise hacer así por dos razones: primera, mis vacaciones se han terminado oficialmente en esta semana, pero como prometí escribir al menos dos capítulos de "La Rosa y la Princesa", y la segunda razón, es que quise darme prisa y avanzar todo lo posible con el argumento, rellenar agujeros y presentar personajes que serán de importancia conforme avance la historia._

_Quiero agradecer a **nemesisdea, Sweet-hikari1, megui-chan, ladhygabhi-rose, Amy, Hitomi Shion Yo **y** KaworuM** por sus comentarios en el anterior capítulo… me alegraron mucho^^_

_He recibido peticiones para incluir en la trama a ciertos personajes… yo por mí incluiría a todos, pero comprendan que no puedo salirme del argumento original, aunque aparecerán algunos y tendrán por allí alguna escena._

_Para los que han leído el Gaiden de Albafika, se habrán dado cuenta que el argumento se sale de la trama original del Lost Canvas. Lo que sucede es que cuando concebí la historia todavía no habían salido los Gaiden a la luz y quizás encuentren algunas incongruencias… pero bueno, la idea al final será la misma. Lo irán viendo conforme avancen los capítulos._

_Y bueno, lo que algunos me han preguntado sobre la "misteriosa" maestra de Albafika… finalmente aparece **Alrisha de Ofiuco**, un personaje que se sale un poco del contexto normal por algunos detalles por ejemplo que es de raza negra africana… y me pareció interesante incluir un personaje así ya que ni en la serie o en las ovas he visto a algún caballero o amazona de piel oscura, quizás con la excepción del general marino de la saga de Poseidón, Krishna de Krisaor, que tenía la piel oscura… pero más parecía hindú que africano… así que, ¿por qué no incluir un personaje así? Además en el Lost Canvas no ha aparecido algún caballero con la armadura de Ofiuco... lo cual me vino de maravilla para crear a Alrisha._

_En cuanto al aspecto físico de Alrisha, me inspiré en el personaje Zula, interpretado por la actriz y cantante Grace Jones en la película "Conan, el Destructor", pero claro, con un peinado diferente… y sobre la descripción de su físico, pues podría emular a alguna campeona de bodyfitness… cuerpo musculoso, pero sin perder las formas femeninas… dada si personalidad, eso no le queda tan mal. Si tienen curiosidad, pues búsquenla con ese nombre por la web ^^_

_Como aclaración, la ubicación de las Tierras Áridas está en alguna región hipotética entre Etiopía y Somalia, al este de África… una mezcla entre montaña y desierto, perfecta para efectos del fanfic. Y finalmente, para no alargarme demasiado, aquí les escribo una traducción aproximada de las palabras y nombres árabes que aparecen en este capítulo:_

_**Djinn =** genio; criatura fantástica de la mitología popular árabe._

_**Gamal =** camello_

_**Rumí =** extranjero, europeo._

_**Sayid =** Feliz, felicidad._

_**Sidi =** señor_

_**Yalla =** vamos, andando._

_Bueno, luego de este capítulo les informo que la historia volverá a detenerse hasta nuevo aviso, ya que tengo que continuar con mi tesis doctoral, así que tendré que ponerme a trabajar con más fuerza… ya no queda mucho y deseo terminar con todo esto de una vez pronto para poder volver a escribir tranquilamente._

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y hasta pronto!_

_Ja ne,_

_ALONDRA._


	8. Misterios y más recuerdos

Notas de la autora: Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, por lo que solamente los tomaré prestados para efectos de este fic… Muchas gracias^^

"**La Rosa y la Princesa" **

**por Alondra**

**Capítulo 8: "Misterios y más recuerdos"**

* * *

_AGUA…_

Poderosa e imbatible… existiendo en diversas maneras, desde cristales de hielo que forman las nieves perpetuas de las altas montañas hasta las microscópicas gotas que componen las nubes… y que luego vuelven a la tierra a repetir el ciclo.

También el agua puede estar presente como una de las miles de millones de gotas que existen en el océano… morada del dios de los mares Poseidón, que al parecer en ese momento había decidido desatar toda su furia en forma de enormes y violentas olas que golpeaban sin piedad los acantilados y amenazando con desprender sus muros… obligándolos a ceder… a arrodillarse ante él… para luego arrastrarlos a sus profundidades, llevados por sus corrientes, ondas y remolinos… confundiéndolos y haciendo que se pierdan en su gran inmensidad…

…

_Confundido… _

Sí, así era como en ese momento se encontraban los pensamientos de cierto santo dorado de cabellos celestes mientras trataba de encontrar una explicación a la escena que tenía delante de él…un cadáver, para ser más exacto de un anciano que yacía postrado en posición anormal sobre un malgastado catre de madera medio destrozado por la brisa marina que entraba por las ventanas de la vieja cabaña muy cerca del acantilado en donde reventaban las olas cada vez con más furia… además pudo ver en el suelo algunas piedras regadas… y no parecía que hubieran llegado a ese lugar por el viento.

- Así fue como lo encontraron, señor caballero de Piscis… y según dijeron los chicos, aún estaba caliente cuando lo tocaron…

Albafika volteó a mirar al hombre de mediana edad que en esos momentos lo acompañaba junto con otros aldeanos y curiosos, a prudente distancia del santo por supuesto. El santo se encontraba no muy lejos de la zona y al recibir la noticia de la muerte había acudido sin pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Dijo que fueron unos chicos los que lo encontraron? – preguntó Albafika extrañado.

- Sí, unos chiquillos del pueblo… ayer por la noche regresaron corriendo asustados y gritando a todo pulmón que el viejo Delphos estaba muerto y que no había sido culpa de ellos… - dijo el aldeano algo incómodo.

- Y ahora le pregunto yo algo, ¿se puede saber qué hacían esos chicos por aquí anoche? ¿O estoy equivocado y es muy normal para ustedes que sus hijos estén de noche al borde del acantilado y completamente solos? – el santo de Piscis los miró inquisidoramente.

Los aldeanos se miraron muy nerviosos sin atreverse a decir nada hasta que el hombre que había hablado hasta el momento, al parecer el jefe del pueblo, tomó aire y dijo…

- Verá, señor Santo de Piscis… - empezó a decir.

- Albafika… - interrumpió el susodicho seriamente.

- P-perdón… señor Albafika… lo que sucede es que… verá, e-esos niños son muy traviesos y solían venir a gastarle bromas al anciano Delphos para luego irse corriendo mientras el viejo les soltaba toda clase de insultos y muchas veces cuando no les hacía caso ellos…

- ¿… le tiraban piedras? – interrumpió el santo nuevamente tocando una de las piedras del suelo.

- Bueno… eeehh… - el hombre comenzó a sudar copiosamente deseando que la tierra se lo tragara – Lo que pasa es que el viejo tenía de ser muy huraño y enfadarse por todo… vivía aislado del pueblo desde hace muchos años… y no tardó en convertirse en el blanco de bromas de los niños…

- Por lo que veo no tienen bien educados a sus hijos… - dijo el santo mostrando su clara indignación por la falta de respeto que había sufrido el anciano anteriormente – Pero no estoy aquí por eso, sino para confirmar si la muerte de este hombre ha sido de manera natural… o por otras causas… - dijo pensando en que podría haber sido un asesinato perpetrado posiblemente por espectros… _pero, ¿por qué?_

- Al parecer fue un suicidio, señor Albafika… - dijo el aldeano – Luego que nos avisaran vinimos de inmediato y el médico del pueblo lo miró de cerca y… fíjese en el color de su lengua – el santo volteó a ver donde le indicaba el hombre – Está negra… y según dijo el médico, ese color es causado por envenenamiento…

- ¿Y está totalmente seguro de que fue un suicidio? ¿No se ha puesto a pensar que quizás lo hubieran envenenado? – preguntó Albafika.

- No lo creo, señor… si hubiera sido alguien los chicos lo hubiesen visto al salir, además dijeron que escucharon un grito terrible del viejo… dejaron de tirarle piedras a la casa y se acercaron a ver qué pasaba… y lo encontraron muerto con la boca llena de espuma …

- Como un perro rabioso… como lo que era ese viejo loco… ¡Jajajaja! - dijo otro aldeano medio en broma y empezó a reír.

El santo de Piscis volteó a ver al hombre que había hablado y le clavó la mirada como una serpiente que mira a su presa. El aldeano dejó de reírse al instante…

- Le sugiero que se guarde sus opiniones personales o tendré que pedirle que se vaya en este instante… - dijo el santo duramente - Al menos muestre un poco de respeto por el fallecido… ¿he sido claro o tendré que repetírselo?

- S-sí… señor A...Albafika… - dijo el aldeano temblando. El santo de Piscis podría ser realmente temible con solo proponérselo.

Dedicándole una última mirada de reprobación, Albafika le dio la espalda al insolente hombre volviendo a concentrarse en el anciano muerto. Sí, podría ser que hubiera muerto envenenado…

- Hemos buscado por toda la cabaña para tratar de encontrar el veneno, pero no hemos tenido suerte… quién sabe cómo lo hizo… - dijo el aldeano.

- Tal vez tomó el veneno antes y coincidió que cuando los niños llegaron hizo su efecto… - dijo otro hombre.

- Sabíamos que el viejo Delphos estaba loco… pero nunca me imaginé que haría una cosa así… - dijo una mujer que también se encontraba entre los curiosos.

Ignorante de los comentarios, Albafika paseaba su mirada por el suelo de la cabaña tratando de encontrar un indicio o algo que tuviera apariencia extraña. Se acercó un poco al cadáver del anciano cuando en eso…

- ¿Alguno de ustedes se ha dado cuenta de que tiene la mano apretada en puño… cómo si estuviera apretando algo? – dijo el santo acercándose.

- ¿Eh? Pues ahora que lo veo, es cierto… n-no nos habíamos dado cuenta… eehh… pero estaba seguro de que habíamos buscado bien… se lo aseguro, señor Alb...

- Da igual… quédese allí… - interrumpió el santo de Piscis sosteniendo la muñeca del muerto en su mano mientras sacaba una rosa de su armadura. Tomó la flor entre sus dedos y de un solo movimiento la clavó en un punto preciso entre los tendones de la muñeca del anciano que de inmediato se abrió…

_/ CLING /  
_

Todos los presentes miraron al suelo donde había caído un pequeño frasquito de cristal, lo bastante pequeño como para poder ser oculto en una mano. Quitando la rosa y soltando la muñeca, Albafika lo recogió del suelo y lo observó de cerca. Una pieza delicada que al parecer contenía los restos de un líquido transparente…

- Eh… ese es… ¿el frasco del veneno? - preguntó el jefe del pueblo.

- No lo sé todavía… - dijo el santo destapando el frasco y vertiendo una gota en su dedo con cuidado - Pero ahora mismo lo averiguaré…

- ¡O-Oiga, espere, señor Albafika!… ¡¿Qué hace? ¡¿SE HA VUELTO LOCO? – gritó el hombre antes de que el santo llevara la gota del transparente líquido a sus labios. El santo lo miró sin emoción…

- Cálmese, ¿quiere?... sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo… - y haciendo caso omiso a los chillidos de angustia de los aldeanos, Albafika dejó que la diminuta gota resbalara por sus labios y lengua… y cerró los ojos.

Todos los aldeanos lo miraban expectantes… como si esperasen que cayera desplomado y sin vida en cualquier momento. Lo que esta pobre gente no sabía que un simple veneno no puede sobrepasar al más poderoso del mundo… y que en esos momentos corría por las venas del santo de Piscis. Luego de tensos segundos, Albafika abrió los ojos…

- CICUTA… es cicuta… - dijo con una mirada de reconocimiento.

- ¿Cómo dijo? ¡¿cicuta? – dijo el jefe del pueblo totalmente sorprendido, no por saber el nombre del veneno, sino porque al parecer al santo de Piscis no le había afectado en nada al ingerirla.

- Y en muy alta concentración, me atrevería a decir… ¿Tiene idea donde pudo haberlo conseguido? – preguntó mientras cerraba el frasco.

- Ni idea, señor Albafika… es más, es la primera vez que escuchamos del uso de esa planta venenosa por esta zona… - contestó el aldeano.

- Además es rara por esta época del año… - dijo la mujer que había hablado antes – Incluso por los pueblos aledaños…

- Ya veo… – dijo mirando el frasco con los restos de cicuta, para luego mirar a los aldeanos – Voy a pedirles a todos por favor que salgan de la cabaña por unos minutos… tengo algo que hacer aquí…

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué nos vayamos?... per…– el jefe del pueblo preguntó sorprendido pero el santo de Piscis no lo dejó terminar.

- Si queremos saber si este anciano murió asesinado o se suicidó, existe una forma de hacerlo… pero para ellos necesitaré utilizar mis rosas y eso es algo altamente peligroso para cualquiera que se quede cerca... váyanse ahora, yo no tardaré… - ordenó.

- Sí, como usted diga, señor Albafika… - al escuchar las palabras del santo todos los presentes salieron presurosos sin decir nada más.

Una vez que el santo de Piscis se aseguró a través de la ventana de la cabaña que los aldeanos estaban a una prudente distancia, se dispuso a poner manos a la obra. Luego de cerrar las puertas y ventanas, sacó otra _demon rose_ de entre su armadura, la sostuvo a la altura de su rostro y dijo…

- Si alguien ha estado aquí o ha tratado de ocultarse… podrá engañar a los ojos de cualquiera… pero jamás lo hará frente a ti… _MUÉSTRAME_… - y diciendo esto sopló suavemente sobre la rosa.

De inmediato, de entre los pétalos de la _demon rose_ empezó a salir un polen muy fino que se difundió con pasmosa rapidez por la cabaña ocupando casi todo el espacio y dando un aspecto de extraña niebla amarilla, que podía resultar fatal para cualquiera, pero sin llegar a ser tan poderosa como su sangre. Lo que ese extraño polen podía hacer era revelar la presencia y huellas de cualquier ser vivo en el lugar donde fuera rociado, y sin error alguno, incluso los restos de cosmos, por lo que si algún espectro había estado en ese lugar, se pondría en evidencia de inmediato. Una vez que estuvo cubierto hasta el último espacio de la cabaña de polen, Albafika paseó su mirada por su alrededor…

_NADA._

Ni un rastro de cosmos, huellas o indicio de alguna presencia extraña, salvo la del anciano, en la cabaña. Tampoco había nada que indicara de que algún espectro hubiese estado allí…

Por lo que parecía, el anciano SÍ se había suicidado.

La desilusión podía notarse en el rostro del joven santo de los peces… y también tristeza, porque se negaba a creer que el viejo se hubiera quitado la vida. ¿Qué pudo haberlo motivado para tomar esa drástica decisión? ¿Acaso no pensó que podría hacer sufrir a alguien con sólo hacerlo? Quien sabe… eran muchas incógnitas que terminaron en el fatal desenlace que tenía frente a él. Toda vida es valiosa… aun en los peores momentos y por más dificultades que existan… vivir el día a día es una experiencia hermosa… pero también, ¿por qué no?... difícil y dolorosa… o solitaria, como en su caso… y Albafika lo sabía muy bien.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que en esos momentos lo único que hacían era generar más confusión dentro de él, decidió que por hoy ya era suficiente. Abrió una de las ventanas de la cabaña que daba al mar y moviendo la rosa que tenía en la mano siguiendo un extraño patrón, hizo que el polen que cubría la habitación saliera por la ventana para perderse en el mar. Luego de mirar por última vez al desafortunado anciano, dio media vuelta y salió de la casa.

- Ya pueden acercarse… la zona está segura… - dijo el santo en voz alta a los aldeanos que esperaban colina abajo mientras se alejaba de la cabaña.

- ¿Y qué pasó, señor Albafika? ¿Supo si mataron al viejo Delphos? – dijo el jefe del pueblo que fue el primero en llegar hasta el santo.

- Desafortunadamente… no existe nadie a quien acusar – el joven de cabellos azules suspiró – Por lo que parece, el anciano se quitó la vida…

- Oh… que los dioses perdonen al pobre Delphos por lo que hizo… - dijo una mujer secándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Perdonarlo? ¡Bah, el viejo estaba chiflado! ¡Eso lo sabía todo el mundo! Solo que esta vez la locura lo consumió y terminó matándose… - dijo el insolente aldeano de hace un rato expresándose despectivamente - Tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo y no veo por qué hacer tanto alboroto… y menos por ese gruñón.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Eraclio? ¿No te da pena el anciano Delphos? ¿Acaso no tienes corazón? – le reclamó la mujer.

- Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad… ¡todo el pueblo sabía de la locura del viejo! Y si quiso matarse, pues fue problema suyo… - respondió el aludido de manera arrogante.

- Los motivos que hubiera tenido el anciano no nos da a ninguno de nosotros el derecho a juzgarlo… y mucho menos cuando ya no le es posible defenderse… eso es cobardía… - dijo Albafika haciendo que la discusión terminara de inmediato.

El santo de Piscis miró al aldeano hablador con franco desagrado y de muy buena gana lo hubiera atravesado con sus rosas _pirañas_ en ese momento… pero él era un santo de Athena y debía comportarse como tal... a parte, ese miserable no valía la pena ni para un pétalo de una de sus rosas... Albafika se sentía, más que fastidiado, cansado de todo lo que estaba pasando y deseaba más que nunca acabar con su misión de una buena vez…

- Eh… ¿señor Albafika? – dijo el jefe del pueblo – ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Quiere que sigamos buscando o algo?

- No será necesario… por lo que he visto, en efecto el anciano se ha suicidado… - algunos de los aldeanos inclinaron sus cabezas con tristeza - Además no he detectado ninguna presencia maligna durante el tiempo que he estado en esta zona… podría decirse que mi labor ya está terminada, por lo que mañana mismo volveré al Santuario.

- Comprendo, señor… lamentamos no haberle podido ayudar en su búsqueda… - dijo el aldeano jefe.

- No se preocupe… lo que sí me llevaré será la botella donde encontramos el veneno que al parecer provocó la muerte del anciano… - sacó la botellita de su armadura y la miró – Aún ignoro cómo fue que llegó hasta sus manos, pero seguro en el Santuario podrán saberlo… - entrecerró los ojos – No me gusta ni me tranquiliza tener el conocimiento de que venenos de esta magnitud estén dando vueltas por todas partes sin control… podría ser muy peligroso en manos equivocadas.

- Entiendo, señor Albafika… en efecto, podría provocar cualquier otra desgracia… - asintió el aldeano jefe.

- Manténganse alerta respecto a este asunto y dejo en sus manos el cuerpo del anciano… puede proceder a enterrarlo cuando lo disponga… por ahora me retiraré a descansar... gracias por la colaboración de todos… - y luego de despedirse de los aldeanos, el santo de Piscis dio media vuelta y partió de vuelta al pueblo para descansar… ya no tenía nada más que hacer por ese día…

-o-

_ - Horas más tarde…-_

Luego de darse asearse y cambiar su armadura por ropas más cómodas, Albafika reposaba cómodamente en la cama de la habitación que ocupaba temporalmente. A pedido del santo, el jefe del pueblo amablemente le facilitó una casa para alojarse temporalmente localizada en la zona más apartada del resto de las casas, sobre todo para evitar cualquier problema por causa de su veneno. El joven de cabellos celestes se sentía muy cansado, pero sobre todo no podía detener el remolino de pensamientos que en ese momento tenían su mente hecha un lío… aún más de lo que estaba desde antes de empezar con su misión…

Con esta ya eran 3 muertes… para ser más exactos… 3 suicidios en menos de 2 semanas. Según lo que había encontrado se trataba efectivamente de eso…

La primera muerte fue a los pocos días de haber empezado su misión en búsqueda de actividad de espectros por la zona de los pueblos de la costa sur del mar interior… una mujer joven, de no más de 20 años, había sido encontrada colgada de una soga en el cuello… ahorcamiento… y sin rastros en el lugar… primer caso.

Segundo caso… casi a la semana en otra aldea casi a 100km de distancia, el cuerpo de un hombre adulto fue encontrado en el fondo de una empinada barranca, destrozado a causa de la caída… aparentemente un desbarrancamiento, pero al examinar la zona… no parecía que hubiese sido un accidente ya que no habían indicios de que el terreno hubiera cedido… casi parecía que el hombre se había lanzado a propósito… otro suicidio.

Y ahora este último… un anciano envenenado con cicuta… muerte instantánea sin dudarlo.

_¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO AQUÍ?_

Esa era la pregunta que daba vueltas sin parar en la mente de Albafika. Esto no tenía sentido… ¿qué podría haber motivado a esas personas para matarse? Una muy cerca de la otra, sin causa aparente… ni una nota… ninguna de las personas que vivían cerca de ellos había visto nada extraño… salvo algo…

Albafika había estado analizando todas las posibles concordancias entre las víctimas y encontró que todas compartían una serie de aspectos en común… eran personas solitarias y apartadas de sus pueblos… casi no se relacionaban con nadie y, en diferente grado de medida, tenían una fuerte conducta antisocial. Pero, ¿eso sería una causa de suicidio?... podría ser, pero no estaba muy convencido…

Francamente, el santo de los peces no lo entendía… se sentía confundido por no poder encontrar una respuesta que lo satisficiera y a la vez desilusionado, por no poder haber podido confirmar la presencia de espectros en los lugares donde habían estado… era muy posible que al Patriarca no le fuera a gustar los resultados de su misión… pero, ¿Qué podía hacer él?

Lentamente el cansancio fue envolviendo al joven santo de los peces… había sido un día largo… muy largo… sus ojos se fueron cerrando…

.

-o-

_Otra vez ese mismo paisaje… esa misma sensación… la odiaba…_

_Estaba solo, rodeado de una densa niebla… y sus manos… manchadas de sangre…_

_A sus pies… el cuerpo de una mujer yacía inerte… sin vida…_

_Y había sido por culpa suya… él le había arrebatado la vida… al menos, eso creía…_

_- ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir a seguir atormentándome? – dijo asustado y cubriendo su rostro con sus manchadas manos – ¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡No fue culpa mía!_

_- ¿Eso piensas? No haces más que engañarte a ti mismo con esas ideas, mocoso… tus manos están manchadas de su sangre… ¡Y podría ser la sangre de aún muchas más personas si sigues con esa actitud infantil! – dijo la voz de una sombra cercana que él conocía muy bien… la que siempre le hablaba en esas pesadillas… _

_Como la odiaba…_

_- ¿Mi actitud? – dijo Albafika mirando a la sombra – Pero, ¿qué hago yo para provocar la muerte de alguien? ¡Odio dañar a los demás! ¡LO ODIO!_

_- Simplemente porque TÚ eres el Santo de Piscis y tu sola presencia es la causa de ello… ¡no puedes acercarte a nadie! ¡no debes formar lazos con nadie!… ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE! – dijo la sombra seseando – Únicamente debes deberte a tu diosa… nada más… como santo que eres…_

_- No formar lazos con nadie más… pero… - el joven titubeó._

_- Si no, provocarás inútilmente la muerte de más inocentes… - señaló a un lado – Como esa mujer… ¿por qué no te acercas a verla?... vamos… hazlo…_

_Albafika miró dudoso hacia el cuerpo que tenía al lado… lo había visto muchas veces en sus pesadillas, pero nunca se había atrevido a acercársele… pero en el fondo, sentía curiosidad por conocer la identidad de esa mujer. Lentamente, se acercó al cuerpo y con cada paso sentía que su corazón le iba a estallar de lo nervioso que estaba. Al tocarlo, estaba muy frío y envuelto en una túnica blanca, que reconoció como la de una vestal del templo de Athena… tragando saliva, sujetó el hombro de la mujer…_

_Y le dio la vuelta…_

_Casi sintió que el mundo se caía a sus pies a ver el rostro de la desconocida… _

_Era AGASHA…_

_.  
_

-o-

Albafika despertó con un grito terrible y casi al mismo tiempo un ruido proveniente de la puerta de su habitación puso sus sentidos en alerta y casi se inmediato se levantó poniéndose en guardia…

- ¡ALTO! ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ ALLÍ? – gritó hacia la puerta de la habitación con sus rosas en mano, listas para atacar.

Albafika aún se sentía un poco aturdido por la pesadilla que había vivido y no conseguía distinguir claramente el aspecto del responsable del ruido… o mejor dicho… la responsable… la silueta era menuda y pequeña… una mujer… era… acaso era…

- ¿Agasha? – preguntó el santo dudoso a la vez que parpadeaba varias veces. La figura no respondió, en tanto que su visión poco a poco se hacía más clara…

No… no era Agasha, pero tendría casi su misma edad, sólo que con la tez más clara, y sus cabellos eran rubios y cortos, a diferencia de la melena castaña de la aldeana de Rodoiro y también igual de linda. Durante casi todo el viaje no había podido quitársela de la cabeza desde lo que había pasado en su templo en donde casi acaba con su vida por un tonto accidente… y casi siempre pensaba en como estaría luego de eso… ¿acaso le habría perdonado? Por un momento, creyó que la chica era Agasha… y luego de lo que había visto en su sueño, en donde aparecía la chica muerta a sus pies… significaba un tremendo alivio, sin embargo… ¿por qué sentía tristeza a ver que no era ella?

- ¡Aaahhh!… ¡Lo siento mucho, señor caballero! ¡No se enoje, me iré ahora mismo! – dijo la chica rubia con un claro temor en su voz y dando vuelta para irse…

- _"¡Diablos! ¡Otra vez me ha vuelto a pasar lo mismo!... no puedo volver a meter la pata de nuevo… ¡Vamos idiota, piensa como arreglarlo!"_ – pensó para sí mismo y rápidamente llamó a la chica - ¡No, espera! Está bien… no pasa nada… – dijo mientras guardaba sus rosas. No podía volver a cometer el mismo fallo que había pasado con Agasha…

- Yo… eh… no pretendía molestarlo… en serio… - dijo aún asustada haciendo que los objetos que llevaba en la bandeja que sostenía en las manos repiquetearan.

- Lo siento, pequeña… no quise gritarte… estaba dormido y me sorprendiste… eso fue todo… por favor, cálmate… - dijo con voz tranquila a la vez que pensaba - _"Eso es… con amabilidad y ahora sonríe…"_ - y terminó sonriendo levemente hacia su interlocutora.

La pobre chiquilla se había llevado un susto de muerte por su culpa… y todo por no controlar sus emociones. Al cabo de unos momentos que parecieron eternos, la chica volvió a hablar ya más tranquila…

- Y-yo solo quería… verá… el aldeano jefe me pidió que le trajera algo de cenar por si sentía hambre… aquí está… - mostró la bandeja. Albafika la miró y dijo…

- Eres muy amable, jovencita… y te lo agradezco mucho – asintió con cortesía mientras la chica lo miraba – Por favor, si no te importa… déjala en aquella mesa… yo luego me acercaré a comer algo…

- Eh… ¡sí, como diga, señor caballero! - dijo la joven esbozando una sonrisa mientras hacía lo que el santo le pidió – Espero que sea de su agrado… yo misma la hice…

- Seguro que sí y nuevamente me disculpo por lo que pasó hace un momento… por cierto, puedes llamarme Albafika… – dijo el santo de los peces visiblemente aliviado de que la chica haya desistido de la posible idea de salir corriendo.

- Mucho gusto, señor Albafika… mi nombre es Thyra… y no se preocupe por lo que pasó… pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera… mi padre siempre me dice que parezco un gato por lo silenciosa que soy al moverme y siempre termino sorprendiéndolo… - dijo bromeando, dejando casi enterrada la impresión de miedo inicial que le había mostrado al santo – Estuve llamando a su puerta varias veces y pensé que estaba dormido… entonces, y con su perdón, decidí entrar solamente a dejarle la cena… y fue en ese momento que lo escuché gritar y entonces usted…

- Si, es verdad… como te dije, sólo fue un mal sueño… - la cortó con educación. La verdad no quería volver a recordar lo que había pasado. La joven rubia lo miró pensando en lo agotado que debía sentirse… las ojeras que tenía el santo delataban su falta de sueño…

- Entiendo… entonces, lo dejaré para que descanse… - ya iba a darse vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo un momento como si dudara en hacer algo, y volvió a preguntar al santo – Señor Albafika… eh… quería preguntarle y disculpe si soy muy indiscreta, pero… ¿es verdad que el anciano Delphos se suicidó? ¿No lo mataron?

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? No es por nada, pero creí que para este momento todo tu pueblo lo sabía… - contestó el joven sonando lo más cortés posible a pesar de la tosquedad de sus palabras, pero a la chica no pareció importarle…

- Yo no estuve presente porque mi madre me lo prohibió y la gente del pueblo dice muchas cosas… pero a veces esos rumores están muy alejados de la verdad… por eso, quería escucharlo directamente de usted… - dijo la aldeana con sinceridad.

- Pues… al parecer todo indica que sí… no había señales de que alguien más haya estado presente en el sitio…

- Me cuesta creerlo, ¿sabe, señor Albafika?... y más aún de alguien como el viejo Delphos… no lo veo como una persona capaz de hacer algo así… - dijo Thyra con tristeza.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?... hablas como si lo conocieras… - dijo el santo algo sorprendido por las palabras de la chica.

- El anciano Delphos… a pesar de que la gente le haya dicho que era un loco… no siempre fue así… - Thyra se acercó a la ventana y suspiró… sus ojos reflejaban lo que en esos momentos recordaba – Yo era una niña, pero lo recuerdo con claridad… fue una persona respetable y muy querido por todos en el pueblo…

- ¿En serio? Por favor, Thyra… cuéntame un poco más de ese anciano… - dijo Albafika con repentino interés. Tal vez conociendo un poco más del pasado del viejo podría entender las causas de su suicidio…

- Claro, señor Albafika… - dijo la joven y continuó – El viejo Delphos fue un hombre de mar y uno de los habitantes más antiguos del pueblo… incluso llegó a ser aldeano jefe… muchas veces nos juntaba a todos los niños para contarnos historias de sus aventuras en sus largas travesías por el mar… e incluso los adultos se acercaban a escucharlo por la emoción que ponía en cada palabra… era como si vivieras lo que él te contaba… - Thyra empezó a derramar lágrimas - Fue un hombre justo y… /snif/ todos los niños lo queríamos mucho… no merecía acabar de esa manera ni que la gente que tratara tan mal todo este tiempo… parece que olvidaron lo que fue alguna vez… y todo lo que les dejó en vida…

Albafika escuchaba atentamente el relato de Thyra. La verdad que parecía increíble que una persona como el anciano Delphos acabara de esa forma… despreciado por todos… después de todo lo que la chica le había contado. Era muy extraño, pero tenía que haber algo más…

- Dime algo, Thyra… si dices que el anciano no siempre fue así, ¿cuándo fue que empezó a cambiar?

- Muchas veces me he hecho la misma pregunta que usted y no logro encontrar explicación… - dijo la chica rubia entre triste y frustrada – Hace como 6 años, el anciano Delphos salió a la mar en uno de sus viajes de pesca como siempre, pero esta vez fue mucho más larga que otras veces… estábamos todos muy preocupados y al cabo de 3 meses de su partida, cuando estaba punto de salir un grupo de barcas en su busca, volvió a puerto… pero… estaba cambiado, ya no era el mismo de antes…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Albafika.

- Eso, que ya no era el mismo… de pronto se volvió muy huraño y ya no quería pasar tiempo con nosotros ni contarnos historias… comenzó a beber y empezaba peleas sin motivo alguno… hablaba solo como si viera seres extraños… todo eso hizo que la gente del pueblo empezó a perderle el respeto que se había ganado con tanto tiempo… la situación comenzó a volverse cada vez más tensa… hasta que el actual aldeano jefe le pidió que se fuera del pueblo… - Thyra bajó la cabeza – Y casi todos los aldeanos apoyaron la idea…

- Pero no lo hizo, ¿verdad? – dijo en santo.

- No… como usted ha visto, sus últimos años los vivió en la cabaña abandonada del vigía en lo alto de la colina que mira al acantilado – continuó - El aldeano jefe, que en el fondo aún le guardaba cierto respeto al viejo Delphos, le permitió que se quedara allí con la condición que dejara de causar problemas a la gente del pueblo… - la chica frunció el ceño – Pero no hizo nada para evitar que la gente empezara a molestarlo cada vez que lo veían…

- Sí, algo me dijo el aldeano jefe sobre que los chicos les pueblo iban a molestarlo y tirarle piedras… - dijo Albafika asintiendo.

- ¡Lo odiaba! ¡No podía soportar que esos muchachos idiotas lo molestaran! – dijo Thyra enojada - Recuerdo que una vez, no hace mucho, los vi tirándole piedras mientras le gritaban "loco" y "chiflado" y sin poder aguantar más los espanté con el cayado que tenía en mano, amenazándoles que si volvía a verles de nuevo haciendo eso les daría una lección…

- Debes haberles dado un buen susto, te felicito por ello, Thyra – dijo sonriendo levemente -¿Y qué pasó después? – preguntó el caballero de los peces.

- Volteé a ver al anciano Delphos, que en esos momentos observaba el mar… sin hacer caso a todo el escándalo que había pasado… y de repente me miró… - miró al santo – Y en ese momento, en el reflejo de sus ojos… pude ver al anciano Delphos que yo recordaba de toda la vida… y sobre todo… vi tristeza… mucha… como si estuviera sufriendo terriblemente por algo… quise acercarme a él, pero de repente entró en su cabaña a toda prisa y se encerró… fue la última vez que lo vi con vida…

Una vez que la joven terminó con su relato, Albafika se quedó mirándola en silencio… en efecto, todo lo que contaba era extraño y en el fondo, el también sintió lástima por el pobre anciano… tiene que haber pasado por algo muy terrible para quitarse la vida de esa forma… pero lamentablemente, sus razones se las llevó con él a la tumba.

- Señor Albafika, yo… ¡Estoy convencida que el anciano Delphos no estaba loco! ¡Estoy segura que estaba actuando de esa manera siendo consciente de ello y que algo o alguien lo estaba obligando a comportarse así! – declaró Thyra.

- ¿Y por qué crees eso? – preguntó el santo entre extrañado e intrigado.

- No sé cómo explicárselo… pero… muchas veces me ha pasado, y mi madre me lo ha dicho… dijo que puedo ver a través de los ojos de las personas… y saber cuándo mienten o están sufriendo… y eso fue lo que vi en los ojos del viejo Delphos… sufrimiento… lo he pensado mucho y, créame, nunca diría algo así si no estuviera segura…

- Está bien, Thyra… tal vez nunca sepamos por qué fue que se quitó la vida el anciano… pero me alegra saber que al menos hay una persona en este pueblo que lo recuerda con tanto cariño… estoy segura que desde el más allá el viejo Delphos te lo agradecerá… - dijo el joven santo.

- ¡Quisiera pedirle algo más, señor Albafika!… - dijo Thyra mirándolo suplicante – Cuando vuelva al Santuario… ¿podría pedirle a la Diosa Athena que rece por el alma del anciano Delphos?… se lo suplico, por favor… no quisiera que su alma se quemara en el infierno del Hades…

- Claro que sí, no te preocupes por eso y te agradezco mucho por la historia que has compartido conmigo. Me será de mucha ayuda para poder averiguar las causas de la muerte del anciano… y te prometo que tomaré en cuenta lo que me has contado hasta ahora…

- Se lo agradezco, mucho… señor Albafika… - la joven esbozó una hermosa sonrisa.

Al escuchar esa frase, el santo tuvo la impresión que había sido Agasha quien se la había dicho y que esa sonrisa no era de Thyra, sino de la joven florista de Rodoiro… mirándolo con aprecio y sonriéndole… ¿por qué no podía quitársela de la cabeza? Desde los acontecimientos en el Templo de Piscis en donde casi la mata, de alguna manera le habían abierto los ojos al santo en cuanto a las manifestaciones de afecto que mostraba la chica por él... y de lo cual estaba seguro que lo sabía casi todo el Santuario. Tal vez antes lo había ignorado... o había hecho el intento... pero ahora, sobre todo en sus momentos de soledad, hacía una recapitulación de todo lo que había ocurrido, y llegó a la conclusión de que ya no podia ignorarlo más... Agasha era una muchacha dulce y amable, casi como Thyra, y por un momento sintió unas terribles ganas de volver a verla… ver su sonrisa… y que le sonría a él...

¡¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡NO PODÍA HACER ESO! ¡NI HABLAR! No podía olvidar quién era, era el caballero dorado de Piscis y su presencia era mortal para cualquiera… en eso recordó su sueño… en donde vio el rostro de Agasha en la mujer muerta de sus atormentantes pesadillas… jamás se perdonaría si le hacía daño a esa dulce jovencita por causa de su veneno… ¡NO! ¡Tenía que mantenerse alejado de ella!... pero...

_¿Pero cómo podía contrarrestar entonces lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior y que con cada día que pasaba era más fuerte?_

No había otra solución... cuando volviera tendría que hablar con la chica frente a frente y decirle las cosas como son... era muy arriesgado y no podía permitir que ocurriera una desgracia...

- Señor Albafika, ¿se encuentra usted bien? – preguntó Thyra al ver que el santo se había quedado mirándola, pero sus ojos indicaban que su mente estaba muy lejos de allí…

- Eh, ¿qué? – el joven santo de los peces se sobresaltó – Lo siento… por un momento me perdí… estoy bien, Thyra…

- ¿Estaba pensando en alguien? – dijo la chica sintiendo un poco más de confianza – Lo digo porque estaba hablando conmigo y de repente se me quedó mirando… como si recordara a alguien… ¿estoy en lo cierto?... los ojos no mienten – Thyra sonrió.

Albafika abrió grandemente los ojos mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza… ¡Demonios! O él era muy obvio o esta chica no mentía cuando decía que podía ver a través más allá de lo evidente…

- ¿Sí? ¡Lo sabía! Me imagino que debe ser alguien muy especial… ¿su novia quizás? – dijo y al momento se sobresaltó – ¡Oh, disculpe! No fue mi intención apenarlo ni meterme en sus asuntos… a veces me pasa que cuando entro en confianza con alguien soy de todo menos prudente :P… - la chica se da un pequeño toque en la cabeza a la vez que saca la lengua – ¿Pero sabe algo? pienso que debe una chica muy afortunada al tener a alguien como usted y estoy segura que estará ansiosa esperando por su regreso… casi siento un poco de envidia de ella… espero poder tener la misma suerte algún día ^_^ - sonrió.

Para ese momento Albafika ya no sabía dónde meter la cabeza de lo avergonzado que estaba… y lo peor de todo es que las palabras no conseguían salir de su garganta. Thyra lo miró por unos momentos y sin esperar su respuesta continuó…

- Bueno, señor Albafika… me imagino que debe haber sido un largo día para usted así que lo dejaré para que descanse… le deseo que tenga un buen viaje de vuelta mañana y gracias por su ayuda… - se despidió cortésmente.

- Ah… si, igualmente Thyra…tú también cuídate… - consiguió decir finalmente el santo.

La joven asintió y se dio vuelta para irse. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, volteó su mirada hacia el santo que en aquel momento miraba hacia otro lado como distraído. Thyra en ese momento pudo notar algo en los ojos del caballero dorado… no estaba segura, pero había visto esa mirada antes… la misma que vio en los ojos del anciano Delphos aquella vez… una mirada de tristeza. La joven tomó aire y dijo…

- Sea feliz, señor Albafika… y sobre todo sea muy feliz con las personas que lo quieren…

Albafika volteó sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras, pero sus ojos sólo se encontraron con una puerta cerrada… Thyra ya se había ido.

El santo se quedó un rato inmóvil sin saber que hacer hasta que casi por inercia se levantó de la cama rumbo a la mesa que tenía la bandeja con comida que la joven rubia le había traído amablemente. Mientras cogía un trozo de pan pensaba en todo lo que había conversado con Thyra y sobre todo en sus últimas palabras…

"_Sea feliz, señor Albafika…"_

_Ser feliz con quienes lo más lo quieran_… eso era más de lo que alguna vez podría aspirar el santo de los peces. Albafika, por ser quién era, no podía ser feliz con nadie… era imposible. Lo único que tenía era su herencia como Caballero dorado de Piscis y sólo debía servir y proteger a su Diosa… a Athena… y deberse sólo a ella. Así era como debía ser y por supuesto era un gran honor para cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar… debería estar feliz…

Pero… _¿por qué no se sentía así?_

No era que no se sintiera orgulloso de su posición como santo y de su servicio a Athena… solo que a veces en esos momentos en donde más solo se sentía, pensaba como sería ser como los demás… tener una vida normal y no ser un ser al que todos debieran evitar por su naturaleza venenosa… ¿Acaso eso era vida? ¿Debería vivir así por siempre?

Albafika sintió que de golpe se le fueron las ganas de comer y así que levantándose de la mesa decidió irse a dormir… la cabeza le dolía y se sentía terriblemente cansado. Se echó y mirando hacia el techo de la habitación suspiró… ¿por qué tenía que terminar siempre así?... tan miserable…

- Ya no le des más vueltas a lo mismo, te estás comportando como un crío estúpido… - dijo para sí mismo suspiró - Eso es lo que soy cuando pienso así… un crío estúpido que se queja por todo… un… crío… estú… pido…

Sintiendo que la sombra del cansancio lo envolvía… Albafika rápidamente cayó en los brazos del Dios Morfeo, mientras que las últimas palabras que había pronunciado se perdían en los rincones de la habitación…

Palabras que en el fondo… _no eran suyas_…

.

-o-

_ - Santuario de Athena - dos días más tarde -  
_

El Patriarca Sage enrollaba cuidadosamente el mensaje que había recibido momentos antes de las manos de un mensajero urgente proveniente de las lejanas tierras del sur. En la misiva, se le comunicaba el término de la misión y que el santo de Piscis Albafika estaba en camino de vuelta al Santuario y que llegaría en un par de días exactamente… y estaba seguro de ello ya que el mismo Albafika era el que había enviado el mensaje antes de partir, sin más detalles… solamente eso. El antiguo santo de Cáncer miró por uno de los grandes ventanales del templo de Athena y suspiró…

- Espero que te encuentres mejor, Albafika… y que este largo viaje te haya ayudado a despejar tus dudas y estés más tranquilo… - se dijo a sí mismo tratando de animarse a la vez que pensaba en el joven muchacho de cabellos celestes.

Sabía que el muchacho estaba pasando por unos momentos difíciles y sobre todo siendo el santo dorado de Piscis… le afectaba aún más. Si tan sólo las cosas fueran un poco distintas… pero no sabía cómo ayudarlo a sobrellevar eso… había hecho lo que tenía que hacer… y como debía ser. Otra vez empezó a sentir remordimientos… siempre en estos momentos era cuando más lo afectaban… eran tantas cosas… pero, ¿de qué otra manera más podía actuar?

Sintiendo ganas de despejarse un poco, el Patriarca Sage optó por salir fuera del templo por un rato. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar… pero no podía permitirse el descansar ni descuidar sus obligaciones… era el Patriarca del Santuario y la señorita Athena lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca, sobre todo con la amenaza de la próxima guerra santa… y tenía la sensación que algo terrible iba a pasar cuando llegara el momento…

Casi sin darse cuenta llegó a la explanada cerca del Templo Principal… la misma que servía de lugar de realización de importantes ceremonias… y donde, según recordaba, jugaban y entrenaban los pequeños futuros santos… ya hace tantos años de ello…

Y recordó a Albafika… el día cuando jugó en ella por última vez… aquel día que nunca podrá olvidar…

.

* * *

_ - Flashback - Santuario de Athena - 14 años atrás-_

_Dicen que cualquier lugar puede ser iluminado por la sonrisa de un niño… por lo que varias sonrisas de niños de jugaban convertían dicho lugar en una pequeña extensión de los Campos Elíseos. El Patriarca Sage observaba desde los ventanales del Templo Principal el juego de los pequeños futuros santos sintiendo una gran satisfacción al verlos… sus estrellas los habían escogido y todos tenían talentos latentes que con trabajo entrenamiento, podrían ayudar a convertirlos en los mejores guerreros del santuario. Pero también existían estrellas que uno desearía que nunca lo hubieran elegido… no porque fuera algo indigno, eso jamás… sino por la responsabilidad que implicaba el aceptarlo…_

_Entre ellas se encontraba la estrella de Piscis…_

_El antiguo santo de Cáncer volteó su mirada hacia la pequeña figura de cabellos celestes que jugaba a hacer levitar pétalos de flores entre sus manos mientras que los otros niños lo miraban divertidos. Albafika, futuro santo de Piscis, tenía un enorme talento oculto dentro de él… pero para lograr explotar todo su potencial iba a ser necesario que tuviera un maestro que lo guíe y le enseñe a manejar y controlar las artes de Piscis… artes tan peligrosas como mortales…_

_Estaba pensando en eso y observó de que pronto el pequeño Albafika dejó de jugar con los pétalos al ver una figura femenina acercase a él. La alegría se notaba en ese inocente rostro al ver la dulce sonrisa de la mujer que había cuidado de él desde que llegó al Santuario hace poco más de un año y a quien amaba como a una madre… Nerea, era una persona muy especial… había sido vestal del templo de Athena durante muchos años y había decidido retirarse para casarse y llevar una vida normal en la aldea de Rodoido cuando llevó Albafika… y se lo llevó con él… aún sabiendo lo que significaba._

_¿Cómo tomaría Nerea la separación del pequeño Albafika cuando llegara el momento de su partida? Eso no lo sabía… sólo esperaba que no fuera tan doloroso para ambos._

_En eso, el Patriarca Sage tuvo un sobresalto… un cosmos conocido se acercaba al Santuario… uno que en el fondo de su corazón hubiera deseado no volver a sentir de nuevo…_

_ALRISHA DE OFIUCO… había vuelto al Santuario._

_-o-_

_Definitivamente, este era uno de los momentos más incómodos por los que había pasado Aldebarán de Tauro en su toda su vida… y esa sensación tan desagradable había estado a su lado incluso desde antes del momento de pisar los terrenos del Santuario. _

_Cada cierto tiempo, el santo de Tauro volteaba a ver de manera poco amigable a su acompañante, que a cierta distancia seguía sus pasos. No podía ver su rostro a causa de su máscara, pero sabía que una sonrisa burlona se escondía detrás de ella… y tal vez era mejor así… ya que le hubiese visto el rostro nuevamente, no se hubiera contenido en destrozárselo de un puñetazo._

_- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte un poco, Rasgado? – dijo la amazona calmadamente – Parece que pensaras que voy a atacarte de un momento a otro…_

_- Y haces bien en pensarlo ya que no me fio un pelo de ti, Ofiuco… no veo la hora de acabar con esta maldita misión y no volver a ver tu sucia presencia nunca más en lo que me queda de vida… - dijo con un dejo de odio en su voz._

_- Tst, Tst… qué modales… y luego dices que la maleducada soy yo… - contestó con fingida inocencia – Además, esas mismas palabras ya las escuché de ti hace tiempo… ¿y qué pasó?... Pues, ¡oh sorpresa, aquí estamos los dos frente a frente!_

_- ¡ESCUCHA, ALRISHA! – se detuvo de un golpe encarándola – ¡Te estás buscando un buen motivo para que te destroce aquí mismo!… si no fuera por… por…_

_- ¿Por? – se cruzó de brazos y luego de unos segundos continuó – Porque el Patriarca me necesita, ¿verdad? Y como buen caballero de Athena, no puedes oponerte a su orden… ¿Sí o no? _

_- ¡Grrrr!... ¡Cállate, zorra! – se dio la vuelta incapaz de poder seguir viéndola - Y date prisa que aún nos queda un trecho por recorrer hasta llegar al donde en Patriarca… ¡Así que apúrate, víbora!_

_- Me hablas como si nunca hubiese estado aquí… estás perdiendo la memoria, Rasgado… jejeje… - se burló._

_El santo decidió ignorar su último comentario y continuaron caminando por los terrenos del santuario. A su paso, muchos guerreros, aprendices y soldados se les quedaban mirando… no tanto por el caballero de Tauro, sino por la amazona que lo acompañaba vistiendo la armadura que reconocieron como del santo plateado de Ofiuco… unos mostraban su curiosidad ya que nunca habían visto una amazona de piel negra, otros con sorpresa ya que el santo de Ofiuco no había sido visto en mucho tiempo e incluso pensaban que estaba muerto. _

_Por otro lado, algunos de los presentes mostraron temor al ver a la amazona… siendo confirmado por Aldebarán al observar las reacciones de los que los veían pasar. Cuando Alrisha volteaba la cabeza hacia un lado, algunos caballeros y soldados retrocedían con un miedo creciente, incluso algunas de las amazonas presentes se apartaban y desaparecían discretamente. Estaba claro que la reputación que se había labrado la amazona del serpentario aún era recordada… y temida en el Santuario._

_Muy pronto, dejaron las áreas de entrenamiento y llegaron al templo de Aries, que era el punto de partida de las escaleras hasta el Templo de Athena… ahora ya no habría marcha atrás. Y mirando nuevamente a su indeseable acompañante, Aldebarán inició el ascenso por las escaleras de las doce casas._

_.  
_

_-o-_

_Consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir, el antiguo Santo de Cáncer decidió que era mejor preparar el terreno, así que muy a su pesar, se encaminó hacia la explanada del templo en donde jugaban los pequeños futuros santos. _

_Al ver la imponente figura del Patriarca acercarse, los niños, incluyendo los jóvenes Aspros y Sísifo, santos de Géminis y Sagitario, respectivamente… dejaron lo que estaban haciendo ante la presencia de la máxima autoridad del santuario._

_- Patriarca Sage… - dijo el santo de Sagitario inclinándose en señal de respeto, siendo secundado casi al momento por Aspros de Géminis._

_- No se preocupen, muchachos… continúen con lo que estaban haciendo… - dijo tranquilamente y miró hacia adelante – Nerea… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?_

_Al escuchar su nombre, la ex-vestal que estaba sentada cerca de allí, debido sobre todo al cansancio de su avanzado embarazo, hizo ademán de levantarse…_

_- Por favor, no es necesario que te levantes, Nerea… yo me acercaré… - al ver que la mujer se quedaba quieta, asintió – Muchas gracias…_

_- Gran Patriarca… es un placer verle nuevamente… dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? – dijo la hermosa dama con la dulzura que la caracterizaba._

_- Nerea… - dijo con una mezcla de seriedad y tristeza – Ya llegado el momento… - miró la expresión en el rostro de la mujer – En estos momentos Aldebarán de Tauro se encuentra ascendiendo las escaleras con quien será la futura maestra del pequeño Albafika… lo siento mucho…_

_La antigua vestal desvió la mirada hacia donde jugaba el pequeño de cabellos celestes y se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos… luego de lo cual volvió sus ojos hacia donde aguardaba el patriarca…_

_- No se preocupe ni tampoco se sienta mal, gran Patriarca… - sonrió tristemente – Ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto iba a ocurrir… y sé que es lo mejor para mi pequeña flor blanca… ya que su destino es convertirse en el santo dorado de Piscis…_

_- Sabes que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por evitarte este dolor, Nerea… pero es algo que escapa a mi control… - dijo el patriarca sinceramente._

_- No… recuerde que yo misma fui quien se ofreció para cuidar de él, gran Patriarca… - devolvió su mirada hacia Albafika – Y nunca me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho… todo lo contrario – sonríe a la vez una lágrima escapa por sus ojos – Me siento feliz de haber compartido tantos bellos momentos con él… y ese sentimiento me acompañará hasta el día que yo muera – miró su vientre - … y también esta pequeña criatura sabrá que alguna vez existió una bella flor blanca que también la quiso mucho… aunque tal vez nunca llegue a conocerlo…_

_El Patriarca se quedó en silencio sin saber que contestar a las palabras de Nerea… además en esos momentos tratar de darle ánimos o hablar no serviría de mucho… por lo que finalmente decidió irse al Templo Principal sin decir nada más, dejando a la bella dama contemplar al objeto de su adoración jugar alegremente por última vez…_

_.  
_

_-o-_

_No había pasado ni media hora cuando por la subida de las escaleras emergió la imponente figura del Santo de Tauro, portando su brillante armadura, seguido de cerca por una silueta más pequeña y delgada, cuya plateada armadura y máscara hacían un fuerte contraste con el color ébano de su piel, pero igual su presencia imponía respeto, tal y como se vio anteriormente en los terrenos de entrenamiento cuando llegó al Santuario._

_Sin detenerse y a paso rápido, atravesaron la explanada frente al templo principal donde en esos momentos se encontraban jugando los niños que al notar su presencia, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y los miraron con una mezcla de extrañeza y curiosidad. Al sentir la mirada sobre ellos, la amazona de Ofiuco se detuvo y volteo su enmascarado rostro hacia ellos. Los niños casi al momento se sintieron cohibidos, ya aunque no pudieran ver el rostro de la extraña amazona, sentían que los estaba clavando con su mirada… examinándolos…_

_- ¡¿A qué estás esperando, Ofiuco? ¡Te recuerdo que el Patriarca aguarda por nosotros, así que déjate de estupideces y apresúrate! – gritó Aldebarán._

_Alrisha volteó a ver su interlocutor y luego de dedicarles una última mirada a los pequeños futuros santos, reanudó su camino en dirección al Templo… y seguida muy de cerca por Rasgado, que tampoco había podido evitar mirar a los pequeños, cuando en eso… la vio…_

_Allí estaba Nerea jugando con el futuro Piscis… que hermosa se veía, tan feliz con el pequeño angelito que la miraba con adoración… y antes de que ella pudiera mirarlo directamente, Rasgado volteó la cabeza… se sentía incapaz de mirarla a los ojos por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir… y en parte por su culpa._

_- Hey… ¡Pst!… Rasgado… - dijo Alrisha muy cerca de él – ¿Vas a quedarte allí o tendré que ir yo sola a buscar al viejo Patriarca?_

_Como despertando de una ensoñación, el santo de Tauro reaccionó y gruñendo hacia la amazona que aguardaba tranquilamente, se dispuso a entrar al templo._

_.  
_

_-o-_

_- Templo Principal – Sala del Patriarca - _

_Una tensión se respiraba en todo el recinto de la sala del Patriarca… e incluso el mismo gobernante del santuario estaba algo nervioso… la verdad no pensaba que iba a ser tan difícil. Frente a él, avanzando por el pasillo, estaban Aldebarán de Tauro y Alrisha de Ofiuco… verlos juntos era tan rato, que el mismo antiguo santo de Cáncer se asombraba que no se hubieran matado ya… el santo de Tauro al parecer había cumplido con su promesa… pero ahora vendría lo más difícil._

_Una vez que estuvieron cerca de él, se detuvieron y Aldebarán se inclinó respetuosamente…_

_- Gran Patriarca Sage… presento mis respetos y he cumplido con la misión que se me encomendó… aquí está… Alrisha de Ofiuco… - volteó a verla._

_Alrisha en tanto permaneció inmóvil como estudiando a quién tenía en frente, pero sin dar muestras de querer arrodillarse. Rasgado apretó los dientes por la falta de respeto que estaba mostrando la amazona y ya estaba por levantarse para obligarla a hacerlo, cuando en eso, la rodilla del santo de Ofiuco se dobló y terminó inclinada hacia el Patriarca, mostrando sus respetos… aparentemente._

_- Patriarca Sage… es un enorme placer estar nuevamente en el Santuario luego de tanto tiempo… - dijo con voz forzada… o al menos eso notó el santo de Tauro._

_- Lo mismo digo… Alrisha, amazona de Ofiuco, te agradezco el que hayas venido tan prontamente de las Tierras Áridas… a pesar de lo largo del viaje… - contestó el patriarca manteniendo la neutralidad en su voz._

_- Cuando el Caballero de Tauro me dijo que deseaba verme, no pude ocultar mi emoción, por lo que me dispuse a partir de inmediato… - dijo arrastrando las palabras._

- "_¡Será zorra mentirosa! ¡Prácticamente tuve que obligarla a venir!" – pensó Aldebarán con furia._

- "_¡Aldebarán, ya basta!... independiente de cómo te sientas, trata de mantener la calma…" – contestó el Patriarca Sage directamente a su mente, lo que hizo que el santo de Tauro lo mirara sorprendido. Casi al momento se dirigió hacia Alrisha – Supongo que el caballero de Tauro te habrá informado del motivo de tu venida aquí… _

_- Mmm… que le puedo decir, Patriarca… me temo no del todo… - contestó mirando de reojo al referido santo a través de su máscara – Con decirle que si yo no se lo preguntaba, estoy convencida que no iba a decirme absolutamente nada… - Aldebarán ya iba a replicar pero ella continuó cortándole con un movimiento de la mano – Aunque conseguí que me dijera lo más importante del asunto… y para resumirlo, está referido a cierto niño que ha sido elegido por la estrella de Piscis y quiere que yo lo entrene, ¿estoy en lo cierto?_

_- En cierta manera… tú lo has dicho, Alrisha… - contestó el Patriarca – La estrella de Piscis se ha posado sobre un pequeño que ahora mismo se encuentra allá en las afueras del Templo junto con otro futuros santos… y ya que eres la única que posee los conocimientos de las artes de Piscis, quisiera pedirte que aceptes el acogerlo y entrenarlo para convertirse en alguien digno de la armadura de Piscis…_

- "_Patriarca… ¡¿pero qué diablos está diciendo?... ¿por qué se comporta de esa manera con ella?… ¡Ofiuco no merece que le pidan permiso para nada!" – pensó Aldebarán mientras escuchaba el diálogo entre la amazona y el Patriarca… se sentía furioso, pero a la vez, que no podía hacer nada. El antiguo santo de Cáncer lo miró de reojo seriamente, pero al instante volviendo su atención hacia la amazona… _

_- Entrenarlo… claro… esa tenía que ser la única razón por la cual usted sacaría a la serpiente de su polvoriento desierto luego de tantos años de exilio… hablando con sinceridad, qué triste suena eso… - sonrió con malicia bajo su máscara – Aunque… es verdad, no hay nadie más que pueda convertir a un mocoso en un verdadero caballero de Piscis… el más mortal de entre todos los conocedores de las artes del veneno… no tiene muchas opciones, si me permite la opinión… y no las encontrará en ningún otro lugar… ¿o no, viejo Sage?...  
_

_- ¡Te estás pasando de la raya, Ofiuco!... ¡COMPÓRTATE DELANTE DEL PATRIARCA! – Rasgado se levantó de un golpe y con aire amenazante hacia la amazona._

_- ¡ALDEBARÁN DE TAURO, TE ORDENO QUE GUARDES SILENCIO! – le llamó la atención, a lo que Aldebarán se quedó de piedra ya que no esperaba que el Patriarca fuera a reprenderlo delante de la amazona – Si no puedes obedecer una simple orden, tendré que pedirte que te retires… ¿me he dejado entender? ¡TAURO!_

_Aldebarán miró al Patriarca y luego a Ofiuco, quien a pesar de tener el rostro cubierto, parecía que estaba sonriendo burlonamente hacia él. Apretó los dientes e inclinándose nuevamente, dijo:_

_- Le pido disculpas por mi comportamiento, Patriarca Sage… no volverá a ocurrir… - dijo el santo de Tauro  
_

_- Eso espero… - miró hacia la amazona que no se había movido a pesar del alboroto – En parte tienes razón en lo has dicho y respeto tu opinión, Alrisha… entonces… ¿cuál es tu respuesta? ¿entrenarás al chico?_

_- Es una decisión difícil… pero… - movió su cabeza hacia un lado - Creo que puedo intentarlo… y digo eso porque, como sabrá, el entrenamiento para convertirse en el santo dorado de Piscis es muy duro y no garantizo que el chico pueda sobrevivir... si es que no fuera capaz de soportar dicho ritmo… en usted está la decisión final, Patriarca Sage... – terminó de decir con un seseo._

_- Estoy seguro que harás lo más adecuado y te encargo al chico, Alrisha de Ofiuco… - respondió el Patriarca casi de inmediato._

- "_Patriarca, no… ¿no se da cuenta?... va a condenar al niño…" - Tauro no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero no se atrevía a decir nada, más que todo por evitar la furia del Patriarca._

_- Entonces, de acuerdo… acepto entrenarlo… pero a cambio de ello quiero pedirle algo muy importante… - al no escuchar palabra alguna por parte del Patriarca, la amazona continuó – NO quiero interferencia alguna del Santuario mientras dure el entrenamiento… de NINGÚN tipo… y me llevaré al niño a las Tierras Áridas durante todo ese tiempo… - sonrió bajo su máscara - Y si todo sale bien y sobrevive, les devolveré al niño convertido en el santo de Piscis, ¿está de acuerdo conmigo, Patriarca Sage?_

_- De acuerdo, Alrisha… tienes carta blanca y cuentas con mi permiso para proceder en cuanto lo desees… - contestó casi mecánicamente. El Patriarca no parecía él mismo…_

_- ¡Patriarca!... no… usted… - Tauro detuvo las palabras en su garganta cuando el antiguo santo de Cáncer hizo un movimiento de su mano hacia él. Aldebarán bajó la cabeza, esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento fuera a despertar… pero lamentablemente no era así…_

_- Muy bien… quiero saber algo más, ¿Cuántos años tiene el crío? – preguntó al aire, como si no fuera algo importante._

_- Tiene casi 7 años, Alrisha… hace un año llegó al Santuario y durante todo ese tiempo ha estado al cuidado de una antigua vestal del Templo de Athena… - el Patriarca suspiró – Las condiciones en las que llegó fueron muy traumáticas y decidí que era lo mejor para él…_

_- ¿Dijo una vestal?... ¡Maldición!… ¡Debió habérmelo mandado apenas llegó al Santuario!... ¡Ahora ya ha perdido un tiempo valioso en su futuro entrenamiento!...- espetó molesta.  
_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó el Patriarca sorprendido por su reacción, aunque a estas alturas ya nada podía sorprenderle de Ofiuco._

_- Da igual… nada que no se pueda recuperar en poco tiempo… - sonrió bajo la máscara – De acuerdo, Patriarca… entonces me marcharé ahora mismo con el niño… será mejor que empiece de una vez con su entrenamiento… ¿Podría indicarme dónde está?_

_- Aldebarán te indicará el camino… - pensó un momento y dijo – Esperen… mejor yo mismo te llevaré hasta él… síganme ambos… - y terminando de hablar, el Patriarca se dirigió a la salida, seguido de cerca por los dos santos.  
_

- "_¿Qué sucede, Patriarca? ¿Acaso desconfía que pueda atacar a Ofiuco?" – pensó el santo de Tauro mientras caminaban, totalmente seguro que el Patriarca leería su mente… ahora mismo estaba con todos sus sentidos alerta…_

- "_Simplemente me aseguro que todo salga bien, Rasgado… y por favor, no quiero más alborotos como el que ocurrió hace un rato… ¿ha quedado claro?" – contestó el Patriarca sin voltear a mirarlo._

_Estuvieron caminando por un corto tiempo, hasta llegar a la gran explanada en donde seguían jugando los niños, que al ver al Patriarca acompañado por los otros dos caballeros, voltearon a verlos, al igual que los jóvenes Sagitario y Géminis. Alrisha dio un paso al frente y dijo:_

_- Bueno, entonces… ¿cuál es el mocoso que me toca?... ¿o es que acaso tendré que escoger como en la plaza de un mercado de pueblo? – dijo despectivamente. _

_Los pequeños al escuchar la seseante voz de la amazona, retrocedieron temerosos y algunos instintivamente se sujetaron a los jóvenes caballeros de oro que estaban con ellos. Alrisha observó divertida las reacciones de los niños y continuó…_

_- Espere, Patriarca… no me diga nada… prefiero adivinarlo… mmm… a ver… quien podría ser… - paseó su mirada entre los pequeños y se acercó a un pequeño rubio que tenía los ojos cerrados - ¿Serás tú acaso?... ¿mmm? No, creo que no… aunque no me hubiese importado, ¿sabes pequeñín? – tocó su cabeza – Eres muy… muy lindo…_

_El pequeño rubio, llamado Asmita y que era ciego, dio un respingo y sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos como si le doliera, se acercó al joven santo de Géminis quien era el que tenía más cerca sintiendo su cosmos. Alrisha, en tanto, ignoró la reacción del pequeño rubio y siguió mirando entre los niños… cuando en eso, sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño de cabellos celestes que estaba sujeto a las faldas de una mujer que al parecer estaba embarazada. Se acercó a ambos, y al verla de cerca, Albafika se escondió aún más entre las faldas de Nerea. La amazona entrecerró los ojos y habló…_

_- Es este el niño ¿no es verdad? – dijo señalándolo – Puedo sentirlo…_

_- Sí, su nombre es Albafika… - dijo el Patriarca acercándose - El elegido por la estrella de Piscis…_

_- Con que, Albafika… a ver, ven aquí… - lo cogió de un brazo con poca delicadeza, obligándolo a soltarse de Nerea que observaba todo atentamente sin decir nada. Alrisha le levantó el mentón y dijo… - ¡Mírame!... mmm… sí, al parecer es cierto lo que dijo, Patriarca… - soltó la cara del niño toscamente y añadió - Pero que sea apto para llevar la armadura de Piscis, eso aún está por verse… - se levantó y cogiéndolo nuevamente del brazo dijo – Muy bien, me lo llevo… hasta entonces, Patriarca y recuerde lo que le dije… _

_Albafika, en tanto, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, miraba a un lado y hacia el otro… y esa extraña mujer enmascarada de piel negra como la noche y hablar brusco que prácticamente lo arrastraba alejándolo de todo… de sus pequeños amigos, de su hogar… de Nerea-san... no… eso no… _

_- ¡Vamos, camina mocoso! – dijo Alrisha al ver que el niño comenzaba a resistirse a andar – ¡No me hagas perder más el tiempo!_

_- No… yo no quiero…. No quiero irme… ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NEREA-SAN! - y tanto un fuerte tirón consiguió soltarse del agarre de Alrisha, pero no pudo evitar que las garras de la amazona le lastimaran._

_Viéndose libre, y a pesar del dolor en su brazo, Albafika empezó a correr en dirección hacia la mujer que lo había cuidado como una madre, pero lamentablemente la amazona de Ofiuco fue más rápida que él y empujándolo lo lanzó contra el duro suelo. _

_Al ver lo que había pasado, todos los presentes se asustaron. Tauro estaba a punto de atacar a Alrisha por lo que había hecho, pero el Patriarca Sage lo detuvo del brazo…_

_- Rasgado, tranquilízate… ella no lo va a matar, así que trata de calmarte… - dijo el Patriarca sin soltar al santo de Tauro._

_- ¿Tranquilizarme?... Pero, ¿acaso está ciego? ¡Esa víbora lo ha golpeado a traición! – dijo furioso mientras forcejeaba su brazo, pero el antiguo santo de Cáncer no lo soltó… a pesar de sus años, el Patriarca aún era fuerte._

_- Sí, lo he visto… ¡Pero si te digo que no va a pasar nada, es que será así!… ¡ASPROS! – llamó al joven santo de Géminis – Reúne a los niños y llévatelos de aquí… ¡Rápido!_

_En tanto que eso ocurría, Alrisha se acercó al pequeño Albafika que aún seguía inmóvil en el suelo, temblando asustado… y sin más, la amazona lo levantó bruscamente de sus cabellos…_

_- ¿Acaso te creíste que eras más listo que yo, mocoso idiota? – le espetó mirándolo a la cara – Te voy a decir una cosa y quiero que la tengas muy en claro… a partir de este momento **tu vida me pertenece**, así que más te vale que me obedezcas en todo… se te acabaron los mimos y las tonterías ¿está claro? – lo soltó – ¡AHORA, ARRIBA!_

_- No… no… ¡yo no quiero!… ¡QUIERO A NEREA-SAN! ¡BUAAAA! – empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Alrisha miró con desprecio a su nuevo alumno…_

_- Muy bien… al parecer no quieres entender por las buenas… entonces tendremos que hacerlo de la otra manera… - levantó su mano en donde afloraron afiladas uñas - Ahora verás cómo te voy a dar una razón para que llores de verdad…_

_¡!¡NO, POR FAVOR!¡!_

_Apenas había terminado de hacer eco el grito que hizo que todos los presentes se quedaran en silencio. Una figura había salido de la nada y en esos momentos cubría con su sombra a Albafika, que al mirar tímidamente hacia arriba, pudo ver el rostro que en esos momentos más deseaba ver y el más hermoso que había conocido jamás…_

_Nerea estaba arrodillada cubriendo con su cuerpo al pequeño de cabellos celestes, y a pesar de su avanzado embarazo, se había movido con gran agilidad. Aldebarán y el Patriarca se habían quedado atónitos porque no esperaban que la mujer fuera capaz de hacer algo así…_

_Sí… SÓLO el amor de una madre puede lograr un milagro así…_

_Alrisha miraba sin emoción, aunque sorprendida por la rápida reacción de la mujer que en esos momentos abrazaba al niño contra su cuerpo…_

_- Se lo ruego… no lo lastime… - dijo Nerea suplicante._

_- ¿Y tú quien eres? – preguntó la amazona mirándola por encima de la nariz – Ya veo, eres la vestal que está a cargo de este niño… ¿qué pasa? ¿acaso vas a pedirme que no me lleve al mocoso?_

_- No, caballero de Ofiuco… como antigua vestal del templo de Athena, jamás me opondría a las órdenes del Patriarca…yo… - la miró con los ojos humedecidos - Por favor, sólo quiero pedirle que me deje a solas un momento con él… sólo unos minutos… y le prometo que Albafika se irá con usted sin quejarse…_

_- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué petición estúpida es esa, mujer? – espetó Alrisha._

_- Lo que le dije… sólo déjeme con él un momento… se lo suplico… - volvió a decir Nerea._

_No muy lejos de allí, Aldebarán sentía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro de la ira que sentía… su hermosa dama… ¡de rodillas delante de esa víbora!... eso era más de lo que podía soportar el santo. Volvió a forcejear, pero el Patriarca Sage seguía sujetándolo…_

_- Patriarca, déjeme ahora mismo… ¡VOY A MATAR A ESA ZORRA! – dijo el santo de Tauro con furia._

_- ¡Rasgado, cálmate! – contestó el Patriarca sin soltarlo – ¡No me obligues a tomar medidas contigo!_

_- ¡NO PUEDO CALMARME! – gritó haciendo más fuerza – Nerea-san… humillándose delante de esa maldita… ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!_

_- ¡RASGADO! - gritó el Patriarca sintiendo que el santo de Tauro escapaba de su agarre._

_El patriarca ya estaba a punto de teletransportarse con Rasgado para evitar una desgracia por parte del encolerizado caballero… cuando…_

_- De acuerdo… te daré el momento que me pides con el mocoso… hoy me siento generosa, así que más te vale que no tardes… ¿me has entendido, vestal? – dijo dándole la espalda._

_- Mil gracias, caballero de Ofiuco… - contestó Nerea y de inmediato volteó a ver al pequeño que aún tenía en sus brazos y sonrió tiernamente – Albafika… ven conmigo un momento…_

_Nerea se levantó con dificultad de suelo y se alejó un poco de donde se había quedado la amazona y también lejos de los otros caballeros que no perdían ni un detalle de lo que pasaba. Albafika la siguió casi de inmediato…_

_- Nerea-san… ya no me voy a ir, ¿verdad? – se agarró a sus ropas – Me quedaré aquí contigo, ¿no es verdad?_

_- Mi pequeña flor blanca… por favor, escúchame y entiende… aquella persona que está allí de pie, se llama Alrisha, es la caballero de Ofiuco y va a ser tu maestra de entrenamiento a partir de ahora… ella te convertirá en caballero, como muchas veces te lo he dicho antes… quizás parezca mala, pero estoy segura que no lo es… tienes que irte con ella… - dijo acariciando el rostro del pequeño._

_- Pero yo no quiero… yo… Nerea-san, no me quiero ir de aquí… - dijo el pequeño con lágrimas en sus azules ojos - Tengo mucho miedo... no quie...  
_

_- Shhh… - puso un dedo en sus labios – Te voy a contar una historia que quiero que escuches con mucha atención… - el niño la miró y Nerea empezó - Cuenta la leyenda que la diosa Afrodita tenía un hijo llamado Eros a quién quería mucho. Un día ambos fueron sorprendidos por el gigante Tifón y Afrodita sabía que la única forma de escapar era por el agua… entonces, cogió a su pequeño Eros y se sumergió en el agua, en donde ambos se transformaron en peces para huir del malvado gigante…_

_- Pero entonces… ¿qué pasó con ellos? – preguntó el pequeño interesando en la historia. _

_- Ahora te lo diré… Afrodita amaba a Eros con todo su corazón… así como yo te amo a ti… por lo que para asegurarse que no se perderían en el agua, se ataron con una cuerda… esa, mi pequeño, es la leyenda de la constelación de Piscis… y lo que ves en el cielo, son una madre con su hijo unidos por una cuerda para no perderse en el inmenso cielo de la noche… ¿y sabes cómo se llama la estrella más brillante de Piscis?… ALRISHA… que significa CUERDA… entonces no debes sentir temor de ella...  
_

_Albafika miraba a Nerea sin saber que decir, y sorprendido por la historia que acababa de escuchar… pero si ella lo decía, tenía que ser verdad…_

_- ¿Lo entiendes, flor blanca?... aunque estemos separados… - tomó su pequeña mano entre las suyas – Siempre habrá una "cuerda" que nos mantendrá unidos…SIEMPRE… y no tengas miedo por lo que vaya a pasar… además, ¿acaso no recuerdas todas las veces que me dijiste que querías convertirte en caballero para proteger nuestro pueblo de los malos? ¿Proteger al Santuario, a Rodoiro y también a mí?_

_- Sí… lo recuerdo... - musitó el pequeño._

_- Entonces… sólo podrás proteger nuestro pueblo si te conviertes en el caballero de Piscis… y para lograrlo deberás ir con tu maestra, Alrisha de Ofiuco… ella te enseñará todo para convertirte en un poderoso caballero… y esta unión no se romperá... siempre estaré contigo...  
_

_- ¿Volveré a verte, Nerea-san? – preguntó el pequeño mirándola._

_- Claro que sí, mi pequeña flor blanca… te lo prometo con todo mi corazón… - dijo la antigua vestal. Albafika se quedó unos segundos en silencio…_

_- Entonces… lo haré… me convertiré en caballero para protegerte a ti, Nerea-san… a nuestro pueblo… y al Santuario - dijo finalmente, a lo que como respuesta, Nerea lo abrazó fuertemente…_

_- Gracias, Albafika… por favor, prométeme que obedecerás y harás caso en todo a tu maestra… sin importar lo difícil que sea o lo triste que estés... ¿lo harás? – a sus palabras el pequeño movió su cabeza afirmativamente – Te amo… y recuerda que te estaré esperando… siempre…_

_Nerea continuó abrazando al pequeño de cabellos azules un rato más, luego de lo cual lo soltó y tomando su mano volvieron hacia donde se encontraba la amazona de Ofiuco aguardando… y muy de cerca, Aldebarán de Tauro y el Patriarca…_

_- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Alrisha mirando a ambos. _

_Nerea le dedicó una mirada alentadora al pequeño futuro santo, que asintiendo dio un paso frente a su nueva maestra y dijo…_

_- Estoy listo para irme con usted… - suspiró y continuó con voz ahogada - … **Maestra Alrisha**… - al escucharlo, la amazona soltó una risotada…_

_- Muy bien… - dijo cuando terminó de reír a la vez que lo cogía nuevamente del brazo – Entonces vámonos de una vez, mocoso… ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo aquí… Patriarca… Tauro… - dijo esto último sin mirar el santo directamente, solamente al Patriarca - Hasta dentro de un tiempo…_

_Y sin decir nada más, Alrisha empezó a caminar con dirección a las escaleras jalando tras de sí al pequeño Albafika que volteaba repetidamente con una mirada de angustia… dirigida a quienes habían cuidado de él por tanto tiempo… y que lo habían querido tanto en su corta vida… ahora partía hacia rumbo desconocido de la mano de una extraña y no sabía que sería de él. Sin poder contenerse más, gritó…_

_- ¡Nerea-san! ¡Te prometo que regresaré! ¡LO PROMETO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas sin detener su camino._

_- ¡Ya deja de gritar de una vez! ¡Vamos! – la amazona lo jaló para que caminara más rápido._

_- N-nerea… san… - y no hizo nada por detener las lágrimas que empezaron a correr por su rostro… tenía miedo de no volver a ver su hogar… miedo de no volver a ver a Nerea nunca más… _

_Pero ya no podía hacer nada, así que secándose las lágrimas… se dejó llevar por la persona que lo entrenaría durante los próximos años…_

_Mientras eso ocurría, todos los demás observaban en silencio la partida de Albafika de la mano de Alrisha de Ofiuco… sin saber que hacer o decir. Luego de unos momentos, Aldebarán se acercó a Nerea, que permanecía inmóvil mirando el camino por donde habían desaparecido ambos…_

_- Nerea-san… usted… - empezó a decir, cuando en eso la mujer volteó a verlo con una expresión de terrible dolor…_

_- Aldebarán-sama… por favor, ¿podría abrazarme por un momento? – preguntó casi como si fuera una súplica – Yo… lo necesito… sino, no podré soportarlo…_

_- Eh… sí, claro… - dijo a la vez que rodeaba con sus brazos a la bella dama, que al sentirlo… sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente._

_- Mi… flor… blanca… dije que… lo soportaría… pero… siento que una parte de mi corazón… acaba de morir… - dijo de forma entrecortada por el llanto en ahogaba sus palabras._

_El santo de Tauro la estrechaba en sus brazos en silencio sin saber que hacer o decir… y toda la escena fue observada por el Patriarca que no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que acababa de ocurrir… y de causarle un dolor innecesario a Nerea…_

_Pero no podía ser de otra forma… y lo sabía muy bien…_

_Incapaz de seguir en el sitio, el Patriarca se dio vuelta para irse al Templo, cuando…_

_¡!¡PATRIARCA SAGE!¡!_

_El aludido se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Aldebarán llamándolo. Lentamente se dio vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada acusadora del santo de Tauro… que aunque en esos momentos no pronunciara palabra alguna, se lo decía mentalmente… y todo sin dejar de abrazar a la antigua vestal que seguía desahogándose en su pecho…_

- "_Espero que ahora esté feliz… acaba de destruir dos vidas…" – pensó el santo sin dejar de mirarlo._

- "_Comprende, Rasgado… tenía que ser así…" – le contestó mentalmente._

- "_Perdóneme, Sage-sama… pero no lo entiendo… y creo que jamás lo haré…" – pensó y luego continuó – "Sólo espero… que esto no traiga más desgracias al Santuario… y esta la única vez que lo voy a decir… en ese momento, para mi… usted no actuó como el Patriarca que conozco… sino que se convirtió en un completo **extraño**…" _

_Antes que el Patriarca pueda responder, Aldebarán ya había cortado el contacto visual y empezó a decirle palabras amables a Nerea para consolarla… un poco más lejos, los niños acompañados de los jóvenes Sagitario y Géminis observaban todo en silencio. Ya sin poder permanecer allí un minuto más… el Patriarca se retiró rápidamente al Templo Principal… y sin volver la mirada hacia atrás._

_Una vez dentro... y lejos de oídos extraños… el Patriarca se quitó el casco y lo observó fijamente… sus manos empezaron a temblar y de un momento a otro lo arrojó con furia contra una de las paredes del templo. Acto seguido, y usando parte de su fuerza cósmica, soltó un puñetazo a la misma pared… desintegrando parte de su estructura en el proceso… para luego quedarse allí… inmóvil y en silencio. Tenía sangre en su puño producto del golpe pero no mostró queja alguna por el dolor que pueda causarle… al contrario… DOLOR era lo que más deseaba en aquel momento el Patriarca…_

_Lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar de los ojos del antiguo caballero de Cáncer… después de todo y aunque fuera el líder del Santuario… también era humano… _

_- Lo siento… lo siento mucho… Nerea… Aldebarán… Albafika… - se detuvo unos instantes y continuó – Espero que algún día… puedan perdonarme…_

_Solo el gotear de sus lágrimas y los pedazos del resquebrajado muro eran los únicos sonidos en esa enorme estancia… que fue la única testigo de las acciones del Patriarca… y cuyos remordimientos terminaron por hacer mella en su espíritu…_

_Sólo los dioses sabían por cuánto tiempo más tendría que sufrir por ello…_

_- Fin del Flashback -_

_.  
_

* * *

Una vez que los recuerdos finalmente dejaron su mente… el Patriarca Sage suspiró… era en estos momentos de debilidad cuando cuestionaba sus acciones del pasado… aunque trataba de convencerse que había hecho lo correcto… sabía que en el fondo no era así y que parte de aquello fue su responsabilidad directa… pero entonces, ¿el fin justifica los medios?

- _"Si tan sólo pudiera decirte la verdad, Albafika… el por qué tuve que tomar esa decisión sobre tu futuro… pero… lamentablemente no puedo…"_ – pensaba el antiguo santo apesadumbrado, cuando un ruido muy cerca de él llamó su atención…

Deslizándose entre las rocas cercanas… una serpiente lo observaba… y el Patriarca la reconoció como una parecida a la que Albafika había matado con sus manos aquel día de su combate con Kardia de Escorpio… una de las más venenosas y mortales que habitaban por los terrenos del Santuario.

El reptil se arrastró hasta quedar muy cerca del Patriarca, deteniéndose para enroscarse y levantando su cabeza a la vez que su bífida lengua emergía de su boca… olfateando… sintiendo… examinando… pero curiosamente, a pesar de lo cerca que se encontraba… la serpiente no parecía tener intenciones de atacarlo…

Sólo lo observaba detenidamente…

El Patriarca frunció el ceño al verla… y luego de estar cerca de un minuto mirándola a los ojos… la serpiente finalmente decidió marcharse, desapareciendo entre las mismas rocas de las que había emergido.

Por su lado, el líder del Santuario se quedó un rato más observando las rocas donde había desaparecido la serpiente, luego de lo cual regresó al Templo Principal.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Muy buenas a todos! Antes que decir nada, me disculpo por la demora en actualizar esta historia, que desde mitad del año pasado no la había tocado… y no porque no haya querido, sino que como algunos de ustedes saben, estoy ocupada preparando mi tesis doctoral que ya falta muy poco para defenderla. Justamente, como en estos momentos mi trabajo está en revisiones, tenía algo de tiempo libre, así que aproveché para dedicarle un tiempo a este fanfic… al menos un capítulo para que vayan viendo la evolución de la historia.

Lamentablemente, no me va a ser posible escribir otro capítulo hasta nuevo aviso, ya que luego tendré que dedicarme a preparar la exposición de mi trabajo, aparte de otras cosas… sólo les diré que este año será de muchos cambios y cuando tenga todo más claro se los comunicaré ^_^

Ahora vamos con los comentarios del fic…

¡Bueno! Ya empieza la parte interesante… ¡Más misterios! La verdad soy una apasionada de las obras de Conan Doyle, Agatha Christie y Dan Brown… en lo que se refiere a desentramar los secretos ocultos en el argumento de la historia. Quizás algunas cosas ahora parezcan confusas, pero conforme avance la historia se irá explicando el porqué… y otros personajes empezarán a tomar protagonismo, además de los principales. Finalmente vimos como fue la partida de Albafika del Santuario… confieso que tuve que ponerme en el lugar de los personales para crear el ambiente dramático en que ocurrieron los hechos… y la verdad me siento satisfecha con los resultados, espero que también a ustedes les haya gustado. A partir de este momento, los _flashbacks_ ya no aparecerán tan seguido y nos centraremos en el presente… pero más adelante volverán según las necesidades de la historia. En cuanto a la relación de Albafika y Agasha… pues parece que empezamos a observar algunas pinceladas… y en el siguiente capítulo verán más de ello, además de otras sorpresas ^_^

Muchas gracias **Kirigoe, ladyrose23, Sweet-hikari1, nemesisdea, Hitomi Shion Yo, AngelElisha, Falcon-01, Mizore, Amy y mugetsu-chan xd** por sus últimos comentarios sobre la historia y a todos los demás por buenos deseos y ánimos en mi trabajo… se los agradezco mucho.

Como nota curiosa, la frase de _"Ver más allá de lo evidente"_ que piensa Albafika cuando está hablando con Thyra, la saqué de los _Thundercats_… lo siento, veía de pelos y no pude evitar ponerla XDDD ^_-

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^

Ja ne,

ALONDRA.


End file.
